


Metempsychosis

by Misgel, RianMoeru



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human-to-Bot, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misgel/pseuds/Misgel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianMoeru/pseuds/RianMoeru
Summary: The Decepticons changed the rules when they used Jack, Miko, and Raf to steal the Omega Keys from the Autobots. When the Omega Lock is destroyed, it will have horrible consequences that will change the entire course of the war...Now the children must adapt to their new forms. Raf must learn how to adjust to his new life, all the while Jack and Miko survive the brutality of their Decepticon masters…Cross-posted on Fanfiction!





	1. Chapter 1

An hour. That's how long Jack had been sitting on the front steps of Jasper High School. Most of the other students had gone home, leaving the parking lot practically bare. Miko and Raf sat on either side of him, just as bored as him.

"Where _ are _ they?" Miko demanded, stomping her foot impatiently.

"The 'Bots should be here by now," Raf whined.

"Yeah, it's weird," Jack agreed.

Their guardians were _ always _ on time. Four o'clock, on the dot, every day. Yet there was not a single Autobot for an _ hour _.

"Think they forgot what day it was?" Miko grumbled. Unlikely. The Autobots never lost track of time.

"Maybe we should call Ratchet," Raf suggested. Jack nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone, opening it up.

"Yeah. Docbot is always at the base!" Miko agreed as Jack dialed the number. It rang twice before he received an answer.

_ "What is it? I'm in the middle of something important here!" _came Ratchet’s irate tone through the phone.

"Ratchet, it's Jack. Is something wrong? Because school's been out for an hour and no one has shown up to pick us up."

_ "That is because the entire team is rather... indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport." _

The _ entire _ team? What was so important that the 'Bots had to drop everything? And their guardians knew they didn't have "alternate method of transport." They couldn't have called earlier?

"What's he saying?" Miko demanded impatiently, jumping down from her perch to lean in.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly there was a _ click _ and the line went dead. 

"H-hello?" He glanced at the phone to see the call had ended. "He... hung up."

Miko cocked an eyebrow, muttering, "What crawled up his tailpipe and died?"

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Raf asked.

"No," Jack answered. "Just that the 'Bots are busy." The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "They seem to be keeping us in the dark _ a lot _ lately."

"Yeah. _ So _ not cool," Miko complained, crossing her arms in aggravation.

"So... I guess we walk home, then?" Raf suggested meekly.

The idea of walking through town in baking, hot sun was unpleasant to each of them. But at this point, it seemed they didn’t have a choice.

"Good idea as any," Jack sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

The Japanese exchange student was still fuming as they began to long journey back to their respective homes.

"It's _ so _ unfair," she complained. "They always keep us out of the loop! They treat like a bunch of kids!"

"We _ are _ kids, Miko," Raf argued calmly.

"But we're not," Jack retorted. "We've helped the Autobots plenty of times before."

The Hispanic boy opened his mouth to reply, only to freeze when he noticed something his peripheral vision. Miko and Jack didn't notice as they walked on, still ranting.

"Yeah, it’s not like we help them saved the world or anything!" Miko raved in a sarcastic tone.

"Um... hey, guys," Raf squeaked, but his older friends didn't hear him.

"You think by now we would be considered part of the team," Jack seethed.

"Guys..."

"Now they don't even care about—"

"Guys!"

"_ What _?" Miko and Jack exclaimed as one.

They turned around, only to be greeted with a purr of an engine and a flash of red. Jack froze at the sports car, an Aston Martin, that rolled up to the curb, its paint so shiny he could see his flawless reflection. He knew this vehicle.

Knock Out.

"Need a ride, kiddies?" he drawled, opening the car doors with deceptive invitation.

The teenagers didn’t react for a full second, frozen in shock at the Decepticon that had so nonchalantly pulled up to them. Jack was the first to snap out of it.

"Run!" the teenager shouted to his friends, throwing his backpack at the car’s windshield.

The impact didn’t even leave a crack in the window, hardly serving as a distraction. But it gave Miko and Raf a chance to flee, both of them running off in different directions. There was a loud rev of an angry engine, which spurred the teenagers on faster.

Only Jack realized with horror that Knock Out had found them by the park. Made up of a field of dry grass and only a handful of trees, it was completely open. Meaning there was nowhere to hide. To make matters worse, it was the middle of the afternoon. All of the students released from school were retreating back to their own lives, while everyone else in Jasper was stuck at their jobs. Which meant there was no one to help.

Jack's racing heart almost stopped when there was a sound of transformation, along with a few thundering steps. There was a shriek and the teenager looked over his shoulder. His blood turned to ice when Knock Out plucked Miko into the air, her drawing notebook along with her collection of colored pencils cluttering out of her fallen backpack.

"Let her go!" Jack screamed, twisting around to face the medic, as if he had a chance.

The Decepticon ignored him, leering down at his prize. Miko struggled, wiggling in her captor's grip and even desperate enough to slam her fists on the hard metal. It was futile.

"Help!" Raf screeched.

At the yell, Jack turned just in time to see thick, purple cables wrap around the younger boy’s torso. Raf wailed as Soundwave retracted his tendrils, like a fisherman pulling in a catch.

"No!" Jack yelled, just as a roar of thrusters filled the air, followed by the shifting of gears.

It was the boy's turn to cry out as long, sharp talons wrapped around him, squeezing painfully in a crushing grip. The ground was ripped from underneath him, and he gagged as his organs fell to his feet. His body being forcibly turned in a palm. Jack froze at the burning red optics that glared down at him, and the twisted sneer that greeted him.

"Got you," Starscream purred.

* * *

Jack remembered the first time he was on Cybertron. He had been filled with ecstatic excitement, being on another _ planet _. A planet the human race didn't even know about, in another system of the galaxy no scientist had ever explored. However, all that excitement had quickly vanished when he saw the distraught look of Arcee, optics dim and her wings low.

Her home was destroyed. Taken by the fog of war, a victim of a crossfire that should have never happened. As Jack and his guardian traveled across the empty husks of cities, his heart grew heavier. How beautiful it must have been in its prime, but now it was only a smoldering ruin. All because of Megatron.

He decided he never wanted to go back to Cybertron ever again. The Decepticons had other plans.

Jack pounded against the glass tube that held him, not caring if the toxic atmosphere killed him or not. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for his home planet. He would do the same for theirs. Instead, he was rewarded with the deep, gravelly voice that he had _ never _ wanted to hear again.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership, then he's worth _ two _ Omega Keys," Megatron purred in a triumphant tone, knowing he had his enemies right where he wanted them.

"No! Don't do it!" Jack shouted from inside his prison, voice muffled by the thick glass. Optimus’s conflicted expression merely stared back at him. "You can't do this!"

His pleas were ignored as Smokescreen and Arcee stepped forward, the Omega Keys in servos, closing the distance slowly and cautiously. The teenager grunted as Starscream placed his prison on the ground none-too-gently, all but ripping the Keys from the Autobots' grip. Jack looked up pitifully at Arcee as she carefully raised his tank.

His guardian, his partner, his best friend. He had failed her.

The motorcycle's forced her solemn expression to turn into an assuring smile, but it was too fleeting for Jack's liking.

"No..." the boy whined, too softly to be heard.

They weren't worth this! Three humans lives weren't worth anything compared to the restoration of an entire planet! The possible _ billions _ of lives that depended on this, were far more valuable than three insignificant teenagers!

Without warning, there was a brilliant explosion of light. Jack was greeted with a swirling vortex of bright colors, a great contrast to the dull, rust-covered metal. A pit formed in his stomach as there was another flash of light—then another and another and another.

Almost two dozen identical drones stormed through the spacebridge, blasters raised and ready. The Autobots pressed against each other, plating bristling and holding their humans defensively, as the Decpeticon army completely surrounded them.

"Go get 'em, Bulkhead!" Miko shouted from her container, glaring at their attackers.

Instead of attacking, the Wrecker stared frozen at the numbers of enemies, too many for even he to take on. Especially now that his weapons were taken away. Megatron gave a broad, wicked smile of satisfaction, his razor-sharp denta bared.

"Now, bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron," the warlord announced, nearing the pedestal that was in the center of the Sea of Rust.

On it, were four slots, like a lock. For the Omega Keys. Megatron took an Omega Key, sliding it into place in one of the slots. It was a perfect fit. Immediately a great hum reverberated and even in his glass tank, Jack felt a shift in the air. Megatron's top lieutenants stepped forward, each with an Omega Key of their own. One by one, they inserted the Keys, the humming getting louder and louder until it was a great roar filled the air.

Suddenly a bright blue light shone forth from the Omega Lock, thrumming with power. It struck the archway above it and Jack widened at a sight he never imagined. The light began to fill the void in the center of the archway, replacing it with bright, warm, cerulean liquid. A loud, metallic groan traveled across their surroundings as raw electricity coursed through the archway.

The Omega Lock was activated.

"BEHOLD!" Megatron thundered, his bellow carrying across the empty Sea as he raised his arms in victory. "THE AGE OF THE DECEPTICONS!"

The kids watched in awe and horror—everything they had gone through, everything their friends had gone through... it was all for naught. Megatron had _ won _.

"You have what you want, Megatron!" Optimus boomed. "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons! Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

Suddenly Megatron's victorious grin turned nasty, his hellish optics narrowing as they flared brightly. It made Jack's skin crawl and a single shiver went down his spine.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," the tyrant stated as he turned to his helpless captives, completely at his mercy. "They'll be far safer here."

What? What did that mean? The Decepticons had gotten what they wanted! They could restore Cybertron! Jack exchanged puzzled glances with his fellow humans, and even the Autobots stared in confusion. Optimus's optics narrowed, realizing Megatron's meaning. The dictator turned to Starscream.

"Is the spacebridge locked on target?" he demanded of his second-in-command. The Air Commander stepped forward with a sinister smirk.

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron," Starscream hummed with a servo over his spark, bowing low enough to be groveling.

"Excellent." The sterling titan's lips widened even further, in a wicked grin. "Why rule only one world, when I can rule _ two _?"

It was then another spacebridge yawned open, _ above _ the Omega Lock.

Jack just stared at the sight, not understanding what he was witnessing. No! Megatron couldn't possibly be insinuating that he was going to terraform the Earth—

The desert was illuminated with blue white light as a beam shot up from the Omega Lock into the spacebridge. To _ Earth _.

“_ No _!” Jack wailed, pounding against the glass with all his might.

"Stop it!" Raf wailed desperately.

"Leave our planet alone!" Miko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Their pitiful cries fell on deaf audios. Megatron and his Decepticons watched the release of pure energy with unfiltered awe. The magic of the Omega Lock filled the atmosphere with a thundering roar. The air was pulled tight and pulsed with power so intense Jack could feel it shuddering against the glass. 

"Such raw power," Megatron breathed, amazed. He looked back to his prisoners, his tone dropping to a taunting, dangerous purr, "What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps, Gilded Earth?"

Megatron grinned toothily, and Optimus Prime finally made his decision.

As the Decepticons laughed sadistically, high from their victory, the prisoners exchanged determined stares. Plating bristled, wings raised, and weapon protocols onlined. Optimus Prime charged first, shifting his hand into a blade. He sliced it down on the closest drone, splitting the Decepticon in half. The one beside it recoiled as it trained its twin blasters on the Prime, but the mighty warrior was faster. He sent a brutal uppercut into its chest, with such force the spark chamber caved in, snuffing it out. The momentum sent the husk flying, right into an unsuspecting Knock Out.

The medic yelped as he was sent to the ground, the Decepticons of High Command flinching back at the unexpected event. Megatron turned, snarling, only to see Optimus charging towards his fallen Star Saber.

"Stop him!" Megatron snarled out to his soldiers, raising his Dark Star Saber to blast Optimus away with a wave of dark energon.

Only when the warlord brought his sword down, it collided with the Star Saber. The already unstable environment was filled with the power of the Gods. The destruction of Unicron and the creation of Primus, melding together into the essence of the cosmos.

Both titans pushed against each other, wicked purple and brilliant blue tangled together. Digging his heels into the metal, Optimus summoned what was left of his strength to bat the Dark Star Saber away. Megatron stumbled but kept his balance, raising his weapon to swing it down again. The Prime was faster, slashing with his great sword. Right through the warlord’s arm.

The titan roared in agony as the stolen limb of Liege Maximo was severed from his chassis. Along with the Dark Star Saber.

"Master!" Starscream shouted as Optimus charged forward—

And struck the Star Saber through the Omega Lock.

The sword carved open the mythical source of creation, releasing its great reservoirs of energy.

Suddenly unfiltered, raw power burst forth from the Omega Lock, crackling through the air. Instinctively the children let out cries as they shied away at the _ brilliant _ light. Jack turned away and raised his arms to shield his face. But before he could close his eyes, his vision was burned with the sight of the bones of his hand, the skin around it turning translucent. 

The atmosphere became saturated with unrestrained cyber-matter. It sucked into the Sea of Rust itself, vaporizing rust into oblivion, twisting ruins, and shifting tectonic plating. Jack’s enclosure thrummed from the shockwaves of cyber-matter, so intense he felt his entire skeleton rattled.

He covered his ears with a wince, his friends doing the same, as an almighty _ roar _assaulted them, deafening them. It was so loud Jack didn't hear the glass of his prison begin to crack. The crack grew and grew and grew, adding another and another and another. Until an entire web of black crevices covered the glass tank.

And then it shattered.

Jack opened his mouth to let out a cry, trying to fill his lungs with air, only for the strange, alien substance to fill them instead. Cyber-matter. The power of creation engulfed him, surrounded him, suffocating him. It pressed into him, seeping into his skin, into his bones, into his heart. 

_ Scorching _, raw heat filled his veins, burning him from the inside out. He felt his muscles twist and pull and stretch without his permission. His bones shifted into impossible angles, cracking and breaking and vaporizing. Jack screamed and screamed at the unbearable, unfathomable agony, only for more cyber-matter to force its way down his raw throat.

The screams of two others joined his own, and the teenager faintly recognized the voices as belonging to Miko and Raf. There was too much agony going on in his own body to care. Jack _ felt _ his skin getting harder and harder, his spine growing and growing, his fibers of his being replaced one by one. He _ felt _ the layers of his flesh being removed, replaced by cold, biting metal. Then the agony vanished all at once.

Jack felt himself sinking. Further and further into darkness. His soul became heavier and heavier. Then he realized.

He... was... dying...

** _AWAKEN..._ **

A brilliant light cut through the darkness, batting it away. It filled his vision, enveloping him in its warm embrace.

** _MY..._ **

Jack felt a pull in his soul, dragging him back to the surface. Into a new body.

** _SENTINELS..._ **

Then the light was gone.

* * *

The screams of the children drew Optimus Prime’s attention immediately. Their glass prisons had shattered, raw cyber-matter flooding the chambers of their containers in an instant. White-blue liquid washed over frail organic bodies, the screams never ceasing even as the battle raged on.

Optimus raised the Star Saber, blocking Megatron's attack just as the warlord brought down the dark counterpart, recovered in the chaos. Even one-handed, the Champion of Kaon was as skilled as ever.

"You fight for the weak, Prime!" the ex-gladiator bellowed. "That's why you lose!"

Optimus made no comeback, parrying each of Megatron’s blows. The Prime reared back, just barely managing to avoid the Dark Star Saber from digging into his spark. In his peripheral vision, he saw his allies fighting valiantly, taking down one Decepticon after another, only for another soldier to take their place. The Autobots’ movements were fast and agile, energized by the cyber-matter, but so were their enemies. It was only a matter of time before they were outnumbered, and overwhelmed.

Optimus Prime made a decision.

_ "Ratchet!" _ he commed. _ "Open a spacebridge, now!" _

He ducked under a strike from Megatron, which let the warlord’s torso exposed (something that the tyrant would had never allowed if he was still two-handed). Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Prime sent a powerful kick to his arch-nemesis's chest, sending him away.

Finally, the last of the Omega Locks cyber-matter emptied, run dry of Primus's blessing. The light faded, revealing a spacebridge yawning open behind the Autobots. Already Optimus's subordinates made their way towards it, focused on fighting off the advancing Decepticons. The Autobot leader moved to charge through, but he noticed Bumblebee standing frozen in the chaos, a limp figure in his grip.

It was a small form—but much bigger than that of a human. Optimus's optics widened at the sight of what appeared to be a youngling The smooth, flawless armor was a bright, fiery orange color, with hot red details lining the plating. Wires crossed between seams, hiding a silvery protoform underneath. Doorwings, not unlike Bumblebee and Smokescreen's, but smaller, hung limply from the frame's back. Audial fins extended from the sides of the helm like antennas, but they showed no sign of detecting their surroundings. A thin, reddish visor covered the youngling’s optics—which were dark and offline—but the rest of the silver faceplates were exposed, revealing small lips curled in a grimace.

A youngling? Here? _ How _? The tiny frame, smaller than Bumblebee’s, resonated with familiarity. Optimus could not understand why, until a cold, dark realization filled his processor.

_ No _...

Suddenly a force of heat slammed into the Prime's back, the strength of the explosion sending the Autobot leader crashing face-first into the ground with a grunt. Bumblebee let out a whir of distress, only to be drowned out by a furious screech.

“_ Prime _ !" Starscream seethed. "You will _ pay _for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!"

"Autobots... retreat," Optimus groaned, forcing himself to his pedes, using the Star Saber for support.

An army of Decepticons advancing towards their backs, Bulkhead assisted his leader through the portal, and Bumblebee raced through the bridge, with Arcee and Smokescreen providing cover fire. One by one, the Autobots slipped through the vortex. Several brave drones charged forward to stop them, but it was too late. The spacebridge sealed closed, along with Cybertron's fate.

* * *

Starscream snarled ferociously, curling his claws in anger. His fury only grew as he took in the scene around him. The surrounding Sea of Rust had been replaced with flawless, shining metal, a sharp contrast in the archway. The Omega Lock, the only hope for their race's salvation, lay in shambles. The pedestal was ripped open and empty, destroyed beyond repair. The grand archway that had towered them was ruined, reduced to great piles of scrap.

"I guess we should cancel the welcome home party..." Knock Out drawled, but Starscream was in no mood for his sarcasm. With a growl, the Seeker struck the medic with such force he was thrown away, just barely able to catch his balance.

"Attend to our Master!" the second-in-command spat. "He requires medical attention!"

Not having to be told twice, Knock Out hurried over to Megatron, the mighty warlord curled in a pained crouch. It was then Soundwave caught sight of something. The third-in-command lifted a silent finger, pointing the space where the Autobots once stood. Starscream followed his gaze, only for his optics to flicker at a particular sight.

"What is that?" Starscream drawled, optics narrowing as he observed the two unmoving figures. He pointed to a drone. "You there! Go check it out, at once!"

At his order, the Vehicon moved forward, arm shifting into a blaster. A pede was used to nudge one of two figures. There was a quiet groan, but there was no other response. 

The drone looked both frames over until it announced, "They appear to be neutrals, Lord Starscream."

_ Neutrals _ ? How did they appear _ here _, now, of all places? The fact of the lack of allegiance was a mystery itself. Almost all Cybertronians chose one side or the other. The few that did were deserters, exiled from their race and lived in the distant corners of the universe as pariahs. Or bounty hunters.

And they were so small! Younglings? How was the possible? There hasn't been newspark in _ eons _!

"Bring them here, immediately!" Starscream ordered.

At his order, a pair of drones picked up each limp Cybertronian by the arms, even though the younglings were small enough for a single Vehicon to lift. The Decepticons half-carried, half-dragged, the particular pair over to the Seeker, the metal of their legs scraping against the ground. They were dropped unceremoniously at Starscream's pedes with a heavy _ clang _, but there was no reaction. If he didn't know any better, he would think they were deactivated. The Air Commander glanced down at them with a raised optic ridge, humming.

One was a lean mech of shining silver, with blue and red patches across his sharp-edged armor. He looked almost like a Seeker, with broad wings extending from his back, but the frame wasn't... _ elegant _ enough. He was bulkier than most flyers, but not enough that Starscream would call him a heavy frame. Sharp audial fins projected from his helm, with armor framed around his silver faceplates. Sharp talons extended from his servos.

The other one had the curves of a femme. Although the same height as the other one, she was almost twice as broad. Her armor was a jet-black color of the night, but was ruined by bright pink streaks. Winglets projected from her upper back, ending in sharp tips. She also had claws and razor-edged armor, but no other obvious vicious qualities.

What in the name of the AllSpark?

Suddenly Starscream's observations were interrupted by a low, dark chuckle. He turned as it rose in volume, being greeted by Megatron. Despite missing an arm and the ruins around him, the tyrant let out a bellowing laugh, bordering on crazed. It was several moments before the titan's hysterics calmed to pleased cackles. His narrowed optics flared as he eyed the fallen figures greedily.

The Decepticons backed away during the fit, fearing Megatron’s apparent lapse in sanity. Still, Starscream stammered meekly, “M...Master?" 

"It would seem this day has not been_ entirely _ lost as I previously thought," the Decepticon leader purred, a low dangerous growl that promised destruction and pain. A malicious grin spread across his faceplates. "Oh, the Autobots can run… But they can never again run _ home _ . And now… their pets belong to _ us _.”

P-pets? But that was impossible! A human could never—

Starscream quickly made a second scan around the ruins of the Omega Lock. Sure enough, there was no sight of the fleshlings. Instead there was only the younglings, the mech and the femme.

Jack and Miko.

* * *

Ratchet watched anxiously as the Autobots filtered through the spacebridge, optics dim, energy fields pulled in tight, and plating clamped down on protoform.

"What happened?" the medic demanded. He had been waiting all solar cycle for news of their desperate mission. Was it done? Did they activate the Omega Lock? Was their home saved? Instead of answers, he was greeted with utter silence. "Somebody say something!"

It was then Ratchet noticed the youngling in Bumblebee's arms, unmoving. His optics widened as even _ more _ questions buzzed through his processor.

"_ Where _ did he come from?" Ratchet demanded, moving over to examine the child. Bumblebee buzzed a reply and Ratchet’s optics widened. "You found him after the Omega Lock was destroyed—"

The medic froze mid-sentence, as he realized what he was saying.

"_ WHAT _?!" He wheeled around to face Optimus Prime, optics wide and his jaw agape, in shock and horror. In betrayal. "You did—"

"What was necessary," the Prime replied, sounding very tired. "There was no time for another for a prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So you _ destroyed _ the only device in any universe capable of restoring our _ home _?!"

"You weren't there, doc," Smokescreen spoke up, stepping forward to defend Optimus. He pointed an accusing finger. "And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."

"IT MOST CERTAINLY IS!" Ratchet roared, slamming a fist into the console, so hard it caused the screens to flicker and left behind a sizeable dent. Even Bumblebee on the other side of the silo to place the youngling in medbay, flinched at the loud _ clang _ . "There _ had _ to be another way!"

"Well, there wasn't!" Arcee snapped at the medic. "Megatron was already terraforming the Earth—everyone on the planet would have died if Optimus hadn't put a stop to it!"

"What about _ our _ planet?! All of our struggles and energon spilled and countless sacrifices—for nothing?!"

"Whether right or wrong, what's done is done. We have another problem."

The femme turned to the fallen youngling, still unmoving in deep recharge. Bumblebee stood protectively over the young mech, crooning.

Then a small, frail voice sounded, "Please..."

Optimus merely narrowed his optics as the rest of the Autobots whipped around at the voice—that _ familiar _ voice. Only to see the youngling on the medical berth, visor flickering as optics tried to online, but failed. Ratchet's optics went wide and bright, more so that they already were.

H-how was that _ possible _?

Suddenly the old Autobot sobered, all of his rage evaporating instantly. Instead, the detached, critical medic stepped forth, focused on one thing. His patient.

Ratchet cleared the distance in surprising speed for his age and frame, all but shoving Bumblebee out of the way. By the time he had settled by the medical berth, standing over the limp youngling, the little mech's optics offlined again. Automatically the medic raised his arm and shifted to scan the entire frame. The datapad attached to his arm flashed with alerts, and Ratchet's tanks churned at what he saw.

"His energon levels are critically low," he announced. "I need a sample, NOW!"

"Bulkhead, go—" Arcee started to give instructions, but was cut off by the medic's bark.

"No time for that! His frame stabilizers are shutting down—he's going into stasis lock!"

He ignored the Autobots' flinch at the grim news, instead pulling a syringe from his array of tools. He snatched Bumblebee's arm, and without so much as a warning, drove the needle into the scout's fuel line. The soldier yipped in more surprise than pain, but did not protest as Ratchet filled the vial with processed energon. Scraping medical protocols, he immediately wheeled around and injected the same syringe into the youngling's fuel line—right above the spark.

The spark propelled energon to course through the fuel lines. Most medics wouldn't recommend a direct injection into the chamber, but scientists agreed it produced the fastest results.

The youngling groaned and whimpered. Twitching was the only movement he was capable of making as the small amount of energon coursed through new energon lines. Relief washed through the medic as the critical warnings lessened, though the mech was far from out of the danger zone. Bulkhead had already moved to get more energon from storage.

Suddenly cerulean optics flickered, but they were horribly dim. That small, innocent voice was laced by a metallic twang, but it was still the same.

"R-Ratchet...? Bumblebee…?"

The scout crooned softly and the medic smiled, sighing in relief. The veteran almost never showed special affection to a patient—as most of them were victims of war—he never had that luxury. But Ratchet couldn't help himself as he laid a tentative, gentle servo on the youngling's helm. He stroked his thumb across his brow in comfort.

"Raf..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack drifted aimlessly through the darkness. He heard muted, incomprehensible garble, like words trying to travel through water. The darkness shifted around him, pressing against him, either crushing or a chastising stroke. Shapes moved across his vision, too vague for him to distinguish.

He only recognized a brilliant, blinding light above him, a shape moving to his right. His eyes desperately tried to adjust, but could not find a focal point. Dull, reverberating pain coursed through his body, so deep that he felt in his _veins_. He shifted, trying to lift his limbs, only for them to remain in place. As if they were pinned. A sharp, gravelly sound assaulted his hearing, and he winced at the sharp ring in his ears. Then there was a _click_.

A myriad of sounds greeted Jack. Clanking of objects hitting each other, heavy pedes on metal, and a high-pitched whine from somewhere to his left. A garble of static, like a bad signal on a radio. It took him a few long seconds to realize _he_ had made that sound. Suddenly his vision focused with a _whirr_. A white light shone above him, fighting the black dimness around him. 

Then a rumble of a mocking purr brushed against Jack's hearing. "Awake, little ones?"

"Nn..." Jack groaned, head moving side to side as he tried to block out the near blinding light, attempting to move his arm again but to no avail. Finally he managed to raise his head enough to move the light out of his direct line of sight, instead focusing on a large silver blur in front of him, two crimsons orbs boring into him.

Jack’s veins turned to ice. He had seen that horrible glare only twice in his lifetime, and he prayed he never had to see it again.

Megatron.

The Decepticon warlord looked like a predator—lips pulled back to reveal wicked fangs and hellish optics narrowed in a leer. Instantly Jack flinched back, trying to get away, to run, only for his body to remain in place. What? What was going on?! Th-this had to be a dream! Jack’s vision flickered on and off. He was desperate enough to shake his head, trying to will the black walls to disappear—to end the nightmare.

"You gave us quite a fright," the tyrant went on in that mocking drawl, nearing. Jack struggled more, only for his body to resist him. "We thought you were going to deactivate. It would be such a shame to lose such young blood."

...What was he talking about? 

Suddenly Jack heard another series of whines and hisses. He glanced over, only to gasp. It was a femme he never met before, with sharp jet-black armor. She lay across a gray metal slab, rings of bright glowing energon strapping her into place. She struggled against them valiantly, wiggling like a worm as she bared her denta in a strained grimace.

A Decepticon? Jack had certainly never seen an Autobot like that before. But why would the 'Cons restrain one of their own? And why did she seem so... familiar? Especially those pouts and sighs, the same ones he heard every time she was locked in detention. And that rebellious streak of pink, just like—

"Miko...?" Jack murmured.

Instantly the struggling femme froze and pivoted her gaze to look at him. Widened, electric-blue optics stared at him, akin to disbelief.

"J-Jack?" the femme—oh, Primus, it her was _voice_—gasped, broken by static. "Is that you?"

Jack was confused. What did she mean..? He glanced down, only to let out a horrified scream. Instead of a body of flesh, he was greeted with one of metal.

What had happened to him?! To _them_? 

"What did you do?!" he screamed, voice hoarse and full of crackling static.

"Nothing," Megatron answered, but his gravelly tone was full of mockery. "The Autobots did this to you, when they _destroyed_ the Omega Lock."

He ended his explanation with a savage growl, optics flaring in rage. O-Omega Lock? Then Jack remembered.

_Optimus charged forward, bringing the Star Saber down..._

"It appears the cyber-matter reacted with the... 'deoxyribonucleic acid' in your systems," his captor went on, saying the scientific term like it was foreign to him, "resulting in this _unexpected_ outcome." Then he added with a dark smirk, "You will be quite useful to me."

Jack's face set into a determined scowl.

"We're not telling you anything about the Autobots!" the _former_ human declared defiantly, glaring at the warlord.

"Yeah! If you think we're gonna crack that easily, you have another thing coming, Buckethead!" Miko added, and Jack was relieved she hadn’t lost her usual spunk.

Megatron’s cold laugh sent chills down the boy’s—_mech’s_—back—where his spine _used_ to be.

"Oh, you misunderstand, little ones," the sterling monster purred. "I already have all I require_—and_ you." Jack's plating trembled without his permission, and he prayed his captor didn't notice as he turned to Knock Out. "Swiftly, Knock Out. I grow impatient."

The medic bowed humbly. "As you wish, my liege."

Jack renewed his struggles as the Aston Martin meddled through his tools, Megatron’s pleased sneer looking on. But the restraints did not give, locking him into place. He was squirming so much, he almost didn't notice Knock Out nearing, an obscure device in servo. It almost looked like a welding tool, but that wasn't right— He wasn't— Then he realized.

A branding iron.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Get that thing the frag away from me!" Jack screamed, so harsh his voice―_vocalizer_—was forced to reset.

"Oh? Are you not eager to join our ranks?" Megatron sneered as Knock Out moved to Jack, bringing up the device. The former human flailed at the tip of the iron began to glow an ominous orange. He pulled at the restraints with all his strength, but it was fruitless.

"Jack!" Miko wailed, watching in horror, her struggles just as violent.

"Hold still," Knock Out hissed through gritted teeth as the youngling gave a sudden jerk.

Suddenly electric pain shocked through Jack's system, locking his body and distorting his vision. Before he could recover, he felt something _hot_ touch the armor of his shoulder. Jack _screamed_\--a high-pitched, inhuman sound as he felt the tool _carve_ into his chassis, drawing a sinister design. The teen—_youngling_—never knew how branding was done, but it _hurt._

Miko was screeching as loud as her vocalizer would allow, but the Decepticons ignored her like she wasn't even in the room. Finally, Knock Out pulled away, leaving Jack's shoulder stinging. He whimpered pitifully. His entire body—_chassis_—felt hot, burning him from the inside out. Suddenly he felt something _in_ him move, clicking into place and the whirr of cooling fans sounded.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Megatron rumbled above the youngling. Jack flinched, not noticing Megatron's approach.

"We're _not_ Decepticons! We'll never help you!" the prisoner seethed through gritted denta.

Megatron chuckled darkly, "That will change soon, _boy_."

"Get fragged!"

Without warning, the tyrant’s claws shot out. Jack choked as a vice grip seized his throat. He felt no struggle to breathe, something that felt _wrong_, but he did feel the pain as the cords of his neck were crushed. The plating that covered them dented. The youngling froze, only to flinch when he felt something hot again his ear—_audio receptor_.

"And you will learn to _respect_ me," Megatron hissed lowly, barely audible.

Jack couldn't get away, but he looked over at another shriek. He watched as Knock Out settled beside Miko, raising the branding iron once again. The hot-headed girl—_femme_—went into a frenzy, screeching like a banshee. The medic shocked her like he did to Jack, only for Miko to renew her struggles. Knock Out was desperate enough to lean some of his weight on her, only for Miko to slam her helm against his with a _clang_.

When the medic fell to the floor, Megatron intervened, closing the distance in a few broad steps. He seized her throat like he had done to Jack, but this time slammed the back of her head against the hard slab. Miko winced in pain and went still, head lolling to the side with a groan.

"Leave her alone!" Jack demanded, but it was futile.

"Finish your work, doctor," Megatron ordered Knock Out, retaining his grip on Miko as the annoyed medic stood back up.

The femme's moan turned into a heart-breaking cry as the branding iron etched into her shoulder.

"Miko!" Jack called out, desperately attempting to break through the restraints to help her. Suddenly there was a distinctive _crack_, though the bindings did not break.

Jack's eyes—_optics_—widened as he saw _sparks_ flying from Miko's frame, from torn wires of her arm. The once pristine armor of her wrist was cracked. The former human only keened—a robotic, high-pitched whine—at the broken arm, caused by her desperate struggles.

"Oh, now look at what you did!" Knock Out snapped exasperatedly. "I'm going to have to fix that!"

"It is an easy enough repair," Megatron reprimanded Knock Out as the medic moved to grip the appendage. "Leave her arm as it is for now—it does not require immediate attention. I have other plans for these two.” The warlord looked over his prisoners, his scarred lips curled in a wicked sneer. “I'm certain they'll want to see the Autobots' demise as much as I do."

Jack widened his optics. D-d-demise?! No, he didn't hear that right!

Suddenly light steps sounded from the darkness of the lab, and the youngling glanced over to see the lean frame of Starscream. His wings were proudly raised high and his talons were folded behind his back, a sinister smile on his faceplates.

"Master," the second-in-command called. When Megatron hummed, he reported, "We have arrived."

"Excellent," the Decepticon leader purred with a satisfied grin. He glanced at his miserable captives, trapped and whining in pain. "Bring them along."

Not waiting for a response, the warlord headed out of the lab as the drones that accompanied Starscream stepped forward. A pair settled on either side of Jack, one of them disengaging the locks. Once the crushing grip vanished, the mech instantly launched forward.

Only when his feet—_pedes_—touched the cold floor, he felt his legs quivered. There was a shift in his knees, cracking from an unfamiliar pressure. The individual wires pulled and the blood in his veins—_energon_—rushed to his legs, trying to fuel his stabilizers, but it was too late. Jack crumbled with a wail, only for the Vehicons to catch him before he crashed onto the floor. In his peripheral vision, he saw another pair pluck Miko off of the slab.

"I believe there is a human saying to 'walk before you can run.' In your case, I would take that advice quite literally," Knock Out suggested mockingly.

Starscream merely chuckled at the display, sending the prisoners one last leer before following Megatron. The drones half-dragged, half-carried the younglings through the long, winding corridors of the _Nemesis._

Jack's felt his heart—_spark_—beat faster and faster as he recognized the giant dark hallways, filled with technology he could not fathom. He tried to memorize the route they took, but everything looked the same. Then suddenly the gloominess of the Decepticon warship vanished, replaced by a harsh, blinding light. Jack winced and his lenses adjusted the brightness of his vision to allow him to see.

Only to take in the sight of the flight deck, covered in scratch marks of the repeated abuse of flyers landing and launching. But it was not empty. It was full of dozens of Seekers, in a pristine silver color, shining underneath the bright sun. What—what were they all doing here?

"Jack, what's going on?" Miko whined pitifully, trembling in her captors' grip.

"I-I don't know," the mech replied hushed whisper. Seeing her terrified look, he added, "Everything's going to be okay."

The mech didn't even believe it himself, and his friend looked no more assured. Suddenly a shadow fell over them, and he glanced up, only for the energon in his veins—_fuel lines_—turn into ice.

It was a dark, menacing structure, made of the same black, alien material of the _Nemesis._ It was the tallest tower Jack had ever seen, the sharp spires at the top vanishing into the clouds. High up on the skyscraper were four gigantic barrels that looked like cannons, holding sentry in each direction. What _was_ that? Where were they? Were they still on Cybertron? Or had Megatron taken them to some sort of Decepticon colony?

Jack scanned the landscape below, trying to get an idea where they were. Only to be greeted with the dull, brown color of a desert, stretching in all directions until it met the sky on the horizon. His confusion only grew, until he noticed a cluster of pitifully small buildings that broke the cracked earth, with even patches of deceptive green. A place he instantly recognized, because he knew like the back of his hand.

Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

"Easy now—sparkling steps first," Ratchet advised as Bumblebee helped Raf off the berth with great care. "Go too fast and you might break something—this body is only _hours_ old."

"I-I know," Raf stammered, stepping forward lightly, careful of how much weight he placed onto the leg.

It felt so odd! It wasn't like the muscles of his human body—flexing and contracting as one without requiring a single thought. Instead, Raf had to focus on rerouting bl—_energon_—something that was a phenomenon itself—to the contraptions that made up his limbs—stabilizers, Ratchet had called them. The medic promised it was temporary, until his stabilizers strengthened to hold him on their own and the process became second nature.

Raf knew Cybertronians and human anatomy were different—but actually _living_ it firsthand... The youngling had blacked out several times—sending Ratchet into a panic attack as the Autobots scrambled to restore him from recharge. There were so many things he didn't understand!

Raf’s senses were so acute, collecting so much information that he couldn't process it all. He saw details of the base he never saw before—the minuscule cracks in the wall, the individual dust particles that lingered in the air, each tiny drop that came from the leak in the water pipeline. Each sound—from the heavy pedes of the Autobots to the leaking water hitting the floor—was explosive in his ea--_audial receptors_. And how he could _smell_ things. Each of the Autobots were cloaked in an odor of their own. He hadn't known that Transformers even _could have _a scent.

It was strange, being so much taller than before. To be made of _metal_ now. Raf’s family hadn't been informed of what happened, he was certain... Would they even be told? The Autobots were a classified secret, after all. Would he simply be erased? Forgotten?

A soft, pitiful keen echoed from the Raf’s th—_vocalizer_ without his consent, wishing he could have his old body back.

"Mama..." the bo—_mech_ whimpered. "I want my Mama..."

She could be strict at times, sure, but the Raf loved her all the same. He wanted to soak in the warmth of her crushing bear hugs, to hear the smooth, lovely tunes of her lullabies, to taste and stuff himself with her homemade cooked, traditional Mexican dishes. He didn't realize that there were trails of te—_coolant _spilling from his ey—_optics_. He didn't know Cybertronians could cry.

"I know, bitlet," Ratchet sighed.

He raised a servo to Raf’s he—_helm_, only to pause. After moment of hesitation, the medic gave a comforting stroke. Even the simple contact felt alien.

Bumblebee whirred softly, promising, _"We'll help you through this, Raf.”_

The charge couldn't reply as suddenly the main computer came to life and a familiar face filled the screen. Agent William Fowler did not look happy, his face twisted into a scowl. It looked like he was in an aircraft—the man wore a pair of headphones sat in a canvas seat and dull metal walls surrounded him.

"Prime!" Fowler barked, louder than he had ever before. Raf winced at the harsh volume and Ratchet glared at the human. "The Pentagon is preparing to go Defcon 1. I need to know what we're dealing with!"

His voice was fast and breathless, panicked, which made the Autobots—and their newest recruit—all the more confused.

"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?" Optimus inquired, stepping forward.

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

With that, the human disappeared.

"What's he talking about?" Arcee demanded as Optimus frowned deeply.

“I am unsure, but we must investigate.”

Not taking a moment's hesitation, the Autobots stepped onto the central platform—which was originally meant to carry a nuclear missile. Within moments, the answer to Arcee's question was revealed, as the Autobots arrived at the top of the silo.

The Cybertronians gasped and recoiled at the sight of the massive, dark tower looming in the distance. The warm energon in Raf's veins went cold. Optimus's voice was grim.

"The Decepticons have discovered the location of our base."

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be _happening._ The words kept repeating in Jack’s head—_helm_—like a mantra. He wasn't a Cybertronian, he wasn't a Decepticon prisoner, and he wasn't in Jasper. But there was the cold, cruel logic that creeped forth from his brain—_processor._

That this was real.

Jack and Miko struggled uselessly as energon cuffs were placed on their wrists and they were dragged forward. Megatron took the head of his armada, Knock Out and Soundwave loyally standing on either side.

"Our opportunity to revive Cyberton has been lost," the Decepticon leader boomed, his bellow carrying over his followers, "due to the treachery of Optimus Prime!"

No! Optimus was trying to _save_ them! Jack flailed, only for his captors to hold him down.

"But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of _this_ world!"

"_No_!" Jack shouted.

"_You bastard_!" Miko screeched.

Both were only rewarded with blows to the head. Megatron ignored them as he faced his army, raising a clawed fist into the air.

"Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

* * *

Raf _saw_ them. It _had_ to be them. His new vision was able to pick out their hunched forms easily on the distant upper hull of the _Nemesis_. Jack and Miko were each curled in a ball, bound and surrounded by Decepticons at Megatron's feet. He saw how their wide optics were, and how their plating rattled madly in terror. Helpless, as Starscream led his armada to swarm the base.

Red, superheated energon rained down on them, sending flames and debris in every direction. The Autobots opened fired as a wave of Decepticons crashed over them. Blue energon hit flyer after flyer, clipping wings and tearing into engines, sending them to the ground. But for every Seeker that fell, another took its place.

Raf felt so useless, huddling behind Bumblebee as the Autobots formed a defensive ring around the youngling. He wished he had blasters, like them, balling his hands—_servos_, into fists. He imagined his arms turning to cannons, charged with energon, shooting down the enemies that attacked them. But nothing happened. He just shivered in fear, watching wave after wave of Decepticons assaulted the base, tearing it apart.

Then the Insecticons entered the fray.

The metal, bug-like monsters let out awful, shrill screams as they attached to the sides of the silo. Bigger than the Autobots, they crawled towards them like predators nearing prey. Raf cried out when one's horn came too close for comfort, only for Bumblebee to assault it with a volley of energon. It tore the head clean off, energon and innards gushing out. The youngling's tanks rolled in disgust at the sight.

"Autobots! Retreat into the base!" Optimus bellowed. "Ratchet! Prepare the groundbridge, immediately!"

By how things were going, the attack was going to be swift. They had to escape, or death would be imminent. At his order, the Autobots filed onto the elevator. Suddenly a Lockhead Martin F-22 Raptor raced towards them, missiles cocked.

"You're scrap!" Starscream screeched, prepared to finish the team once and for all.

Only for another rocket to slam into the Seeker.

The Decepticon lived up to his name as he was sent spiraling out of the sky. Raf glanced up to see a broad helicopter cut through the air, rockets mounted on its sides. Agent Fowler.

"What are you doing here?!" Bulkhhead demanded through the coms.

"My job!" the government agent retorted, sending another missile into an unsuspecting Insecticon.

With that, the doors of the missile silo closed over them, cutting off the outside world. The elevator shook the entire way down, making Raf whimper and tremble in fear. As the Autobots stepped off the lift, a massive _boom_ reverberated through the base.

"I have the groundbridge open!" Ratchet shouted over the noise, the greens and blues of the bridge swirling in a seemingly endless vortex down the tunnel. "We need to leave—_now_!"

"W-we're just going to _abandon_ the base?" Raf gasped.

"The base is lost," Optimus said gravely. "Fowler can only buy us enough time to escape."

"He can't take them all by himself!" Bulkhead protested.

"You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did ya?" a familiar drawl came, distorted by static.

Raf glanced up at the main console, only to see a familiar, silvery-white face fill the screen.

"Haha, it's Jackie!" Bulkhead exclaimed with joy.

"I picked up a strange energy source surge," Wheeljack explained. "Hope you don't mind the company." At the Autobots' shocked expressions of disbelief, he added, "We're still on the same team, remember? Always will be."

Optimus's expression was solemn as ever as he peered up at the Wrecker, who was maneuvering his ship through the fleet of Decepticons. Knowing words were not enough, the Autobot leader nodded, grateful. Wheeljack nodded back, just as sober, and the transmission ended. The Prime turned to the groundbridge, but did not go through.

"Bumblebee, Rafael, you will depart first," he announced.

"You're splitting us up?" Raf gasped.

"It will increase our chances of survival," Optimus informed, never showing an ounce of fear. "Each of us will depart for different locations—I shall be the last to leave."

"But Optimus—" Ratchet protested, but was cut off by his leader.

"I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow."

Raf froze. What? What did that mean...?

"Y-you can't sacrifice yourself!” the human-turned-Cybertronian protested, launching forward. “What will we do without you?!"

Optimus Prime didn't even meet any of his team's gazes.

"There will be a new Prime."

"Optimus—"

"Bumblebee, Raf, go," Ratchet stated bluntly. "We can't waste any more time."

The human-turned-Cybertronian snapped his gaze to the medic in disbelief, but the old Autobot's countenance was grim and cold. Raf opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as the entire silo trembled without warning. Catwalks rattled loudly as dust fell from the ceiling.

Raf flinched and glanced up, expecting the building to collapse on top of them all. When it didn't, he looked back down, only to see the dim, distraught looks of Autobots. Wings were flat on their backs and plating was clamped down tight. They looked between the ceiling, at the Decepticons above, their leader, the groundbridge, and even each other. Knowing this could be the last time they see each other.

Raf quivered. No, no, no. It couldn't _end_ like this.

Suddenly a gentle, warm servo lay across his shoulder. He looked up, te--lubricants freely spilling from his optics, to see Bumblebee above him, his guardian still taller than him. The scout's faceplates were just as solemn as the others, but his prosthetic voice was soothing.

_"Time to go, Raf."_

After a long moment, the young mech nodded.

They stepped towards the swirling vortex as one. The silo shook violently again, another reminder of its impending doom. Raf wasn't able to stop his te—_lubricants _from flowing. He slowly looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of each and every Autobot, and all of them together.

His guardians. His friends. His family.

Raf and Bumblebee stepped through the groundbridge.

* * *

Megatron looked down with triumph as the _Nemesis _settled directly over the Autobot Outpost Omega One. The mighty warship's primary weapon, the energon battery, unfolded from the belly of the beast, hungrily taking sights of the old military base.

A brilliant flash of light filled the air, with a deafening, _horrible_ clap of thunder.

Then giant flames rose from the desert floor. A great column of black smoke rose into the sky. Coming from the gnarled, charred skeleton of metal that formed the remains of the Autobot headquarters.

"NNOOO!" Jack screamed.

No. _No_. It... it couldn't have happened. Couldn't have ended _just like that_. His friends... and Arcee...!

“_Bulkhead_!” Miko screeched, so loud several of the drones flinched. She jerked away from her captors, as if in an attempt to run to his aid.

"Your precious Autobots are _gone_," Starscream sneered maliciously.

Miko looked down the ruins that once made the Autobot base, _tears—_lubricants escaping from her _eyes—_optics. She let out pitiful keen and suddenly a metallic groan came from her legs. Her knees buckled underneath her. This time no one caught her as she fell to the floor with a painful thud.

"Take them away," Megatron ordered, his voice cold.

Jack gritted his denta together, not trusting himself to speak—he wasn't certain if he would scream, rage, or cry. He knew he couldn't show weakness to Megatron. Not now, not when Miko needed him.

He felt numb and his chest—_spark chamber_ felt empty as the drones plucked the captives off the ground. He didn't trust his legs to carry him, and he saw that Miko was limp in her captors' grip. He shut he tightly shut his eyes—_optics_, trying to drown out the roar of the Decepticon army. Seekers and Insecticons flew overhead as the deck was crowded with soldiers. They cheered and laughed and yelled, raising fists in salute to their lord.

"All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron!"

The chant was still loud in Jack’s ears—_audios_ as the door sealed close. It took a long time for the clamor of the celebrating Decepticons to disappear into silence, replaced by the hum of the _Nemesis_ and the clanking of the pedes of their captors. Jack tried to control his trembling, but it was hard. His plating rattled at random intervals. Beside him, he heard Miko still crying, trying to muffle her static-filled sobs. Where were the Decepticons taking them?

Jack was so lost in his misery, he almost failed to notice when the drones went opposite ways. Separating the pair of human-turned-Cybertronians.

"No!" he screamed.

They couldn't take Miko away! He wouldn't let them! He had to protect her!

Jack was instantly on his pedes, flailing in his captors' grip. He tried to jerk away, hissing as cold claws dug into his skin—_exoskeleton_, leaving deep grooves. Over his snarls, he heard screeching and clanging. Miko was fighting, too.

"_Miko_!" Jack cried out, twisting his head at an awkward angle so he could catch sight of her. He locked gazes with her, the femme surrounded by three Vehicons as they carried her further away.

"_Jack_!"

"Let go of me—!" the prisoner fought against his captors, but to no avail. He was struck in the helm, causing him to reel.

The blow gave a chance for the two Decepticons holding him adjust their grip. They yanked him further way, deeper into the bowels of the _Nemesis_. He heard Miko's shrieks rise in pitch and frequency, until they grew fainter and fainter. Jack struggles increased with every step, only to be rewarded with cheap beatings. When he yelled out again, one Eradicon struck him in his throat—_vocalizer_. It took him several minutes to get it working it again. By then, Miko's yells were gone.

The drones dragged him to a broad door, one stepping forward to put in a code on a glowing panel beside it. The metal moved aside to reveal a black abyss beyond.

Jack didn't have a chance to protest as his captors removed his bonds, only to roughly throw him through the threshold. He crashed in a tangle of limbs, his metal body scraping across the floor, sending sparks into the air. The door sealed shut, a _click_ reverberated through the cold, empty space.

Leaving him in darkness. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't know how long he was in the darkness. It could have been hours... or _days_ for all he knew. The only sound that accompanied him was the distant hum of the engines, leaving him clueless about what was happening beyond the locked door of his cell.

The Autobot base was gone. Had anyone gotten out? Did any survive? And what about Jasper? The town was a stone’s throw away from the newfound Decepticon citadel. Everyone in the city _had _to have seen it. Did they evacuate? What about Mom? What if she didn’t get out in time, or was taken by the ‘Cons?

And where was Miko? Where had they taken her? Was she in own cell, like this? Was she back in Knock Out's laboratory? Or at the mercy of another Decepticon? Jack prayed it wasn't Megatron.

In the two years Jack had spent with the Autobots, he had only spoken with the warlord once. The only reason he managed to survive was because the Decepticon leader was trapped underneath tons of sedimentary rock. Even though, the young boy had been frozen in terror looking into those hellish optics. Despite the fact that all Jack had to do was flip the switch of the driller and terminate the evil tyrant once and for all.

He could have finished the war. He could have saved Earth, his friends, his family.

He didn't. Jack thought he was doing the right thing. Megatron, after eons of war, was _defenseless_. He had no way to fight back, defend himself. It wouldn't have been ending a war, it would be _murder_. Besides, it wasn't Jack's decision to make. Megatron was Optimus Prime's greatest enemy. The Last Prime had the right to wield of hammer of justice, not a mere human, too young to even understand the politics of his own world. No, Jack couldn't bring himself to kill Megatron.

Now he regretted it.

Cybertron would have been saved. Arcee and the others would have been alive. Just the thought made an uncomfortable ache where Jack’s heart used to be. It was all his _fault_. He couldn't defend himself against the Decepticons. He had just watched at the Autobots throw away their entire cause just for him. Now they were dead.

It shouldn't have happened. Optimus shouldn't have given up everything for three kids! And now... now they were in a worse position than ever before. Trapped under the heel of a merciless warlord, in some pitch-black box on a ship thousands of miles in the sky. There was no telling where he was, or even if it was night or day.

Jack should never have got on that stupid bike. Everything would have been better for everyone if he, Miko, and Raf had never gotten involved.

The mech pressed himself against the far corner of the cell, curled in a ball of misery and self-pity. He was like that for a long time, and was that way when there was a sound of the lock disengaging. The door swooshed open, having dim, alien fluorescent light filled the room. Jack didn't have to look up to recognize the slow, heavy pedes of Megatron.

"You're doing about as well as I expected," the warlord sneered at him.

Jack didn't respond to him, remaining in his corner, arms slung over his knees. The human-turned-Cybertronian couldn't tell if the sterling monster was being sarcastic or not, and he honestly didn't care. He just wanted the bastard to leave him the hell alone. He heard Megatron pause a distance away from him. He glanced up with dim optics to see what the twisted tyrant was up to.

"Come here, boy," Megatron ordered, waving his claws.

"No," Jack defied with a crackling voice of static. He wasn't going to be Megatron's plaything.

He expected a harsh snarl for his open disobedience, but instead Megatron merely chuckled lowly.

"You misunderstand, little one," the tyrant growled. "You are in no position to deny me."

"I’m _not_ one of your soldiers—"

"Oh? And what were you to the Autobots? Were you not their pet?"

Jack's spark ached at the mention of the name.

"They're my family," the boy spat. He didn't use past tense.

His choice of words made his captor let out a harsh laugh.

"_Family_?" he repeated, like it was completely foreign to him. His red optics narrowed in disdain. "Humans are _insects_. A single Cybertronian could crush an army of you. You are _nothing_ compared to us. If the Autobots truly thought of you as their equals, they were truly weaker than I thought."

Immediately boiling heat rushed through Jack's veins. "Don't you _dare_ talk about them—"

"I will refer to them however I like! You have no authority here, _human_. You may wear our skin, but that not change what you truly are. You are lesser than a drone. You should be _grateful_ that I spared you."

Grateful?! If Jack felt anything, if wasn't graciousness.

"As if I wanted to be like any of _you_ in the first place!" he growled angrily, forcing himself unsteadily onto wobbly legs, using the wall for support. "Your kind shouldn't have ever been here in the first place! If you view organics as lowly as you claim then you would never have bothered hiding something as valuable as energon here!" The mech's entire frame was quivering with rage. "If you hate me so much, why did you bother saving me?!"

"Despite your inferior organic origins, there is still a use for you. One which I intend to take full advantage of. But make no mistake, if I restored you, I can just as easily terminate you."

With that warning, Megatron's fusion cannon hummed to life. Jack couldn't help but recoil, his wings slamming against the wall (oh, Primus, he had _wings_), as the evil purple glow of the barrel aimed at his spark.

"Now. Come. To. Me," Megatron snarled, lowly, deadly.

The youngling's wings quivered. Looking into those burning, crimson optics, he realized his captor was telling the truth. The warlord would kill him, without a moment's hesitation. He wanted to dare the tyrant to go ahead and do it, to defy him one last time. Death was better than a life as a slave. But then the insult died on his glossa.

_Miko_.

What would happen to her? She would be left at this monster's mercy, and Jack wouldn't be able to help her. No, he couldn't do that to his best friend. Miko needed him. They needed each other. Jack had to survive—for her. Even if it meant bending to this monster's will.

He whimpered, wings shaking visibly as he took a step forward, swallowing his pride. And proving to Megatron he was little more than a dog surrendering to its master's order.

"Very good," the dictator grinned, pleased with the result.

Jack felt awkward, as he felt his legs trying to support his weight and energon redirecting to new fuel lines. The youngling felt like a baby taking its first steps as he wobbled towards Megatron, using all his concentration on one step at a time. He wondered how silly he must have looked, a nearly full-grown Cybertronian unable to walk, but the warlord said nothing after his initial praise. The tyrant was surprisingly patient as he closed the distance, but did not lower his fusion cannon until Jack was an arms-length away.

Wings pressed to his back, the human-turned-Cybertronian did not dare look his captor in the optic. Even still, he sensed that awful gaze raking up and down his frame, like a collector observing a relic at an auction.

"Let me look at you, boy," Megatron ordered.

Realizing what the Decepticon leader wanted, Jack slowly turned, struggling to keep his balance. He trembled when Megatron stopped him by grabbing a wing, finding the appendage to be _highly_ sensitive as the Decepticon ran a claw down the edges.

"You are of an unusual make—you're obviously not a grounder, yet you're too heavy to be a proper Seeker," Megatron mused curiously.

The youngling couldn't reply, only whining at the cold touch, which felt amplified on his wing. He could feel everything! The temperature, humidity, the air pressure—it was making him crazy! He didn't know how to reply, anyway.

Unusual make? What did that mean? Jack vaguely remembered Arcee had explained Cybertronians came in certain frame types, usually to a specific class. At least he wasn't a Seeker. He didn't want to be like Starscream.

"I suppose it does not matter. You will serve me either way. Come," Megatron ordered as he released his hold on the wing. "There is someone I would like for you to meet."

That sinister grin had returned, Jack tensing as Megatron watched his every movement. Unwillingly, he took further steps behind the warlord, following behind as his captor led the way. He was less wobbly, but was still slow and careful, struggling to keep up with Megatron's long strides. Even though the boy was considerably taller than when he was as a human, the size difference between him and the titan was still ridiculous. The human-turned-Cybertronian just came to his chest, and barely half as broad. No being should be allowed to be as big as Megatron.

Jack did not want to acknowledge his captor, instead trying to observe his surroundings. But the winding corridors were filled with soldiers, making his spark sink. Especially when he failed to notice a familiar figure.

"Where's Miko?" he demanded. When Megatron merely frowned, he added, "My friend."

"Alive," the warlord answered simply. Jack knew he couldn't believe a word he said. As leader of the Decepticons, Megatron was a skilled liar.

"I want to see her."

"Behave, and I will consider it."

Jack fell silent. He knew it meant that if he didn't do as Megatron said, he could threaten to kill her to force him to cooperate.

"...Where are we going?" the youngling asked after a moment's silence. "Who's this guy you want me to meet?"

"An old friend," Megatron replied, as if that explained everything.

How the Decepticon leader went from a powerful orator to almost a mute, Jack would never understand. Realizing he couldn't pull a clear answer, the youngling was silent for the rest of the long trip. Finally they came to a door that opened at their approach.

Jack quivered when he recognized they were in a laboratory, similar to the one he first woke up in, filled with metal slabs covered in obscure tools. The mech noticed Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave were present, all wearing their own expression. Starscream was pouting with a disgusted look on his faceplates, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Knock Out looked smug with a triumphant smirk on his lips. Soundwave was as impassive and silent as ever.

Suddenly heavy, slow pedes reached Jack's audial receptors. The youngling turned to the source, only to freeze at the sight of the scariest Decepticon he had ever met. The mech was twice his own size, broad and tall. Dark purple armor ended in sharp edges and his single servo ending in claws. Jack's gaze locked on the arm that made up a gigantic cannon, a cable leading from the massive weapon to the stranger's back. But that wasn't the most distinguishable feature.

The Decepticon had no face—only a single, large, glowing red optic. It spiraled a few cycles and Jack shuddered as it trained on _him_.

"Shockwave," Megatron greeted with a flash of fangs, opening his arms as if to embrace the mech. His dangerous growl turned into an excited cheer. "Just the tactical advantage I needed."

The massive mech, Shockwave, did not seem to share his master’s zeal. He spoke in a deep bass, his voice reverberating across the room. It was cold, calculating, devoid of any emotion. Just hard logic as he went straight to business.

"Is this the former organic I was informed of?"

"Indeed," Megatron smirked, turning to face his prisoner, claws cupping Jack’s chin. "Though he has thus far showed obedience, I expect that to change soon enough."

The youngling jerked his helm out of his captor's grip with a snarl. He tried to eye the Decepticons in the room, but it was hard to keep them all in sight. Instead, he focused on Shockwave. He _did not_ like this mech.

"If I may, my liege, I wish to run scans to understand his biology," Shockwave requested.

"Do with him as you will, Shockwave."

Before Jack could work up a protest, the silver warlord shoved his prisoner towards the one-optic mech. The Decepticons seemed rather amused at his yelp of surprise as he was sent stumbling across the room. Unable to catch his balance, he fell forward, watching the floor rushing up. Only to halt when a thick arm caught his middle.

Jack could only wheeze helplessly as Shockwave plucked him up and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. He thought he heard a sadistic cackle, but he couldn't find the source. Instead, the world panned and came to a jarring halt as Jack’s back slammed against a slab. Before the prisoner could think about getting up, restraints appeared around his limbs. No, no, not again! He immediately began struggling, which seemed to amuse his tormentors all the more.

"As much as I would _love_ to stick around," Starscream announced in a low drawl, already moving towards the exit, "I have other things to attend to."

Jack saw the antennas on Shockwave's helm fold back before the second-in-command did. Despite his large size, the Decepticon was impossibly fast as he closed the distance between him and the Seeker. Starscream let out a squawk as Shockwave seized his arm in a crushing grip.

"Do not think for a moment, Starscream, that I have forgotten that you abandoned me!" the Decepticon roared, his monotone voice suddenly filled with bitter resentment. "You left me in the wastelands, left me for scrap on Cybertron!"

"B-but the explosion—" Starscream stammered out in a hurry, and Jack would be lying if he said he didn't derive enjoyment out of his terror. "The spacebridge—no one saw you come out!"

Shockwave didn't seem to buy it. Without warning, the Decepticon wheeled around, throwing Starscream across the room. The Seeker was able to catch himself on a table, just before his helm was skewered by a razor-sharp tool. Before he could straighten, however, Shockwave seized the back of his helm and shoved the flyer back down.

"I am tempted to force you to share my _perception_ of things," Shockwave growled, menacingly. Starscream whimpered as the sharp tip came dangerously close to his optic.

"M-Master!" the second-in-commander cried, almost begging. "Are you really going to allow one lieutenant to harm another?" Megatron made no reply. "...Master?"

"…I'm thinking."

Starscream’s optics widened when he realized he was on his own, only to squawk when Shockwave gave a threatening shove.

"I only did what I thought was best for the mission!" the Seeker yelped. Metal groaned as both mechs pushed against each other, the tool scraping the delicate lenses of Starscream's optic. He sputtered frantically, "B-but I do feel compelled to add it was my very error in judgement to make this happy accident possible!"

"Your argument..." Shockwave seethed, his grip unrelenting, and Jack braced for the killing blow. Only for it to never come. "...is logical."

With that, the Decepticon stepped back and released his captive. As Starscream was shoved away, he swiped his claws at the mech with a vicious snarl.

"Exemplary teamwork," Megatron praised, claws behind his back. He seemed merely amused at the entire skeptical, not at all concerned his subordinates had just tried to kill each other.

It made Jack shiver. He knew Decepticons were unpredictable at best, but to see them so openly willing to terminate each other, just to settle old scores... When only a few minutes ago, Megatron easily threatened to waste his prisoner. How was he ever going to survive?

_Whatever it takes_, he assured himself. He was going to make it through this—no matter what it took. And eventually, he and Miko would make it out of here.

He watched Starscream storm out of the lab, effectively humiliated, muttering Cybertronian curses. Meanwhile, the remaining Decepticons turned their attention to their prisoner, much to Jack's dismay.

"Now, Shockwave, begin your tests," Megatron ordered. "I am eager for results."

T-tests? Jack struggled against his bonds, even though he knew it was useless.

"Spirited, isn't he?" Knock Out drawled. "Though not as bad as the other one." Other one? Miko? "I could sense her fields from the other side of the ship."

"They will learn," Megatron said simply.

"F-fields?" Jack echoed, confused. "What are those?"

Knock Out rolled his optics, as if it was an absurd question. "You really don't know anything, do you?" When the youngling just stared, the medic went on, "Energy fields? Cloaks? _Any_ of this ring a bell?"

"Um..."

"If you are going to explain," Shockwave droned from where was tapping away on a console. "Do so quickly. His EM fields are disrupting my concentration."

"Fields—waves of energy that Cybertronians naturally give off. Each is unique to the individual it belongs to," Knock Out began with a haughty drawl. "It is also the means by which we pick up signatures—thus the need for cloaking for both sides to hide from one another."

Jack was just all the more confused. He knew each Cybetronian had a distinct signature, especially between Decepticons and Autobots. But he never heard of—

He jumped when silver claws suddenly lay across his chest. He looked up, trembling, at Megatron looming over him, optics narrowed. What was—

Suddenly he felt _something_ press against him. It was not physical, instead teasing the sensors of his neural net. But it was _strong_. Dominating. His word would be obeyed, or he would terminate them. Jack's spark went cold as he realized what he was detecting.

It was _Megatron_. The presence retracted along with the warlord's servo.

"Now extend yours, youngling," the titan ordered.

Extend? How? He couldn't even move! But seeing the tyrant's glare boring into him, the former human shuttered his optics in concentration. He tried to imagine his mind touching the world around him, but of course all that got him was a dull ache in his helm. Venting, he instead shifted his focus to Megatron. He tried to search for that overpowering presence. He felt a part of himself reaching out, and his field obeyed. His captor made a pleased smile.

"Very good," he praised, like a dog accomplishing a trick. "Now retract it."

Jack reeled back his imaginary hand, and his fields closed in tight around him. Only when he did, he tensed at the sight of Shockwave nearing. The prisoner squirmed uncomfortably under that singular gaze.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, though the former human wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

Instead of answering, Shockwave just tapped a few buttons on the console next to him. Suddenly a translucent light shone over the youngling. He felt a buzzing sensation in his chassis, but not painful. The light vanished and Shockwave hummed.

"Energon and nanites levels are low, as to be expected, if this really is the subject's first days of functioning," Shockwave rumbled. "Although, the question remains how did you survive direct exposure to such massive amounts of cybermatter. The surge should have terminate such a frail being."

Jack growled at the last words. For beings that wanted him to join their ranks, they did not mind demeaning him.

"I don't know," Jack seethed, curling his hands into fists. "It just did."

His answer, short and blunt, did not satisfy Shockwave's curiosity.

"Were the organics already exposed to Cybertron's atmosphere?" Shockwave asked of his lord.

"No," Megatron replied. "The humans were sealed in glass tubes to preserve their lives and value as bargaining chips. They would have been useless to me dead."

"Quite curious. If the organics were contained, it would suggest they were protected from the initial blast of the Omega Lock. It explains why they were not immediately destroyed. Furthermore, the containment could have controlled the exposure."

"So is he one of us? Or is there flesh underneath this hide?" At his words, Megatron plucked a wire of Jack's arm, electing a squeak at the sensitive sensation.

"It appears his body is completely composed of Cybernite. There is even the presence of the cybernucleic acid."

Jack couldn't understand anything he was saying. Cybernite? Cybernucleic acid? Suddenly the teenager felt like he was in his biology class, listening to his teacher drone on in a foreign language. His spark hurt. The school was probably gone now...

Along with everyone in it—had anyone survive the attack or had they... had they all...

"Are there signs or traces of anything unusual in their systems?" Megatron persisted, cutting his thoughts.

"Everything appears to be functioning normally," Shockwave assured. "There is even a presence of a transformation cog."

The word roused Jack from his depressed stupor. A T-cog? It was bio-mechanism, which allowed the Cybertronians to transform into their alternative modes. The boy remembered the incident with MECH, an advanced terrorist group hungry for Cybertronian secrets, had stolen Bumblebee's T-cog. Stripped of speed and a proper disguise, the scout was almost rendered useless. But if Jack had one...

He really was a Transformer...

Suddenly a strange sound from Shockwave once again stripped him from his thoughts. "Impossible..."

"What is it?" Megatron demanded.

"A discovery. I need to perform a second scan to be certain." Shockwave did as such, and the dilated optic did not change.

"What?" Jack said, terrified there was something wrong with him.

"It appears the T-cog has _dual_ cycle chambers."

Jack was all the more confused, but not the Decepticons. Knock Out gasped and even Soundwave jerked in surprise. Megatron's scowl turned into a wide, terrifying grin.

"A triple-changer," he purred.

A what?

"Th-that's impossible!" Knock Out protested. "There were only a less than a servoful in the entirety of the Decepticon ranks! A human couldn't possibly be one." The medic fixed the mutant with a heated glare. "Please don't tell me he's a lunatic, too."

"No," Megatron refused. "He's very special."

He flinched when suddenly a servo lay in the top of his helm, silencing him. He tried to flinch away from Megatron's grip, but the warlord held firm. Jack shivered when the claws strummed across his helm in slow, deliberate strokes. It took the human-turned-Cybertronian a few moments to get his vocalizer working.

"W-what's a triple-changer?" he asked.

"A Cybertronian that can scan _two_ alternative modes," Megatron explained in that happy purr, looking down at his prisoner like he was priceless stone. "They are very rare. Said to be the reincarnations of Amalgamous Prime."

Amal-what? Jack only heard a mouthful of a name he could never hope to pronounce.

"He would be a powerful asset—or a formidable foe," Shockwave added in, causing the grin to widen on Megatron's faceplates.

"Indeed. Thus it is quite fortunate that he will be serving our cause."

Megatron ceased his strokes to clutch Jack's face. He winced, leaning away to dislodge the hand. The grip tightened, forcing him to look back up. Jack trembled as he looked into those awful optics, glowing crimson like a demon’s. He tried to summon whatever courage he had left.

"I w-won't be one of y-you," he stammered, hating he didn't sound as strong as he wanted.

"Oh, little one." Suddenly another set of claws stroked his shoulder. The youngling hissed as the tips touched the Decepticon insignia here, the metal still tender. "You already _are_."

Jack was so frozen by that predatory grin that he didn't realize the restraints disappeared. That was until suddenly metal arms slipped underneath his body and plucked him into the air. His spark—which was unmoving seconds ago—was now pulsing rapidly as he felt himself being pressed against a warm chassis—Megatron's chest. One arm was wrapped around the youngling's shoulders and the other was around his knees.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" he shouted, pushing as best he could against Megatron. Jack squirmed like a cat trying to get away, but the sterling titan merely held him tighter, keeping him in place.

"I recommend giving him a steady supply of energon," Shockwave reported, as if oblivious to Jack's distress. "He will require a sufficient amount to power the conversion cog."

"Very well."

The Decepticon leader ignored the struggling youngling as he lumbered out of the lab. Jack couldn't blush like he did as a human, but his frame felt hot with humiliation as he spotted the Decepticons' amused gazes. He was desperate enough to rake his claws across Megatron's chest, electing an awful sound and leaving shallow grooves, but the warlord didn't even flinch. Jack wiggled and hissed and clawed the whole way until they finally came to a door.

One arm holding his prisoner, Megatron inputted the access code and stepped inside. Jack didn't bother looking around, instead twisting and sending both his heels into his captor's chassis. The added leverage was enough for the human-turned-Cybertronian to rip himself out of Megatron's grip. He landed in a tangle of limbs on the floor with a _clang_. Before the warlord could snatch him back up, Jack leaped to his pedes and charged for the still open door.

Sure enough, the sterling titan easily blocked it with his broad frame alone. Jack saw the claws coming for him, and he quickly ducked out of the way. His escape blocked, the youngling instead retreated further into the room. He vaulted over a cushioned slab and pressed himself in the furthest corner. With a hiss, he raised his claws and his wings went straight up.

"Such spirit!" Megatron merely laughed.

"I don't know what's going through that twisted head of yours," Jack growled, "but if you think I'm going to bow down to you—"

"Oh, but you _will_," Megatron cut off, slowly walking towards him. "If you want that femme of yours to survive, you'll do _exactly_ as I say."

Jack froze at the mention of his friend. Miko...

The girl was hot-headed and even naïve, and gave the teenager a headache (especially when she played that deafening Bulgarian shriek metal or decided to run into a groundbridge). But she was his best friend. Her bubbly, energetic nature was contagious, enough it pulled Jack out of his comfort zone once or twice. They bickered and played pranks on each other, but talked and comforted each other. They knew things about each other no one else knew. Jack loved her, like the little sister he never had.

He couldn't risk her life like that. Mom always raised him to take care of others, not because she was a nurse, so he would not become the man she had married. Jack didn't want to be anything like the man that claimed to be his father. A father didn't walk out on his two-year-old son and his wife, just because he grew "tired" of the family role and wanted to pursue other pleasures. That was why Jack was the one to step up, to protect his mother, to take care of himself, to be the responsible one.

And he had to be responsible for Miko.

He was _trapped_. If he fought, Miko could be killed, and he would still be stuck on the ship, provided Megatron didn't outright kill him for resisting. And if he didn't fight, then he would be submitting to the warlord’s will. Doing as he commanded, whatever that may be, for the life of his friend.

Jack didn't realize his wings lowered and his audial fins flattened in his anxiety, allowing Megatron to see his weakening resolve.

"Are you willing to let her die?" the Decepticon leader taunted. "Just like you let the Autobots?"

The youngling winced like the monster had struck him, but stood his ground. "Th-that was your fault! You were the one—"

"No, _Jack_," Megatron purred, electing yet another flinch. To hear the warlord speak his name sent a chill down his spinal strut. "_You_ destroyed the Autobots." Jack just stared, not understanding, and his captor went on, mocking, "It was Soundwave that found you, you know. It was all too easy for us to trace your activities, leading us to the Autobot base."

Suddenly that chill turned into ice. H-he compromised the base? B-but—

His thoughts were cut off when his captor took a long step towards him.

"It was _your_ fault that Cybertron is still a dead planet. That Autobots chose _you_ over our own home. And now the Omega Lock is gone."

"N-n-no," Jack stammered, his vocalizer glitching in his distress. "I didn't want—I never—"

"It's because of _you_ that your organic friends are the way they are now," Megatron went on to say, relishing the fact that the youngling on the verge of full-on panic attack now. "The little one was converted—and later perished when the Autobot base was destroyed. Along with that little city that had hidden it from me for so long."

R-Raf? Ever since he woke up, Jack was so focused on his living nightmare he failed to realize the youngest of the trio was not with them. N-no, not Raf— He was the most _innocent, _out of all of them. He always had a positive outlook, that everything would be alright, and he always found the solution when others couldn't. He was wiser beyond his years, but the older two always watched over him like a little brother. He-he was dead...

Along with everyone else...

The Autobots, his friends, Mom... Even Jasper, his home, was destroyed.

Everyone was dead. And he was alone.

Jack's wings were flat on his back now as he pressed against the wall. His plating audibly rattled as Megatron took another step forward. His huge form blocked out the rest of the room, suffocating the traumatized boy.

"Nonono..." Jack said lowly in rapid succession.

This couldn't be real! It had to be a dream— H-He was going to wake up any minute now, smell his mothe’rs tofu breakfast and head on to school. Jack looked down, optics wide and unable to look Megatron in the face as he slid down to the floor, clutching his helm.

He flinched when suddenly huge servos wrapped around his wrists, pulling his arms away. He looked up, only to greeted by red optics. Megatron's expression was inscrutable as his claws cupped the side of Jack's helm, ignoring the burst of shivers the touch caused.

"The Decepticons are your family now," Megatron whispered. Jack didn't have the energy to resist as the warlord took his face in his servos, pressing his helm against his. "We will take care you."

Suddenly a staticky, ugly sound escaped Jack’s lips. He felt all his energy drain from him a single moment. The world around him closed in, crushing against him, tearing him apart. He saw it turn upside down, from a perfect dream with all of his friends to a hellish nightmare of coldness and cruelty. Jack's new body, weakened from the constant stress, finally gave out. He couldn't catch himself as his helm fell on Megatron's shoulder.

Instead of throwing him away, the titan's thick arms wrapped him, possessively. Feeling the hot frame around the youngling made a wail erupt from his vocalizer. Megatron didn't silence him as he sobbed, bawling as loud as he could, something wet slipping from his optics and trailing down his faceplates. A servo laid across the back of his helm and gentle tips of talons rubbed circles on his wings.

Megatron held Jack until his tears were spent, sobs turning into hiccups as he started to shut down. His optics were vacant, staring out at the wall on the other side of the room. All the while, Megatron never released him from his hold.

The warlord slowly stood, careful with the frail being in his arms. Jack buried his face in his neck, ignoring the pull of wires as the Decepticon looked down at him. Megatron moved, his steps rhythmic as he crossed the room. The youngling was limp as he was laid across a soft material. A berth...?

Jack felt rather than saw Megatron sit on the edge. The human-turned-Cybertronian couldn't move as the silver titan used the dull side of his claw to wipe the lubricants from his optics, stroking down from his helm to his back to his wings.

"Recharge, my little one," the Decepticon leader murmured, in a sickly soft tone.

Jack needed no invitation to offline his optics. There was a distinct hum as his systems went into forced recharge.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Miko is certainly a handful, don't you think? XD  
Misgel: Yes, yes she is. Decepticons are going to a fun time handling her. Oh, wait...

There was a distinct hum as the youngling’s systems went into forced recharge. Megatron smiled in triumph, claws still strumming over the _human_’s wings. No doubt the stress wrecked havoc on his systems, regardless he was deemed healthy by Knock Out and Shockwave. He would need energon when he woke, and would be dependent on it for quite a while. All the better.

Jack, as he was apparently called, was young by human terms. In Cybertronian standards and in his new frame, he was merely a sparkling. He would be dependent on others for basic survival and his organic mind was weak and blank. He would be easy to mold.

Part of Megatron was still disgusted, that a body of flesh now was in a skin of a Cybertronian. Like that wretched human, _Cylas_, that had stolen and desecrated Breakdown’s body. No doubt Knock Out was enjoying taking out his revenge for his mate’s demise. But if it was true, that Primus had really spared the fleshlings for whatever absurd reason—not even Megatron would refuse a much needed gift from a god.

The former humans would learn to bend to the warlord’s will, and learn to be _fine_ Decepticons.

The youngling was already convinced his allies were terminated. Megatron would ensure it would stay that way. The Decepticon leader was disappointed and frustrated when his forces scoured the wreckage of the Autobot base, only to find no sign of their corpses. Clearly his enemies had groundbridged before the attack. Megatron had promptly ordered Soundwave to scan for any Autobot communications, but the surveillance chief had yet to fight results.

The Autobots may have escaped the blast, but their precious pets were now his.

Suddenly the warlord's thoughts were interrupted by a _ping._

_"Master,"_ Starscream's voice came. _"We are detecting a large cluster of signals incoming."_

Humans. No doubt they believed they had a chance to fight against the mighty race. Foolish insects. They would learn to kneel before their _new _rulers.

"Starscream, activate the fusion cannons..."

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox buried his face in his hands. Two hundred. Two hundred American soldiers lives—wasted. In _seconds_. The second wave didn't have time to join the battle. Those were his men. He had sent them in that hellhole. Now _all _of them were gone.

Just like… that night three years ago. That _horrible _night, when three hundred soldiers were slaughtered before they could even—

Lennox sighed as he buried his face in his hands. The man hunched over his desk, trying to make sense of the impossible notion. The voice filtering through his phone was making significantly harder.

"Any further attempts to attack me, will be met with greater force," Megatron vowed, his dangerous growl filling the air of his room.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Lennox had only met the evil dictator once, and he had seen the monster’s wrath. He still heard that mocking, dangerous growl in his nightmares…

And it made it so much worse, when the man realized he was _right_.

Throwing more planes at the Decepticon fortress, which had spouted in the middle of desert out of _nowhere_, would only result in the death of more of his soldiers. Along with civilian lives should Megatron choose to retaliate against them...It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. Now he had to convince the higher-ups of the same.

"Point taken, Megatron," Lennox retorted, trying hard to keep the rage out of his voice and keep a level tone. Diplomacy was never one of his strong suits—maybe it was why the bastard had called him in the first place. The soldier would have no choice to repeat what he had been told to his superiors, and it would be out of his hands. "Now what do you want from us?"

"We merely desire a place to call home, Commander Lennox," the alien being replied, calmly.

Lennox noticed the Decepticon didn't use his proper rank, but the Transformers usually didn't, anyway. They didn't have an equivalent of his rank in their military.

The warlord's growl had turned into a wistful mourn, but Lennox knew he was no Optimus. Optimus wanted peace with mankind, and did not attack, even when a panicked military greeted his kind with raised weapons. The Decepticons? They had come, disguised as a helicopter—a helicopter that should have been shot down and destroyed—to land at a US military base and decimated it in a single night. Now Megatron was threatening to do it again.

"Attacking a city in the middle of a desert suggests otherwise." It was hard to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"It was meant as a warning. A deterrent, if you will," came the retort. "If you value the lives of your fellow humans, I suggest you do not attempt another assault." A pause. "After all, I am sure you want no harm to come to your _daughter_."

Lennox was glad that Megatron could not see him. Or else he would have seen his skin blanch as his body rigid. He froze to the bone. No, it was impossible. He worked hard to keep his professional life and private like separate. He didn’t tell his wife, Sarah, about the war, and he told no one at the base how he missed his daughter’s sixth birthday. There was no way the _Decepticons _knew about her. So _how_?

"Pretty girl," the sick monster complimented in a purr, but the father knew it wasn't sincere. "Takes after her mother, I think."

Lennox felt raw horror sink into his core. _No_. The ‘Cons didn’t know about his family. They _found _his girls. The man couldn't stop himself. "Don't you dare—"

"If you have any desire for this ridiculous war to end, you will advise your leaders of my demands,” Megatron cut off, his voice immediately snapping back to an authoritative tone. “You will cede the territory of the city to me. Any human to step in its boundaries will be terminated.” Lennox balled his fists. Like hell the Pentagon will agree to that— “Do realize the conflict with the Autobots is now over. Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, there is no point for further hostilities between us. My request is simple.”

"You and I both know that's a lie," Lennox gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to toss the chair behind him, the urge to nuke Megatron out of existence—

"Be that as that may," the warlord’s voice continued through in a mocking tone, sensing his distress. "I believe your government will see it _my_ way soon enough."

With that, there was a burst of a static and a _click_, and the line went dead. It was only when there was a full second of silence that Lennox released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He collapsed onto his chair, forgetting military rigidness as he slumped in exhaustion. He looked up at the figure sitting across from him.

"Cocky bastard," Fowler sniffed, arms crossed as he glared at the phone as it was the invader himself.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lennox asked wearily. "None of our weapons can scratch him and we can’t afford another war, not with the Autobots out of commission. The government is going to bend backwards to appease Megatron. Before we know it the whole world is going to kissing that shiny silver ass of his."

"The only ones that can fix this mess is Prime and his 'Bots. I'm sure they're out there, keeping a low profile.” Fowler stared out the window. It gave him a view of the cluster of buildings that made up the army base, with the clear blue sky beyond. Somewhere out there, the Autobots were hiding. “They got to be."

* * *

Raf heard the Cybertronian jet before he saw it. He pulled in his EM field tight, just like Bumblebee had taught him, and slunk back into the dense canopy of the forest, out of sight. Sure enough, he saw a dark figure streak across the sky, no doubt scanning the highways. It was a good thing Bumblebee and Raf had agreed to stay away from them. Raf did not dare move or even make a sound as Eradicon made a couple vigilant circles until it finally veered away, slipping behind the mountains.

The former human sighed. Too close. Again. No where was safe. With no idea of where the others were, it truly seemed helpless.

"I know Optimus sent us to all different locations to make it hard for the 'Cons to hide," Raf sighed, "but if we don't know where in the world anyone else went, how are _we_ going to find them?"

_"I don't know, Raf," _his guardian answered_. "Don't worry, though—we'll find one of the others and get back to Optimus—he'll have a plan."_

"How do we even know Optimus is _alive_?! He stayed behind in Jasper, remember? What if the base got destroyed? What if the Decepticons attacked the town?"

Raf's voice was getting a higher and higher octave with each sentence. His body got hotter and hotter until his cooling fans clicked on. Noticing his partner's growing distress, Bumblebee gently grasped his shoulders.

_“Calm down, Raf,”_ the guardian soothed. _If Optimus stayed behind, then he'll still be in Jasper._

"Right, where Megatron's giant fortress is."

Where Jack and Miko were.

Raf hoped his friends were okay. They had to be as confused and terrified at he was. The youngling doubted the Decepticons were kind, if they were humoring their prisoners at all. What if the 'Cons were torturing Miko and Jack? Or just outright killed them?

No! That couldn't happen! Raf didn't what he would do without his friends! At least he was lucky to be with 'Bee, who was patient and calm with him. His guardian soothed his panic attacks and carefully instructed him how to control his new body. He was patient when he didn't right away. Such as transforming.

The human-turned-Cybertronian had yet to make progress on transformation—the concept too strange and alien for Raf to grasp. It had hindered their progress greatly, now they were both low on energon, running form Decepticons.

"What are we going to _do_?" he whined, desperate for answers and direction. "I-I don’t even know how to transform!"

Learning to scan as an ordeal by itself. They had found an old pickup truck, and Raf tried his best to analyze its mechanisms. He tried to take in its every detail—height, width, length, color, shape, model, year, _everything_. The mech imagined himself turning into the vehicle, of having wheels instead of servos.

Suddenly Raf felt his body moving without his permission. Gears he didn't know he had spun to life. Wires pulled and shrunk. Plating shifted and moved. His entire body contorted into unnatural, impossible angles. Folding in on itself. Suddenly the boy's lingering human instincts sprung forth, screaming. No, no, no! It wasn't right!

Armor snapped back into place, and Raf had another meltdown. It took Bumblebee almost an hour to calm him down, and he hadn't tried ever since.

Bumblebee pried out a small laptop carefully from his subspace and held it out to Raf.

_“We can find the others if we look through here,”_ Bumblebee suggested, but genius had his doubts.

How could he even _use_ it? He was so big now! He could crush the delicate plastic just by touching it! He had learned that, when he had laid a servo on the pickup truck to observe it, only to cave the hood in.

"'Bee, I _can't_," Raf said, a soft whine echoing from his vocalizer, the scout crooning in disappointment as well. The youngling being the smallest of them, he had hoped the youth would be able to use it. Apparently that wasn't so. "My fingers would crush it. I-I don't know how to manage my strength yet."

_“Don't worry, Raf, it'll come in time.”_

"We don't _have_ time! Not while Jack and Miko are held captive!" The young mech turned away, trying to control his ventilations before he had another attack. He was greeted with the distant highway, cutting through the lush fields, little black bots of cars and semi trucks going back and forth. Raf made a decision. "I want to try again."

_“Alright. We'll find something suitable for you while we hide on the sides,"_ Bee agreed, as Raf needed an alt as soon as possible if they were to get anywhere.

* * *

"Here we are," Knock Out said in an overly-pleasant tone when Jack was brought a dosage of energon.

The newly-turned-mechling was particularly unresponsive, only making a sound when Knock Out grabbed his wrist, wincing. Without his permission, the medic pulled on the arm, and forcing Jack into a sitting position. Even that simple motion hurt. Everything hurt. His wires pulled and ache came from his struts. It was hard to move and the youngling could barely keep his head up.

"I feel awful," the former human couldn't help but mumble, complaining.

"Nothing a cube of energon and a defragmentation cycle won't fix," Knock Out chirped, as if oblivious to his misery.

"Defragmentation?" Jack muttered, not knowing what the term meant.

"Think of it like easing the tension out of your muscles. Now refuel."

The Decepticon medic held out the energon in front of Jack's face. The human-turn-Cybertronian only stared at it. He was supposed to... _drink_ that? Ever since he met the Autobots, they pushed him away from the substance. Energon was a pure energy source, giving off radiation that harmed any human that came too close. The old habit hadn't apparently died, as he still had no desire to touch it. Staring at the plain, blue liquid, Jack didn't feel any appetite. Just an ache throughout his body and from where his stomach used to be.

"I..." Jack shook his head, pushing the cube away. He didn't really know what hunger felt like in his new body. "I'm not hungry.”

Knock Out rolled his optics exasperatedly. "No, of course you're not 'hungry.' You're deficient. And you're going to go into stasis lock if you don't refuel soon. You used too much energon already—obviously, you don't know how to reserve it, yet."

Used too much energon? Reserve? How? All he had done was being thrown from one room to another. And uselessly tried to attack Megatron, only to end up crying like a babe in the warlord's arms. Had he really done that? The monster that murdered his friends and family, and with only a few words had him on his knees. But wasn’t like Megatron was wrong.

This was all his fault. He wished he never met the Autobots. His family would still be alive, and he wouldn't be at the mercy of a mad doctor, trying to explain concepts he simply couldn't grasp.

"Well?" Knock Out pressed, moving the cube closer. "I'm not going to have to force this down your intake, am I? Lord Megatron has ordered you remain fueled."

"Where is he?"

"Lord Megatron is... otherwise engaged."

"That doesn't answer my question," Jack retorted, but took the cube into his servos anyway. He eyed it with suspicion. "Do I just… drink it?"

"Refu—oh, for the love of Primus! Yes, drink it!" Knock Out exasperatedly. "I have other things to do already!"

Knowing the Decepticon was dangerous when he was angry, and his patience was waning, Jack lifted the cube. It hurt every wire in his arm, like he was trying to lift something twice his size rather than a simple glass. The medic watched impatiently, and when the youngling finally brought the rim to his lips, claws seized the end of the cube and tilted it up.

Jack would admit that taste wasn't... unpleasant. It held a certain sweetness that he hadn't expected, tingling against his glossa as it ran smoothly down his throat. Within moments he was already beginning to feel a _little_ better.

"Tastes... good," Jack decided.

Knock Out merely scoffed and swiped the cube from his servos. "I will return in a few joors to give you another ration."

_"The Decepticons are your family now. We will take care of you."_

There had been no reason to believe Megatron’s word then, and there was certainly no reason to believe him now. Megatron had taken _everything_ away from him. It was ridiculous to believe that he was offering a _family_ to him now. All he had left was Miko. But Jack didn't even know where she was, either.

Jack had to find her, wherever she was. And they would escape.

* * *

"Nng! Urrggh! Oof!" Miko grunted as she continuously pulled against her restraints, the wires in her arms tightening then loosening up repeatedly, causing soreness.

Stupid 'Cons! It wasn't long after they threw her into her cell that her captors clamped the cuffs on her wrists, which magnetized to the surrounding walls. She had clawed and spat at her captors like a rapid animal, that didn't deter them. How rude! Well, she guessed she _did_ make a mess, but it was only because the 'Cons deserved it!

They threw her in some damp, dark cell, and expected her to do _nothing_? After they mutated her, kidnapped her, killed her friends, and took away Jack? The human-turned-Cybertronian had gone into a frenzy. She clawed, kicked, and punched at the walls, leaving quite a number of grooves and dents. Miko even scratched at the _Decepticon _insignia tattooed on her shoulder, like she could rip it off. She had yowled and shrieked until she overworked her vocalizer.

That was when the pair of Vehicons, along with Knock Out, had entered with a cube of energon, thinking she had quieted. Only for one of the drones to have a vicious femme pounce on him and drag him to the floor. He was deactivated by the time Knock Out and the surviving Decepticon yanked her off, quickly cuffing her into place and scurrying off. Bulkhead would be proud.

Miko still couldn't wrap her head around it. She was a Transformer! She remembered how she fantasized becoming one, even drawing what she could look like and having dreams about it. The idea was so exciting, fighting alongside Bulkhead and the 'Bots, kicking Decepticon afts. But Bulkhead wasn't here. And it was _not_ a dream come true.

Sure, she had gained control of the new body relatively quickly, but they way it had happened was far from what she envisioned. Not to mention the _cost_. So she would make them pay, no matter what. She would never crack!

She squirmed constantly in her restraints, ignoring the pain and sparks that came from her muddled arm. Why wouldn't the stupid cuffs just break already? Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere, she rebelled in another way. Once again making as much noise as possible. This time, though, she called out her kidnappers.

"Heellloooo! Anyone out therrre! Let me ooouut!" Miko yelled, and of course, got no response. "You can't keep me in here forever! I know you're out there! Come on, and fight me, 'Cons! I'll tear you all apart! ANSWER MMMEEEEEE!"

After hours of screaming along those lines, she didn't expect to get an answer. Suddenly a screen she didn't realize was above the door flickered to life. Revealing a very angry Knock Out.

"What?!" the Decepticon barked in a rage. "For the love of Primus, WHAT?!"

The medic must have been observing her to study her health, but instead was only rewarded with her tangents. It made Miko snicker, that she had broken the arrogant jerk just with her voice alone.

She was looked him dead in the eye and held her chin high, dropping her screams to a controlled, but heated tone, "I want to talk to Buckethead."

"It's Lord Megatron to you," Knock Out seethed, his red optics spiraling in annoyance.

"I want to talk to _Lord_ Buckethead!"

"Lord Megatron is not currently available," Knock Out retorted sharply, in no mood for more of her screaming. "Not that he would personally visit you. Not when your friend is far more intriguing."

Jack? What did they do to him? If anyone hurt him, she would do double the damage to them! Jack was just a softie, despite how brave and mature he tried to act.

"I'll keep screaming!" she threatened.

"And _I'll_ weld your mouth shut!" Knock Out retorted, his hand shifting into a torch accordingly. "I suggest you not tempt me!"

"Then I won't be able to take any energon!"

"I can inject energon into you and you'll live _and_ be quiet. A win-win for everyone," the medic retorted, optics narrowed irritably.

"I like to see you try! Or do you wanna get scrapped like your buddy?"

"You little—"

Miko didn't hear the rest of his sentence. "BUCKETHEEEAAD!"

Knock Out winced, his grimace revealing fangs. Finally his resolve broke, as did anyone who tried to argue with the hot-headed girl. "Fine! Unicron's bearings, just SHUT UP!"

The femme grinned in victory.

"And you better bring back some energon, too!" she shouted at him. A groan was her answer before the screen promptly went black. Miko knew she had one at least one small battle.

* * *

Megatron was grinning as he ended the call to that humans commander, William Lennox. According to Soundwave, he was the leader of the military unit that foolishly allied with the Autobots. And all too easily, he would do _exactly_ what the Decepticons wanted.

"You do have a way with words, Master," Starscream groveled as his lord stood from his throne.

Megatron chuckled as he made his way to the edge of the spire, looking over the surrounding desert. Over the planet that will soon be his.

"This is our planet now, Starscream," the Decepticon leader purred. "Humanity has no idea what lies ahead for them."

Somewhere out there, the Autobots were hiding, no doubt plotting against him. He would find them eventually, and destroy every last one of them. Shockwave was already working on a solution, even returning to Cybertron to finish a "project."

Suddenly his musing was interrupted by Knock Out's voice, sounding more irritable than usual.

_"Lord Megatron, pardon my intrusion, but the femme has requested an audience with you,"_ the medic reported. _"Again."_

"Inform her I will not be summoned by a slave," Megatron retorted.

_"I did, and—"_

The titan winced as his coms were filled with the high-pitched shrieking of a mechanimal. Except he knew it was no beast.

_“She doesn't listen,"_ Knock Out finished, placing a hand to his audios before the screeching died down. Only to shout in aggravation when the screaming resumed, _"I can't concentrate with that pest making all of that racket!" _

How was he supposed to work with all this noise?! With growl, Megatron rolled his optics and stormed away to greet his "guest."

"I will deal with her."

* * *

What was taking the big oaf so long?! She had gave a few threatening screams, reminding Knock Out in case the idiot forgot their deal. Finally, the former human's spark thrummed with excitement when the door to her cell slid open, revealing a titanic silver figure.

"You have been aggravating my troops," Megatron accused venomously.

The femme ignored his statement as she glared at him, not flinching from his own grumpy stare. Lord her aft.

"And _you_ have been keeping me and my friend locked up!" she retorted, struggling against her bonds again. "I'd say that's a fair trade."

"And it will _stay_ that way until you learn to be _silent_."

By now Megatron closed the distance, but Miko was disappointed the tyrant stayed out of reach of her kicks. Apparently the ex-gladiator was smarter than the last one.

"I want to see Jack! I want to know what you have done with him!"

"You are no position to be making demands, little girl."

Little?! She was not little! She was bigger than Knock Out, for crying out loud!

"Why don't you let me out and fight me, huh?!" she egged on purposefully. "I'll kick your tin can all over this ship by the time I'm done with you!"

Her pride was struck when Megatron threw his helm back and laughed, like she had said a bad joke.

"Were you this spirited with the Autobots?" he questioned. "Or did they see you this annoying? No wonder they abandoned you."

The little energon left in her veins turned hot. No! Bulkhead would never! "The Autobots never a 'Bot behind!"

"Yet they left _you_."

"You _kidnapped_ us!" Miko countered furiously, struggling to pull her arms down to strike him—only for her arms to snap back up.

"You would be scrap if it wasn't for me. Just like the rest of the Autobots..."

"Bulkhead's not dead! I don't believe you!"

Megatron took a step to the side, but kept his predatory glare on her and out of her reach.

"Oh, but you saw when I destroyed their little base," the monster hissed as he circled around his prey. "No one could have survived that. Bulkhead is dead, my dear Miko."

The prisoner couldn't help but blink in surprise, but not at the former statement. She jerked her head around, trying to keep her captor in her sights, but the angle was all wrong as he slipped behind her.

“How do you know my name?"

"Soundwave is very resourceful." Suddenly that growl came closer to her audial receptor and a heat of another frame washed over her. Miko squeaked like a mouse when a claw touched her spinal strut. "Interesting. You are built like a Wrecker, I think."

"I _am_ a wrecker," she seethed between her grinding denta, creating a screeching noise.

"Perhaps you would have been, had you remained with the Autobots and they had _survived_. But as it stands, there is no such future for you in that direction."

A claw raked down her back, slow and deliberate, scratching against the plating. Miko hissed and flailed her legs, trying to kick the mech behind her, but the angle was awkward and she hit nothing.

"Perhaps you will be the first of my newly formed Special Operations Division," her tormenter mused aloud.

"In your dreams!"

Suddenly her flails were halted when a crushing grip took her hip, denting plating. Her could only jerk when hot ventalization blew on her audial receptor, razor-sharp denta against her neck.

"Oh, but this is reality, and you are _mine_."

"I-I don't belong to anyone Decepticreep!" she snarled, jerking her head back and striking Megatron’s helm.

She felt a surge of victory at the tyrant's yowl. So she _could_ hurt him!

"Told you I could fight you!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

There was a low, dangerous growl, that sounded like a demonic lion. Miko whined when suddenly claws wrapped around her throat from behind, adding so much pressure she couldn't get her vocalizer to work.

"Be careful, little one," Megatron snarled in her audio. "Or I will tear out that overcharged vocalizer of yours."

"Guh!" Miko choked out, the vocalizer sparking and whining, her thoughts automatically going to Bumblebee and how he had his own voice box torn out by Megatron.

The only reason the other Autobots could understand their comrade was because of a prosthetic voice. She doubted the Decepticons would be as generous. However, she refused to give in to this monster.

"J-Juh-ahck," she forced out, trying to override the damage protocols to speak. This body was so twisted!

"Hmm?"

Miko overcame the strain, but still could only yelp, "Jack!"

After a moment, Megatron chuckled as he realized her meaning. "Still set on that, are you?"

Without warning, the crushing grip vanished. Miko didn't need to breathe, but she made a desperate gasp, trying to bring cold air back into her ventilation systems. Her vocalizer buzzed and whirred, filled with broken static. She watched in the corner of her optic as Megatron rounded to her front again, seeming rather satisfied with his work.

"Know this, girl," Megatron began, his optics glowing an even brighter shade of red. "Should you continue these _tantrums_ 'Jack' will not survive the hour."

"H-how do I-I know he's not allllready d-dead?" Miko demanded, but her damaged vocalizer was ruined by glitches. "I w-want to-to see h-him!"

"I do not reward unacceptable behavior."

Miko glared. She couldn't believe a word this monster said—he was leader of the _Decept_icons, after all. What was to stop him to use Jack's name against her, in some desperate attempt to tame her? No, she wouldn't be tamed. She would find a way out. And she had to make sure if she truly wasn't alone.

The prisoner saw Megatron's scowl was greater than it was before—she had thoroughly pissed him off. It gave her a sense of triumph, that she had rattled the tyrant, but realized it would bring her no closer to Jack. In fact, her captor looked set on letting her hang. What did Megatron say he wanted? Her to be some "special soldier"?

Just the very idea disgusted her. But, the idea of Jack's husk somewhere in this hell was even worse. Miko offlined her optics and grinded her denta. She sent an apology in both English and Japanese to everyone she knew—Raf, Jack, the Autobots...

_I'm so sorry, Bulk_.

"Let me see Jack," Miko said, her vocalizer finally clicking into place. "And I promise I'll be quiet."

"I will _consider_ that request should you be silent for the next few days and do not _antagonize_ my medic,” Megatron stated coldly, leaving precious little room for argument.

".....Fine," Miko relented, unable to believe that she was actually conceding to the this monster—but if she ever wanted to see Jack, she knew that she had to. No matter how much she hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: New chapter! Yay! Poor Jack though ^_^  
Misgel: Yeah, Jack's not going to have a fun time.

"Jack!"

"Miko...?"

Jack was just onlining his optics from another defragmentation cycle when he saw a bulky, but curved form charge towards him. He didn't even get into a proper sitting position before _crushing_ arms seized his frame.

"You're alive!"

At first, the mech thought it was an absurd dream when he finally translated the excited voice of Miko. It had a metallic twang, but clear of the rough static. Then Jack noticed the menacing form of Megatron at the doorway, and realized he was still in his waking nightmare.

"You have one breem," the Decepticon lord muttered. Without another word, he stepped back out and the door locked shut.

"You...you're _alive_...!" he said in a whisper, hardly daring to believe it was true. The thought that Miko had been killed had pervaded his mind constantly. He knew better than to put stock in Megatron's word.

Slowly, hesitantly, like he was afraid she would vanish in thin air, Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt her nod against his plating, her faceplates buried in his neck. Miko was only leaning half her weight on the mech, but she still felt heavy. She was shorter than him, but made up for it with stockiness.

"Th-they're dead," his friend whined, the static suddenly returning. "Megatron said they're all dead." Jack didn't ask who she was referring to, he didn't have to. He released her when the femme leaned back, her blue optics looking into his. "It-it can't be true, right?"

"I...don't know. I want to believe that they survived, but the base..." Jack paused, feeling his vents working hard as his spark heated up his plates. "Are you...okay Miko? Have they been hurting you?"

"...Knock Out 'fixed' me."

She said the word like it was foreign to her, and Jack's tanks rolled. Sure enough, her plating looked spotless, the torn wires of her arm even repaired. However, the mech noticed the scratches along her wrists. He prayed it wasn't signs of torture, but catching on how Miko pointedly ended her sentence, she didn't want to talk about it.

Instead, she asked, "W-what about you?"

Physically, Jack felt better than when he first awoke. Usually Knock Out or a drone would visit him with a cube of energon, a small dosage a few times a day. With nothing better to do, the mech recharged, trying to escape. The last few days were uneventful and boring, and he supposed he was lucky for that much. No, the Decepticons hadn't hurt him.

"I'm fine."

She nodded, then lowered her voice. Undoubtedly the 'Cons were listening to everything they were saying.

"What we do? How are we going to get out of here?" Miko asked him, sitting on Jack's berth.

"...I don't know. I haven't found anything that can help," he admitted, as desperate for escape as she was.

"Megatron said he wants to make us into Decepticon supersoldiers."

"Yeah, I got that memo."

"And obviously we don't want that to happen."

"No. That's the _last_ thing that I want to happen," Jack said bitterly.

"So, what's the plan?"

Jack was a bit relieved to see a bit of the Miko he knew so well was coming back, her optics brightening with a fire behind them. As the oldest, the younger teenagers always looked to him to find a solution.

Jack knew since he woke up in this furnished cell there was no obvious chance of escape. The door was sealed at all times, and the boy had heard the bored shifting of guards outside. The only time the door opened was when he was delivered energon, but his feeder was always accompanied by alert drones. Although he saw no eyes, no crevices, he always felt a pair of optics boring into him even when he was cloaked in darkness. Or rather, visor.

And even _if_ Jack got out of this godforsaken room, he didn't know how he could possibly make it even off of the _Nemesis_. He had failed to learn any of the twisting corridors, as they had all gone by in a fog. Furthermore, the fortress was crawling with an entire Decepticon army. Jack was no fighter. He didn't even make the football team. He would be lucky if he could take on a single drone. Jack had lost hope at that point of thought, and the list of impossibilities just went on and on and on...

He gave a heavy sigh, ex-venting air trapped in his systems. "...We have to do what they say."

"WH—"

Jack silenced Miko's exclamation by covering her intake with a servo and hush. At her shocked glare, he explained himself.

"We don't know how to use these... bodies." Ugh, it was such a strange way to say it. "I don't even know how to transform, or how to fight. If they want us to work for them, they'll have to teach us."

"I killed a drone!" Miko stated confidently.

"You killed _one_. Then others came in and locked you up, right?" At her silence, he continued, "You can fight one or two off, but we can't fight off the hordes of them. Our best chance is to play along with what they have planned. Learn how to fight, how to transform, and if the others are alive, contact them. Or the government."

It was a hopeless plan in a hopeless situation, and the idea of bending his will to the monster that destroyed their home sickened him. What did Megatron even want? He had said with confidence that the Autobots were dead. Who else was there to fight—

Jack's audial fins flattened in distress. Megatron wasn't going to stop with just the Autobots. The tyrant had used the Omega Lock on Earth before his own planet, just to sate his thirst for power. The youngling remembered the Decepticon leader's proclamation.

_"But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of this world!"_

The prisoner's tanks rolled. He didn't think he could bring himself to kill a human being. But, if he played his cards right, maybe he didn't have to.

Miko whined, "I don't want to..."

"I don't, either, Miko, but if we're going to survive this, we have to."

"I want Bulkhead..."

"I know. But we have to stick together—"

The door swished open, Megatron's towering form came barreling through.

"Your time is up," he informed, walking over to the pair and staring at Miko expectantly.

Jack turned to her, the femme angered by the sudden intrusion, but settled as Jack nodded. Partly in rebellion, partly as a last reminder of her friend, Miko leaned forward and trapped her friend in another bear hug.

"See you soon," she promised, low enough that Megatron didn't hear.

"See you soon," Jack whispered, returning the hug with a tight embrace of his own.

With that, Miko trailed Megatron out of the room. She looked over her shoulder, trying to keep eye contact with Jack as long as possible, before the door finally sealed them apart. Leaving Jack utterly alone.

* * *

Wheeljack hung simply in chains, dangling over the metal floor as a pair of drones watched him from their post.

Starscream just got lucky. Wheeljack had downed at least two dozens Seekers and Insecticons until the Air Commander slipped behind him. The Decepticon sent a cheap shot to the _Jackhammer_'s engines, sending the ship to the ground. The Wrecker had managed a controlled landing, but couldn't fight off the legion of drones that had swarmed him.

So now he hung here, cursing his rotten luck. There was quite a number of scratches, dents, and torn wires across his body, courtesy of his "hosts." The energon had long since dried from his wounds, which he doubted he would receive any treatment for. Despite his disheveled appearance, he glared icily at the guards watching over him, but their faceless helms did not react. They stood there, still as statues, until Starscream would storm through.

The Decepticon commander always asked the same cliché questions: Where are the Autobots? What are they planning? What are their numbers? Wheeljack stayed silent, even as his torturer struck him with the energon prod over and over again, but was careful to keep his prisoner alive. The Wrecker noticed Starscream seemed to be in a foul mood. More than usual, anyway.

The Seeker struck with controlled fury, snarling and hissing when he wasn't pleased. Sometimes when he thought the prisoner wasn't listening, Wheeljack heard him muttering about 'one-optic brute stealing his position' or 'little brats'. Usually it was along the lines his supreme plan of being leader of the Decepticons being ruined.

He already had a plan for escape. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportunity to carry it out. From there he would find Bulkhead and the rest of the team.

Wheeljack's spark pulsed with excitement as there was the familiar clanking of too-high heels outside the door before it opened to reveal Starscream himself, energon prod in servo and already raised. The guards promptly left the room, leaving them alone. Now was the time.

"How much longer do you plan to resist, Wheeljack?" the Seeker sneered as he stalked towards his prey. "How much more can you take? Tell me the location of your compatriots, and I will spare you from further pain."

"Like I told ya, chief, _I don't know_," Wheeljack spat for the umpteenth time, energon spilling from the corner of his intake. "They weren't expecting me. They never bothered to fill me in!"

It was the truth. Wheeljack knew the Autobots had groundbridged from the base—he had bought them enough time to do so and he wouldn't be here if they didn't succeed. However, the Autobots didn't say where they were heading. So Starscream could play this game all long as he wanted, but it was a waste of both their time. Why didn't 'Con just _listen_?

It was the same song and dance all over again—talk, torture, talk and more torture, even when the prisoner knew nothing. Wheeljack was used to this kind of stuff by now, but frag if it didn't get old.

"As you've said before. No doubt you're keeping your comrades location secret in a vain attempt to protect them—but what about _you_, hmm? They've left you at _our_ mercies."

Wheeljack shrugged, an awkward movement with his arms held up above him, but it elected an annoyed snarl from his torturer.

"What can I say? Not much of a team player. Guess they didn't like me that much." The Wrecker pulled a face. "Cutting me off, ya know?"

"Oh, trust me, Wheeljack," Starscream hissed, "if that is what you desire, I can make it so."

The threat couldn't be more obvious, but it wasn't the octave the Wrecker wanted. He decided to push his captor further.

"I thought that had to be the Big Chief's decision. What, he doesn't want to come visit me? I'm getting lonely..."

Sure enough, Starscream took the bait. Fangs bared, wings up, plating bristling. Not just a groveling coward, but a power-hungry groveling coward. Just being reminded he was second always riled the Seeker up. The Wrecker had to use all his willpower not to smile in victory.

"Lord Megatron has better things to do than to entertain a _pest_."

"That must mean Lord Buckethead finds it suitable for your station to check in on a pest like me, is that right?" Wheeljack egged on, watching as Starscream shook in anger, claw rising.

"And I can just as easily terminate you like the pest you are!"

Ah, getting closer. Just a couple more octaves.

"I would believe that, if you didn't try before. And, well—" Wheeljack made a show of looking across his battered body, but still functioning. "—I'm still here."

"Rrngh!" Starscream roared, lunging forward with is claws to rip the spark about the insolent Autobot—

Only to receive a _hard_ kick to his helm, a heel colliding with the sensitive lenses of his right optic. The Decepticon lived to his name as he reeled back, claws flying up his cracked optic, not paying attention to his prisoner. It allowed Wheeklack to deliver a couple more well-placed kicks, including on the servo clutching the energon prod.

As Starscream's grip was loosened by the first assault, it was all too easily to send the stupid stick out of his talons and into the air. It curved into an arch, falling back down to the floor. Like Wheeljack had hoped, right on the controls of his bindings. The electrified weapon buried in the sensitive wires, sending sparks and smoke in all directions as the console was effectively ruined. Having the clamps around the Wrecker released.

The Autobot landed to the ground on all fours, albeit clumsily. He pushed himself up, as Starscream still lay on the floor, trying to regain his bearings. Only when he reopened his one good optic, he was greeted with a silvery fist. There was a loud _clang_ at the Seeker went back to the floor, in forced recharge. Wheeljack would want nothing more to finish off the vile Decepticon here and now, but his weapons had been stripped. Doing it with his bare hands would be too messy and take too long.

"Thanks for all the hospitality, Screamy," the Wrecker drawled as he limped out the room.

The unconscious Seeker only moaned in reply.

"Now to get off this boat," Wheeljack looked around, hearing steps ahead and took a different direction. The _Jackhammer _had either been impounded or scrapped for parts—he hoped it was the former, or his chances of escape were nil.

Wheeljack had faced impossible odds before. A Wrecker not only had to think fast, but know how to use stealth when he needed it. Well, it wasn't like he could hide with his bright colored armor, but if he could sneak up on a stupid drone or two...

The corridors of the _Nemesis_ were large enough for Wheeljack to transform and drive, but he knew it would make too much noise. The Autobots crouched low to the ground, wings flat on his back, moving swiftly. He mapped out every twist and turn he took, and pinned every guard he saw lingering in the hallways, anticipating their patrol route.

Wheeljack's spark thrummed faster with each step. It was only a matter of time before Starscream onlined or a drone noticed him, sounding the alarm. And the exit was still nowhere in sight. Megatron couldn't make this easy, huh? Maybe the warlord designed his personal warship for that very purpose, to make it almost impossible for a prisoner to navigate its bowels.

_Well, if that clumsy giant Bulkhead got out of here, it can't be that hard_, Wheeljack smirked to himself.

The Autobot looked around the corner with a single optic, cautiously, to see a pair of drones standing in the next corridor. Well, lookie here. It seemed they were guarding a door, that appeared already locked, but they looked as bored as a Wrecker on sentry duty.

_Well, whatever behind there, has to be important,_ he thought. It may be his own ship. There was little to lose either way. Wheeljack crept forward quietly, the drones beginning to speak to each other and giving him the perfect opportunity to strike.

He closed the distance between him and the first drone in a few steps. He seized its helm and in one swift movement, twisted neck until wires pulled and snapped. There was a loud _crack_ of a broken spinal strut, just as Wheeljack's victim shifted its arm into the blaster. The Wrecker seized control of it just as the hum of its spark silenced, using what energon remained to fire at its partner. The survivor was reeling back, raising a weapon, only to receive a bolt to the spark.

The door lock was next.

Wheeljack smirked as the panel went up in smoke and flames and the lock mechanism whirred in protest and the door opened. The Autobot stormed through, braced to fight off the Decepticons inside, only to be greeted by inky blackness. Wheeljack blinked at the poorly flourished room, with only a slab of a berth in the center. With a 'Con curled in a weird little ball on top. It shifted, probably roused by the commotion and the dim light pouring into the room.

"Don't move, 'Con," Wheeljack hissed, raising his newly acquired blaster.

The 'Con shifted slightly, but not enough to warrant a shot in the spark. It groaned as optics onlined.

Revealing a calm blue gaze. Wheeljack blinked and watched as the 'Con unfurled, revealing a small frame. Small for a 'Con.

"W-Wheeljack?" a voice murmured, hesitantly, disbelievingly. It sounded familiar, too.

The figure tried to sit up, but froze at the Wrecker's harsh growl.

"I said don't move!" the Autobot barked.

Optics widened. "W-Wheeljack! It's me! Jack, Jack Darby!"

Wasn't that one of Bulkhead's kids names? The other Jack? The Wrecker narrowed his optics suspiciously. No, there was no way. Jack was a human!

"Nice try, 'Con, but if you think I'm gonna buy that you're dumber than ya look," Wheeljack growled.

"D-don't shoot!" he begged, holding his hands out in front of his face defensively.

"Give me one good reason," Wheeljack demanded, blaster charging, optics flicking over to the insignia on the mech's shoulder before moving back to his covered face.

"You have to believe me!"

The drone (either an Eradicon or a Seeker, Wheeljack couldn't tell), made a staticky sound, probably trying to come up with another absurd lie. The Autobot only scoffed at his words. Believe a Decepticon? Yeah, he'll do that when—

Wheeljack froze when suddenly the runt slightly lowered his servos, revealing silver faceplates. _Familiar_ faceplates. In his shock, he lowered his blaster.

"By the AllSpark..." he gasped.

_Jack_ shook violently, but the trembling subsided a little when he no longer had a blaster pointed at his face. He seemed to gather his courage, a question bubbling to his lips.

"H-how did you survive? Are the Autobots still alive?" he persisted, scrambling to his feet.

"Last I saw them," Wheeljack shrugged. There was no telling, now. "My ship went down when they blew the base. You haven't seen her, anywhere, have you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but the little frame sputtered. "Did... Did any of them escape?"

"They groundbridged out of there when the Decepticons attacked."

There was a pause and a staticky sound. Then a small, pitiful murmur, "They're alive..."

"The same's not gonna be said for us if we don't get out of here." The Wrecker stepped from the doorway and tilted his head down the hallway. "Let's go, kid."

Jack nodded, following Wheeljack when he stopped suddenly, grabbing the Wrecker's servo.

"Wait! Miko here's, too," the youngling exclaimed. "We need to get her out if we're escaping!"

The other brat was here, too? Pits, what did he walk into? The Autobot narrowed his optics, as he scanned the hallways, alert for danger. No sign of any guards. Yet. The Wrecker knew that would change shortly.

He had left a trail of husks from his journey through the ship, and it was only a matter of time before someone sounded the alarm, if they didn't already. Miko could be anywhere, and there was a very good chance that there was a hundred 'Cons between them and her. If Wheeljack was alone, he might accept the challenge, but with an untrained, clumsy Cybertronian that claimed to be a human? The 'Bots called the Wrecker crazy, but not that crazy. Then again, Bulkhead would deactivate at a failed spark if he heard his human was left in the Decepticon's filthy clutches.

"I'll see what I can do," He said, pulling the kid along. "But I can't make any promises. Now let's go."

Jack still looked torn, audial fins flat and wings lowered, but obeyed his guide. He tried to mimic the Wrecker's movements, but each twitch was slow and clumsy, like a sparkling trying to be sneaky. Was he considered a sparkling? How did a human become a newspark, anyway?

"Mind explaining what happened to you?" he asked, waving a hand up and down the mutant's frame.

"I-I don't know," Jack admitted. "Megatron said the cyber-matter from the Omega Lock mutated our bodies."

"Now I've heard everything."

The youngling's optics narrowed. "Megatron said you were dead too..."

"You consider that surprising?"

"Why would he lie?"

"To shut you up, to convert you, to get a laugh—take your pick."

Jack shuddered a breath he didn't need, vents working in overdrive as his panic set in, hearing a noise ahead of them.

"I-if you don't know where they went exactly, do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Both mechs froze and recoiled, Wheeljack protectively shielding the younger one with an arm. The Wrecker glanced around the corner to see a flash of red and silver. That medic, Knock Out, and Starscream, up and about. But instead of reporting to his lord, the Seeker was pacing in anxiety. The other Decepticon seemed just as panicked. It looked like neither one wanted to get the blame for letting the prisoners escape.

"They could be anywhere!" Knock Out replied. "I _really_ think we should inform Lord Megatron. Soundwave—"

"No!" Starscream snarled, swiping his claws through the air. "Our lord should not be... bothered, with such an inconvenience." The second-in-command made another round of pacing. "Is that scrap of a ship secure?"

"Still in the main hanger, but I'll doubt it ever fly again."

Wheeljack would be the judge of that. _Thank you, Starscream, you stupid Seeker._

"Now what?" Jack whispered, following the mech as quietly as he could as they slipped into another hallway of the ship. It was beyond him how Wheeljack could even navigate this place!

"We're getting out of h—" the Wrecker said, only to freeze at a clanking of pedes.

He recoiled backwards, but there was nowhere to hide. It was too late, anyway. A single Vehicon stepped into the corridor, only to jerk at the sight of two escapees. So caught off guard by the other's appearance, the mechs just stared at each other in shock for several moments. The drone snapped out of it first.

"Prisoners have gotten loo—"

Wheeljack cut him off with a shot to the spark, but he couldn't silence the pained scream of death. That the entire Decepticon army no doubt heard.

"Run!" the Wrecker barked and charged forward, throwing caution and stealth into the wind.

Jack sprinted after him. The younger mech raced after the Autobot as he seemed to be making random turns in different directions. Around them the human-turned-Cybertronian heard the furious shouts of drones echoing off the walls, discovering the husks of their fallen comrades. It was only a couple corridors later that superheated energon rained down on them.

"Stay down!" Wheeljack ordered, raising his blaster to return fire on the line of Vehicons blocking their path.

Jack yelped and crouched down, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. He was forced to his feet by a yank on his scruff, and they continued their sprint. Only as Wheeljack was spurred faster and faster, the former human was getting slower and slower. The shakiness in his knees returned, and his strides were only half of his guide's.

"W-Wheeljack! Wait!" the mutant cried.

Wheeljack doubled back, shooting at their attackers but Jack couldn't keep up, couldn't force himself to keep going. Gritting his denta, he made a decision.

"Just go! Get out of here and get the others!" He jerked away from Wheeljack's grip, shoving the mech.

"Kid—" the Autobot started, catching his balance and reaching out for the mutant.

"I'll try to hold them off!" Jack leaped out of range. "Just get to the ship!"

"You can't fight them all!"

"No, but I can buy you some time!"

Not waiting for a response, Jack charged the way they came. He ignored Wheeljack's shout at he turned around the corner. Sure enough, he was greeted with a horde of very angry Decepticons, but they didn't fire at the sight of him. Jack took advantage of their hesitance to launch himself at the closest drone. He sent the strongest punch he could manage into its helm, effectively sending it crashing into another Vehicon. The human-turned-Cybertronian paused, surprised by his own strength. Allowing another 'Con to strike his head.

Jack reeled back with a yell, just barely managing to regain his balance. Only to look up to see another punch. His vision split, but he grinded his denta together, bearing through the pain. He sent another punch, taking a moment to build up power, only to strike air. The added momentum sent him stumbling forward. Only to ram into a Decepticon.

With a disgusted spat, the drone tried to shove him away, but Jack latched onto him instead. He dug his heels into the floor and twisted, dragging his prisoner around and slamming the Vehicon into another.

His triumph was short lived. A grunt escaped him as he landed painfully on his back, a pede kicking him in his side. Jack cried out when anoter struck his chassis, and another and another. Falling back on human instinct, the mutant instinctively curled in a tight ball, but it seemed to encourage his assaulters as they tried to crack him. They did so, when the crunching of metal—_his_ metal filled the air.

Suddenly the cruel attacks stopped and Jack felt cold claws pull him from the floor. Pain erupted from all over his chassis and energon slipped from his lips from a broken fuel line somewhere. His body was heavy, too weak to fight, as he his captors dragged him down the corridor. His audial receptors buzzed and his vision was distorted.

He barely detected the dark walls of the _Nemesis_ disappearing as he was brought to a round, raised platform. One of the drones tapped away at a panel, and suddenly the lift rose into the air at a dizzying speed. Suddenly Jack felt the warm heat of the sun on his plating. But not for long.

A dark, cold shadow fell over him. Ventilations staggering, he whimpered as he was placed down, aggravating the wounds littered across his body. Prying an optic open, Jack saw Megatron standing over him, face set into a deep frown. The Decepticon tyrant had his claws behind his back, shoulders squared. And bristling. His crimson optics were glowing brilliantly, narrowed dangerously.

Knock Out and Starscream were by the side of the throne, plating clamped down on their protoforms. Even Soundwave was a safe distance from his lord. Meanwhile, Jack was close enough to feel the heat of his frame, scorching against him. With a flinch, the former human realized it wasn't radiation, it was Megatron's field. He wasn't mad.

He was _livid_.

Jack flinched away, terrified for his life as the warlord neared him. A scream escaped his vocalizer when his leg was ruthlessly stepped on. There was delicate _crack_ as his leg strut snapped in half. Jack remembered once he was riding his bike and took a turn too fast. When he tried to use his leg to stop himself, he ended up fracturing his tibia. This was so much worse.

Riddled with pain, the human fell forward, pressing his forehead to the floor. He grinded his denta with a strained groan, shuddering. He was not allowed the luxury to bear the agony.

"Get up."

He barely heard the harsh voice, unable to heed it any mind. His processor was filled with the agony. Suddenly another fresh wave coursed through him, having Jack screech. The command was repeated, just as cold and cruel. With a whimper, the human-turned-Cybtertronian awkwardly raised his helm, but his rendered useless legs were tucked underneath him.

"Look at me," Megatron snarled, deadly, as he stomped back to Jack's front.

Jack didn't dare disobey, terror and agony coursing through him as he was forced to look into hellish optics. The mech felt like the heated fury from the glare alone would melt into his spark. He willed lubricants not to spill from his eyes—he didn't want to show weakness to this monster. He realized it was futile—his entire frame was rattling.

Suddenly Megatron's claws lashed out. Jack winced, braced for his captor to dig them into his body, only for an unrelenting grip to seize his chin. He unwillingly onlined his optics, only to see a crimson glare an inch away from him.

"You thought you could so easily defy me?" Megatron hissed, menacingly. Jack didn't reply grinding his denta as he tried to think of anything else but the pain. It was impossible. His captor snarled at his silence. "_Answer me_."

Jack didn't realize he had a choice, whimpering, "N-n-no."

The snarl widened with a harsh growl. The former human was shoved to the ground, provoking a cry. However, he was spared as Megatron chose another victim, his glare never leaving his prisoner.

"Starscream!" he barked in a vicious growl.

"M-Master?" the second-in-command squeaked, stepping forward.

"Why was I not informed the Autobot had escaped?"

"I-I was not aware that—"

His fumbling excuse was cut off as Megatron shifted his menacing optics towards him, growling.

"Oh, but you had to be aware of the number of troops _slain_ in our own fortress, and the absence of the Autobot ship."

The _Jackhammer _was gone? Jack dared to feel a flicker of relief. Wheeljack made it out. He was free. The mech offlined his optics. He would take whatever punishment Megatron dealt him, if it meant the Autobots had a chance.

"I only came upon it afterwards, Master—" Starscream scrambled to say, backing up several feet as the titan advanced. "Once I was aware, I placed the ship on high alert!"

"And by that time, you allowed a valuable source of information to ESCAPE!" Megatron's growl turned into a furious roar, so loud that everyone present flinched. Starscream was cowering low, grovelling. "The ONLY reason I will not terminate you, Starscream, is because I still have TWO valuable prisoners. Consider yourself to be the luckiest mech in Decepticon history."

The second-in-command only shivered at the dry comment, not daring to move as Megatron stomped back over to Jack. The defenseless captive shifted, trying to get away, but his legs would not move. He only curl into a pathetic ball as Megatron fixed him with a long, hard stare.

"The prisoner is not to receive any energon," he announced, like Jack wasn't even present, "for one orn."

The former human's frame went cold. Even Knock Out sputtered.

"B-but, my lord!" he protested. "He hasn't build up reserves yet! The prisoner hasn't even learned to properly utilize—"

"Then he will _learn_, if he wants to survive," Megatron snarled, glaring down at his prisoner.

It was then that Soundwave dared to step forward, visor lit up schematics. Megatron merely glanced at it and his optics ridges rose in recognition.

"Shockwave is requesting a spacebridge?"

A nod.

"Then open it. I am eager to see this 'solution' he has for hunting Autobots."

Jack shivered at the feral grin the warlord wore. In a klik, his entire mood had changed.

With a flash of green light, the spacebridge opened. For a second, nothing happened as the energy swirled around in a myriad of greens, blues and white. Then, Jack heard the thumping from inside, Shockwave walking calmly out of the bridge.

At first it seemed as though the mech hadn't brought any such 'superweapon' with him—until Shockwave gestured to the portal with his singular hand and a monster that towered over even _Megatron_ prowled out of its depths.

Jack's optics went impossibly wide. Was th-that a _dragon_?

It was ferocious looking beast, its black hide made of jagged armor. A long neck led to a crown of horns on top of its head and an even longer, spiked tail whipped behind it. Razor-sharp fangs protruded from its jaws and each of its four legs ending in wicked talons. Broad, crimson wings flared, the fiery shade becoming ablaze in the light of the dying sun.

Immediately all the Decepticons cowered, stepping away from the monster, plating pressed down and fields pulled in tight. Only Megatron remained where he was, grinning victoriously.

"A P-Predacon?!" Starscream exclaimed, as terrified as the rest of them. "But they've been extinct since the Great Cataclysm—"

"The specimen you see before you was cloned from cyberneucleic-acid within my lab from fossilized remains," Shockwave explained before Starscream could make a bigger fool of himself. "The hunting instincts of Predacons are outclassed by none—it will be more than capable of hunting down the remaining Autobots."

Jack was trembling so hard his plating audibly rattled. H-hunt Autobots? But what about Wheeljack—

"It does my spark good, Shockwave, to see you once again tampering with creation," Megatron purred, nearing the beast confidently.

The dragon did not move at his approach, merely watched him curiously, making a sound like ventilation.

"Such primal magnificence," the Decepticon leader breathed as the beings observed each other.

It was then Shockwave stepped forward, a vial filled of blue, glowing energon. Of _processed_ energon.

"A sample from Wheeljack, spilled during the Autobot's escape," the scientist announced as he raised the vial up to his creation.

The dragon growled, the sound so deep and so mighty that Jack felt it in his chest, as it peered at the sample. Its yellow, fierce optics glowed brilliantly as the beast imprinted on the CNA.

Megatron grinned, malicious. "Let the hunt begin."

Broad wings extended, and a sharp maw opened in a deafening roar. With a flap of wings, the Predacon tore into the sky.

The dark shadow returned.

"Take him back to his room," Megatron ordered, lifting the boy up and shoving him into Starscream and Knock Out.

Not daring to infuriate the Decepticon further, the duo shared the prisoner's weight as they half-carried, half-dragged him back to the lift. Jack could only watch, optics wide and his jaw agape in horror as the dragon flew towards the horizon—the same direction Wheeljack fled. His spark thrummed madly. The monster was going to destroy the Autobots. He had freed Wheeljack, only to have the Wrecker killed.

What had he _done_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Onward to the misadventures of Raf and Miko!  
Misgel: Because not even they will be spared.

Raf almost didn't catch the Corvette. He has heard the loud purr of its engine before seeing it, and even with his enhanced vision, he only saw a bright orange streak. The driver had apparently thrown the speed limit to the wind, racing down the interstate, weaving between cars and missing them by an inch.

Raf was never a huge fan of sports cars, but he realized it was the one. Unlike the truck, the sight of the corvette looked _right_. Naturally Bumblebee protested, that he should try something easier, something that wasn't going a hundred miles per hour.

The human-turned-Cybertronian ignored him as he dared to step towards the road, out of their hiding place. The drivers were too focused on the road to notice him. At least he hoped they were.

Raf vented a cycle of air and narrowed his optics in concentration. Like before, he took everything in every detail—the size, the shape, the color of the Corvette. He took it a step farther, taking in the speed, heat of its frame, the engines, the cylinders...

He felt his body shifting on its own accord. Again, that human instinct swelled when his body folded in on itself. He was going to break something, he was going to die!

Raf grinded his denta and shoved the instinct down.

His limbs disappeared, his head tucked inside of his chassis, his chest spread. He sunk to the ground, low and small just like when he was a human. Tires appeared underneath him, glass covered his sensitive innards, his engine projected forward with a purr.

"W-whoa!" Raf stammered as he tried getting used to his alternative mode. But so far he had a frag of a time driving himself.

_"Don't think so hard on it!"_ Bumblebee supposed helpfully as they drove at a snails pace on the road.

Not even Raf could find words to describe the absurd sensations that assaulted him. He didn't even know how to drive, never mind... whatever _this_ was. Being a car!

It was such an _alien_ feeling that the former human couldn't comprehend it. Instead, he merely _went_ with it, slowly moving on his wheels beside Bumblebee, taking his time so that he wouldn't accidentally ram the Camaro. It was a lot smoother than he expected it to be, the engine rumbling within him.

It was so much different that walking. Rather than focus on one limb at a time, that each moved independently, everything moved at once. Raf had to reroute energon to his engine, which purred the same as a real Corvette's, that then powered all his tires at once.

"This is so weird!" the mutant gasped.

_"I know,"_ Bumblebee assured, but Raf knew it was a lie. For a Transformer, an alt mode was second nature. _"But you're doing great. You want to try to go a little faster?"_

"O-okay."

Thankfully they had chosen a long, wide deserted road to practice in.

_"Try to keep straight!"_ Bee encouraged the little mechling as they drove.

That was easy enough. All he had to do was not move the tires. Raf didn't much as see his surroundings, but more like _felt _the world around him, his EM fields curiously poking.

The Corvette willed a burst of energon through his engine. He yelped when he shot forward with a burst of speed. Right towards a drop-off.

"W-whoa!"

_"Use the brakes!"_

Raf willed his tires to stop, to come to a halt just like he would as a human. Instead, he kept speeding forward. In a panic, he desperately rerouted the energon again, sending raw data through his lines. Suddenly there was a _click_, followed a loud, high-pitched squeal. It took the former human to realize it came from _him._

His entire frame jolted at the jarring halt, the nose of his alt mode an inch away from the edge of the cliff

Though it didn't show he was shaking. That had been too close...

There was a roar of an engine as Bumblebee raced to his side, transforming into a halt. Raf followed suit, venting his overheated circuits as his guardian placed a gentle servo on his back.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, that was just..."

Raf trailed off, not knowing how to describe it. At least, not a word that he hadn't said a hundred times already. He felt like nuisance, being so slow and clumsy at things that were supposed to be natural to a Transformer. But 'Bee had remained calm and patient, giving him encouragement and advice whenever he got stuck.

_"It's a good start,"_ the scout assured.

But they were no closer to Darkmount.

Raf shakily got to his pedes, his guardian supporting his weight. He blinked at something in the distance, at the bottom of the ravine he almost went over.

"'Bee, look, a scrapyard," he pointed to gigantic lot of ruined, twisted metal. "Maybe we can hide in there for a while."

_"Good plan. We'll need to be in our alts though,"_ the scout stated, swiftly transforming and waited for Raf to do the same. He followed suit, tailing behind the Camaro as they journeyed down the mountain.

* * *

The scrapyard was dark and ominous as they slowly drove through broken, battered gate. Towers of junk and forgotten salvage surrounded them. Raf even saw several whole cars in the wreckage. The menacing darkness around them made Raf's plating rattle. He hated just going in the basement. At least it would be harder for the Decepticons to detect them, with all the metal scrambling their signatures. As long as no one questioned why a shiny Camaro and Corvette were in a rust-covered junkyard.

With only his headlights as his source of light, Raf almost missed the flash of red and white that made up a familiar form. His spark, tucked away somewhere in his new form, skipped. Was that...

"Ratchet!" he cried out, shifting and running forward, abandoning all regards to his safety as he ran towards the emergency vehicle.

The Autobot did not move. Not so much as flicking on his headlights or saying a reply. If Raf didn't know better, he would have thought it was just another ambulance.

"It's me, Raf!"

Silence.

"Ratchet...?"

A long, awful pause. Then—

"Go away."

"But Ratchet—"

"I said go! Don't you get it yet? It's over! The Decepticons won!" The medic shouted angrily.

"You're giving up?! We can't just give up!"

Without warning, the ambulance came to life, plating shifting and gears turning as Ratchet stood to his full height.

"Then tell me what we _can_ do!" Ratchet bellowed. "Without communications, without a groundbridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind!"

_"What about the _Harbinger?_" _Bumblebee chirped.

"'Bee's right," Raf agreed. "The Harbinger could have a working groundbridge, considering its full of Cybertronian tech. Not to mention it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the 'Cons."

"Well, resources won’t be much use_," _Ratchet spat venomously. “Not… not without Optimus!”

"It's a start!" Raf protested.

"Then _start_ without me! It's someone else's problem, now."

"There is no one else! Just us! Just the team!"

"There is no team! Just scattered remnants of a long lost war!" Ratchet snapped, in a fury like Raf had never seen before.

"Ratchet, _please_," the human-turned-Cybertronian begged, stepping forward.

He was ignored as the old Autobot swiftly turned, transforming back into an unmoving ambulance. "Please... just let me rust in peace."

Raf felt his vocalizer reset without his permission, and he felt lubricants in his eyes. He had lost his family, the Autobots were scattered, Jack and Miko were at a monster's mercy, and Optimus was missing. He didn't know if any of them were alive, just like Ratchet said. But he had to _try_.

If not for them, for the Earth.

He couldn't let Megatron win. No matter what.

"I'm not going to stop trying. Not until I find them," Raf stated stubbornly to the even more stubborn medic. "And I hope you'll come with us when we do."

He received no reply.

He sighed heavily and walked away. Deciding he didn't want to stay in the junkyard anymore, the human-turned-Cybertronian forced himself to transform back into a Corvette. It was already exhausting, and he didn't know how he would manage another long drive. But he couldn't give up.

His guardian followed his example, and the pair drove off into the night.

* * *

For once, Miko was silent. Save at least, for the rattling of her chains as she pulled against them again and again in the attempt to break free. She hadn't seen Jack in what must have been days, if not weeks, causing her great concern. If she could just break free, the two of them could escape...

At least that was her plan. How they were supposed to accomplish that, she hadn't a clue, but she had always been more of a "on the go" kind of girl.

The 'Cons had the decency to give her a berth this time. Miko quickly realized it meant nothing, as her captors had attached a chain to her wrist to keep her in place. It gave enough slack to cross the room and reach the berth, but no where near the door. She had clawed at the chain desperately, leaving noticeable scratch marks.

Which led to the evil robots threatening to take her food (energon, whatever) away. They found negative reinforcement worked effectively on their prisoner. Miko was to remain quiet, or she was lose the berth, or energon, or Jack. She asked if she could at least listen to music, but the drones didn't even seem to know the meaning of the word. No wonder they were so miserable.

They hadn't done much to her so far—given her some energon, spoke derogatorily to her, then left. It was _maddening_ when she had nothing to do but count the number of scratches on her chains.

She thought her heard a commotion while ago, a stampede of pedes and frantic shouts before everything went silent. She had asked Knock Out, who she thought would be the most talkative of her captors, but the medic merely sneered and threatened to weld her mouth shut. Everyone was so rude here!

She was so bored!

She wanted out!

Out of these chains, out of this room, out of this ship! At this point, Miko wanted to leave the country and never come back.

Oh, how she wanted to _leave_!

Then, without any sort of warning, a twisting sensation hit her. She felt her body being _pulled_. There was sucking sound before a loud _pop_ replaced it. Miko stumbled, confused, disorientated and fell to her aft when she could no longer maintain her balance.

Before she met the Autobots, Miko never knew robots could get dizzy. Now, she decided it was nothing like when she was human. Error messages crossed her broken vision and her processor was filled with contradicting calibrations. She tried to move her legs, but the energon was sluggish and her stabilizers were stuck in place, refusing to hold her weight. All she could tell what she was somewhere dark. And cold.

Miko sat in a ball on the floor, not daring to move as she stared at a random black smudge. She remembered once she had gone on an insane roller coaster ride at an amusement park, and she was so disoriented she had to sit down for almost half an hour to keep from purging. She hoped 'Bots recovered much quicker. The former human did not want to have Knock Out treat her again.

Finally, the error messages disappeared one by one and her jigsaw vision pieced together like a puzzle. The femme shifted her legs, but didn't trust herself to stand yet. She pouted when she recognized an ominous corridor of the _Nemesis_.

She was still—

Wait.

She was _outside_ her room. Even her chain was gone!

"What the—" she started to say, but slapped a hand over her mouth instantly. _She was outside the room_! Which meant she had somehow escaped!

Miko plastered herself to the walls of the _Nemesis,_ trying to make herself as small as possible. She eventually found that there was some sort of air duct that she would squeeze into—even Bulkhead could fit into this thing! The human-turned-Cybertronian crawled on all fours, moving as slow and quietly as possible, try to make herself small.

_Sneaky like a cat, sneaky like a cat, _she told herself, like a mantra.

Where was Jack? She needed to find him, so they could get off this stupid boat! She froze when there were suddenly heavy pedes above her, shaking the metal around her. Along with others. Miko curled up in a ball, but dared to look through the slits of the grill above her with a single optic. Sure enough, she was greeted with Lord Buckethead himself, along with Sounders and a Cyclops-looking Decepticon.

"It has been two solar cycles since the beast has departed," Megatron was growling. "The Autobot could not have gotten far. Why is it taking so long?"

Miko's spark quickened. Autobot? Someone _did_ make it out! She hoped it was Bulkhead...

"Wreckers are reckless and usually illogical," Cyclops replied, "but they do have ingenuitive tendencies. Wheeljack could have cloaked his signature, but I assure you my liege, the Predacon will be successful."

The former human had to cover her mouth to keep an excited squeal from escaping. Wheeljack was alive! He could help! Jackie could do anything! But what were the 'Cons talking about? Pretta-what? Whatever it was, it was going down! She listened as Buckethead went on, turning to his spymaster.

"And the prisoner?"

The Decepticon leader glanced at Soundwave's visor, but his head was turned away, so Miko didn't see the image he was presenting. King 'Con rumbled thoughtfully.

"I doubt the mech will last the orn," he confessed. "Inform me when his condition worsens. I am sure it will be enough for him to learn his lesson." Sounders nodded. "Now, I believe it's time to pay the femme a visit. I would like to see if she has tamed at all."

Uh, oh. Not good. Not good at all. Miko had to get out of here, before Megs realized his captive was loose. Then she could show him how "tamed" she was.

She waited a minute after the group had left before she started crawling again, so she wouldn't accidentally draw their attention to her hiding spot. If she could do that… whatever it was again, then she could get out easy!

Unfortunately it didn't come to her again so easily, the femme struggling to concentrate on the emotions that had first triggered it. All she managed was to give herself a headache.

It looked like it was gonna be the old-fashioned way, then.

Miko awkwardly crawled through the tight spaces, quickly learning her new body was not made to be graceful. What had Megatron said she was like? A Wrecker? She couldn't wait to tell Bulkhead and Wheeljack that she was officially one of them, but in her current situation, her frame was not convenient. She had to _get_ to the Wreckers first, in order to join them.

She didn't know why the _Nemesis_ had air ducts, if the Transformers didn't need to breathe in the first place. Maybe it was to cycle air through the ship, to keep it cool and prevent it from overheating. Or keep it warm, in the frigid elements of space. Either way, the escapee was grateful for them.

Until she ran out of duct.

Miko pouted at her tunnel ended abruptly, a grill underneath her. She supposed she could turn around, but it would be awkward and noisy. More so if she tried to scoot backward. Well, no risk, no reward.

Using claws she didn't know she had, she fiddled with the edges of the grill. Maybe she could remove it!

"C'mon you stupid piece of junk!" she said to herself under her breath, exclaiming "Yes!" as she was able to pry one edge off. Moving on to the other, she repeated the process, feeling triumphant when the grate fell.

However, the human-turned-Cybertronian cringed when it hit the floor far below with a loud _clang_. It even rattled for a solid minute as if the universe was mocking her. She stayed still and silent for another solid minute, but no Decepticons came running.

Thanking her luck, she wiggled through the opening and onto the floor with just as loud thud. Miko winced again, freezing up, but once again, no one came. She ex-vented in relief and glanced around.

She realized she was in a large room, full of tables covered in tools and empty slabs. It almost looked like the room she first woke up—

Miko froze up in horror, just as the clanking of pedes came from the other side of the room. She move to dived under the closest table.

"What is all the noise out h—" She was too late. Knock Out spotted the flash of pink of her armor. "How did _you_ get in here?!"

Oops. Picking up the table Miko threw it at the docbot, who yelped at the object coming his way and promptly dive-bombed out of the way. Meanwhile, Miko made a dash for a door, slipping through it and running down the corridors with wild abandon.

So much for stealth.

She ran as fast as her new body would allow, which had to be the speed of a car. So when she rounded the corner only to ram into two patrolling Vehicons, she knocked them down easily. The dark halls went by in a blur, and not a moment too soon were they replaced by brilliant light.

Miko squealed with delight at the sight of the blue sky stretching in every direction, the bright sun warming her plating. She was outside! Only one problem...

The escapee sprinted the length of the flight deck, only to skid to a halt. Below her were the gigantic thrusters of the Nemesis, with a loud, deafening hum coming from the purpled-hued cylinders. Miko grimaced from the sharp smell of burning ozone. However, her optics focused on the sight beyond.

A brown, flat ground. Way, way, _way_ down below.

The mutant's whine turned into a squeak when the familiar sounds of way-too-high-heels came from behind her, followed by a scolding _tsk_.

"A pity you lack the means of flight," Starscream taunted.

"I don't need wings to show up a weakling like _you,_" Miko snarled, holding her arms up in front of her in preparation of a fight. The Seeker chuckled, waving a clawed hand lazily as he approached, thinking her as harmless as a glitch mouse.

A fist swung out, catching Starscream in the face as he arrogantly strode up to her. The Air Commander stumbled backward with a choked squawk before Miko jumped forward, slamming her elbow into his chassis.

The Decepticon lived up to his name as he was sent back, skidding across the floor and throwing sparks into the air. Miko backed up, plating bristling, only for her heel to touch nothing. She cringed when she looked over her shoulder. She was drawn by a furious snarl, Starscream slowly climbing back to his feet.

"Not bad, for a _fleshling_," he hissed. "But I'm sure a fighter like you would want _proper_ training."

"Freedom! I want my freedom!" Miko protested.

"Would a free_fall_ do?" Starscream gestured to the distance to the ground. "Because that's surely what you'll be doing once Megatron gets a hold of you." The Seeker brought a loose fist to his chin, humming, "However... I can convince our lord to give you a more 'lenient' punishment, if you vow your service to me."

Miko scoffed at the mere idea. She rather eat dirt than be indebted to Starscream. "As if, Stilettos."

She doubted the Decepticon knew what the human term meant, but he got the gist, growling in disgust.

"So that's how it's going to be, then," the second-in-command drawled, taking a step forward.

The former human realized she couldn't take a step back. And Starscream was getting closer. She looked over her shoulder once again. That _really_ was a long way down... She swallowed her apprehension as she glared at her captor.

"Well, if I'm going down," Miko decided. "I'll go down on my own!"

Without hesitation, the femme threw herself overboard—the last thing she heard before wind whistled through her audios were the indignant tones of Starscream's shouts before she found herself hurtling towards the ground.

There was no displacement of organs, no rush of terror or adrenaline. Just wind hitting her frame with such force her plating rattled and the ground rushing up at a faster and faster pace. Miko spread out her limbs to slow her descent, but it didn't seem to change her frightening speed. At this rate, she would end up as a metal pancake on the Mojave Desert.

She needed to land. She needed to live. She needed to escape. She had to find Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the others! She had to save Jack!

Miko shut her optics tight and prayed in both English and Japanese that she would live. She felt the air around her pull taut, the space pulling in. She felt time slow, the wind slowing down. A pull, that tugged at every wire in her frame. Was this what death felt like?

_Pop_.

Miko landed in an ungraceful heap.

"Oof!" she grunted, skidding across the ground painfully, metal scratching and denting from the rocks as she did so. A groan left her as she made to move on her knees, and then onto her legs.

That wave of disorientation returned with fervor, and her vision split in two. What... what happened?

Suddenly there was buzz in her processor as something clicked into place. The never-ending desert came into view. Miko blinked.

She was... alive?

She... made it?

Suddenly her vocalizer made a sound that took her several seconds to decipher. Laughter.

She made it!

She was alive!

Miko jumped into the air, pumping fists in the air. She wobbled when she came back down from her high, but she didn't care.

"Take that, 'Cons!" she boasted, turning to face the gigantic citadel and pointing a sharp finger at it. "Can't shut down this rock star!"

Without another moment's hesitation, she sprinted off into the desert. The escapee forced one leg to move in front of the other. Ugh, if only she could transform into a car, like the rest of the team! She could move so much faster!

And probably give her a proper disguise. The closest settlement was Jasper, and the mutant found herself instinctively running towards it. She wondered what everyone there was thinking. The town must be going crazy, with people looking out their windows only to see a giant, menacing tower looming over their home. Hopefully they would be too busy looking at it rather than a ten-foot-tall robot.

She could blend into the town, and find a way to contact the other Autobots.

Only when Miko came up to the interstate, she blinked at the barren road. She knew Jasper wasn't exactly the entertainment capital of the world, but where was everybody...?

Unless... unless the 'Cons had...

She blanched at the thought. Was everyone in the town _gone_? As in _gone_ gone?

Refusing to accept that thought, the human-turned-Cybertronian charged forward, running as fast as her legs would allow. She felt pain ripple from her leg stabilizers, through her veins and into her tanks, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to let hunger (or whatever hunger was for a Cybertronian) weaken her now. Miko scaled the closest hill, shaking in effort, only to freeze that the sight that greeted her.

What was once the humble town of Jasper, Nevada now lay in ruins. The empty, burned-out shells of the buildings were haunting. Many of them had caved in and others were missing entire walls or even halves. Craters, ditches, scorch marks littered the landscape. Abandoned cars littered the streets, some askew across the road and some parked neatly. A few were still in one piece, but many had sizeable dents and holes. A couple were turned into black husks, another car was turned upside down, and one was somehow lodged in the second story of a local convenience store.

It looked like a warzone. A very nasty warzone.

Miko's tanks rolled. Did... people _die_ here?

No, no, no. They couldn't' have... her foster parents! Her friends! She couldn't accept it—

Maybe they got out before the fighting started. Maybe— Maybe—

Miko shut her optics tight. She couldn't think about that. She _had_ to get out of here!

If she were Bulkhead, where would she go? Someplace to meet the others... but she had no idea where that would be. Her thoughts were interrupted as a portal opened behind her with a explosion of light. Miko froze in horror until her system went into overdrive. She started running. She had to get out of there, _now_.

The human-turned-Cybertronian ungraciously dived behind a two-story building just broad enough to hide her frame. She landed with a heavy thud, and she prayed whoever stepped through hadn't noticed her. She dared to glanced through a gap in the wall at the sound of slow, heavy pedes.

She was greeted with Cyclops, his single optic slowly scanning the wasteland, analyzing every detail. Looking for the slightest flaw to give away her position.

"I know you are here, femme," the Decepticon called out in a cold, monotone voice. "Reveal yourself. This course of action is illogical."

Miko made no reply, only ducking down when that single optic turned in her direction like a searchlight. She did not dare move or even make a sound. It only had to be a few moments, but it felt like eternity passed before there were the thuds of metal pedes again. Moving _away_ from her.

It wasn't until they faded into the distance she dared to ex-vent air to release the build up of heat. Winglets flat on her back, Miko stayed as close to the ground as possible as she ducked behind one building to another. She tried to keep her pedes quiet as possible, but in the silent of the ghost town, each metallic thud reverberated across the air and each piece of debris she stepped gave an audible _crunch_. She kept one optic open for Cyclops, and the other to find how to get the heck out of this place.

If there was a car she could scan, broken down or no, she may have a chance. If not… She didn't even want to think about it, or of what the one-eyed freak would do to her.

Miko tried to focus on the vehicles littering the road, and not the buildings. That used to be K.O. Burgers where Jack worked, that was the boutique she bought that dress for homecoming, that was public library where Raf practically lived…

The mutant shook her head and furiously wiped the tears from her optics. No, she couldn't cry. Not when— Miko stepped onto the street, only to recoil. Cyclops was right a block away, pawing at the entrance of the antique store. Apparently he thought it was big enough for her to hide in. Thankfully his back was to her, so he didn't notice her undignified squeak of terror.

Miko pressed her back to the wall. That's when she saw it.

A pitch-black Jeep Wrangler sat across the street. It was parked in an alleyway between two buildings, which explained why it seemed relatively untouched by whatever war happened here. Just a layer of plaster covered it, but no noticeable damage. It was just her size, too. The femme's spark pulsed excitingly. Could it...?

She focused on it, her vision tunneling as she felt a sensation run through her body. Her optics out shot green beams, scanning over the vehicle effortlessly as the information of the vehicle was stored in her T-cog.

It was there, she could feel it. Her very own alt mode! Now if she could only figure out how to transform…

She offlined her optics, concentrating. Bulkhead made it look so _easy_. So it couldn't be that hard!

She imagined moving at dizzying speeds, the road racing out from underneath her, her opponents eating her dust. She imagined the feel of the hot asphalt, the wind assaulting her, the rev of her own engine. Something in her rotated with a _whirr_.

Suddenly gears she didn't know she had shifted and the plating of her arm shifted. It was the most bizarre experience, to watch her limbs split in two and a tire appear from nowhere, yet she felt no pain. Instead, she felt exhilarated as energon rushed through her veins, rerouting to new fuel lines as her spark sunk into the safety of her engine. Within seconds, she had stood from ten feet tall to a four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle. Miko was overrun with joy, completely forgetting about her grim surroundings.

She did it! She did it! Just wait until she could tell the others she could—

"Fascinating," a deep, bass tone droned. "I did not foresee you would learn how to shift so soon."

She was so startled that the horn went off with a sharp blare. Glancing at her sideview mirror, she was greeted with the sight of Cyclops. Automatically she burned rubber, kicking up dirt and dust as she gunned for it.

Except her steering stabilizers hadn't fully calibrated yet, her entire frame rattling as her wheels skidded across the road at an awkward angle. She slammed into the side of a building, but somehow managed to keep going. Miko straightened her shaking steering wheel, just as a high-pitched hum of a cannon filled the air.

Suddenly the ground in front of her erupted in a purple explosion. The tower of debris collided into her windshield, the heat of the energon singed her paint, and her tires caught the split open road. Miko screamed and her engine revved in distress as her front dipped forward and her trunk shot into the air. She felt like she was suspended for a several long moments before gravity finally retook her, but the wrong way.

The jeep crashed onto the ground, upside down. Miko moaned as her calibrations screamed at the improper weight distribution. Well, all of it was on a flimsy sheet of metal of a roof...

Trying to shut off the error messages, Miko willed to stand again. Without warning, her plating shifted and limbs popped into place. But her back was still pressed to the asphalt, giving her an upside down perspective of a furious Cyclops stomping towards her.

She _ached_, unable to move more than an inch as the 'Con approached her, eventually snatching her by the helm and dragging Miko across the ground.

"Let me go, you one-eyed freak!" she tried to fight, weakly pushing at the hand.

"Your resistance is most illogical," Cyclops only replied.

Who the hell was this guy?! He didn't raise his voice once or even add any infliction. Just cold, hard tone. Like a computer reading data.

The prisoner flailed madly, her frame getting hotter and hotter. She let out a screech of protest when a familiar hum of a groundbridge filled the air, the light washing over her.

NO!

She wouldn't go back! She wouldn't! She wouldn't! She had to find the Autobots! She had to find Bulkhead! _She wouldn't go back!_

Suddenly Cyclops's crushing grip vanished.

Miko gasped as she slammed against the wall of a building. At least she thought it was a wall. She just felt a solid weight pressing against her back. Through her split vision, she saw Cyclops still standing at the end of the street, one step away from the groundbridge. But instead of walking through it, the Decepticon stared at his now-empty servo.

"Intriguing," The mech stated as he turned, facing the femme once more at hearing the _pop_. "You posses warping capabilities."

W-war-what?

Miko couldn't think straight. Agony was now coursing through her lines, her tanks heavy even though she knew they were empty. She felt her stabilizers locking into place. A warning, piercing ring filled her audios. She barely noticed Cyclops casually nearing her, his single optic zeroed in on her, dilating to adjust focus. As if he was inspecting her, like she was a just released album.

"You are energon deficient," the Decepticon observed, but his flat tone didn't sound distressed at all. "You utilized too much in a short period of time. You are going into stasis lock."

Stas-what?

Miko could hardly feel the claws snatching the scruff of her neck, plucking her up like she was a kitten. There was a fleeting moment of weightlessness as she was lifted up, onto a solid broad shoulder.

And the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Wheeljack pushed the _Jackhammer_ as fast as the ship would allow. She was shaky, not surprisingly, with one of the engines out of commission. He thanked whatever genius had the idea to put more than one engine in transports. He had to get as much distance between him and Darkmount as possible.

His spark ached with guilt. He shouldn't have let the kid go. The Wrecker could have taken the 'Cons, and they both would have gotten out of there. But Wheeljack couldn't stop the human-turned-mech (something he still could wrap his processor around) from bolting off. He had heard the fighting break out—strained grunts and distinctive _clangs_ of metal hitting metal.

Instead of rushing to help, he realized it was his only chance at freedom, and link up with the others. Wheelhack had stormed through the door to the hanger, and took out the lonely pair of drones stripping the _Jackhammer _for parts. Thankfully, they did a poor job, as the Wrecker was able to get the ship functional and not a moment too soon. She was trusty as ever as she jetted away, just before a furious Starscream could shoot her down again.

Bulkhead was not gonna be happy. Arcee was gonna deactivate him for sure. If the 'Cons didn't find him first, that is.

Wheeljack just had to make it to the rendezvous point. It was a spot he and Bulkhead picked out, a secret location in the neighboring mountain range that only they knew about. If Bulkhead was alive, which the Autobot was sure he was, then the big guy would be waiting for him there.

Sure enough, as he passed over the ridge, he saw a familiar green figure laying against the ground. Try as he might, Bulkhead was _not_ a master of stealth. There was no stopping the chuckle that came forth from Wheeljack’s lips as the Wrecker below stood up once he recognized the ship. Wheeljack brought it down slowly, stepping out of the landing pad to greet his friend.

"Haha, Jackie!" Bulkhead exclaimed with an excited laugh. "Where ya been, buddy?"

He opened his arms wide, and before Wheeljack could escape, the Autobots trapped his partner in a tight, _crushing_ grip. The Wrecker wheezed as he felt delicate plating dent at the strength.

"Ugh... Just catching up with a few old dance partners," Wheeljack forced out, still sarcastic as always.

"Busting the 'Cons, huh?" Bulkhead summed up. "How did you manage to escape? Last I saw the _Jackhammer_ went down!"

The question sobered Wheeljack quickly. That sparkache returned. Pits, how was he going to say this without crushing his best friend...

"I managed to get some help," he started simply, his voice flat.

"Who? Someone from the team? Are they here?" Bulkhead questioned in rapid succession, even eagerly looking around, as if he expected another Autobot to step out of the _Jackhammer_.

Wheeljack ex-vented heavily. "One of the kids." The larger Wrecker froze, looking down at his partner with a confused, disbelieving gaze. "Jack, I think... Except he wasn't a 'kid,' anymore. He was one of us."

Wheeljack gestured between them, making his meaning clear. Bulkhead showed no surprise to the latter part.

"Yeah, about that," the Humvee started hesitantly. "We think the Omega Lock did something to the kids. Raf—" He froze when suddenly Wheeljack's words sunk in.

Jack. Jack saved Jackie. He was _at_ the Decepticon fortress.

“H-how is he? How did he get you out?”

“He… was fine, when I last saw him. …He distracted the guards while I got out of there.”

Bulkhead’s optics immediately hardened when he realized what Jack had done for the Wrecker. He had sacrificed his own freedom, just so Wheeljack could have his.

"We have to get him out of there,” the Wrecker stated, lips pulled into a determined, angry scowl. "There's no way we can leave the kid there—"

"Bulk, I've already tried! The kid could barely walk! I couldn't carry him _and_ keep the 'Cons off my tail!" Wheeljack exclaimed before the mech got any “bright” ideas.

"But we can't just leave him! Primus knows what those 'Cons are doing to him! And what about—" Bulkhead went rigid like he was forced into stasis lock, but his optics were wide and bright in alarm. "M-Miko..." It was a full klik until he snapped out of his trance, glaring down at his partner. "Is-is she there? Is she okay?"

"I didn't see her, Bulk," Wheeljack answered, shaking his head helplessly. "The other Jack said the 'Cons were keeping her hostage, too, but I can't tell you any more than that."

Suddenly Bulkhead's thick armor rattled as he shuddered in rage. His servos clenching into fists and he grinded his denta, optics flaring. "I swear if one of those rotten 'Cons lay one of their filthy paws on her—"

Wheeljack stepped backward when the larger Wrecker slammed a violent fist into his palm.

"Don't be getting any ideas," the silver mech chided, waving a hand.

"We have to do _something_—"

"I’m with you there. But we can't take on the fortress with just the two of us. We're gonna need backup," Wheeljack stated, leading the way back into the spacecraft.

He looked back to see his friend's vengeful look. His field was flaring with uncontrolled fury—and something Wheeljack had _never_ sensed from his partner. Something he didn't know was possible for the hot-headed Wrecker.

Fear.

He was afraid for Miko. His partner. His Wrecker.

"We'll get her back, Bulkhead." Wheeljack looked out into the horizon, towards the ruins that were once Jasper. Toward Darkmount. Jack and Miko. "I promise."

* * *

"This is probably where Starscream was holed up at while he was on the run from the 'Cons," Raf analyzed as they stepped onto one half of the _Harbinger_.

_"Think it might have a working groundbridge?"_ ‘Bee chirped and warbled behind him.

“We know Starscream had access to one. If he set up here, then there's no doubt….” Raf scanned room and found no tunnel-like machine or any kind of mechanism where they could pass through a groundbridge. “But I don't see anything like what we had back at base..."

Both being prime examples of Decepticon engineering, the _Harbinger_ wasn’t much different from the _Nemesis_. The long corridors were broad, made of dark walls. However, unlike the Nemesis, an active flagship, the Harbinger had no power. The hallways were pitch-black with darkness, so much that not even Raf could see with his new vision. Bumblebee used his headlights to light the way, a trick the human-turned-Cybertronian hadn't learned yet.

Left abandoned for thousands of years, the _Harbinger_ was decrepit and eroded by the elements of a harsh climate. A stale, full scent tickled Raf's olfactory sensors and microscopic particles of dust floated across his vision. Eventually the pair of Autobots found a room that the former human assumed used to be a communications center. Screens made up the entire walls, but they were black and lifeless. Most had dust and cobwebs covering them, and some of them were even cracked.

After fiddling with the controls, Raf sighed in disappointment when he didn't get a response. If they were going to open a groundbridge—or contact the others—they needed power. How did Starscream even manage to get this place to work?

"Think there's any energon laying around here?" the mech asked. Starscream had to survive off of something in here, or else he would have gone into stasis lock a long time ago.

_“If there is, it'll be in storage,” _Bumblebee mused.

Finding the energon storage was harder than Raf thought. Some parts of the ship had collapsed—either from the crash or erosion, leaving entire wings inaccessible. Without any power to indicate a room's purpose, it was impossible to figure out if they were on the right track or not. Except for the fact there was no energon. Raf's spark sunk with dismay.

"Starscream must have scrapped all of it," he pouted.

_“That means we came all this way for nothing...”_ ‘Bee muttered, a bit of hope going out of the ‘Bot’s optics.

"No, we can't just give up!" Raf refused, shaking his head.

_“It's not about giving up, there's nothing here.”_

"What about Jack? And Miko? And the rest of the team? They're counting on us! Every second we waste messing around, it lets the Decepticons get another step ahead of us!"

_“Then we need to look somewhere else. This is a dead end,”_ Bumblebee said, and Raf almost couldn't help but agree. This place was dead, in every degree. But Starscream had it _working_ before.

Raf couldn't just _leave_. Not when they were so close! He knew using an old Decepticon ship wasn't the perfect base of operations, not by a long shot, but it was a _start_. The mutant knew he and Bumblebee, as skilled as the scout might be, didn't have a chance against an entire citadel. They needed to find the rest of the team, before the Decepticons could.

Or else everything had gone through was for nothing. Countless battles, losing Cybertron, and the destruction of the base (most likely Jasper along with it), would have all been for naught. Megatron would steal the Earth for himself, enslaving the human race, if he didn't outright destroy it. Jack and Miko would at the mercy of a monster, if they weren't already...

Raf offlined his optics. No, he couldn't think that way! His best friends were alive. He could _feel_ it. Maybe he couldn't save them himself, but he could figure out _how_ to save them.

The genius always found a solution. He had always loved puzzles. It what allowed him to succeed in all his classes, so well that he was a year ahead of most people his age. He was in his school's top percentile and its best student in math. It baffled everyone else, especially Jack and Miko, neither particularly fond of the subject, but to him, it was _fun_.

It was like a game, to find the secret pattern in the series of numbers and letters. It was especially helpful with his hobby of coding and programming (and the occasional hacking). It was what allowed Raf to catch on to Bumblebee's speech almost immediately. His beeps and whirrs were repetitive but distinct, like Morse Code. He didn't realize he had been translating prosthetic Cybertronian, a feat no other human was capable of. The genius hadn't seen it as a surprise—language was based on patterns, after all.

But why couldn't Raf find a solution now, when he needed it more than ever? There had to be a pattern the Harbinger was hiding. He could practically _see_ the wires that crisscrossed the walls, the streams of data that filled the dormant computers, the remnants of energon in the power core. He could _feel_ it, a pull in the mech's body. Pointing to the massive amount of technology around him.

If only he could access it...

Raf neared the console, searching something, _anything_ that could help them. Small as he was, he had enough strength to pull the panel off of a console and peered into the wires that lay inside. The mutant reached out, tentatively, laying his fingers across the sensitive circuitry. He felt the warmth of power coursing through them. It was weak, faint, but it was there. The _Harbinger_ was still functional, albeit still dormant. It only had to be awakened.

Raf reached out with his field, prodding the pulsing electricity around him. If it was there, why wasn't it working?! Why?! He hated being so useless. He needed something to work! He needed an answer! He needed to save his friends!

The youngling grounded his denta, trying to stamp down the flurry of emotions that filled his chest. He couldn't stop the bubble of frustration that escaped his throat.

"WAKE UP!"

The communications systems came to life. Raf let out a startled yelp and fell to the floor and 'Bee buzzed in alarm. The screens around them flickered, each monitor turning on one by one. A hum filled the air.

"W...what happened...?" Raf stammered out as he got back up from the floor, staring around the now lit room. "Did _I_ do that?"

_“H-How did you...”_ Bumblebee sounded amazed, his optics whirling as he examined the _Harbinger _in a new light_. _

"I-I don't know..." the youngling didn't even know his voice came out as a high-pitched whine, optics wide and bright. "I just wanted it to work!" He stared amazed at the light of the screens, as if it hadn't spent a millienia offline. "I... I thought I _felt_ something, in the wires, like... like I could _see_ the electricity."

Bumblebee made a strange sound that Raf never heard before. He didn't know what it was, he only saw his guardian staring at him in shocked awe, like he had spouted another set of limbs.

_“You... you have the Lenses,” _the scout gasped.

Lenses? Like a camera? What did that have to do with the communications turning on?

"W-what's that?" Raf asked, his vocalizer shuttering in his distress. Bumblebee buzzed, trying to find words to explain.

_"It's... the ability Alchemist Prime had. It allowed him see the universe for what it truly was... and manipulate it."_

"I... I don't really know what that means... Primes had unique abilities?"

_“Yes. Each was gifted by Primus, as a weapon they could use in their battle against Unicron. They came together to defeat him… and create the Cybertronian race.”_

Raf merely shook his head. He never knew Cybertronian mythology was so complex, and it involved, _this. _The _Harbinger _had come to life, which meant…

"No, now isn't the time. Now we can contact the others! We need to start working on getting the others together immediately. See if there's anything we can use strengthen the signal!"

Raf hurried to the closest console. His fingers flew over the touchscreen, tapping controls at a dizzying rate. As a human, he had always been a fast reader, but now a living computer, he scanned through megabytes and megabytes in seconds. Miraculously, the _Harbinger_'s transmitter was still in one piece, but didn't have an power source—or a frequency for that matter, to connect to. Raf was not deterred, rerouting data with a swipe of his fingertips.

It was bizarre. He knew he shouldn't be able to comprehend the Decepticons’ advanced technology, but he skimmed through the effortlessly. It spilled all its secrets to him willingly, like the ship was _talking_ to him. Bending to his will.

"And..." Raf hummed as he sent orders for the last burst of energon, still sitting in the _Harbinger_'s fuel lines, to redirect to the antenna. "Powering up!"

An error message popped up on the screen.

Raf gasped in dismay. What? What did he do wrong? Refusing to give up, he raised his servos to the controls yet again, only to be interrupted by a familiar series of sputters.

"Yip-yip-ip."

The human-turned-Cybertronian let out an overjoyed laugh, almost falling to his knees in relief.

"Ratchet!"

"You didn't honestly think you could do this without me, did you?" the medic tutted chidingly, but the soft smile on his lips gave away how he felt.

_“H-how did you find us?”_ Bumblebee asked, startled to see Ratchet after he had so adamantly denied joining them.

"I may not be in the field soldier, but I've seen enough war to know how to track someone," Ratchet sniffed, stepping forward into the brilliant room. His usually pristine white armor covered in dust from the long drive. He briefly glanced around the center in amazement, but once his gaze settled on the error message of Raf's screen, his frown deepened.

"You're miscalibrating the energon transducer," the former scientist realized, stepping forward. He all but shoved Bumblebee out of the way, who was still staring in shock. "Now step out of my way so I can work."

"O-oh. Of course." Raf hopped off the chair, moving forward to chance the transducer as Ratchet had advised when the medic stopped him.

"Ah-bu-bup! You need a _professional’s_ touch when it comes to such sensitive material,” he stated, going to do it himself. Raf smiled, realizing that some of the old ‘Bot’s obsessive tendencies were coming on.

Raf and Bumblebee wisely stepped out of the way as Ratchet inspected the transducer with a critical eye. He muttered constantly to himself as his servos flew over the machines, tweaking wires and gears before going back and messing with something on the console. Raf was oddly reminded of when the old Autobot had "helped" him with his science fair project, only for his perfectionist tendency to dominate him. Ratchet ended up taking over the entire project, and his supercharged "volcano" had set the school on fire…

Hopefully this wouldn't end up the same way, or the 'Cons would be the last thing they needed worry about. Fortunately, Ratchet seemed to know what he was doing, as the errors on the screens blipped away, one by one.

"Ratchet, you did it!" Raf almost shouted, spark thrumming excitedly as they had their first _real_ bit of progress.

"Of course, I did," Ratchet huffed. "It's simple." The medic moved back to the console, fingers tapping away, murmuring under his breath. "Scanning frequencies..."

"Found them!" he exclaimed a moment later, but the signals were scattered all across the states.

_“Which one is the closest?”_ Bumblebee demanded, stepping forward.

Ratchet pressed a few more keys. The map zoomed in the same state as them, a pair of Autobot signals pulsing, drawing nearer. Raf realized they were going too fast, though, the dots flying over mountains and roads effortlessly, like—

They were flying.

"It has to be Bulkhead and Wheeljack!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Wheeljack must have survived and escaped with the _Jackhammer_," Ratchet summarized. "We should contact them first. We're going to need firepower if we hope to stand a chance against Megatron’s fortress."

The medic redirected the transmitter, so it would broadcast in the signal's direction, rather than universally.

"_Harbinger_ to _Jackhammer_." Static. "_Harbinger _to _Jackhammer_, do you copy?" More static.

Raf's tanks rolled. What if communications were still damaged? Or the _Jackhammer _wasn't receiving? What if—

Still the frequency came to life with a familiar drawl.

"Doc? Is that you?" Wheeljack's voice came, full of surprise. "Why in the Pit are you on a Decepticon frequency?"

"My name is not—" the old Autobot started to correct heatedly, only to shake his head with a sigh. "Ugh, never mind. Take note we have taken the _Harbinger _as a temporary base of operations. Let's hope the Decepticons aren't monitoring their own channels, but we still don't have a lot of time."

"Alright, Doc. You want us to go meet you?" Wheeljack asked over the call, but Ratchet shook his head.

"No. We cannot risk compromising this location. I am providing coordinates."

"Copy that. We'll be there in a couple of hours,” the wrecker answered. “_Jackhammer _out.”

The call ended with a _click_, the group sighing in relief.

"At least we know they are okay,” Raf sighed, peering up at the blinking dots on the screen. None of them were in Jasper.

"I hope we didn't make a mistake," Ratchet muttered, as the last thing they needed was losing _this_ base.

_“I think it's a good idea if I go ahead,”_ Bumblebee decided. _“Make sure the coast is clear.”_

"I want to come with you," Raf volunteered.

_“Raf, it's too dangerous. If the 'Cons show up, you won't know how to fight.”_

"He's right," Ratchet agreed. "Your frame is still immature—it won't be able to handle the stress."

"And if it's really Wheeljack and Bulkhead, I want to hear what they have to say! Maybe they found the others!"

"And you will, in due time. Keep your patience, Raf. You'll need it for the tasks ahead."

Raf pouted, his wings drooping. Bumblebee gave him an assuring pat on the helm with a soft croon, but it did little to relieve his anxiety. He could only watch as his guardian stepped through the groundbridge to confront whatever danger on the other side.

"I want to help..." Raf spoke softly to Ratchet. "I'm no good if I just stay here!"

He looked up at the groundbridge, the bright light of energy still swirling. He didn't want to be useless anymore! He was a Transformer now! He wasn't going to run away! He could fight!

The human-turned-Cybertronian charged forward, ignoring Ratchet's shout of protest, and dived through the groundbridge. After the gloominess of the _Harbinger_, his optics had to readjust to the brightness that awaited him on the other side. However, he was still able to make out the figure that was already scanning the surroundings for any possible threats.

"Wait for me!" Raf called out to Bumblebee, who whirred sharply at being addressed. The scout turned around, optics wide with shock.

_“Raf! Go back through the gorundbridge-!"_

But it was too late. With a high-pitched sound, the groundbridge snapped close.

Bumblebee gave a defeated look and gave an exasperated ex-vent. He raised his servo to helm to comm Ratchet, but Raf stepped forward, protesting.

"I-I can help 'Bee! I know I can!" the young mech exclaimed, not too sure of that fact himself, but wanting to do anything he could anyway.

The guardian sent him a pitiful glance. _“Raf...”_

Realizing ‘Bee was still no closer to being convinced, the mech changed tactics. "A-and Ratchet can bring up a bridge if anything happens, so we're good!"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics, disapproving.

_"That's not the problem, Raf,"_ the shout chided, _"It's—"_

He was cut off as a rumble filled the air. Both mechs flinched and Bumblebee instinctively shifted his arms into cannons. The rumble was steadily growing into a high-pitched thunder-like sound, somewhere between a jet and lightning. Still, Raf was able to identify the noise almost immediately. An engine. A Cybertronian one. Sure enough, a tiny black dot appeared from the fluffy white clouds, steadily growing larger and larger.

"D-Decepticons?" Raf whimpered, wings raising defensively.

'Bee glared that the rapidly approaching object, until he recognized that familiar silver sheen. He gasped in relief and disengaged his weapons.

_"It’s the _Jackhammer_."_

"Oh, thank goodness," Raf sighed in relief. "Think they see us down here?"

His question was answered when the _Jackhammer_ pivoted towards them. The former human almost feared the ship would crash into them with its breakneck speed, until suddenly it slowed significant to almost a near standstill. It hovered over the large clearing for a few moments, the roar of its engine filling the air and the leaves of the trees dancing wildly from the winds created by its engine. Finally the ship slowly descended and touched down, its bay door opening with a hiss to reveal Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Raf! Bumblebee!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he rushed ahead of Wheelmjack. "Man, am I glad to see you two."

"Same here," Bumblebee replied. "I'm glad you two are... okay."

The Wreckers looked worse for the wear. Bulkhead was covered in grime, no doubt from driving nonstop for days, and Wheeljack was covered in scrapes and dents. Raf came to the conclusion that the lone wolf's escape from the Decepticons wasn't as smooth as the rest of the team. But they were alive, that's what mattered.

"Any luck on the others?" Wheeljack asked the two, to which they nodded.

"Some. There are two others on the radar, but so far they aren't receiving. They are probably cloaked to keep from being discovered."

The Wrecker nodded, but did not comment they were missing one. There should have been three signatures.

"Have you received anything from … Optimus?" Bulkhead demanded impatiently.

_"No,"_ Bumblebee shook his head.

Both Wreckers slumped in disappointment, but didn't look deterred. Instead, Wheeljack's optics glared in determination.

"Then I say we start making some noise," the Autobot purred, pulling out a grenade and began tossing it in the air. "Give Megatron a shout."

_"We're in no position for a counterattack."_

"Sure we are. We have the element of surprise. And we got a new guy." Wheeljack winked at Raf, making the human-turned-Cybertronian smile shyly.

_“Raf isn't a fighter, and we still need to get in contact with the others. In the meantime, we can start on a plan of attack.”_

"Who made you leader?" Wheeljack sniffed.

"I'm not leading. But until we find Optimus, we have to think _rationally_—"

Wheeljack opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a fierce sound, echoing off of the mountains. The Autobots flinched and each turned in a different direction.

"What was that?" Bulkhead gasped.

The sound came again, harsher and louder than the first.

_"Humans?"_ Bumblebee wondered hopefully.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Wrecker growled.

Raf was snapping his gaze back and forth, trying to look in all directions at once. The stone walls of the hills around them was distorting the aggressive noise, making it impossible to determine its location. The mech glanced up at the peak above them.

Only to see a giant, black mass appear from behind the mountain.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried out in warning, recoiling close to his guardian.

Immediately the Autobots locked on the strange shape.

"Megatron?" Wheeljack hissed, unsheathed his twin swords.

"No," Bulkhead replied, readying his mace. _"Bigger_."

"_Bigger_?!" Raf cried incredulously, and saw a great, winged figure flying down from the mountain. It was moving at a dizzying speed, rapidly descending upon them.

_"We have to move!" _Bumblebee barked, already moving out of the way.

The former human stared frozen, as the monstrous form grew larger and larger as it approached, until its broad wings blocked out the full moon behind it. However, his eyesight was just as sharp in the dark, allowing him to see wicked talons and fangs, and a long, sharp tail.

Flames spewing from a dangerous maw.

...A dragon?

Suddenly a thundering, ear-splitting screech filled the entire valley, the monster challenging its prey.

The Predacon had come for them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beast snarled at the sight of his prey—the White-One with two metal sticks in its servos. He let out a roar that echoed though the air before descending to snatch the Two-Walker from the ground and tear it to pieces.

The hunt jumped away at the last moment, having his talons scrap against earth. He hissed in fury and flapped his wings, throwing dust in the air and bending trees. He glided back into the air, circling around the valley, predatory gaze locked on his prey.

The Two-Walkers were chattering and shrieking, running in all different directions. Such helpless prey! This would be an easy hunt.

The Beast opened his jaws wide. He felt something within him stir. A hot, burning sensation that filled his breast. An inner fire, that poured from his throat.

Great flames rained down on the valley, burning trees to ash. The Two-Walkers screamed and dived away from his attack. He saw the one that chirped snatch a tiny one, like carrying a hatching to safety. The fat and bulky prey changed form into an odd shape, shooting away in astonishing speed. Leaving the White-One exposed.

The Beast swooped towards the earth, pressing his wings flat to his side. At the last moment, he snapped them open, rotating the struts and extending his talons out. He landed with a terrible shake, his prey even stumbling as great cracks appeared beneath him. He went after the White-One first, his hunt—the one his Creator had debt him to kill. He screeched as he propelled forward, fire in his throat.

There was another throaty roar, and something sharp and hard struck the Beast's helm. He howled as pain filled his frame, the momentum so great it sent even him sprawling across the ground. He rolled in a tangle of wings, but caught himself by digging his talons in the earth. He hissed as he glanced up, watching the Bulky-One charge for him.

Heat spread to his throat and he unleashed a jet of fire upon the prey. Its strangled sound brought the Beast delight as it spun around, in an attempt to escape, but it was too late.

Plasma-fire consumed the Two-Walker, provoking a loud bellow. It was sent to the ground, scorch marks tainting its hide and steam rising from its body. It groaned, telling it was still alive, but was not moving, the pain too great. The Beast rumbled in satisfaction. As large as he, he would provide a plentiful of feed!

The hatchling shouted in fear—but it had little to fear. It was not the target of his fiery wrath. The Beast saw movement in the corner of his sharp vision. A small, strange shape sped towards him, startling him enough to recoil and raise a claw in defense, hissing. He widened his gaze as the shape _changed_ into a Two-Walker, his limbs in the shapes of tubes. Alit with blue fire.

Hot stings peppered the Beast's hide, from his jaw to his belly to his breast. They were hardly painful, only pricks of heat hitting his thick, impenetrable hide, but they were annoying! He roared in rage, spreading his jaws wide. The Chirping-One froze in fear, his gaze brightening. He recoiled, but not in time to avoid the Beast's tail. He hit the Two-Walker hard, sending it crashing to a rock wall, debris piling on top of it. It whined in pain, but did not move, pinned underneath the stone.

The Two-Walkers fell easily, but they were not his hunt! Where was his prey hiding? He had to appease his Creator!

The Beast craned his long neck back and forth, chemoreceptors scanning the surrounding area. He located it just in time to hear a weird noise. He saw the White-One toss a tiny black object at him. The Beast shifted to face his opponent, but he could not see what it was as it slipped between his claws and under his belly.

Without warning, a blast of heat assaulted his underside and spread across his hide, flames washing over him. The Beast growled. He carried fire within his hide! He would not be destroyed by what gave him strength!

With a roar, he opened his jaws wide, unleashing a jet of fire. The White-One screeched, once again changing into the odd little shape. It sped away, narrowing avoiding his attack, ducking into the bowels of the mountain. The Beast hissed and lunged after it. He had to press his wings flat to his sides and fold his shoulders in order to fit into the small opening, and even then, the stone walls of the underground were tight around him.

The ability of flight being taken from him, the great-plains-of-the-sky gone, gave him anxiety, but instead he focused on his hunt. The White-One sped into a cavern, full of azure, glowing crystals. Thrumming with a familiar energy that made his inner fire stir. The shape shifted into a Two-Walker again, skidding to a stop.

Taking his chance, the Beast surged forward, maw opened wide to feast upon his prey. Only for the White-One change again, ducking under his belly. He craned his neck down and twisted his body, jaws snapping at the fleeing figure, but the hunt was already out of range. The Beast screeched in fury and charged after him, knocking over blue stones in his way..

Then he heard a strange little sound.

Before he could find the source, blue fire filled his vision.

He heard the mountain groan and tremble around him as it was torn apart from the inside out. Blue, unforgiving flames filled the dark tunnels, scorching the Beast's hide. He hissed in pain, which turned into a roar as the blue flames engulfed him. He urged himself forward, only for a weight to fall on his back. Then more and more and more.

The Beast roared as his hunt disappeared from sight, swallowed by the falling mountain. No! He refused to be taken out by the likes of them! Not when he had just been given life! He would finish the hunt! And destroy all those that opposed his masters!

He was a Great-Beast!

With a ferocious roar he tore through the rock that surrounded him, buried him, crushed him. He would not end here! He writhed and clawed and spewed fire, until at long last, the light of the burning-rock-of-the-night washed over him. The Great-Beast tore out from the top of the stone mountain, spreading his wings wide as rock and fire flew through the air.

He snarled at his would-be killers. They cowered like insects before him, all of their fangless-jaws open. Even from here, the Great-Beast could _smell _the fear rising through their hides

They would all perish before him!

The Bulky-One lay still in the basin of soft earth, the Chirping-One still hopelessly pinned, the White-One was frozen in shock, and the hatchling was trembling.

The Great-Beast effortlessly leaped from his perch, sending a quake to course through the ground with his great weight. He shook his plating of armor, flicking off layers of dust and soot. He rumbled, threateningly, as he stalked towards his prey. More yells and roars from them, and he was excited to hear the fear in them, driving him even further to take his kill back to his Creator.

The Great-Beast lunged, jaws spread wide to snatch his prize. The Two-Walker wailed and dived out of the way, just before he could clamp his mighty maw around its head. He growled and he was not deterred, immediately twisting his serpentine body to pursue the prey. It was a ridiculous chase, the White-One scurrying around the clearing, flipping over his claws and even desperate enough to hide underneath his belly. The Great-Beast always kept him in his sights, and more than once his talons scathed the pristine hide of his prey.

All in due time, the Two-Walker's movements became sluggish. The Great-Beast rained fire upon his hunt. The White-One was slow to react, jumping away but could no escape the flames scorching his hide. The attack was so fierce the trees beyond became ablaze, forming a great, dancing wall that towered over the clearing, illuminating the night. At the same time, preventing the hunt from escaping. The hunt tried to scurry around the Great-Beast, but he merely whipped his long tail into its breast.

The prey squealed, a satisfying sound, as it was sent crashing into the ground. The Great-Beast did not hesitate. He lunged forward, claws extended. Before the Two-Walker could rise, he slammed all his weight on his catch, effectively pinning his hunt. There was a strange groan from the White-One. The Great-Beast recognized it. The sound of the hunted knowing it would feed its hunter.

The Great-Beast's inner fire flared, ready to claim his prize.

A strange, high-pitched sound filled the air. Distracted, the Great-Beast glanced over, only for a stinging heat to assault his optics. He roared in pain and fury at the cheap assault, unknowingly reeling back. Over his enraged growls, the Great-Beast heard the shrieks of the hatchling. The one assaulting him.

He heard its tiny barks and squeaks, his little wings trembling in fear. The Great Beast snarled, fire pooling in his throat when more fire struck him in the head. Coming from the hatchling's paws, which had changed into crackling talons, releasing bright fire.

The Great-Beast roared again, rearing up on his hind legs. The stinging fire struck his legs, as if to rid of them. He let out a loud, lingering hiss. He would not be defeated by a runt! Furious, he slammed his talons back on the earth, with such trembling force the hatchling lost his balance. The Tiny-One fell on its backside with a squeak, its fire quelling.

The Great-Beast narrowed his optics. Although small and helpless, the hatchling was fierce. It confronted its hunter directly, rather than hide underneath the belly of its carrier like it was expected to. Why did it continue to strike him? It was not his hunt! He would not, as it taboo to slaughter a hatchling.

The Great-Beast narrowed his optics, seeing how the Tiny-One stood between him and the other Two-Walkers. It was then he realized. It was protecting its own. Those it perceived as its pack—but the Great-Beast would no be deterred, even if it rendered the hatchling homeless through the killing its elders.

The Great-Beast heard a growl behind him, twisting to see the White-One had changed shape again, scurrying away. He let out his own, reverberating hiss. He would not let his prize escape!

He sucked in the warm air around him, craning his neck high into the air. He would finish this, once and for all!

Only for fire to rain down from the great-plains-of-the-sky.

The prey roared ecstatically, the Great-Beast whipping its neck around to see what had come to interrupt his hunt—and snarled at the large figure hovering in the air without wings.

It was some great beast made of stone, roaring loudly, but had no face, no jaws. What was this being?

The Great-Beast was not given an answer, as the wingless-stone-beast unleashed more blue fire. It struck his side, with such force that it sent him skidding across the ground. His hide was scorched from the heat, but not damaged.

The White-One and the hatchling sped towards it in their strange, but fast shapes. The Chirping-One had somehow managed to free itself from its stone prison, trying to carry the Bulky-One, despite being twice its weight, towards the wingless-stone-beast. It lowered, its belly opening up for the prey to flee into. The Great-Beast snarled. His hunt was being spoiled by this intruder!

He let out a furious roar, unleashing a jet of fire at his prey. The flames tickled their backs, but only spurred them faster. They dived into the belly of the beast, like a hatchling running to its carrier. Perhaps some guardian of theirs?

The Great-Beast shook his head. It did not matter! He would kill it, too! His Creator would be proud to hear he had defeated such a monster in combat!

The stone-wingless-beast rose into the air with a challenging roar, but instead circled away. The Great-Beast slammed his tail on the ground, using the added momentum to propel him into the great-plains-of-the-sky, giving chase to the interloper.

It proved to be as fast as he, soaring through the air. It was oddly agile for its strange shape, swerving through the clouds, riding and fighting the currents-of-the-sky effortlessly. The Great-Beast sent blast after blast of fire at it. The wingless-stone-beast effortless dodged each and every, as if it foresaw every attack.

How? It had no face! Finally, the wingless-stone-beast proved to be clumsy, unable to avoid a volley of bursts of fire. It clipped on its raging fires, and the rival beast stuttered.

It wobbled in the air and slowed significantly. The distance between them closed. The Great-Beast roared in triumph. His hunt would be his! He extended his claws, ready to bury them in the wingless-stone-beast's hide.

Without warning, there was an explosion of light, so bright it forced the Great-Beast to wince.

The wingless-stone-beast sped towards it without fear. The light swallowed the monster whole. The Great-Beast stopped in midair, flapping his wings to hover, searching for his prey. When he could not, he angrily spewed his fire into the skies with a mighty roar.

* * *

"Stupid one-eyed freak..." Miko muttered angrily as she fought to pry herself from a lab table.

The human-turned-Cybertronian had awoken in a gloomy, dark room, alone and restrained to the metal slab. It was a laboratory, similar to the one she first woke up in, except the tools looked even more obscure and deadlier than Knock Out's collection. A few of them she didn't _want_ to know what they were.

Miko immediately realized Cyclops must have brought her here, and she cursed him a thousand times over for ruining her perfect chance to escape. Maybe she could do... whatever she did, again. What did Cyclops say? Warping? That didn't make sense. Didn't that mean distorting or whatever? However, whenever she tried it, she only got an ache in her helm.

"Cease your struggling," came that cold, hard voice, sending shivers through her stabilizers. "Damaging yourself will tamper with the results of the experiment."

Miko whipped head around and sure enough, was greeted with Cyclops nearing her prison. However, he moved from behind her, giving her a poor, tilted angle of his broad form. He paused next to her, his single optic staring down at her. It made the femme shudder in disgusted fear. What a creep. Still, her mind latched onto a single word.

Experiment? Who the hell was this guy?

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Illogical," Cyclops dismissed, already moving away, towards another part of the lab.

"It's perfectly logical. I get my freedom _and_ I beat your aft."

Cyclops ignored her as he approached and suddenly a servo shot out. Miko let out an undignified squeak as her head was turned to the side and the Decepticon's claws touched a sensitive spot on the back of her neck. She yipped when something cold and blunt pressed against it, clicking into place, and suddenly she felt _something_ wash over her processor. The presence moved around in her head, plucking at data and protocols like a librarian pulling books off a shelf. Apparently it found the one it wanted, as suddenly the presence vanished and Cyclops pulled away.

What— What just— Her captor went on like nothing had happened.

"My scans indicate you do in fact possess a warp drive—a biomechanism that many Cybertronians lack. It has been nearly absent from our evolution since the demise of Vector Prime."

W-what was he babbling about? Warp drive? Biomechanism? Prime?

"As such, I have never had opportunity to properly observe one. You will bring a great deal of knowledge to my research."

"Research for _what_?" she hissed like a wildcat. "Research implies that you want to do something with it!"

Cyclops didn't respond as he went back to the console along the wall, tapping away at a screen. Miko felt a huff of annoyance pierce the fog of her processor. Why wasn't he talking to her? Was he deaf or mute?

"Hey! Answer me!" she shouted.

The Decepticon didn't reply. Miko glared at him, despite her optics were dim with whatever he did to her. She wanted to know what he was doing, what he was thinking. She only felt a solid wall that would make the Great Wall of China look sad. No emotion, no intention, _nothing_. Suddenly Cyclops paused mid-tap.

"It is considered _inappropriate_ to pry at another's EM field," he chided. Miko squeaked when the Decepticon suddenly whirled around and lumbered towards her. "Curious. I blocked your pain receptors, yet you seem more lucid than most of my subjects."

Wait, what? Subjects? As in, for an experiment? As in, she wasn't the only one? Then the femme latched onto the former part of the sentence. Pain receptors? They could just be turned _off_? But why did he do that, unless—

Miko continued her struggles. "W-What did you do to me? What do you _want_?"

"You will be grateful later. Knock Out suggested I should not be so sparing, but Lord Megatron requests you remain unharmed. However, he has deemed my ownership over you will suffice as punishment for your attempted escape."

"_Ownership_?" Miko shrieked, pulling at the bonds, desperately wishing she could 'warp' again. "I don't belong to anyone, Cyclops, least of all you!"

"You fail to comprehend your position as a slave."

Slave?!

"This is a free country! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Shockwave didn't deign to respond, merely tilting her head slightly and fiddling with the sensitive spot with his singular hand and—

And then she felt nothing at all.

"There," he proclaimed, almost triumphantly. "The stasis lock should keep you from struggling and damaging yourself."

"Nng!" she tried to scream in protest, but her jaw wouldn't move. _Nothing_ would move!

She tried to send commands to her body, to will the cables that made her mechanical muscles to move, but nothing happened. She couldn't even shut her optics, staring blankly. But she was still alert as ever. She felt the cool air touch her armor and heard the slow, heavy pedes of Cyclops move away again.

"Now onto the next phase."

Miko's spark thrummed painfully hard, terrified despite all of her bravado. Whatever was going to happen next, she wasn't going to like it.

Her spark pulsed even faster when the Decepticon finally returned, a wicked-locked, razor sharp scalpel in servo. She couldn't protest. She couldn't yell. She couldn't scream. She could only watch in horror as he lowered the blade to abdomen. Suddenly there was a distinctive _clink_.

As he promised, there was no pain. Only a thin, single trail of energon betrayed the fact he had wounded her. No, what he was doing was worse. Cyclops took the scalpel across her plating, causing a low, terrifying noise. Cutting _deep._ Cutting her open, like one of the frogs she dissected in biology.

She wanted to beg him to stop almost as much as she wanted to punch his optic out, the shrieking of metal on metal horrifying as it was _her_ metal being cut open.

She watched in horror as the mad scientist pulled away entire pieces of her plating, disposing them in a nearby tray. He pulled out a metal _thing_, that almost looked like a rib spreader in one of the doctor shows Jack made her watch. Sure enough, he forced the device into the cut he had caused. He twisted it, and the contraption widened, spreading the wires of her body apart. Allowing Cyclops to see her vulnerable protoform underneath. But instead of inspecting the silvery mesh, he poked at something with a blunt tool.

"Fascinating," the Decepticon rumbled, optics spiraling like on the lenses of a camera.

Miko couldn't help but wonder just _what_ was so fascinating, but decided she didn't want to know. All she wanted was for him to stop!

"A pity I cannot remove it—a fresh sample would be useful," her torturer went on. "However, observing the mechanisms of an active one will be just as fruitful. The subject will be a fascinating case study."

With that, Cyclops went on pricking and prodding at whatever had his attention. He ran scans, impeded obscure tools, and removed pieces of mesh—_her_ mesh. The entire process was horrifying—what was essentially her organs were being exposed, her metal flesh being carved, and all this mech did was write it off like notes in a science project!

And Miko could do _nothing_, except occasionally force a strange, metallic noise to come out, but Cyclops ignored each and every protest like she didn't even make a sound. _Finally_, he placed the tools away. Each and every one was covered in energon—_her_ energon. It made the femme's processor spin, which only worsened when he pulled out the rip spreader none-too-gently with a disgusting squelching noise. It, too, was stained.

"Subject will require sufficient energon to restabilize systems," she heard him say as he started to seal her up before bringing a vial of energon to her arm.

The syringe directly injected into her fuel line, and after the surreal, horrifying event she just witnessed, watching the energon drain into her arm was nothing. Was... was it finally over?

"I shall study these samples in the time being," he said, but Miko wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her as he settled over a table.

That spinning, surreal sensation returned as she watched him fiddle samples—pieces of _her_ body. She hadn't felt a thing, but was all too aware what he had done to her. It made her sick to her core.

She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go to Japan, to the Autobots, to Bulkhead. She wanted her best friends, her guardian, her family. Even with the fresh dosage in her systems, Miko felt her energy draining her. She just wanted to escape this hell, and never come back.

Miko offlined her optics, and fell into recharge.

* * *

Jack was slumped against the wall when Megatron entered the room. He was hardly able to lift his head to meet the warlord. There was a small flinch as the Decepticon stopped before him, crouched, and grabbed his chin.

"Half an orn—you lasted longer than I anticipated," the warlord observed. "You humans _are_ resilient."

Jack didn't reply—he couldn't, not with his jaw locked in place.

The Vehicons had not been gentle when they dragged him back to his cell. They hadn't even bothered to place him on the berth, instead unceremoniously tossing him on the floor. Jack's legs were rendered useless, he couldn't move them in the slightest degree. He felt the break in each strut, the sharp edge of one cutting into his fuel line, bleeding energon onto the floor. He was too weak to pick himself up, so instead he awkwardly crawled to the wall and stayed there.

He quickly lost time after that. In the silent darkness and without his routine refueling, it was impossible to tell if an hour, a day or a week had passed. It felt like eternity. However, like Knock Out had promised, the side-effects of lack of energon kicked in quickly.

First it was an ache in Jack's tanks, like hunger, and heavy weakness spread through his limbs. The fuel lines throughout his body went cold, no longer heated by continuous energon. It had gotten harder and harder to think straight, his thoughts jumping from one to the next without even finishing. The human-turned-Cybertronian was startled to see coding—error messages—flash across his vision, and a piercing ring filled his audios, like a warning toll.

One by one, the motor cables stopped pulling and the gears of his joints locked into place. Panic had seared through Jack when it took several attempts to lift his arm, and only a few inches off the floor. The attack was so violent he ended up screaming—at who and what he had said, he couldn't remember. He knew it was along the lines of nonsensical babbling, drawn on by energon deficiency.

The former human knew what stasis lock was—a Transformer locked in their own body. Their processor performed basic symptoms, even sensory inputs, to keep them alive, even as their frame could no longer react to their surroundings. A living death. _That_ was his punishment.

Jack knew his body had shut down to save the last of his reserves, and it terrified him. Megatron terrified him even more.

"I believe this will curb any future attempts at escape again. Or do you need another lesson? I suppose another half orn would ingrain it in such a way that you will _never_ forget," Megatron growled out, releasing the mech's chin when he couldn't respond.

If the mutant could shiver, he would. No, no more! He didn't know how much longer he could last with so little energon—he doubted he would make it another week. He tried to voice a protest, but his jaw did not move and his vocalizer had shut off a long time ago. Only, a weird, metallic sound came out, something akin to a whine.

A smirk grew on Megatron's faceplates.

"I take that as a 'no' then?" the tyrant asked him, only for the mech to make the strange, echoing noise again.

Jack knew how pathetic he must have looked, if that self-satisfied look was anything to go by. He suspected Megatron hadn't starved him just to punish him—it was a cold reminder how dependent the youngling was. He didn't know how to work his own body—he couldn't go a week without energon. The Autobots said most Cybertronians could last on reserves for _years_, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. Jack just had a taste, and he never wanted to again.

He hated this. He hated Megatron. He hated how weak and helpless the tyrant made him feel.

The human-turned-Cybertronian started by the slightest degree when suddenly there was a cold touch on his cheek. He couldn't resist as suddenly a claw slipped into his mouth. If he was human, he could have choked as it scratched the back of his throat, prying his jaw open. He protested.

"Sh..." Megatron hushed in a sickly soft tone.

Suddenly something pressed against his lips. His head was tilted back and energon spilled over his glossa and down his throat. He felt no reflex to gag or swallow—the energon went down like liquid being poured into a funnel.

But the taste was _wrong_. It was acrid, unlike the sweet energon he had before. It crackled against his throat in unpleasant ways, almost _burning_ his throat as it went down. It brought surges of pain and power through his limbs as it hit the bottom of his tank.

His whole body convulsed, the liquid churning, like poison. The human could _feel_ the toxic substance filling his fuel lines, spreading to his chest, his limbs, his processor. Jack groaned at the horrible, toxic taste cloaking his glossa. Automatically, his servos flew into the air, wrapping around Megatron's wrists, trying to prying the claws away. He flailed underneath his captor's grip. The Decepticon merely shifted, his knees were on the youngling's arms and his _heavy_ weight on the prisoner's chest. Jack was trapped.

"I'm afraid now isn't the time to be _picky_," Megatron sneered, tilting the cube even further so more liquid flowed downward.

"S-sto-ooopppp!" Jack managed to croak out between gulps.

His protest was ignored, as the last of the _dark_ energon was poured down his throat.

** _COME…_ **

Jack's vision turned into a purple hue. His entire frame felt hot, the lifeblood of Unicron burning his veins. Oh, the _pain_. It filled the mech's entire processor, filled his senses, his _soul_. He felt the dark energon course through his body. Into his spark.

** _MY…_ **

The former human felt his frame convulsing, even as he was pinned underneath Megatron's broad arms,. His broken struts snapped back into a place and the ruptured fuel lines sealed.

** _CHILD…_ **

He let out a long, deafening scream of raw agony.

* * *

Jack must have blacked out. He awoke to a dim and distorted vision. It was cold. Too cold, compared to the burning sensation he just experienced. He winced when he felt something brush his cheek, a parody of a comforting touch.

"There you are," came the condescending voice of his tormentor, shivering under the weight that was stilled pressed against him.

Jack couldn't reply. As quick as the fit had started, exhaustion washed over him like a tidal wave. His processor, which had been on overdrive before, couldn't finish a complete thought, sinking into darkness. The scorching heat of his frame suddenly vanished, replaced by frigidness. His body ached, sore, and his spark throbbed painfully. What... what happened to him?

He thought he tried to speak. Only a rough sound came from his vocalizer. Megatron hushed him again, a too soft a sound for his gravelly tone.

The mutant couldn't protest as a thick arm wrapped around his shoulders and another slipped under his knees. The solid wall vanished, along with the floor. Instead, Jack felt warmth wash over him. Along with a strong, dominating presence, washing over his own EM field.

He was so cold... He pressed against the heated metal, still shivering. He _felt_ something from within the broad plating. It wasn't a heartbeat, rather than a pulsing that spread across the frame. Not unlike his own. It was… comforting. Lulling him to unconsciousness.

Jack's vents worked sluggishly, drawing in what little heat it could, his body pulled even closer. A groan left him, too tired to realize he was pressed against _Megatron's_ chassis.

There was a chuckle when he shifted again, reverberating through his tired body. Too soon he was placed onto a berth, cold, but unable to move.

"Recharge," Megatron commanded him, a whisper against his audios.

Jack was unable to disobey, his optics slipping shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Raf shifted uncomfortably in the ship, his legs collapsing underneath him as they finally escaped the dragon.

"Th-thanks, Ratchet," he gasped over the comms.

The giant monster would have destroy the ship, if the former human hadn't remembered the medic was waiting for them. He had desperately called for a groundbridge, and the old Autobot promptly summoned one, sending the Autobot ship to the _Harbinger's_ location.

"That...was too close..." he wheezed, pressing back into the wall for support. Terrifying didn't even begin to describe how he felt under the beasts intense glower, fire in his throat, ready to burn him to molten slag...

A dragon! A real-life, fire-breathing dragon! Where did the 'Cons get a _dragon_?

Automatically his calculating mind tried to find a logical reason. Why a monster he had only heard of in stories and read in books and saw in movies had come after them. Had almost killed all of them. Raf saw how easily the dragon had taken down Bulkhead and Bumblebee, and it could had just as easily finished them off. But instead, it had gone after Wheeljack.

The Wrecker took on the beast that had to be four—_five_ times bigger than him without hesitation. While all Raf did was curl up into a terrified ball. He couldn't help Bulkhead. He couldn't help Bumblebee. Just like he couldn't save Jack and Miko. It was because of his inaction that Wheeljack got hurt, and was pinned by the dragon.

Raf still didn't understand what happened. He watched, frozen, as the monster's fangs gleamed in the fire it had created, the sinister light dancing across its black hide. Its fierce, furious optics were bright with bloodlust. He was so _scared_. He just wanted it to leave Jackie alone. He wanted it to leave them _all_ alone.

He didn't even realize crackling electricity had escaped from his servos until the dragon turned its attention to him. Locking with the horrible, terrifying optics, Raf had felt every fiber in his body lock up in fear. It was going to kill him.

If it wasn't for Arcee, and some 'Bot named Ultra Magnus, who brought down his ship... saving all of their lives.

While Raf did nothing.

_"Raf? Are you okay?"_ Bumblebee's artificial voice came, his servo slowly, gently laying his shoulder. As if he was careful not to startle the youngling.

"I'm... I'm fine, 'Bee," he muttered, not looking up from his pedes.

"_Hey, it's okay,_" his best friend assured him, hearing the soft little whirring clicks of the child in distressed. "_We're safe now, because of you._"

"I didn't do anything. All of you almost got killed because of me."

"_That's not true._"

"I'm not a fighter like, you 'Bee," Raf sobbed, his voice filling with static. "I was so _scared_."

"You shouldn't be," a deep, but authoritative tone came. The human-turned-Cybertronian glanced up to see a tall, broad figure lumbering towards them.

Ultra Magnus.

He was almost as big as Optimus, with deep blue, jagged armor. Pistons rose from his shoulders, making him look even larger. Sharp audial fins framed his silver faceplates, which were pulled in a stern expression. Narrowed, electric-blue eyes and lips pulled in a stone-line frown. Raf remembered their brief introduction. He was formerly the head of the Elite Guard, who became Optimus's second-in-command during the war. Everyone thought that he was lost, but instead, he had been traveling the cosmos, rallying Autobot survivors.

Magnus had come to Earth under the same mission, only to find a series of Autobot signals scattered across the globe. The first he had detected was Arcee's, and then he had pinpointed a cluster—Raf and the others. Only to find them in a heavy fight against a giant monster, and it was only due to his supreme aerial skills that they were able to escape.

The Autobots had mixed reactions to his presence. Arcee had turned stiff as a solider, Bumblebee looked relieved, Bulkhead cringed, and Wheeljack glared at the mech with disdain. Raf didn't what to make of the newcomer, but now with his gigantic bulk looming over the poor youngling, he heard his plating rattle audibly.

"Fear has no place on the battlefield," Ultra Magnus stated, but it sounded like he was scolding a soldier out of uniform. "It gives the enemy a better opportunity to strike."

"I've never actually been _part_ of the fight before," Raf whispered, trembling under the mech. "This was my first time. I... I didn't even know I had weapons before now."

Ultra Magnus blinked at that statement, cocking his head back. He reacted as if Raf told him he had two heads.

"How can that be?" he gasped.

"Raf wasn't born one of us," Bumblebee explained. "He was human."

This time the commander's whole body recoiled. "That's impossible!"

"It's true," Arcee spoke up, stepping forward. "An orn ago the Decepticon kidnapped humans that were under our custody and exposed them to cyber-matter. Then..." The two-wheeler paused, as if she didn't know how to finish. She gestured towards Raf instead. "Then _this_ happened."

Ultra Magnus optics scanned over the bot, the blue in them hard.

"Then where are the others? Your wording suggested multiple transformations."

Raf couldn't help that bubble of static that escaped his vocalizer. Bumblebee rubbed a wing reassuringly, and spoke for him.

"Miko and Jack were taken by the 'Cons," the scout answered.

"Then it is possible they are still held prisoner. Is our current location secure?" he asked, despite the elephant in the room.

"For now, but who knows how long until the 'Cons find us," Wheeljack drawled, his tone bitter, but Raf felt like it wasn't directed at their mortal enemy. Bulkhead quickly stepped in before Ultra could question further.

"Yes, sir, it's secure, but it's a good idea if we relocate to another location as soon as possible," the green Wrecker said quickly, ignoring the icy glare his partner sent him.

"Who else is here? I assume there is more than you two if we were able to escape via groundbridge."

_"We left Ratchet in the _Harbinger_,"_ Bumblebee answered, only too look around and failed to see two more familiar figures. _"But... no one's seen Smokescreen... or Optimus Prime."_

If Ultra Magnus felt anything at the revelation, he didn't let it show.

"Then we will need to formulate a plan of attack against the Decepticon stronghold. We cannot allow them to maintain a foothold on this world."

"And how are we supposed to do that without a base of operations?" Bulkhead cried.

Then Raf thought of something. "Well, there is _something_ we could do."

* * *

Lennox sat at his desk, rubbing his brow. He had taken an aspirin a long time ago for his migraine, but it did little ease the pounding inside his skull. Instead, he kept replaying the last few days over his head.

He didn't trust Megatron's proposal at all. He _knew_ the deceiving warlord was up to something. It was why he sent several drones to scout the territory around Jasper, but every single one of them was shot down. When Megatron called with another warning, he had instead set up sentries around the county to observe Darkmount from the borders. Again, another warning. All military forces were removed from the sight of the Decepticon citadel.

Lennox sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. They had obliterated two hundred soldiers and had taken over a city within a day, and conquered the neighboring desert within a week.

And the lieutenant colonel highly doubted that would sate the tyrant’s thirst.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang, high and shrill. His gut twisted when he noticed it was an unknown number, and he automatically knew who it was.

"What is it, _Lord_ Megatron?" Lennox greeted, though his tone was heavy with sarcasm and mockery.

"Commander Lennox, it's Ratchet."

"_Ratchet_?" Lennox said incredulously, holding the phone out form his ear. "As in cranky old pain in the aft Ratchet?"

There was a dangerous growl on the other side that almost sounded like Megatron.

"Watch it," the medic warned.

Lennox choked on a laugh, his first in two weeks. "Ratchet I thought—we _all_ thought you were dead! How did you survive?"

"A long story, one I do not have time to explain. This communication could be intercepted by the Decepticons. Now, do you recall that contingency plan your government made with Optimus Prime, should something was to happen to the outpost?"

Lennox nodded, even though he knew the medic couldn't see him, "Yes. We have it set up and ready to go. Fowler—_we_ didn't give up on you."

"I appreciate that sentiment, Commander."

“Are you alone?" Lennox asked, desperate to know if more ‘Bots had survived. They could really use the help right about now...

"I... am with others."

The old Autobot could say no more, not without giving away intel that could be overheard. Still, it filled Lennox with such a sense of relief he almost collapsed to his knees.

"That's... That's good to hear, Ratchet.”

"We'll be in touch, Commander Lennox," the medic replied, before he heard the click of the line going dead.

Lennox felt his heart hammering, but for the first time in days it wasn't from anxiety—but from excitement. He didn't hesitate to run out from behind his desk and throwing the door open, calling out to Fowler.

The Autobots were alive.

* * *

"How did it go?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet, peeking in after the call had ended. "Do we have a base?"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "We arrived to Jasper, we prepared a secondary base capable of hiding our energy signatures. It will be an optimal location until we find a way to stage a counterattack."

"So we have a fighting chance now?"

"No," the medic admitted sadly, sighing. He glanced at Raf, remembering the youngling's words. "But it's a start."

The human-turned-Cybertronian smiled, and in the first time since he awoke in his new body, he felt _hope_ course through him. They still had a chance. They had a chance to find Optimus and Smokescreen. To save Jack and Miko. To save Earth and all of humanity.

"I hate to be Johny-Raincloud, but how are we gonna attack the Decepticon fortress without a Prime," Wheeljack drawled, his back pressed against the corner of the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"With or without Prime, the war must continue," Ultra Magnus stated, as factual as stating the weather. "Until Optimus Prime is recovered, as superior officer, I will naturally be resuming command."

Wheeljack narrowed his optics. "You?"

The Wrecker said the word distastefully, like there was something bitter on his glossa.

Bulkhead stepped forward, adding hastily, "As good as a plan as any."

Ultra narrowed his optics. "Sir."

"Sir."

“Then we shouldn't be wasting time dallying around here—we need to head out immediately!" Ratchet proclaimed, ignoring the slight glare Ultra Magnus gave him.

"You have the coordinates to this base?" the commander requested, moving over to the flight controls of his ship.

"Yes. And let us hope they are expecting us."

* * *

Fowler paced his office back and forth restlessly. Where _were_ they?!

Sure enough, the Pentagon was in a full-blown panic over the Decepticon occupation of Jasper. And they were doing everything in their power to prevent the power-hungry warlord from invading the rest of the state of Nevada. That included writing the foundations of a peace treaty.

Fowler knew Megatron wouldn't honor it for a second. Oh, he would _play_ along, sure. Just Hitler played the entire world before—

Suddenly the door flew open. Instincts from his old Ranger days kicking in, the government agent jumped and spun around to face the threat, only to see a woman hardly his height. That long, raven-black hair was in a ponytail, but there were loose strands framing her face. There were dark bags under her ice-blue eyes, which were filled with fear and determination at the same time.

"Is-is it true?" June Darby asked, storming up to Fowler. "They found the Autobots? Is Jack with them? Is he okay?"

The man only shook her head at her rapid fire of questions. "I don't know. We only talked to Ratchet."

June opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud, eerie wail. Coming from outside the building. This time his soldier's instincts went on full alert, chills going down his spine as he recognized the sound—one the base hadn't heard in decades.

Air raid siren.

Adrenaline kicking in, the man rushed out of the office and sprinted down the hallway, not caring he would feel it later. Jumping outside the building, Diego Garcia was in full panic.

Soldiers along with technicians and engineers ran back and forth in every direction like headless chickens. Men shouted orders over the noise as squadrons stampeded to defensive positions. Fowler even saw rifles between traded and a couple Raptors being pulled onto the runway. In the center of the chaos was William Lennox.

Even as his men showed no sense of order or purpose, the commander of NEST held himself tall and straight, barking orders with a solemn look. Fowler jogged over to him.

"Lennox! What's happening?" the agent demanded.

"Unknown bogie coming in fast—and it's pretty big, too," the lieutenant colonel answered.

"'Cons?"

"I don't know. Ratchet said they were coming, but I don't remember them having—" The man stopped when he looked over Fowler's shoulder. "Um..."

The agent turned around, only to be greeted by a familiar figure. He cursed at himself for being so foolish—and June for being such a stubborn woman.

"What are you doing out here? It's not safe!" the agent gasped.

"Don't talk to me about _safe_, Agent Fowler," June countered with an authoritative tone of a mother. "Not when my son is—"

She stopped when she glanced over the pair of men's shoulders, eyes widening at the sight above them.

"Oh, my God,” she muttered, stunned by the sight.

As one Lennox and Fowler looked over their shoulders, eyes widening and jaws dropping. Sure enough, it was giant object speeding towards the base at an impossible speed. Like the radar had promised, it grew larger and larger, telling it was _hug_e. Too big to a human craft, and the design was all wrong. It was too _alien_.

But was it friendly? Or hostile?

Fowler narrowed his eyes. The spaceship was smooth, solid. It gave off a bluish-silver sheen in the bright sunlight. Unlike the wicked, pitch-black appearance of—

The liaison gasped.

"It the 'Bots!"

"You're sure?" Lennox asked, staring hard at the spacecraft.

"Well, it's not shooting, is it? I'd stake my career on it."

June held a heart over her chest—Jack could be on that thing! Lennox shouted his men to stand down. The American government had made a treaty with the Autobots. Although they would not share resources, they would fight as one against the Decepticons—an enemy to them both. The Autobots were their allies. And as the commander of NEST, Lennox would honor the alliance.

* * *

"They know we're coming, right?" Raf asked Ratchet nervously, as he didn't want a bunch of soldiers shooting at him.

"Yes," the medic answered.

"Did you bother to tell them what we're in?" Wheeljack's voice came from the front of the ship. "It looks like they bringing out the whole army!"

"I couldn't risk giving details of our position—in case the Decepticons overheard."

"You know, Doc, you can be a real piece of—"

"Enough," Magnus interrupted. "I will not fire unless fired upon. I will honor Optimus Prime's decision."

With that, not another word was said as the Autobot commander wisely slowed his descent as they neared the base in the center of the ocean. Crystal-blue waters stretched in all directions, glittering underneath the sunlight like it was filled with diamonds. The island itself could be described as a simple strip of land. It curled around in the water like a giant slithering snake of green and white, forming a makeshift U-shape in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

There was series of buildings that crowded on one side of the island, most of them surrounding several strips of runways. It was full of planes and vehicles in all shapes and sizes, the black specs of soldiers scrambling the pale asphalt like a disturbed colony of ants. A military base. A NEST base.

"Looks like they're coming to greet us 'sir.'" Wheeljack said with a grin as he peered down at the ground.

Sure enough, there was a cluster of humans stepping out into the runaway—which had been suddenly cleared. The hordes of soldiers that had filled it had retreated, leaving an open space just big enough for the Autobot ship to land. Peering though the transparent shield, Raf's sharp vision was able to make out Fowler and June—with another pair of humans.

Both wore fatigues and combat boots, telling they were army personnel. One stood tall and straight, legs shoulder-width part and hands behind his back. His brown hair was cropped short and his shaven cheeks were chiseled and strong. The man beside him was just as built and broad, with bald, dark head gleaming with sweat.

"Easy now," Ratchet muttered as Ultra Magnus landed the ship on the strip.

The little group of humans shifted as the gigantic aircraft settled on its landpads, but they did not run or shoot. Allowing the Autobot commander to open the hatch. With that, the Autobots began filing out one-by-one, the blue mech naturally taking the lead. Meanwhile, Raf stuck to the back of the group, wings low.

He just realized this would be the first time since... _it_ happened that he would be among humans. He still considered _himself _human, and expected to trot up to them as easily as he always had. But glancing down at his body, his spark ached and his tanks rolled and he was reminded that he _wasn't_ human. Not anymore.

And if he did just _trot_ up to them, he was likely to get shot at. Or accidentally crush one of them.

Suddenly a servo on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, and Raf glanced over to see Bumblebee. His guardian gave him a comforting squeeze.

_"It's going to be alright,"_ he assured.

"Y-yeah," Raf agreed, but it wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be.

He stepped out of the ship, but when he looked at the humans, his helm spun with disorientation. When he was human, he was always on the short side of his age, even though he made it up with being wiser beyond his years. He was so used to looking _up_ at adults, so looking _down_ was an absurd experience. Especially considering the humans were several _feet_ below him. Now he knew what everyone was talking about.

Humans were _tiny_.

Raf listened as one of the men stepped forward—who he figured was the commanding officer.

"We were expecting Optimus Prime," the man admitted, glancing up at Ultra Magnus curiously.

"Optimus is currently missing in action," the blue mech replied. The soldier frowned in disappointment. "I am Ultra Magnus. I am in command of the Autobots until his return."

The officer nodded and introduced, "I am Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox. I am field commander of NEST."

"We will require a new base of operations, if we are to take the fight to the Decepticons.”

"Hanger E is free for you take as your personal quarters," Lennox replied. He glanced over the group of half of a dozen Autobots. "There should be enough room for you all."

"Your hospitality is much appreciated," Ultra Magnus nodded. "What is the situation?"

Lennox scoffed and shook his head. "Where to start?"

Raf's vocalizer went to life before he could stop it, rushing out from behind Bumblebee. "Jasper! What happened to Jasper?"

He immediately regretted his impulse as suddenly all eyes and optics turned to him. He felt his plating rattle as Fowler stared at him, eyes squinted.

"New recruit?" he asked.

Raf's doorwings went flat on his back. He saw the same puzzled looks on the other humans. Even June Darby, whom he saw almost on a daily basis. They... didn't recognize him? Was... he really _that_ different?

"It's... me, Raf," the youngling stammered, his voice small.

"Raf?" Fowler's eyes widened. "But that's not possible—"

Lennox just looked confused. "You know this 'Bot?"

"I'm human!" Raf protested, only to get several more baffled stares. "I mean... I _was_ human."

Suddenly June's jaw dropped and her eyes widened with recognized.

"Oh, my God," she gasped, hand flying to her face. "It _is_ Raf."

The little bot warbled, shifting uncomfortably under the stares.

"Wait, you're telling me—" Lennox gasped. He couldn't finish his question, staring back at the boy with impossibly wide eyes.

The tall soldier only stared. "There's no fucking way..."

The soldiers were frozen in shock, completely forgetting the whole entourage of Autobots. It was only June that broke out of the trance, taking slow, cautious steps towards the human-turned-Cybertronian. Her eyes were filled with that disbelief and awe, like she didn't know how to feel. Raf had to _kneel_ in order to look her in the eye. He didn't react as the woman tentatively touched the metal that was once his cheek.

"Hi... Ms. Darby," he said, softly, timidly. He clamped his plating to his protoform, trying to make himself small as possible.

"It _is_ you," June repeated. Then after a long, silent moment- "...Jack?"

Raf lowered his helm, his spark aching. "...It happened to him, too."

"...Is he still on the ship...?" She asked hopefully.

The woman glanced around Raf's bulk, as if hoping to see another changed figure. It took a few seconds for the youngling to get his vocalizer to work.

"N-no..."

June immediately snapped her gaze back to him, her eyes now filled with a mother's alarm and concern.

"Then where is he?" she demanded. When Raf didn't reply, her voice rose in a choked sob, "Where is my son?"

The former human still couldn't reply, looking down at the ground. Suddenly June gasped and she recoiled from his frame, like the metal was scorching. Her hands flew to her face, tears already slipping from her eyes.

"N-no," she whimpered. "It-it can't be."

Raf realized his mistake with horror, straightening back up.

"No! That's not it!" he gasped, raising his servos. "Jack... Jack is alive."

His vocalizer cut off before he could finish. He didn't think the alternative was any better. Oh, Primus, how was going to tell her this—

"Jack...was captured by the Decepticons," Ratchet explained for him in his stead. "Along with Miko."

Now there raw, unfiltered horror in the mother's eyes.

"Th-those monsters have my baby boy?!"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Darby," he said softly. "But we will do everything in our power to return them—"

He was cut off by a chocked sob. Raf saw June's knees buckle and instinctively lunged forward, extending his servo. The soldiers even rushed forward, too. And even Ratchet lunged. Fowler was the closest.

The government agent caught the woman as she collapsed. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, as June folded in on herself, wailing into his expensive suit.

"Not Jack! Not my son!" she wailed.

"We'll find him, June," Fowler murmured. "If the 'Cons are using him as a hostage—"

"Then we have to go to Jasper! He'll be there!"

The liaison shook his head. "Jasper's on 'Con lockdown. We can't."

"But we can't just _leave_ him there—!"

"A city of yours was taken?" Ultra Magnus interrupted, the only thing he was able to process from the exchange, as his sense of duty was unwavering.

"Yes," Lennox responded. "No one gets in or out."

"Or they're fired upon," Wheeljack finished. "We know that routine."

"Has Megatron made anymore demands?" Magnus asked.

"The complete removal of all military forces from Jasper’s city limit...and the neighboring county."

"And what are your intentions?"

“The United States government doesn't negotiate with terrorists, or evil intergalactic warlords for that matter. However, we have yet to break the enemy’s defenses…” Lennox glanced up at the much taller being, craning his neck back so he could meet Magnus’s optics. “We’ll every asset we got to level the playing field again.”

"And you have our support,” the Autobot commander replied, nodding. “We need to get inside the hanger for the time being. Construction on a new groundbridge will need to begin immediately."

Lennox nodded. "Right this way..."

The bots transformed, following slowly behind the soldier.

There were soldiers everywhere Raf looked. Squadrons of men dressed in fatigues jogged by in synchronized strides, roaring Humvees just like Bulkhead rode back and forth, and teams of technicians raced around grounded jets and cargo planes. There were several curious glances towards the convoy of various vehicles but many were focused on the oddly-shaped spaceship still taking up the runway. However, the rest were too preoccupied with their task to spare a single glance.

Colonel Lennox led them to a hanger set apart from the cluster of buildings that made up the base, but seemed one of the larger structures of the island. Sure enough, it was relatively barren, save for a couple decade-old planes and a few piles of forgotten equipment. It was tall enough accommodate the giants' height, with even railings circumnavigating a second floor. It oddly reminded Raf of the _former_ base, but at the same time, it was so... different.

"I hope this will suffice?" Lennox asked.

"It shall do," Ultra Magnus stated as he transformed.

Ratchet made a noise of distaste.

"There's less to work with that the last one," the old scientist complained. "It will take time to get a groundbridge working. _If_ we can get a groundbridge working."

"It's...that difficult?" Raf asked, worried.

"As the most advanced technological achievement in Cybertronian history—yes."

"O-oh," he muttered, transforming and looking aground. At least it was...spacious.

"Then we better get started," Ultra Magnus stated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Poor kids...but onward with plot and angst! I love writing this story *-*  
Misgel: Same. :D Next few chapters are going to be interesting... ;)

_The darkness was never-ending. He felt the deep cold impede into his skin, sinking to his bones. He couldn't breathe, as the weight of the inky blackness dragged him down and down, into the never-ending abyss._

_Where wicked optics awaited him._

Jack onlined his optics with a yelp. He felt his cooling fans were already clicking on, desperately trying to cool his overheating frame. What... what was that? The youngling shut his optics.

It was a dream. It was just a bad dream.

He ex-vented hot air from his intake, watching mist rise. He looked down at his body, to see metal plating. He... he was still a Transformer. But something was... wrong. What- what happened to him? Where was he?

Jack slowly, carefully, rose into a sitting position. He recognized the soft material of a berth beneath him, but he instantly recognized it wasn't _his_ berth. This one was twice as broad and twice as warm. It large enough to even give extra room for someone like Megatron.

His spark froze. Suddenly he remembered. The warlord pinning him down, laughing, doing _something_ to him.

He remembered a vile taste, his insides burning as the dark energon flowed down his throat.

Jack clutched at his throat, optics widening. Had that really happened—

No, no, no. It couldn't be— It would have _killed_ him.

Dark energon was the lifeblood of Unicron. As the essence of the Chaos Bringer, it was corrosive, destroying everything it touched.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

He hadn't realized his fans had cranked up to full speed and he was venting rapidly, even though he did not need to breathe.

No... No! Jack's frame shuddered, clutching his helm. He was _poisoned_!

He tried to escape the darkness that clouded his processor—to shift his thoughts to something else. Jack desperately tried to reach out, to grab onto something to ground him to reality. Suddenly, a stronger, powerful presence brushed against his thoughts. He couldn't recoil—there was nowhere to go. Instead, he let the foreign essence embrace him, stamping down his distress.

"It is alright, _little one_."

Jack jerked, looking up to see that Megatron had entered the room, completely oblivious to his entry while he had been wallowing in his despair. The human-turned-Cybertronian recoiled, back pressing against the wall behind him. It was then he looked out beyond the large berth to see a poorly furnished room, but the space was wider than most quarters he had been in. It was then he realized, the _dark_ energon in his veins going cold.

He was in _Megatron's_ chambers.

"W-what am I _doing_ in here?" he stammered out, shooting up as Megatron grinned down at him.

"I assumed you wanted somewhere more comfortable to recharge," Megatron replied, but seemed rather amused. "In addition, I preferred to monitor you in case you began to show... effects."

He spoke in a low, pleased purr, as if satisfied with himself in every way. Not registering at all this was the _last_ place Jack wanted to be. With Unicron's blood, _Megatron's_ blood _in_ him!

Jack moved to launch himself off the berth, trying to escape. Of course, his captor easily caught him like he was a rambunctious toddler. He pulled and tugged as hard as he could, but he couldn't budge an inch against Megatron's strength.

"Now, now," he chided, lowering to be face to face with the mech, "Is that any way to treat the mech that _saved_ you?"

"Saved me?!" Jack gasped. "You kidnapped, tortured, and starved me!" The mutant didn't realize his optics were getting brighter and brighter and his voice was getting higher and higher with each word. "You _lied_ to me! You said the Autobots were dead!"

"Would it have made a difference?" Megatron countered, not at all bothered by his outburst.

He snarled, feral with his fangs. "They're _alive_. I know they're alive!"

His captor merely chuckled. "Not for long. You saw the beast yourself. Do you really think your 'friends' even stand a chance against it?"

"They will."

"You will learn the hard way then, once my pet brings me their lifeless husks," Megatron stated, but Jack merely scowled at him. He _refused_ to accept that his friends would ever fall.

"The Autobots are stronger than that. They'll win."

Jack flinched when suddenly a clawed servo cupped his cheek, a single talon tracing the delicate metal.

"I highly doubt it. And even if they somehow manage to survive, they have no way of reaching this fortress. My fusion cannons will eliminate any invading force and I have an army to heed my orders. _No one_ is coming for you. You are _mine_ now."

Jack opened his mouth to retort, to refuse, but the words died on his glossa as that presence returned. He felt a pull at his spark. He winced when suddenly there were talons splayed across his chest, right over his pulsing spark.

"You _feel_ it, don't you?" Megatron purred in a menacing hiss. "Unicron's power in your spark?"

"I don't _want_ it," Jack snarled, jerking away from the servo. "I don't know what you think it'll do, but I'm not going to let it change me—"

"Oh, but it _has_."

Claws teased the sensitive metal of his sharp wings. Jack instinctively flattened them against his back, away from the tyrant's touch. Suddenly the presence pulled harder. Towards _Megatron_.

The sterling silver's optics flashed a wicked violet.

Jack's spark tightened in his chest, burning hotly, almost as if in response to the intensity of those purple optics. From the depths he could hear a singular command: to come forward, closer to Megatron. When he did not follow the command immediately, it ached like a persistent itch, beginning to slam against the walls of his mind.

Jack gritted his denta, trying to ignore it. But any thought he had was stamped down, silenced.

And against his very will he took a step forward, then another, until he was almost pressed against Megatron's chest. He shuddered in relief, the pressure blessedly easing up as he followed the unspoken command.

"Good boy..." Megatron purred lowly, optics blinking crimson.

"What... what did you do to me?" Jack whined, barely audible, trying to prevent his plating from shaking but failed miserably.

"We carry Unicron's blood within us. We are _one_ now."

"But I'm not—I'm still me!" Jack tried to proclaim, but stilled when Megatron grasped him.

"Jackson Darby is _dead_," the warlord hissed. "You are no longer a human—that pitiful life is gone now. You are one of us now. And you _will_ be a Decepticon."

"I won't!" Jack shouted, snarling at the mech and bearing his fangs.

"And eventually you _will_ see it my way—one way or the other," Megatron purred, reaching out and laying his talons across a wing, stroking.

Jack shuddered at the sensitive sensation and it took as his willpower not to bite the titan's servo off. He _knew_ Megatron only wanted a reaction. Finally the warlord released his wing, and the mech immediately flattened them once again.

"Now come," his captor ordered, not waiting for a response. "There is much work to do."

"And how am I supposed to help with that?" he snapped irritably. "I don't know anything about the ship."

Megatron only paused to glance over his shoulder. "You misunderstand. You will not be working upon the ship."

With that, the Decepticon leader lumbered out of the room, fully expecting his reluctant prisoner to follow him. Jack raised an optic ridge, confused, but realized he didn't have a choice. If that pull in his spark was in any indication.

Ex-venting, Jack trailed after Megatron, even jogging a few paces to catch up to him. The youngling stayed as close to the warlord as possible without invading his personal space, one optic on his captor and the other on his surroundings. Drones patrolled the corridors, either in pairs or entire squadrons of Seekers. They ignored the former human's existence as they bowed in the presence of their lord, not daring to stand taller or even meet his gaze. Megatron acted like they didn't exist, continuing on. When he passed, Jack felt their gazes shift to him. It made his plating rattle, those opticless glares boring into him, and he found himself inching closer to the silver titan than he meant to.

Finally, they came to a broad room. Jack blinked to find it completely barren—no equipment, no furnishing, no Decepticons. Only a single, glaring light illuminated the floor. Since there was nothing to observe, the mech heard the door locking behind him. Instantly his spark flared with panic, all too familiar with that horrible sound. He whirled around, expecting to be alone, only to blink in surprise that Megatron was still there.

He glared, suspicious what the warlord was up to. The Decepticon leader's gaze raked up and down Jack's tiny frame, like a mechanic given a totaled car and expected to fix it.

"Engage your weapons, boy."

"Weapons?" Jack tried, stiffening at the sight of the sword unsheathing from Megatron's arm. "I don't _have_ any weapons!"

The former human remembered the lecture Arcee had given him once—that most Cybertronians weren't created with weapons. Weapons were the same to them as they were to humans—objects that could be put away at any time. The only difference, was that Transformers were able to _attach_ the weapons, integrating them as part of their body. However, Jack was quite sure he lacked any defensive systems. He prayed Megatron would understand. He couldn't be _that_ delusional, could he?

"Then you are no use to me."

Jack screamed as the sword fell, narrowly avoiding being split in half as he stumbled backwards.

"W-wait, g-give me a minute!" the youngling cried.

"I already did."

The sword came again, and Jack ducked just in time from being decapitated. He dodged attack after attack, jumping away and skirting around Megatron as the warlord chased after him. More than once, the tip of the blade came too close and the mutant heard the horrible sound of metal slicing metal. Jack didn't fight back—he couldn't. Megatron was too fast and too strong to get anywhere close. The Decepticon wasn't trying to strike him—he was trying to _kill_ him.

"And here I thought I gave you enough time to adjust," the tyrant mocked him as Jack once again lunged away from a wide arc. "Perhaps Miko will have better luck?"

"Leave her alone!"

His protest turned into a squawk as the tip of the great sword came too close to his optics.

Then his arm felt like it was burning, holding up against an incredible strain. He saw the tip of Megatron's sword, wondering why it hadn't cut his head off yet—

"Engage your weapons, _now_," Megatron ordered in a low, dangerous growl, leaving no room for refusal.

Jack gasped, his spark pulsing rapidly in his chassis. The warlord was going to destroy him if he didn't obey. He offlined his optics, trying to concentrate. He felt that strain in his arm, that felt like a pulled muscle. An itch filled his entire body, all the way to his processor. How was he supposed to do this? He didn't even know how to transform! How could he possibly know how to engage—

Suddenly there was an angry, impatient roar above him. Jack onlined his optics, only to see Megatron raising his deadly sword above his head. With a terrified yelp, the human-turned-Cybertronian raised his arms above his head, in a desperate, futile attempt to defend himself. The sword came down—

Only to meet twin blades.

His arms shook violently at the force of the blow, trembling as Megatron continued to press down on the blades. A smirk had overtaken the scowl.

"_Excellent_."

Jack's optics widened, staring at the shiny, silvery swords that had ejected from his arms. They had unsheathed from underneath the plating of his wrist, right above his servo, like Megatron's. They were only half as long, meaning Jack would have to get close to do damage. Very close.

He was so transfixed on the newfound weapons, he didn't notice Megatron's free servo curl into a fist. Until it slammed into his chassis, right underneath the armor that protected his spark chamber. Jack wheezed as he was sent into the wall with a horrible slam. He barely managed to catch himself, servo cradling the stricken area.

"_Never_ let yourself become distracted in battle," Megatron chided.

Jack only groaned, agony coursing from the damaged area.

"G...got it..." he whimpered as he struggled to get back up, the ex-gladiator bearing down on him.

After spending so long running away from his captor, the mech's first instinct was to duck when he saw the sword coming for him. He dived under its arc, landing in a crouch behind Megatron. He grinded his denta and raised one of his dual blades. He locked onto a gap of Megatron's armor, and lunged, only to meet the ex-gladiator's sword.

"You will have to be faster," the titan instructed, easily batting the smaller blade away.

Jack panted, catching himself vague Megatron continued his assault. The former human grunted as he blocked another blow from the warlord. Unable to parry it, he moved out of the way, but the Champion would not allow him to escape.

The ex-gladiator swiped his sword in a wide arc, that Jack ducked under, but the same trick would not work twice. As he tried to dive out of the way, sharp claws seized his throat. He gasped as he was plucked into the air with a single servo, his pedes dangling above the ground. Instinctively the mech clawed at Megatron's wrist, leaving grooves, but the warlord didn't even flinch. He desperately sent kicks at his captor, but the titan's limb was too long, having him only strike air.

"Always be aware of your opponents leverages," Megatron growled, tossing him.

Jack grunted as he landed in a tangle of limbs. He skidded across the ground, sparks flying. The human-turned-Cybertronian groaned as he forced himself to all fours. If Megatron considered this training, then he was a horrible teacher.

He sent assault after assault, not letting up even once. When Jack desperately avoided him, he was chided. When a blow was delivered, he was chided. And in the rare occurrence the former human blocked an attack or even rarer, landed a hit, again, he was chided. Nothing seemed to please the Champion.

"Why even bother?" Jack snapped, not bothering moving as Megatron stomped towards him. "I'll never be as good as you."

"Of course not," the warlord scoffed.

"Then _why_ are you 'training' me?!"

If it was even called training at this point. Jack wouldn't put it past the tyrant that this was merely an opportunity for him to beat the poor youngling.

"If you will serve for us, you will fight for us. And you will learn how to do so."

"You consider this 'learning'?!"

"Yes," At Jack's scowl, Megatron added, "War is not _taught_. You adjust, you adapt. You get better. You should consider it an honor, that I am wasting my time training you, as you know as much as a sparkling."

The human-turned-Cybertronian merely pouted, but reluctantly rose to his pedes, raising his swords to brace for another attack than anything.

"Now, what's wrong with your stance?" Megatron demanded to know, staring down at his feet.

"Um..."

Jack glanced down at his pedes, confused. Megatron hadn't bothered with that approach—

Without warning, pain exploded across his helm. He cried as his neck snapped back without his permission and he was sent flying across the room. He slammed into a wall, moaning. Jack should have known that was a trap.

"Ugh...cheap shot..." he groaned, grabbing at his face.

"_Never_ take your sight away from the enemy," Megatron scolded. "You expect them to be fair."

Hearing the titan's heavy steps nearing, Jack groaned as he forced himself to his pedes, using the wall for support.

"W-whatever you say, Megatron," he forced out through gritted denta. Megatron paused in front of him, glowering down at him.

"Lord," the Decepticon leader corrected.

"...Sir."

It was the only title of respect Jack could manage. Megatron was not his master, and certainly not his lord. The dictator scoffed in disdain, obviously not pleased, but took it as it was. The former human braced, expecting the ex-gladiator to continue the 'match'. Instead, he almost fell to his knees with a sob of relief when the Champion unsheathed his sword.

"We're done for today," he announced. However, any sense of hope Jack felt was dashed when he added, "Come. Shockwave is expecting us."

"...Why?" he asked cautiously, following behind Megatron, the hold on his mind preventing him from straying too far.

"It's time you learn some of our history."

It was his only response as the pair traveled to the scientist's laboratory. Sure enough, the dark room seemed untouched from the last time Jack had been there. Megatron's top lieutenants were even present, too, all of them wearing varying degrees of boredom and a respectable distance from the one-optic mech. Including a familiar figure.

"Miko!" Jack called out, feeling a spark of hope at the sight of her, but it quickly faded when she didn't respond in kind.

Something was wrong. The girl's head bowed like a dog with dim optics and a frown. Her winglets were almost pressed to her back as she stood in the shadow of Shockwave, but seemed to stay out of the mech's reach.

The former Japanese girl only made a strange, whimper-like sound as she glanced up. When she caught sight of her friend, her optics spiraled and she quickly wrapped an arm around her abdomen, as if she was hiding something. She looked back down, still quiet.

Miko was _never_ quiet.

Jack only stared in shock. Why was she— Then the mech realized, locking his burning gaze on Shockwave. The scientist was oblivious to his audience as he was tapping away at a console, the screen filled with an image of a familiar reptile.

"What did you do to her?!" Jack demanded heatedly, storming towards him.

"Shockwave has been performing necessary procedures to ascertain the state of _Miko_ and observe to her... ability," Starscream stated, looking uncomfortable at being near the femme.

…What? Procedures? _Ability_?

"Miko, what is he talking about?" Jack asked, trying to get his friend to talk to him.

The femme kept her vow of silence, not looking at him. It was almost like she was... The mech's spark stopped. Was... she _traumatized_? What the hell had Shockwave _done_ to her?! Starscream spoke before he could redirect his attention at the twisted monster.

"It appears the femme is a warper," the Seeker stated.

"What's that?"

The flyer made a scoff-like noise. "Do you know anything?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but a soft murmur stopped him.

"It means I can... teleport," Miko said in a barely audible whisper, but still did not move from her spot. She looked up, but her optics were still dim and dilated.

"Not at the moment," Shockwave spoke up, his deep voice startling Jack. "I was able to create a device that blocks its activation."

Jack's optics locked on a wicked-looking device attached to Miko's wrist. It looked like it was digging into her mesh. It may have be attached to her arm, but the former human instantly realized what it was. His gaze looked on the nonchalant scientist, and rage filled his frame. Without a moment's hesitation, he lunged towards the Decepticon.

"You miserable piece of—"

His insult was cut off with a gasp as talons seized the back of his neck. Megatron tugged him back, sending Jack stumbling back to the dictator's side.

"Enough," Megatron growled as Jack went to argue some more, "This is not what we are here for. Get on with it, Shockwave."

"The Predacon has returned from its mission," the scientist replied promptly, finally stepping away from the screen to face the Decepticon leader. Jack's tanks rolled. Did that mean- "However, I have noticed it possesses wounds that could not have been caused by the Autobots' current weapon capability."

Megatron's lips curled. "Reinforcements?"

"Most likely."

Jack's spark thrummed. Autobot reinforcements? Help had come? Maybe, maybe the very thing they needed to turn the tide of the war had come. Maybe the Autobots could save Miko and him.

"A pity your 'ultimate hunter' wasn't able to finish the job," Starscream hissed venomously, glaring at Shockwave. The scientist seemed oblivious.

"All the more reason we must build on the tactical advantage we have managed to secure," Megatron proclaimed.

"If I may make a suggestion, Master? I believe the human 'Internet' would be a good place to start," Starscream said, Jack glaring at him. "They do capture photos of us from time to time after all—whose to say it's not the same for the Autobots?"

The flyer's wings were erect and his chest swelled in pride, as if he came up with an ingenious idea. No one seemed impressed, and Seeker was shot down by Shockwave's monotone drawl.

"I believe I have a more efficient solution," he announced.

Starscream scowled. "Which would be?"

"Knock Out, did you retrieve the sample I require?"

"One Predacon talon coming right up," the medic proclaimed victoriously, strutting forward.

All optics locked on the object in the Aston Martin's servo. Sure enough, it was a curled, sharp object, like a talon, but far too large to be a native species. It wasn't even organic, anyway. The material was made of a hardened, grayed protoform, covered in sedimentary rock.

"A Predacon _bone_?" Starscream gasped, optics wide and bright. "On _Earth_?"

"They are not the remains of Predacons, Starscream," Megatron corrected as Shockwave took the fossil and set it on a scanning table. "But, rather, the remains of Predacon _clones_."

"Clones? You can _clone_ yourself?" Jack asked, startled by the revelation. That was something for the movies, not real life!

"An impossible feat for your primitive technology," Shockwave commented, "but not outside the bounds of science."

Jack scowled, but couldn't retort when Megatron added, "For you see, our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first bestial supersoldier Shockwave had ever attempted to breed from prehistoric matter. During for the War of Cybertron, I sanctioned the dispatch of a small army of these Predacon clones to Earth to unleash the beasts on unwitting Autobot forces stationed here. Once they accomplished their mission, the surviving Predacons held sentinel on this very world."

Jack was finding it harder and harder to believe each word. How... how long ago could have this happened? It certainly had to millions of years, _before_ the human race existed. Perhaps before most _life _existed. There was no evidence, no records of any giant savage monsters in human history. _Someone_ would have noticed that. Instead, it was like Predacons never existed—

The mech froze when he glanced up at Shockwave, who was meddling with his station again. Instead of scans of his precious dragon, where images of vicious-looking monsters. _Familiar_ monsters.

"But... those are metal versions of creatures from our mythology," he gasped.

"It would seem that the native species have documented the Predacons in their myths and legends, until the living memory of them faded from history," said Shockwave, scanning through the database.

"Yet another link between Earth and Cybertron," Megatron commented. "They were to await for my arrival, but of course, our reunion was much delayed. It would seem we lost the beasts to the ravages of time."

"But not their endo-matter," Shockwave assured, scanning the talon. Suddenly a diagram of a triple-helix spiraled on the screen. "From which I am logically able to extract their very CNA."

"_Another_ scavenger hunt?" Starscream scoffed. "How logical would it really be to locate all of the dusty remains of your former _pets_?"

Shockwave's single optics flared dangerously as he glanced at the second-in-command. "You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first having them microchipped?"

"You... uh... you actually _did_?" Starscream stammered, seeming disturbed by the idea and irritated by Shockwave's continued ingenuity at the same time.

"That means you can track them anywhere?" Jack asked. "Then why haven't they already been found?"

"Because only I know how to activate their trackers," Shockwave answered. Sure enough, there was almost two dozen of blips on the screen, scattered all over the world. "It appears the closest one is located in the center of this continent."

The screen zoomed in on one. Although there were no lines or markers, Jack knew enough geography to recognize the location.

"Western Texas," he identified, noticing it was near the border. "There are a lot of oil fields there."

"You know the terrain?" Shockwave asked him, his optic narrowing in on him.

Jack's plating clamped down on his protofom, not liking the terrifying mech focused on him.

"I know _of_ it," he corrected. It was common knowledge that Texas was known for its oil, but he forgot that the Decepticons cared little for human activities.

"You will accompany Shockwave, then," Megatron decided.

This time Jack flinched. "B-but I never been there before!"

In truth, he rather be anywhere but alone with the sadistic scientist. He'd even take another beating from Megatron.

"You will provide support to Shockwave should he require it," Megatron ignored his protests, optics focused on the blips.

"What about the femme?" Knock Out asked, tilting her head in her direction, who had not moved from Shockwave's side.

"The subject is recovering," the scientist retorted, ignoring the flinch it caused. "She will not be combat ready for at least another solar cycle."

"Then Starscream will supervise her until you return," Megatron announced.

"_Me_?" Starscream squawked, "But my Lord, surely anyone else would be a better choice—!"

He was cut off by a harsh growl. "That is final, Starscream."

"...Yes, Lord Megatron," he sighed, almost like a little whimpering puppy, wings drooping.

Miko winced during the exchange, shifting her gaze from Starscream to Shockwave before settling on Jack. His spark ached how longing it looked, like she wanted to run over and hug him. However, noticing the Decepticons surrounding them, and Megatron's massive bulk blocking her, she wisely stayed put.

"So it seems we're going to have changes around here," Knock Out drawled.

"Which reminds me," Megatron mused. "While Starscream will remain in charge of military operations, Shockwave will head all scientific endeavors."

"So... we both be reporting _directly_ to you," Starscream surmised, gesturing between himself and the one-optic mech.

"Precisely."

With that, Megatron turned and left, Knock Out and Soundwave trailing behind him. Jack almost jumped out of his new skin when there was a touch on his arm. He flattened his wings as Shockwave looked over him, but didn't resist as the scientist ushered him out. Leaving Miko and Starscream alone, the Seeker's wings flat on his back and face twisted in a savage snarl.

"Perfectly logical," he spat, brilliant optics glaring at Shockwave's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: I think gas prices are going to be on the rise. Should we inform the bots?  
Misgel: Good thing the 'Bots don't run on gas.

Miko was unusually quiet as Starscream prattled on endlessly about Shockwave stealing his post and taking credit and recognition that was rightfully his, lowering his stance in Megatron's optics.

"First, I had to vie for Megatron's favor against that treacherous harpy, Airachnid," Starscream ranted. "Now I must contend with Shockwave and his incorrigible beast! How I would love to stuff the brute and his mangy abomination right into that stasis pod beside that wretched Insecticon!"

Miko scoffed, turning her head away. Starscream didn't stand a chance against Shockwave.

The femme had not said a single word, but the Decepticon didn't seem to care. She hated she had be stuck with the weakest of creatures, forced to listen to him droning on and on and on. She hated she was stuck in this place. She hated she was stuck under Cyclops's thumb.

He had torn her apart and resealed her several times, along with dozens of scans and just as many samples, and even then, the scientist declared his curiosity was not satisfied. He would continue his research, but in the meantime, he found a way to inhibit her warp drive. Miko _hated_ it.

Every time she thought of desperately wanting to leave, of warping away from here, a shock would jolt up her arm and into her processor. It disrupted the coding stored there, jumbling her thoughts and ruining her senses. Miko could only get pieces of information of her surroundings, and could not finish a single thought, making it almost impossible to speak at times.

"You there! Are you in stasis lock?" Starscream's voice demanded.

Miko activated her warp drive.

The inhibitor sent a shock.

The former human faintly heard the Seeker snarl in frustration. She heard the clanking of his too-high heels as he strutted to the other side of the lab, meddling with something. Miko didn't care.

She just wanted to go _home_.

The inhibitor sent another shock.

Suddenly she blinked when a cube of energon appeared in front of her face.

"Drink this," Starscream ordered.

She stared for a moment, then took it hesitantly, narrowing her optics at the mech. How did she know if 'Screamer hadn't poisoned this?

Starscream seemed oblivious to her reluctance as he vented on still, "And _here_ I am. Stuck babysitting a sparkling who doesn't even know when to refuel. And somehow Megatron sees enough value in you that he will tear my spark out should I let something happen to you on _my_ watch."

Miko scowled, glaring at the Seeker as his wings drooped, his whole form loosening as he made a pitiful sound.

"And you _had_ to be a _warper,_" he mumbled, kicking at nothing. "Why couldn't Knock Out do this instead?"

"I never wanted this," Miko blurted in a hiss.

She shut her mouth, but it was too late. Starscream whipped around and stared at her a full moment. Then he sneered.

"Ah, so she _does_ speak," the Seeker purred.

Miko glared at a spot at the wall. But she had opened a gate, and there was no closing it now as Starscream turned his full attention to her.

"And I never wanted to come to a filthy, disgusting, muddy planet infested with squishy, tiny, _annoying_ organics," he spat. "Yet _here_ we are. Funny how cruel the universe is."

"You could _leave_," Miko retorted.

"Ah, so I presume you have any suggestions of where else we could go? No? I thought not, little girl." The femme glared. After a few moments of silence, the Seeker moved on to a new subject, raising a sharp talon at her. "We have something in common, you and I. We both hate Shockwave, and we both hate _Lord_ Megatron. Alas, here we are, unable to do anything about it."

That was a new one, a Decepticon comparing himself to a human. Or a being that used to be one.

"You tried to _kill_ Megatron," Miko reminded him.

"A spectacular failure that turned out to be. Better to serve at his heel than to be crushed underneath it. I suggest you learn that lesson soon, little girl."

Miko huffed and sipped her energon. She would never serve Megatron. Never.

* * *

"Do you even have any idea where this thing is?" Jack asked Shockwave as they walked through the groundbridge and into a hot, dusty sun. "Below ground, in a building? A tar pit maybe?"

"As I have arrived on this planet not even an orn ago, it will be illogical to assume I know of the terrain," Shockwave replied, not even glancing up from his datapad.

"...I was being sarcastic."

"Then your statement is further illogical."

Jack rolled his optics. He had better conversations with a wall. He decided to observe his surroundings instead.

West Texas wasn't much different than Nevada. Flat, dry earth stretched in every direction until it met the horizon beyond. Spots of dried grass and shrubs dotted the landscape, but hardly added any color to the pale, brown. The sky was ablaze with bright shades of red, orange, and yellow as the sun sunk towards the horizon. It's light gleamed off the metal machines that dominated the field.

Clanking of gears and metal filled the air as pumpjacks rose and fell in slow, rhythmic motions. There had to be dozens of them, pumping thousands of gallons of oil to fuel a country dependent on it. Jack eyed them as the pair walked rows and rows of them. Then the mech's optics flickered towards the horizon.

The terrain was flat, clear. He could escape. He could be free. Jack felt the urge fill his entire being, but he as he eyed the gigantic cannon of Shockwave's left arm, he forced it down. Jack wouldn't make it five feet until the Decepticon forced him to the ground, if the scientist didn't outright destroy him. His wings quivered as he remembered his conversation with Miko.

Now wasn't the time. He had to wait, until the right opportunity. Whenever the Decepticons dropped their guard, or when he became strong enough to handle himself. Whichever came first.

"So how does this thing tell us where to go?" The human-turned-Cybertronian demanded of Shockwave, pointing to the device in his servo.

"It provides me with the precise coordinates of the Predacon's location," the Decepticon replied. He meddled with the datapad. "According to my calculations, it lies directly north of us."

Jack glanced in that direction. He saw nothing that resembled a fire-breathing dragon. Just pumpjacks and— The youngling instantly locked on to the cluster of buildings off to the side of the oil field, with giant silos towering over them. A refinement factory, most likely.

"Wait, there's a refinery is over there." He gasped.

"A keen observation."

In his monotone voice, the mech wondered if it was Shockwave's attempt at sarcasm. Instead, the mutant went on, freezing in place even as his guide continued forward.

"B-but there's people!" Jack explained hastily. "They'll see us!"

"Your point being?" Shockwave demanded as he continued, unhindered by the mech's worries.

_That was my point_, Jack thought, but realized this mech was telling the truth when he said he was new to Earth.

Even the Decepticons were careful not to expose their identities to the populace. They disguised themselves around humans, they did not attack large cities, and avoided civilization at all costs. Likely a tactical decision, that Megatron could focus on the Autobots and their military allies, rather than face several billion humans at once.

However, Jack realized Shockwave did not know that, and likely did not care. He had to make the scientist see. It only took a single human to take a single photo (not one on a potato) and post it, and the secret would be out. Furthermore, Jack feared how the Decepticon would react to a stampede of screaming humans. They would be like sitting ducks.

"Y-you can't just _waltz_ into an area populated area!" Jack stammered out, the mech pausing to look at him, the strange wording causing his optic to narrow. "Megatron wouldn't approve—!"

"And why is that?" Shockwave sounded curious rather than irritated.

"Humans don't know about Cybertronians! If they learn about you guys... it would be harder to navigate. The whole world would know about the Decepticons and _hate_ you."

"You are saying they would give more resistance?" Shockwave concluded.

"Yes!"

Anything to make the Decepticon understand, and _not_ attack a giant building full of defenseless people. Shockwave did not reply for several moments, calculating each and every possibility in his head.

"You argument... is logical," the scientist concluded.

Jack dared to ex-vent in relief. "Thank—"

He was cut off a high-pitched hum filled the air. It thrummed with energy... coming from Shockwave's massive cannon.

Jack didn't have the chance to stop him as the Decepticon fired. The mech watched in horror as a purple bolt of energon cut through the air. Straight for the factory.

It struck the outer wall of the facility with a horrible noise. The surrounding concrete was immediately vaporized and the roof folded in. Flames erupted from the building, black smoke raising. Even on the opposite side of the field, Jack could clearly hear the blaring of alarms and startled and terrified screams.

"What did you do?!" the former human wailed.

"Standard protocol dictates the humans will be forced to evacuate from the wreckage," Shockwave answered in that dull drone of his, as if he hadn't partially blown up a building. "A logical solution."

_"Logical_?! Are you insane?!" Jack almost screamed at him, spark thrumming madly in his chest.

"No. I merely calculated all probabilities."

Jack just stared, unable to respond to that. He thought Megatron was insane. Shockwave was something else. Something worse. He only functioned on algorithms and logic, and nothing else. Like he had said, he analyzed every detail of the situation and calculated the most successful outcome. Regardless of consequences. As long as he or the Decepticon cause benefited from it.

Arcee had only told her charge once about Shockwave. That he was the most respected and most feared scientist on Cybertron. He was responsible for perfecting spacebridge technology, which connected their civilization to distant worlds and allowed them to access an abundance of resources with a flick of a switch. At the same time, Shockwave invented a score of deadly weapons, which the Decepticons had no qualms using to cause mass destruction. He created life, resurrecting fossils from before Cybertronian history, but twisted them into monstrous supersoldiers.

Shockwave wasn't just cold or calculating. He was unpredictable.

And that was why he was feared.

Something that Jack hadn't understood until just now. Watching the smoke rise from the rubble, the distant shouting and fleeing of the humans... he realized Shockwave had no qualms at all about taking human life.

Or any life, for that matter.

Jack stood as still as a statue at the revelation, while Shockwave continued on in his calm, controlled stride like nothing had ever happened. When Decepticon hailed him for falling behind, the human-turned-Cybertronian did not dare disobey. As they traveled the length of the field, the scientist eyed the strange contraptions around them curiously.

"Tell me," Shockwave suddenly spoke, "what is the purpose of displacing decomposed organic matter?"

Still reeling from their last conversation, the random question threw Jack off guard. "You mean oil?"

"If that is what you call it."

"Erm, it's used for fuel on Earth. It powers our technology. Like cars and electricity and stuff."

"Such a primitive method."

The former human should have known it would circle back to that. The insult was becoming a broken record at this point.

"Sorry that humans aren't capable of harnessing a new form of energy to break the speed of light," he muttered, glaring at the mech.

Shockwave did not reply, focusing back on his datapad. Jack almost rolled his optics at the absurdity of it. It seemed as deadly as the Decepticon was, he didn't seem to have a long attention span. It reminded Jack of his biology teacher, who continuously broke off the lecture to tell irrelevant stories. His spark ached. He never thought he would be missing school, of all things.

Jack glanced up at a _ping_ coming from the datapad. Shockwave paused, glancing at the ground between his pedes.

"It is below," Shockwave said, and Jack merely stared at him.

"Well do you have a drill or _something_? Because I can't see us shifting through ten tons of rock and dirt with only three hands," he said sarcastically. "What's with that, anyway? Why don't you just have an arm that transforms into a cannon rather than having an a handless cannon?"

Jack saw Shockwave's antenna move by the slightest angle, but that was the only betrayal of emotion before the Decepticon snapped, "You talk too much. Start digging."

* * *

Ratchet worked day and night, salvaging both human and Cybertronian technology to make an giant archway that would be the power source of the groundbridge. It slow, tedious work, that required constant attention to even the smallest of details. More than once Raf was terrified he would screw everything up.

The complex technology was not merely teleporting. It tore a hole in the space-time continuum, cutting through its delicate fibers to another location. Such a feat required _a lot_ of energon and a medium that could sustain such a surge.

Ratchet eventually enlisted Raf to aid him in his task, but did not even trust any of the other Autobots to assist. When someone tried, the former scientist would deny them with one of his famous sputters. And Primus forbid a human tried to help. While the pair worked on the new groundbridge, the rest of the team worked on improving their new base.

The old equipment and vehicles were pushed out of the hanger, some of it recycled to build Cybertronian-sized consoles and screens. Lennox offered a second hanger to serve as medbay, though they only had enough material to for a single makeshift berth. They made another room for private quarters, but with no berths, the Autobots settled for resting in their alternative modes. Once the hanger was clean and refurbished, and Agent Fowler was even able to make an office out of one of the spare rooms above.

It was an entire week before the Autobots finished their work. And only a couple days after that Raf and Ratchet were able to get the groundbridge working.

"Trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized," Raf announced as his fingers flew across the keys of the console.

"Then it's now or never, I suppose," Ratchet proclaimed, taking a handle on the archway and pulling it.

The machine hummed to life as electricity coursed through its circuits for the first time. The hum grew louder and louder until it became a high-pitched roar. All optics watched with eager anticipation as raw energy filled the air around the space-time drive. Without warning, there was a clap of thunder and a brilliant explosion of light.

Raf winced at the event, shutting his optics and even raising an arm, even though he had no need to do such in his new body. When he finally lowered the limb to look back at the machine, he gasped with joy.

The space underneath the archway was filled with a swirling vortex of bright green and blue, letting out a steady roar of power. A groundbridge.

"Yes! Ratchet, it works!" he exclaimed in joy.

"Thank the AllSpark," Ratchet sighed, placing a servo over his spark, smiling in relief.

Relieved gasps sounded and there were bright optics and even a couple smiles. Raf's spark was thrumming with excitement. _At last_ something was going their way. The team was back together again, they had their own base, and now they had a working groundbridge again. However, Raf knew they still had a long way to go.

Megatron still outnumbered and outmatched them. He commanded an army of disposable troops from a mighty warship and a newfound fortress. And now he had added a titanic Autobot-hunting dragon at his disposal. Then there was Jack and Miko...

When Raf had expressed his concerns, Ratchet could only assure him that the Decepticons would want them alive as hostages. One way or another, the human-turned-Cybertronian would find them.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration," Fowler's authoritative voice interrupted. All optics glanced up to see the human marching from his office, frantic. "We have reports of Decepticons attacking a refinement factory near an oil field outside of El Paso."

"Why would Decepticons want oil?" Bulkhead asked, confused. "Its way too primitive for them to use as a fuel source."

"Megatron doesn't usually attack human facilities, either," Arcee added. "Not unless he has a good reason..."

"Whatever the reason, they're making a mess!" Fowler barked, hitting his fist on the railing above them. "That factory is filled to the brim with oil and fires are spreading! I called off law enforcement, but if this situation isn't contained, we're going to have a bigger problem on our hands!"

"We will handle the Decepticons," Ultra Magnus stated curtly before the human could really get going. "Bumblebee, Arcee, and I will engage the enemy."

"Don't take any dangerous risks. We can't afford to have a single Autobot in the medbay right now." Ratchet said, glaring at the temporary leader. "If you run into serious trouble, we'll bridge you back immediately."

"Alright, Ratchet. We will stay in contact."

They spoke quickly and efficiently, like it was just any other mission, but Raf found his tanks rolling. They were separating so soon? Right after they all got back together again? He wasn't aware his armor was clamping down on his protofom until there was a comforting servo on his shoulder.

_"Don't worry, Raf,"_ Bumblebee assured. _"We've done these kinds of missions plenty of times before."_

"But what about that dragon? What if attacks again?"

The scout's optics narrowed in determination. _"We fought it before, we can fight it again."_

"It almost killed us! It wasn't for Ultra Magnus, if he didn't come in time—"

Raf didn't realize his voice was getting a higher and higher octave, once again on the verge of a panic attack, when suddenly Bumblebee turned him around, now with both servos on his shoulders.

_"Raf, it's going to be alright,"_ he promised.

"I... I hope you're right 'Bee..."

Raf felt like cry baby, whining and whimpering, while the others wore solemn gazes as they readied themselves. He wanted to be brave like them. To fight alongside them.

But... that image of that monster—that Predacon—was still fresh in his mind. How easily it knocked down the Autobots, and how their attacks were useless. How it almost killed _him_. Raf was no fighter. He couldn't keep up with his classmates in gym, and couldn't even stand up for himself when Vince and the other bullies picked on him.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he muttered as he watched them leave. He wasn't brave like Bumblebee or Arcee. The only thing he was good at was hacking and computers, helping Ratchet out with tech.

Not saving his friends.

* * *

Jack winced at the mess that now surrounded him. Oil and mud-like dirt were everywhere, covering the ground and covering him helm to pede. Shockwave couldn't' have cared less.

The human-turned-Cybertronian groaned, miserable. Sure enough, the Decepticon had left him to do most of the dirty work—literally. Jack used his newfound claws to dig into the bedrock, displacing pounds of clay at a the time. The only cost was having a plaster of mud and dust cover his entire frame. The scientist claimed to be on sentry duty, glancing between the mutant and the surrounding landscape.

He only talked to the prisoner to order him to work faster, or to perform more 'efficient' way of digging. The only time Shockwave intervened was when he deemed the rock was too strong for Jack to pierce, instead blasting it apart with his cannon. Why he didn't just do that in the first place, Jack had a sneaking suspicious the Decepticon was sadistic. The former human huffed in agitation.

"You suck," he muttered under his breath.

If Shockwave heard him, he didn't make it known. Jack growled, shoveling more dirt and rock as he searched for the god-forsaken Predacon remains. He wished Shockwave could choke on the thing.

Jack clawed several more clumps of dirt, the task so mundane he almost didn't notice it. Almost. The former human jerked with surprise when his claws struck something hard and unmoving. At first, he thought it was another layer of solid rock, and almost called Shockwave for help, but paused. The texture was _different_. It was smooth and cool instead of rugged and warm. Carefully and quickly, he swiped off the collected dirt.

Revealing fossilized, grey protoform.

The mech couldn't help the rush of relief, that his struggle was _finally_ over.

"Hey, Shockwave!" He called, glimpsing over his shoulder to see the Decepticon glance down at him. "I think I found your bone."

"Bring it here," The scientist demanded, moving over and glancing down at the hole with a bright optic. It zoomed in on the fossil he held up, taking it out of Jack's hand.

It seemed to be a part of a massive jaw, a curved bone with a series or gnarly fangs lining it. Jack wondered just how much more of the beast was buried right underneath their pedes. Shockwave didn't seem to worry about that.

"This sample will be sufficient," he proclaimed.

It was almost like Shockwave was _pleased._ Jack's tanks rolled at the thought. He had done the Decepticons grunt work without so much as a protest. Arcee would be _so_ disappointed in him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a distant, high-pitched noise. Both mechs glanced up at the sound, both recognizing it. Superheated plasma cutting through dry air, burning anything it touched. Energon fire.

Could... could it be?

"The Autobots have recovered from their losses sooner than expected." Shockwave commented drolly, as though it were of no concern to him. "We are leaving."

Jack didn't have a chance to reply as suddenly the Decepticon snatched the scruff of his neck, effortlessly raising him into the air. The mech yelped as he was tossed to the top of the several-feet-deep hole, landing ungracefully in a tangled heap of limbs.

"You will obey my command and take leave to the warship," the mech stated coldly.

"And what if I don't?" the mech boldly spat back, climbing to all fours.

"A slave has no factor in decision making."

Shockwave said in that scientific drone, and Jack bristled as the term. He wasn't some tool the Decepticons could use—

His fury was stamped down at the sound of engines. Coming in fast. The human-turned-Cybertronian glanced up, only for his spark to freeze at sight that greeted him. A black and yellow Camaro—colors inverted from the last paint job—but the mech knew it was him. And he would always recognized that sleek, deep cereulean blue motorcycle.

The Autobots.

Bumblebee and Arcee.

Suddenly the pair transformed, skidding to a halt a matter of yards at him. Both had their optics wide and bright, jaws wide open, and their frames rigid with shock, as they took in the disheveled, dirty, wicked-looking form in front of them.

"Jack?" Arcee gasped, so quietly the mech would have never heard it as a human. "Is that really you?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by slow, heavy pedes climbing up the slope behind him. Oh, no.

"Arcee, run!" the Decepticon prisoner screamed, just as Shockwave stepped into view, cannon raised. Aimed at _both_ Autobots.

Jack did the only thing he could do—he rammed into Shockwave. The shot from his cannon missed wildly as he stumbled. The wicked bolt of energon flew the air, striking a nearby pumpjack. There was a clap of thunder as a column of fire rose into the air. The Decepticon _growled _before rounding on Jack to grasp his throat in one hand, lifting him from the ground.

The mutant wheezed as his pedes tangled above the earth, servos scratching uselessly at Shockwave's wrist. Suddenly the grip tightened, punishing his struggles. Jack gasped as the armor of his neck dented.

"_Get your filthy servo off of him_!"

Suddenly there was a blue streak across Jack's vision, slamming into Shockwave with such force and momentum it sent the Decepticon back to the ground with a groan. Jack grunted as he fell back down in a tangle of limbs, clutching his abused throat. Suddenly familiar, warm servos lay across his shoulders, gently, comfortingly.

"Jack, are you okay?"

It hurt to looked up at her widened optics. Oh, God, he was _bigger_ than her. Only a matter of weeks ago she was nearly nine feet taller than him and then some. He could only stare, body locked still as if in stasis. She was _alive_.

He had convinced himself she was dead, that it was hopeless, that—

"Ar-Arcee," he stammered. His guardian. His partner. His best friend.

"It's okay Jack," she assured, grabbing a firm, comforting hold on his shoulder. "We're going to get you out of here, partner."

Jack could only nod as his _smaller_ partner pulled him to his pedes. His entire frame was sore, pain pulsing through his body and pounding against his helm. The world spun without warning and he stumbled, but Arcee caught him, surprisingly strong with her small frame.

She shoved him forward, away from the giant hole in the ground he had spent hours digging. Jack didn't need to be told twice, focusing on one pede in front of the other. Suddenly metal clangs and energon fire sounded behind them, telling that Bumblebee had engaged Shockwave. His spark raced faster. The scout was covering their escape.

"Ratchet, we need a groundbridge, stat!" Arcee barked, fingers to her helm. Sure enough, a green vortex yawned open a short distance in from of him. The femme tugged her partner along. "This way!"

Jack followed, as desperate to get away from the Decepticons as anyone would be in his situation. The sight of the warm, brilliant light filled the former human with a sense of joy and relief. Finally, _finally,_this horrible nightmare would be over. He would be back with his friends, his family. He would be _home_. And there was no one that—

Jack stopped.

Arcee sprinted a few paces ahead before she realized her partner was absent from her side. She skidded to a halt, whirling around to face the frozen mech.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She gestured wildly to the portal a matter of yards away from them. "Groundbridge's right there!"

"I... I _can't._"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

For some reason, it was such a struggle to get his vocalizer to work, it _hurt_. His felt the energon in his frame turn hot, searing his fuel lines.

"M-Miko..." When the two-wheeler just stared, he elaborated, "They still have her."

Arcee's optics narrowed. "We'll find her, I promise."

"No. They _have_ her." He shook his head, imploring her to understand. "I can't leave her on the Nemesis—if I go she'll be alone and who knows what they'll do to her!"

His stepped away from her, stumbling to regain his balance as the world tilted again. Everything hurt. Jack gritted his teeth, knowing more was to come.

"If I run, they'll hurt her, I know it," he continued. "Just like when I—"

Pain exploded in his helm and he fought to stay on his pedes.

"When what, Jack?" Arcee demanded, stepping forward. "Did Megatron hurt you?"

Jack didn't respond, but the shiver that ran through him was answer enough. "I...I can't go with you, Arcee. I have to stay. For Miko."

He didn't want to admit he _knew_ Megatron would come for him, if he escaped. He would hurt him again. The warlord was possessive and egotistical. Once he dug his claws into something, he would never let it go. He would never let Jack go.

**_You belong to me_**.

Suddenly the pain flared into unbearable agony. Jack screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his helm. It felt like something was trying to split it open from the inside out, as a dark, powerful tidal wave crashed over his mind. He faintly heard Arcee shout.

** _You will obey me, and only me._ **

Suddenly Jack's thoughts were shattered. His vision splintered, stained a wicked violet. Arcee's familiar face filled his sight, only when the femme looked into his eyes, she gasped, freezing into place.

"I can't," he muttered, hunched over with wide optics. "I can't, I can't, I can't—"

** _Give in to me._ **

Calm, blue optics turned a toxic violet.

Jack's fist shot out, colliding with Arcee's jaw. With a grunt, the femme as she was sent flying across the ground like a ragdoll.

Bumblebee chirped in alarm at hearing her cry, but Jack didn't even recognize as he peered down at the femme. The Autobot. The enemy.

Suddenly his twin blades engaged. He raised one high over his head, ready to bring it down on the runt of a Cybertronian.

"Jack, what are you doing—" Arcee yelled out, only to flip away to avoid his daggers.

The two-wheeler effectively landed on her pedes, settling into a battle stance. Just as Jack swiped down in the spot she just occupied. He snarled in agitation, baring fangs, as the sharp blade impeded in the soft soil. Arcee instinctively put some distance between them, her wings raised high, but she leaned forward, as if to come to his aid.

"Stop! It's me!"

Jack merely swiped at her, closing the distance between them. The former human sliced across the air, aiming the blade towards Arcee's neck, as if to decapitate her. The Autobot instinctively ducked, only to the mech to send attack after attack. Jack sent a volley of punches and kicks, a _clang_ sounding as metal hit metal each time the motorcycle blocked his attacks. While his blades were unsheathed, Arcee did not engage her weapons even once.

Eventually Jack grew annoyed his assaults were fruitless. He couldn't let the Autobots succeed. He had to defend his master!

"It is time to leave," Shockwave's voice rang over the fighting, Bumblebee being knocked back with a swing of his cannon.

Jack glanced over to see the master transformed into a four-wheeled vehicle, a massive cannon taking up its hood. The human-turned-Cybertronian felt a pull—an order to follow. Only problem was, he did not have an alternative mode.

Glancing around, trying to find a solution, only for his optics to lock onto the parking lot next to the refinement factory. Many of the cars were gone, and those that remained were mostly run-down, simple cars. Except for a low and sleek Lamborghini Gallardo, glinting silver in the bright sunlight.

He needed an alt mode, if he was going to be useful to the Decepticon cause, to his master. Jack narrowed his optics in concentration. He felt something _move_ within him, one of the chambers of his T-cog spinning to life. And absorbing the shape of the sports car.

A foreign instinct explored the banks of processor, dragging dormant protocols to the forefront of his mind. Without a further thought, his body shifted. Arms tucked in, along with his head and legs, replaced by four wheels. Instantly he was pulling in reverse, before speeding forward.

"Jack!" Arcee cried out from where she lay on the ground, helplessly watching her friend race away.

He pulled beside Shockwave, the pair quickly leaving the oil fields behind, Predacon bone in their possession. They dared to pull onto an asphalt road, which thankfully was devoid of cars. It lead to a bridge over a canyon, a dried up riverbed at its bottom. However, as they neared it, Jack glanced in his rearview mirror to see human vehicles in obnoxious colors following behind them.

Shockwave saw the Autobots the same time he did, the main cannon pivoting around until it aimed behind them. The Decepticon began firing upon the pair, not noticing a large, all-blue semi-truck pull onto the bridge.

Jack did though, speeding up to take the lead before transforming, jumping as soon as he did- and onto the semi, stabbing into it's hull with his blades.

There was a metallic groan underneath him, followed by the sound of transformation. The mutant moved to jump off, but it was too late. Suddenly a strong, large servo wrapped around his neck, but not crushing. The mech let out an undignified squeak as he was raised into the air, meeting hard, ice-blue optics.

"Ultra Magnus, don't—!" Arcee called out, but it was a useless endeavor as Jack was tossed, crashing hard against the ground. He grunted, plating screeching across the road, extending his hand to slow himself-

Optics went wide as he crashed through the guard railing, his full weight toppling him over the side.

A scream erupted from his throat as weightlessness seized him in a vice grip. The wind roared in his audios and his plating rattled at the force. He watched the bridge grow smaller and smaller-and the ground grow larger and larger. Jack offlined his optics and gritted his denta, braced for the unimaginable pain of his frame colliding with the solid earth. But it never happened.

With a high-pitched sound, a groundbridge yawned open underneath him, bathing him in its light.

Only to replaced by darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Just to be clear, Amica Endura is not to be confused with Conjunx Endura, which means 'best friend' and 'spouse' respectively.  
Misgel: What Rian said! Also, this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy. ;)

Jack grunted as he smacked face-first onto a hard floor, but it wasn't like the neck breaking impact he had expected it to be. A groan left him as he moved to get up, slumping against a wall for support.

Without warning, all of his energy had left him, leaving his veins cold. He could barely lift his head, never mind his limbs as he felt cemented to the floor. His focused thoughts fell apart, drifting aimlessly. His hearing was filled with a piercing ring and his vision was unfocused.

He barely managed to make out the details of his room. His personal cell. On the Nemesis. And he wasn't alone.

"Even with my help, you are still pathetic," a familiar, cold voice snarled.

Jack gasped and his vision took a moment focus on a just as familiar silver form across from him. Megatron.

The Decepticon warlord sat on the edge of his berth, elbows on his knees and chin on his claws. He almost looked like a bored human, but the illusion was shattered by his burning optics.

"You should be grateful I ordered Soundwave to open that groundbridge for you."

"I...what?" Jack said in a soft slur, his head lowering briefly before jerking himself back awake again. "How could you...have known...? You weren't there."

Without warning, Megatron's crimson optics flashed a violet hue. Jack winced as heavy pressure pushed against his thoughts and a dark presence filled his mind.

** _Was I?_ **

Jack gasped, recoiling against the wall. It wasn't a whisper against his audio or the rumble of Megatron's voice. It was an echo of a thought, but it wasn't _his_ thought.

"Get out of my head!" The former human screamed, grasping his helm and curling into a feeble ball.

Megatron only grinned. "I told you. We are _one _now. We share the same destiny, the same mind."

Jack only shook his head at the words, but the silver titan seemed unconcerned as he moved up from the berth. He approached, looking down at the pitiful excuse of a Cybertronian.

"You're covered in filth," he commented with a sneer. "Your battle with Arcee and Ultra Magnus left you worse for wear, it seems."

He wasn't lying. Jack was covered helm-to-pede in dirt, mud, and oil, the mixture forming a layer over his once pristine finish. He even felt the grit buried in his wires and gears. Even worse, there were dents across his armor, specifically his arms where he had been struck by Arcee's blocks and his back when that giant blue Autobot tossed him into the bridge.

The memories turned the energon in his veins cold. He attacked the Autobots. He attacked _Arcee_. No... His partner, and he had tried to hurt her. He tried to... He didn't dare finish that thought.

_Oh, my God, I'm so sorry,_ he prayed, like the Autobot could hear him.

No wonder that big truck, Ultra Magnus, apparently, had thrown him over the bridge. Maybe the Autobot didn't realize his own strength, or didn't realize Jack wasn't a Decepticon. How could he? The mutant had attacked him, hurt him, and...

The branding on his shoulder stung, a permanent reminder of his expected allegiance. Even if he felt nothing at all, even when moments ago he thought he was—

"Are you going to sit there and pointlessly agonize over your thoughts or are you going to move on while I'm still _allowing_ you to clean yourself?" Megatron snapped irritably, cutting Jack off from his thoughts.

The mech instinctively snapped at the harsh voice, even though his captor made no movement towards him. Slowly, hesitantly, Jack shifted his weight so his legs folded underneath him. He clawed at the wall, pushing himself up. He grunted and trembled in effort at the strain, every wire in his body tight and unmoving. What was wrong with him?

"It would appear that your body will take some time getting used to the effects of dark energon." Megatron commented, neither smirking nor chuckling at his expense. "After you have cleaned yourself you will receive another dose."

The casual statement made Jack's tanks roll. The memory of the toxic energon burning his throat, consuming him from the inside out, was still fresh in his mind. He never wanted anything to do with the vile substance ever again.

While he struggled to stay on his pedes, he eyed Megatron cross the room to stand in a space beside the boy. He naturally bristled at the close proximity, but the silver titan paid him no mind as he meddled with a panel he had not noticed before. Jack blinked as a door slid open, revealing a whole other room. Had that always been there?!

How did he not—

Jack cringed when he realized. Ever since he was thrown in this room, he had recharged in a vain attempt to escape reality. Whenever he was awake, his attention was directed to a visiting Decepticon or the room was cloaked in darkness.

Trying to cover up his blindness and hide his misery, Jack quipped, "So I get my own master bathroom?"

"Merely so you will not pester the troops in the washracks," Megatron retorted.

"As if I'd want to spend any time with those faceless idiots," The former human muttered, moving himself inside regardless of whether or not his captor was watching him like a hawk on a titmouse.

The inside was replaced by an odd material, still black and smooth as the rest of the metal, but the texture was almost _rubbery_. There were grills across the floor, like some kind of filter, but Jack didn't see any faucet. Instead, there was a panel on the wall, filled with symbols and buttons that he had no idea what they were for.

"I...don't know how to use any of this," he said to Megatron, silently asking for help.

The Decepticon scoffed, but made no comment as he stepped forward. Jack moved out of the way with as much room the rack provided. While it would have taken the former human five minutes to figure out the controls, Megatron merely pressed a few buttons with a single claw so that hot, soft liquid fell on top of him.

Jack jolted in surprised as it drenched him, even letting out an undignified yelp. Allowing some of the liquid to fall into his mouth. It wasn't water. It looked like water, it felt like water, but once the liquid had gotten into the mech's mouth, he gagged. It had a sharp twinge, like soap, but stronger.

"Try not to come out of the racks a bigger mess than you already are," Megatron said gruffly before moving out of the room.

It wasn't until the door closed that Jack growled lowly. He was glad for the privacy and he was separated from his captor by a solid barrier, but he could still _feel_ Megatron out there, waiting patiently. And here he was, weak as a newborn fawn, yet he would have to painstakingly remove layers of grime from his finish.

Jack cursed his miserable life.

The liquid, which had to be some kind of sanitizer, easily displaced the loose dirt on his body. The pressure, which would have been enough to kill a human, did work on the more stubborn grime, too. However, the rest of it, particularly the grit in the gaps of his armor, he would have to remove manually. The mutant found a strip of some metal mesh, somehow soft and flexible, and scrubbed it against the metal of his armor. He dug into the wires, ignoring the sensitive sensation that caused him to hiss. If the mesh wasn't reliable enough, the mutant used his claws.

It must have taken him over an hour, to _finally_ get the filth removed (now a dark ugly pool on the floor), and Jack still wasn't convinced he gotten every bit. It would have to do though. The mech was certain that Megatron hadn't liked being kept waiting for so long, though he couldn't get a firm grasp on the mech's emotion through their... bond.

Jack shuddered at the thought of that. Just what _was_ it anyway?

Even now, he could _feel_ it. A tug in the back of his mind, coiled in the corridor of his thoughts, like a sleeping snake. Ready to strike, should he disobey. He had felt that snake wrap around him in its deadly embrace, suffocating him. He had attacked the Autobots—his friends, his family, but he... he would _never_.

But Megatron would. He had no qualms destroying his enemy, by any means necessary. Even if it meant costing his own troops, his own _planet_. Jack had felt that surge that filled his entire frame, that urged him forward, chasing the high of victory. It wasn't bloodlust that sent him forward. But power.

Even under the hot liquid, Jack trembled. Megatron had used him. Like a damn fiddle. Like a _puppet_. He had pulled the strings and Jack had obeyed his will. Jack _was_ his will. And right now, he wasn't so certain he could dispute that claim. Megatron's claim over him.

Scrubbed, sanitized, and dry, Jack stepped out of the washrack, head and wings low. Megatron had his back to his berth, and smiled at the sight of the mech.

"Ah, much better," the tyrant purred, and the prisoner tried not to squirm as critical, crimson optics analyzed every inch of his frame.

"...What am I supposed to do now?" he asked bitterly, glancing away from the warlord. "Shockwave got his bone, didn't he?"

"Ah, yes, all thanks to you." He heard the turning of gears as Megatron rose to his full height, but did not look as he heard the heavy pedes near him. That was until claws seized his chin, and tilted his gaze until he met that predatory expression. "You served us well, little one."

"I didn't—" Jack tried to pull out of the hold, but Megatron held him firmly. Under his plating he felt the dark energon in his lines churning, imploring him to comply with Megatron's will.

Jack gritted his teeth and his mouth moved without his permission.

"Yes, Master," he hummed, and instantly that horrible, toxic taste returned to his mouth.

His tanks rolled as Megatron's grin widened to almost shark-like, claws moving to stroke the top of Jack's helm. Like a pet.

"You must be thirsty from such exertion," the Decepticon leader went on in that too-gentle tone, even using a human term. "Come along now."

Reluctantly he forced himself forward, if only because he didn't want Megatron to _force_ him to do it. A choice, however limited, and the former was preferable over the later.

Jack's tanks rolled when he recognized the door that eventually appeared before him. The Decepticon leader inputted a code—a code only he knew—and the doors opened to his personal quarters. Instantly Jack shuddered and his armor clamped down defensively. Especially when the door closed behind them and locked into place, leaving him alone with the warlord once again.

"Why am I here?" the human-turned-Cybertronian demanded to know.

"Because my personal energon storage is here," Megatron answered simply, crossing the room.

Jack quickly scanned the room, actually able to observe it this time. Megatron's chambers were wider than most of the rooms the youngling had been in. It was barren of any furniture, which he supposed made sense, considering Cybertronians had no real need of it, anyway. There was a display of monitors in the corner, likely a communications console or work station if the Decepticon leader did not want to leave the comfort of privacy. The titan was on the opposite of the room, disappearing inside a crevice, likely his 'personal energon storage'.

Jack eyed the door in the corner of his eyes, sorely tempted to escape through it. But if he did, Megatron would be furious and no doubt punish him for it. The choice was inevitably taken from him when the warlord returned, with not one, but _two_ cubes of foul dark energon.

Jack hunched up defensively as the Decepticon held one out in his direction.

"Drink," he ordered.

At the tyrant's glare, the mutant's shoulders slumped as he slowly brought the cube to his mouth, wincing as he felt the first drops of dark energon. The taste was still harsh and bitter, but not as noxious as before. Instead he felt its heat pour down his throat and through his fuel lines, powering new energy into him. Already melding the several scraps and dents in his armor.

"Good boy," the tyrant praised in a low, satisfied purr. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"It tastes weird," Jack complained in a mutter. He never thought he would miss drinking uncorrupted energon, that tasted sweet and refreshing.

"You will adjust to it."

"Kind of don't want to," he replied snarkily, placing the cube to the side without much care. "Are we going to have training today?"

"No," Megatron answered, sipping from his own cube. "For now you must rest. We will continue tomorrow. Obviously your skills require more improvement."

Jack's audial fins flattened. "I won't fight my friends."

"You _will_. If you want your little femme to continue living, that is?" the sterling demon threatened.

Jack gritted his teeth when he realized. In Texas, he was so panicked about Miko's fate, he did not notice Megatron invading his mind. Allowing the warlord to hear his most intimate thoughts. No, he would not let Megatron use his friendship against him. Especially when—

"You let that monster hurt Miko," the mech accused venomously. They both knew who he was talking about.

"Her pain receptors were deactivated while Shockwave operated on her unique biology. She felt no pain whatsoever," Megatron clarified, causing Jack to ball his first for the callous disregard.

He saw. He saw how Miko had keep as much distance between her and the Decepticons, even her fellow prisoner. How she tried to hide that scar on her abdomen from him, hunching over and holding her own frame. He saw that look in her dim optics—a look he didn't even know she was capable of having. Fear.

Megatron obviously held no qualms torturing his prisoners to keep them in line. Jack had been tossed out of the way like a broken toy and Miko had been ripped apart by a sadist. The warlord didn't even trust his captives, either—leaving Starscream to watch a wounded femme and sending Jack with Shockwave. The scientist had not hesitated to try to push him out of the way, and Soundwave opened a groundbrige to remove him from the equation entirely.

The branding etched onto his shoulder was just an illusion. He wasn't a Decepticon, or even a foot soldier. Megatron would never allow such lowly insects to join his ranks.

_"You are lesser than a drone."_

There was only one thing the Decepticon lord wanted from them. Their misery.

Jack gritted his denta and swung out at Megatron, his first surprisingly enough catching the mech's metal; until he realized it was merely a silver servo catching his own.

Jack's optics widened with how easily Megatron caught his attack in less than a blink of an eye. Like—

He couldn't finish the observation as suddenly the ex-gladiator twisted Jack's arm—the _wrong way_. The mech hissed through gritted denta as cables pulled and jointed creaked, pain jolting up his strut. His body contorted, even sinking to a knee, trying to elevate as much of the strain as possible.

"You never learn, do you?" Megatron hissed menacingly.

Jack hissed in pain, but managed to retain enough of his thoughts to bring out his dagger—stabbing the warlord in the shin, the closet thing in reach of him.

The Decepticon let out a furious bellow of agony as his leg stabilizers were compromised. Jack felt more surprised than satisfied that he actually managed to slip through Megatron's defenses—a feat he didn't accomplish after hours of 'training'. He didn't realize his moment of hesitance gave the ex-gladiator to shift his weight to his good leg, but his damaged leg was still mobile. Allowing him to send a powerful kick into Jack's chest.

The former human yelped in surprise and pain as he was sent literally flying across the room. His back slammed into the wall with such force that the metal bent on impact. Jack slid to the floor, groaning.

Then, rather than physically assaulting him as Jack had feared, Megatron did something much worse.

The human-turned-Cybertronian screamed, curling into a ball as he grasped his helm, feeling overwhelming pressure on his very mind as he was forced to take the full brunt of Megatron's rage.

** _I grow impatient with your disobedience, brat._ **

Cold claws ripped his thoughts apart, hard strikes pounded against his processor, and his vision shattered into a million pieces. A high-pitched metallic noise sounded in his audios. It took several long moments, his fragile mind under assault, for him to realize it was _him_. Screeching as loud as his vocalizer would allow as raw, unfiltered agony coursed through his entire body. He hid in the corners of his mind, trying to push the furious presence back, to build a protective wall around his sanity. Only for Megatron to shove right back, kicking down his feeble defenses with ease. Jack flailed wildly, trying to fight back at an opponent that wasn't there; trying to get away, but there was nowhere to escape.

He begged for mercy that wouldn't come, pleaded with Megatron to stop, but the warlord did nothing of the sort. The Decepticon leader continued the assault on his mind. Not until he was sufficiently punished would he let up even an ounce of the pressure currently weighing on him.

Jack retreated with each mental pounding. He didn't want to be in this hell anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted Mom, and Miko, and Raf, and Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, and Ratchet, and Optimus. Jack wailed at particularly hard strike against the chain of thought. He wanted Arcee. Arcee was always there. She always protected him, saved him. She—

"Nnghh!" he screamed as the image was ripped apart, brutally cleaved into by Megatron's blade. Destroying the image of his defender, her form lying at his feet. Leaving him completely open to Megatron as the last defense of his mind fell.

** _You are mine, now. You will always be mine._ **

As quickly as the mental assault started, the powerful, raging presence retreated. Jack slumped onto the floor with a moan. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't think. He couldn't move, save for the minute trembles of his body. He felt so much worse than the first time, when Megatron had taken over his mind. This time, the tyrant had torn it apart.

**_I believe that will suffice for now, _**came the cold voice in his head, echoing throughout it. **_Never again attempt something of this foolish magnitude._** Jack shuddered as the presence lingered in his head, refusing to leave. _**You remind me of** _**him**_**. ****Naive**** and foolish and **_**so**_ **idealistic. No wonde**__**r Optimus took such a liking to you**._

Optimus.

The single word sprung forth in Jack's broken mind. A Guardian Knight of Primus. A Prime. He protected his team, his people. He was wise and brave and smart. A true leader.

And for some reason, he thought Jack to be the same.

"It.. must..." Jack croaked, his vocalizer overused, making his voice harsh and staticky. It was hard to think straight, and it was almost impossible to form words. "Burn you... up... that... I was... an honorary... Prime... when you—"

He couldn't finish as suddenly the vicious presence returned.

Once again his thoughts were struck down, until every corner of his mind was filled with that terrifying presence. Until there was no room for any thought but how frightening the warlord was, of how he _dominated_ his own mind.

** _You think the mantle of a Prime is an honor?_ **

Jack didn't answer, he couldn't.

**_The Primes were _tools_, used by that selfish and lazy High Council._**

No, Optimus wasn't like—

**_Optimus was _precisely_ of the sort. Just like Zeta Prime._**

Z-Zeta...? Who was that? Laughter echoed through his mind.

**_They really tell you nothing, do they? Why would they? You were just a _pet_._**

Jack couldn't reply. He could watch as horrific images flashed across his vision, filling his processor.

_A horizon filled with burning fire, acidic smoke rising into the air. Tall and proud skyscrapers crumbling to the ground, as brother fought brother, tearing each other apart. Mangled, lifeless grey forms littered ruined cities. Many of them were posted onto walls and even hung from destroyed structures in some grotesque, threatening display. Instead of a bright red symbol, Jack saw another familiar insignia instead._

_Decepticons._

_He jolted at a scream. It was a voice he never heard before, but he recognized the agony and terror and desperation that filled it. He was somewhere cold and dark. Tall, unforgiving figures surrounded a bound silhouette._

_"Where is Megatonus?"_

_"I... I swear... I d-don't know. I s-swear... I'm-I'm not a D-D-Decepti-c-c-con!"_

_The machine raised again and another shrill scream sounded. The vision shifted again. More Decepticons, former gladiators, bound and pinned._

_"M-Megatronus! Help! Please!"_

_It was too late. Their helms were severed from their bodies, as sadistic laughter filled the air._

_"Death awaits those who side with Megatronus," said a voice, this one full of arrogance._

_A surviving mech, covered in dents and cuts and his own energon, peered up at the Prime. "You won't win, Zeta Prime. Megatronus is going to liberate us!"_

_"This vantage point will provide an excellent view of your destruction!" Zeta Prime laughed as he hid away under the protection of his machine._

_The floor glowed a menacingly crimson and the ceiling came down. Clones made of energon came, but were easily struck down by the gladiators of Kaon. The machine tore apart with their combined fire._

_"Finish it."_

_Megatronus dug his blade into the tyrant's spark, finishing the False Prime once and for all. He was no longer a Champion of Kaon. He was no longer a leader of a mere rebellion, fighting to end a corrupted regime._

_He was Lord of the Decepticons._

_I AM MEGATRON!_

Jack winced as he was suddenly back in the room with Megatron, his head still in complete agony as he curled at the mech's feet. It was degrading, humiliating, but Jack didn't care. He just wanted the pain to _stop_.

Finally, _finally_ the deadly presence retreated, but the damage was done. Jack couldn't even think straight.

"Think about the _leaders_ Primus chooses, before boasting yourself as a Prime," Megatron spat venomously.

Jack didn't reply—he couldn't. He only trembled in a pathetic little ball, trying to fight the whine threatening to escape his vocalizer. He winced when there were thunderous steps across the floor, but they faded as Megatron stormed out of the room, leaving him alone.

* * *

Jack didn't dare move after Megatron left him, laying still as a ball on the floor for hours as he waited for the pain to reside and his thoughts to reform. Images flashed across his eyes, too many for them him to understand. He only understood Orion Pax, who chose to follow a tyrannous regime over Megatronus, his closest ally.

But that wasn't _Optimus_.

Optimus was nothing like Zeta Prime. He was wise, and strong, and compassionate. He cared for his people, he cared for all sentient life. He was a Guardian Knight of Primus, and he would fight to death to uphold his duty. Maybe, Optimus had already done so.

Meanwhile, Megatron had become the very monster he fought to destroy.

_"Every sentient being has the right to choose their own destiny."_

When Jack had finally regained enough sentience to form his thoughts again, it had been for one thing. He needed escape.

Jack didn't choose this. He didn't choose any of this. He didn't chose to be a Cybertronian, to become a slave of a madmech. He didn't even want to be a part of this stupid war.

He had to get out of here, before Megatron finally finished what he started.

Hard as it was, the human-turned-Cybertronian managed to pull himself up to his pedes, his mind still left with mental scarring that weren't there before the assault. Jack would wince now and again, but the pain was in his mind, something he couldn't escape from.

The dark presence had fully retreated, now a solid wall in their bond. Either Megatron was brooding or he wanted nothing to do with his slave. It made Jack tremble, how quickly the Decepticon discarded him.

Using the wall for support, he stumbled across the broad room. By some miracle, the door opened to his approach—either Megatron had forgotten to lock it in his rage or the warlord doubted Jack would be getting up for a while. The former human would prove him wrong.

He stepped out into the long, empty hallway. He glanced down each end of the hall, hoping not run into any Vehicons or Eradicons. He remembered quite clearly the last time he encountered them. He couldn't help but tremble, not in exertion, but fear. No doubt Megatron would _kill_ him if he found out the mutant was attempting another escape. But, he would kill him if he stayed.

It was slow-going. Jack had to lean against the wall, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. He paused whenever the pain came too much, almost collapsing all over again as he waited for it reside. Only when it did, he would hear the pedes of patrolling drones, diving into the closest crevice to avoid being caught. Thankfully the Decepticons were blind, walking right by him without even glancing in his direction. He wondered how the 'Cons could have ever gotten the edge in this wars, especially with soldiers as stupid as the drones.

Jack didn't know how long he wandered the halls of the Nemesis, or if he was any closer to an exit. Everything look the same, and this time there was no Autobot to guide him. He didn't see any sign of Miko, either.

He froze when suddenly clanking pedes reverberated nearby. Close, and they were becoming louder. Jack snapped his head back and forth, trying to scan his surroundings at once to find a hiding place. He only saw a broad, unmoving door beside him. He had no idea what was on the other side—an empty room or the whole Decepticon army or Megatron himself, but he realized he didn't have a choice.

The mech lunged towards it, the door hissed open, and slipped through. It closed just as hurried pedes occupied the space where he once was. Jack sighed in relief, onlining his optics.

Wherever he was, it was _dark_. No light to speak of, his vision refused to adjust to the pitch-blackness. Jack knew the Decepticons like gloomy interiors, but he didn't understand why they left a room completely darkened. Maybe the light had been blown in some accident.

Suddenly there was a noise.

Jack jumped, and twisting around to the room along. It sounded like metal dragging against metal, followed by a deep, rumbling noise. It reverberated across the entire room, a hiss echoing in the mech's audios.

"H-hello?" he whimpered.

His only answer was a few growls. Then, two orbs blinked into existence in the darkness. Jack backed up the way he came, terror blossoming in his chest as he felt hot, humid ventilated air on his plates.

Oh, no—

Suddenly fire filled Jack's vision.

The mech fell onto his back with a terrified scream as a jet of flame flew over his head, the heat so intense he could feel it singeing his armor. Instead of focusing on the fire, his wide optics locked onto the gigantic, furious beast. The dragon's jet-black armor was covered in wicked shadows as the fire's light danced across its hide. Its broad wings were flared, making the monster appear larger than it already was. It had to be at least five times his size. It could easily bat him around like a chew toy.

Suddenly the jet of flame cut off as the dragon craned its neck towards his direction. It narrowed its scorching yellow optics into a dangerous glare as it let out a long, warning hiss.

"I-I'm not here to disturb you," Jack stammered out, lowering himself so he was perceived as less of a threat. "Walked into t-the wrong room... I'll let myself out now..."

The dragon had disappeared into the darkness again, but he heard the giant stomps towards him, shaking the ground with each step. Jack couldn't move. His entire body was locked into place from pain and fear—he couldn't even engage his weapons. The mech curled defensively, shielding his face with his arms with a scream. He braced to feel its fangs and claw dig into his armor, tearing him apart, feasting on his insides— But never came.

Suddenly long, thin fingers seized his shoulders in a tight, strong grip. He yelped as he felt his body move without his permission. The dragon roared disappointment as its meal was tossed out of the room—quite literally. Jack wailed as he landed in the hallway in a tangle of limbs.

"Ah!" he shouted in fear, falling on his backside as the door in front of him shut abruptly. Looking up, he saw only a blank, black visor.

Soundwave.

Oh, no...

The Decepticon spymaster was looking down at him. If he dared to show his optics, Jack was sure he would be glaring. In his desperation to escape, he had completely forgotten why the task was so impossible. Soundwave saw and heard all.

No doubt the surveillance chief knew exactly what he was up do.

There was a pat on his helm and he almost jumped out of his skin. Soundwave was still staring at him, almost expectantly. When Jack just stared in turn, the Decepticon held out a palm.

The youngling realized what the communications officer wanted. Not trusting himself to stand on his own, the mech reluctantly clasped Soundwave's servo with his own. The Decepticon effortlessly pulled him to his pedes with surprising strength. Jack kept his wings low, trying to keep himself as small as possible, as that mask gave him another look before abruptly turning away. He blinked in surprise as Soundwave made his way down the hall as if the prisoner didn't exist.

Jack glanced between the door he had just had come out of and the other end of the hallway. He heard the hisses and growls of the dragon and the hallway was barren, completely open should Soundwave decide to attack him. Realizing he had no choice, he turned in the spymaster's direction. He moved as quickly as his body would allow, catching up to his unexpected savior.

Jack did a double take. ...Had that really happened? Had _Soundwave_ actually saved him from what he assumed would have been a very painful death, or was this all in his head? Maybe Megatron was still torturing him in his mind...

He found himself unconsciously stepping close to the Decepticon as they traveled through the Nemesis, fields almost brushing against each other. A few passing drones gave curious glances, but once noticing Soundwave, they hurried away. Eventually, they came to Jack's designated room and the prisoner was ushered inside.

He was relieved there was no titanic, silver figure, but he was all too aware of the much smaller Decepticon watching his every move. He glanced over his shoulder to see Soundwave turning to take his leave. Suddenly the question that had building in Jack's chest blurted out of his vocalizer.

"Are... are you going to tell Megatron...?" he asked, quietly, timidly, bracing for the worst to come.

Soundwave paused for a moment, regarding him silently. There a deep, echoing voice spoke.

"Negative."

Jack was stunned into silence by the single word, staring wide eyed at the mech. "You... you're _not_?"

No, no it was a trick. Soundwave was a Decepticon, after all. There was no way the forever loyal surveillance chief would not report to his lord. Megatron was going to hurt him again—

"W-why?" Jack demanded, narrowing his optics in a glare despite his shaky voice.

"Jackson Darby: possesses much potential," Soundwave continued in that voice—his _own_ voice. "Must learn not to agitate Lord Megatron."

Immediately Jack bristled at the accusation. He had did what he was told. "Everything I do pisses him off!" Jack spat, throwing his servos up in agitation. "Doesn't matter if I do what I'm told. I went with that jerk Shockwave and got that stupid bone. I became Megatron's puppet and attacked my own friends. And I still get beaten to a pulp. Don't even bother—I know he _hates_ me."

Soundwave was silent, letting him rant. Then he said, "Jackson Darby: much like Orion Pax. A fact that pleases Megatron, and upsets him."

"So I make him happy and piss him off at the same time without having to do anything?" he growled out between gritted denta. He didn't understand why everyone was so wrapped around that. He wasn't anything like Optimus!

"Orion Pax: Megatronus's Amica Endura. He betrayed Megatronus and stole Matrix of Leadership to become Prime."

"So what? I just play along with his sick fantasy? I'm _not_ Orion!"

"Jackson Darby: prove worth to Decepticon cause. Lord Megatron: will be pleased."

"I'm _not_ a Decepticon!" he declared angrily. "I'm with the 'Bots! They're my friends, my family!"

_Of course_ Soundwave's advice would be to be the perfect little soldier. It was just another ploy to turn him into a tool.

"Former life is not possible. Observe, listen, learn."

"I won't be—"

He was cut off when suddenly another voice came from Soundwave, a very _familiar_ voice.

_"...We have to do what they say."_

Jack recoiled at the recording, of _his_ voice, when he spoke with Miko how to survive this horrible mess. Soundwave was _watching_ them.

"You... you weren't supposed to hear that," the former human stammered.

"Soundwave: hears all," the Decepticon replied simply as Jack ducked his head down.

"So I'm supposed to lie down like a dog and let Megatron bark his orders at me?" the youngling muttered resentfully. Jumping off the ship was sounding better and better by the second.

"Mission: survival. Jackson Darby: prove competence. Lord Megatron: values warrior traits. He will not hurt you."

"Like he doesn't hurt Starscream?"

"Starscream: incompetent."

Jack snorted contemptuously. "Yeah, no argument there," he agreed, smirking a little now.

The smile disappeared as soon as it came. This was really happening... He was at the mercy of his greatest enemies, the ones that destroyed his home and wanted to destroy the rest of his planet. The only way was to survive was to bend to their will. And somehow prove to Megatron that he wasn't Orion Pax.

That should be easy enough... He was nothing like Optimus. He wouldn't be in this horrible mess in the first place if he was.

"Jackson Darby: try to rest," Soundwave ordered. "You must recuperate."

Jack didn't have to be told twice for once. His frame was heavy with exhaustion. It was a struggle to remain standing for so long. Still, he couldn't help but he suspicious. It was almost like... Soundwave was _helping_ him.

"Megatron will ask how I got here," the mech pointed out.

"Soundwave: explain to Lord Megatron."

Jack could only stare in shock as suddenly Soundwave turned back around, stepping out of the room. Once again, his mouth moved before he could stop it.

"Soundwave!" he called, and the Decepticon paused. Jack fumbled, not knowing what to say, except, "Th-thank you."

The third-in-command merely nodded stiffly, and the door locked shut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Miko is kind of growing on me! A little bit. And Shockwave...ugh, why do the Decepticons get all the awesome guys? Instead we get drill Sargent Magnus -_-
> 
> Misgel: Miko’s spunky attitude is fun to write. XD Decepticons FTW!

"Lines are stable, coordinates set. Bridging them back Ratchet," Raf chimed as he sent a groundbridge to the 'Bots' latest excursion.

The green vortex yawned opened, and the youngling found himself jittery with anticipation. It was their first contact with Decepticons since the base was destroyed. They had officially lost the element of surprise, and Raf wanted to know if it was worth it.

Ultra Magus, Arcee, and Bumblebee rolled through in their alt modes, covered in oil and mud of the Texan oil fields. They transformed and instead of complaining, they had dark, somber looks. From their expression, Ratchet was quick to summarize the situation.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" he asked.

Raf jumped when without warning, Arcee furiously punched the nearest wall. Even with his sensitive hearing, he had to crank up his audios to hear her low, harsh growl. And it took another moment for him to translate it.

"The 'Cons had Jack."

Immediately every being in the room froze rigid. Raf only stared at the little two-wheeler for a long moment before looking to Bumblebee, as if to see if it was true. The scout's sad, shameful look told all.

_"We tried to rescue him,"_ Bumblebee buzzed. _"But..."_

He looked to Arcee, who was covering in dents and scrapes, but the motorcycle didn't notice her injuries as her optics blazed with fury.

"That wasn't him!" Arcee screeched. "Jack would _never_—"

"Yet he had no qualms ambushing us," Ultra Magnus countered, observing the two gashes in his armor.

The motorcycle wheeled around in a blur movement to face the Autobot commander. "And _you_ threw him off a cliff!"

Magnus narrowed his optics, but his voice was a cool as ever. "After he had assaulted me, giving Shockwave the opportunity to escape with their target. You expect me to discriminate him from the Decepticon ranks, when not even _you_ were aware of his appearance."

"I know him enough to know it was him! I almost had him! But..." Arcee grinded her teeth, baring denta, and shook her head. "But something was wrong. Out of nowhere, he acted like he didn't even know me."

Raf exchanged glances with Ratchet. Looking at the defeated gaze of the Autobots, he was reminded when Optimus had lost his memory. Reverted back to Orion Pax, Megatron took advantage of his amnesia to kidnap the Autobot leader.

"Do... do you think... that the Decepticons did something to him?" the youngling asked hesitantly.

"It's possible," Ratchet said grimly. "With Shockwave back in their ranks, there's no telling what they can do now."

Raf didn't recognize the name, while the rest of the team seemed to know it quite well. Ratchet had said it in a low growl, and instantly plating bristled and EM fields flared. Even Ratchet looked rattled, his faceplates set in a deep frown.

"W-who's Shockwave?" the youngling asked, confused.

"A Decepticon scientist," Ultra Magnus begun to explain. "Megatron's chief engineer, to be precise. He is a genius, only operating on logic and statistics. He was the one that perfected spacebridge technology, and it seems he has moved on to new projects."

_"He was after this,"_ Bumblebee announced, stepping forward with a strange object in his servo.

It looked almost like a fang, but it was old, covered in dirt and sediment. Taking a closer look, Raf realized it wasn't bone. It was the hardened, fossilized protoform of an ancient Cybertronian. While he stared, amazed at the bizarre find, several of the Autobots gasped.

"A P-Predacon bone?!" Ratchet squawked. "On Earth?! That's absurd!"

"It broke during the struggle," Magnus explained. "We were not able to prevent the Decepticons from acquiring the other piece. However, it does not explain how they came to be on this world."

While Raf was horribly confused, the Autobots' optics were bright, fields filled with alarm.

"W-what's a Predacon?" he asked tentatively, for the first time in his life, feeling like the dumb one of the group.

_"The 'dragon' that attacked us was a Predacon,"_ Bumblebees elaborated a little for Raf. _"Ancient beasts that became extinct in the Great Cataclysm at the beginning of Cybertron's history."_

"So they're like Earth's dinosaurs," Raf realized. No wonder the Autobots seemed so disturbed at the sight of the beast. A Cybertronian running into a Predacon was like a human running to a T-rex. And the movies proved that was _not_ fun. "That makes them like... Dinobots?"

"_Totally_ different," Bulkhead corrected hastily.

"Er, okay..." Raf muttered. "So… why are the Decepticons after them?"

"It's unlike the 'Cons to be hunting a bunch of old bones," Wheeljack added.

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of Predacons, and the return of a certain scientist," Ratched mused, "it stands to reason that that Shockwave plans to clone the beasts from such a find. As evident from the Predacon we have already encountered."

"And now Megatron's planning to clone another," Magnus concluded.

_"We can't take that risk," _Bumblebee declared. _"Just _one_ Predacon is too much to deal with."_

"I don't _care_ about a bunch of old fossils," Arcee suddenly interrupted in a heated, furious tone. "What about Jack?! If the Decepticons are manipulating him—"

"Then we will have to deal with that at a later time," Ultra Magnus cut off. "Preventing the spawning of an army of beasts in the Decepticon's control takes priority over a single 'Bot."

Instantly the motorcycle's optics brightened, her wings going straight up in her distress.

"_Single 'Bot_?" she shrieked. "Jack is one of us! We wouldn't be here _alive_ if it wasn't for him! I won't let Meg—"

"Are you questioning the order of a superior officer?!" Ultra Magnus barked, whirling around to face the much smaller Autobot. Raf flinched at the harsh volume, and he was shocked that so did Arcee.

She glared up at the temporary commander, who stared back down with a burning gaze. No one dared move or even speak as they sized each other up, until finally Arcee broke the stalemate. With a defeated, heartbroken sigh, her wings drooped and her servos fell to her sides.

"N-no, sir," she forced out, lowly.

"Then you will remain on standby until further notice," Magnus said firmly, turning back around as Arcee grasped her other arm. "If Megatron is in fact gathering Predacons to clone a Decepticon army of supersoldiers, then we must become Beast Hunters."

The Autobots looked around with somber gazes, but no one else protested. Except—

_"How are we supposed to find them?"_ Bumblebee asked. _"The Earth is covered in millions of fossils."_

"Th-they're Cybertronians, right?" Raf spoke up hesitantly, and he tried not to squeak when several pairs of optics settled on them. "Can't we just track their signatures?"

"Hmm..." Ratchet hummed thoughtfully. "Assuming they are still emitting fields, it is possible. But we do not possess that technology."

"We do," a voice spoke up.

This time everyone turned to see a pair of tiny figures on the second floor, regarding them. Agent Fowler, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, and Colonel Lennox leaning casually on the railing.

"We have energon detectors scattered across the globe," the NEST commander explained. "We've been using them to track Decepticon activity. Could it work for Predacons?"

"Even Predacons have energon in them. Maybe even long dead ones," Bulkhead said, glancing around.

"It could work," Ultra Magnus nodded. He stepped forward to regard the military commander. "I am told that although we are allies, we lack efficient communication."

Raf realized it wasn't a lie. One of the core pillars of the treaty was that the Autobots could not communicate with civilians, to prevent mass panic. However, not even the military communicated with the aliens, sending them to an abandoned base and only sent Fowler to check up on them, and that was only when there was a problem. Lennox's hardened gaze showed he was all too aware of that.

"Then I think it's time we remedy that," the lieutenant colonel decided. "Our resources are free for you to use, and—"

"We will come to you, if we require more aid," Magnus finished.

Lennox blinked, exchanging a cocked eyebrow with Agent Fowler. However, he turned back to his guest.

"Understood," he nodded, looking to the liaison, who did the same.

The government agent noticed the solemn gazes of the Autobots, especially Arcee, who was brooding in the corner of the hanger.

"If the 'Cons are hunting down bones, then we'll be able to track them," Fowler assured. "If the kid was with them, he may be sent into the field again. We'll catch him."

"I can only hope so, Agent Fowler," Ratchet sighed, realizing how the entire team seemed change.

Especially poor Arcee and Bulkhead, whom seemed more agitated than ever since Jack and Miko were captured. No doubt they were terrified for their humans. Ratchet wouldn't put anything past Megatron, and if he was in fact using mind manipulation to control the children, there was no telling what else they were suffering.

But Ultra Magnus was right. They had all heard the stories of ancient warriors, Beast Hunters, battling vicious Predacons. If Shockwave was cloning them and even manipulating their CNA to make them _stronger_ than the Autobots, they had no chance against an army of them. Their pitiful numbers could hardly stand against Megatron's forces as it was.

Hopefully, if Fowler was truthful, they could both stop the Decepticons and save their charges.

Poor Raf looked the most miserable, optics dimmed and wings drooping in depression. No doubt the little one was worried sick for his friends, and no doubt lonely, even with the Autobots' support.

Ratchet felt his tanks roll at the sight. Someone so young and inexperienced should not have go through so much. None of the children did. The human charges were unexpected, and they certainly succeeded in irritating the old Autobot plenty of times. However, he had to admit… he had grown tolerant of their constant presence. In fact, it was odd not to look for three little figures whenever he walked around the base.

However, there was next to nothing he could do though, except keep an eye out on Decepticon activity. He placed a comforting servo on the youngling's shoulder.

"Come on, bitlet, we need to get to work," the medic said, hoping that if the genius got to work, it would get his mind off his dark thoughts. He was surprised to see Raf look up with a determined gaze.

"I don't want to just sit around here anymore," the human-turned-Cybertronian announced. The youngling turned to Bumblebee, his guardian, who also gave a startled gaze, but Raf was not deterred. "I want to learn how to fight."

* * *

Miko sighed heavily as she listened to Shockwave droning on and on all his 'intriguing' findings from his latest dissection. Then Starscream had entered the room, and she had to listen to his version of ranting.

"Lord Megatron appears to be quite... _fixated_ on his new 'pet'," the second-in-command was saying. "I can't possibly see why. He's acts so... _human_."

"It is only logical that Megatron would show interest to one handpicked by a Prime," Shockwave replied in his usual dull voice.

Starscream huffed at this, stiffening. "Are you _suggesting_ that that insect is going to be the next Prime?"

"We have no evidence that Optimus has deactivated."

"Oh, _please_, there hasn't been a single sign of that fool ever since we lay waste to their base. If he was alive, he would have show up by now. Optimus Prime is _dead_."

The statement elected a shiver from Miko, overhearing the conversation. No, Optimus couldn't be—

"And _you_ didn't answer my question," Starscream pressed.

"It is illogical to make conclusions with so little evidence, as the Prime selection appears to be random," Shockwave replied. "A power, that only belongs to Primus."

Realizing he wasn't getting a straight answer, the Seeker snarled.

"I still don't understand why that little _cretin_ should garner so much attention from Megatron," he growled, fist balling up in aggravation. "He's _small_ and _weak_. Undeserving of Lord Megatron's time."

"Like you are wasting mine?" Shockwave retorted, a _hint _of annoyance escaping his monotone voice.

"_I_ am head of military operations," the Seeker huffed impertinently. "And I will need to know exactly how to utilize our future _army_ in order to know how to use them properly."

Miko, who was staring at an interesting spot on the wall, bored as always, was startled when suddenly Starscream wheeled around to face her. He raised a sharp talon at her.

"Including this one!" Miko scowled and opened her mouth to retort, but the Seeker continued ranting, "_I_ have the most experience with warpers. Why should _you_ have her?"

"Your connection to Skywarp is irrelevant in this case," Shockwave stated with blunt coldness.

Skywarp? Who was Skywarp?

"Do not _dare_ speak of him!" Starscream shouted, suddenly in a rage. His wings lifted, extremely tense as his optics glowed hotly.

"Skywarp was terminated in battle. It is irrelevant."

"He is _missing in action_!"

"Your delusions are illogical," Shockwave retorted impatiently. "Skywarp was last seen in the Battle of Tyger Pax, before the facility was stationed in was bombed in an Autobot shelling. There has been no trace of him since. The assumption of his status is obvious." Starscream snarled, wings shuttering with rage, but his fellow lieutenant didn't seem to care he struck a sensitive nerve. "Now leave. I have much work to do and your prattling distracts me."

Starscream snarled in rage, obviously riled up and insulted that his comrade so blatantly ignored him. For a moment, Miko thought the Seeker would actually attack the unsuspecting scientist as he raised his wicked talons. However, he lowered them just as quickly and wheeled around on his high-heeled thrusters.

Miko watched Starscream glance in her direction on the way out, electric-blue optics locking with vicious red. Suddenly that furious scowl vanished, and the Seeker had a weird look in his optic. Then with another deep growl, Starscream stormed out of the lab. It was subtle, only lasting a blink of an eye, and Miko was sure her optics were playing tricks on her.

What had _that_ been about? Who was Skywarp and why did mentioning him rile the Seeker up so badly?

Miko was tempted to ask Shockwave, but she doubted he would answer. He hardly said anything to her, and most of their 'conversations' were based on his scientific discoveries. Of course, the former teenager didn't understand any of it. She quickly came to the conclusion that talking to Shockwave was like talking to a wall. To make matters worse, there was _nothing_ to do.

Her slaver had taken her chains away, but she was no less free, the inhibitor taking their place. Now she knew what a dog with a shock collar felt like. Every time she tried to wander out of the lab, the device digging into her wrist would send a harsh shock through her systems. Trapped in the limited space, Miko tried to find things to entertain herself, only to learn she wasn't allowed to touch _anything_. Every time she so much as brushed up against a gadget or computer, the inhibitor would discipline her, if Shockwave didn't snap at her first.

So she was stuck sitting on her designated slab of a berth like a good little pet, watching the evil scientist work.

She was so _bored_.

There was nothing to do but listen to Shockwave mutter and tinker. Occasionally a 'Con would visit, but that never lasted long. It was even more unpleasant in the room then, especially if it was Megatron.

Miko hoped Jack was having a better time than her. She last saw him being dragged away by Shockwave, and he did not look happy at all. However, the scientist returned to the lab alone, half a Predacon bone in servo. He was grumbling under his breath, and Miko only got the word 'Autobots'. Naturally, the human-turned-Cybertronian was filled with excitement, even daring to pepper Shockwave with questions. Of course, all she got was a bark and a shock and she resumed her post.

Trying to get rid of the restless energy, Miko swung her legs over the side of the lab table like a child. Shockwave was tapping away, but he had stopped muttering to himself. The femme found he was more willing to answer her if he was quiet. She wasn't expecting results, but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to _talk_ to someone. A real, engaged conversation.

"So... have you always been into this kind of stuff?" Miko asked hesitantly.

"Be more distinct, femme," Shockwave replied in a order, not even pausing or glancing in her direction. At least he replied this time.

"Umm... like, science stuff."

"My work in advancing Cybertronian technology has always been my top priority," he responded, still without looking at her.

Miko didn't see how cloning supersoldiers and nonconsensual surgeries and mind control-devices bettered Cybertronian technology.

"Okay...what kind of stuff have you invented?" she asked, feeling rather uncomfortable, but desperate to have someone to talk to. "Anything I've see around here?"

"This ship was of my design."

That made Miko blink. "You... built the ship?"

"After Decepticon forces seized the Trypticon Station, I repurposed his alt mode. However, the conversion would be irreversible."

For a full minute, the femme had no idea what Shockwave was talking about, convinced the conversation had yet again went to another dead end. Then it clicked. Trypticon? _He_?

"You mean... the ship is _alive_?"

She remembered when she was human, and she and her friends had to infiltrated an out-of-control Nemesis, which had gained a will of its own. It had incapacitated both the Autobots and Decepticons, successfully usurping Megatron's command as it made a beeline for New York City, ready to lay waste to the metropolis. She had always assumed the dark energon had done some weird kind of voodoo on the ship... but if Shockwave was suggesting it was a Cybertronian...

"The conversion forced Trypticon into a permanent stasis lock," Shockwave explained. "Neither dead, nor living."

"But that's... a living hell, isn't it?" She blinked, staring at the floor, then the walls. They were walking and standing in someone's _body_! She hadn't known Cybertronians could be this big!

"He feels no pain—it is unlikely he feels anything at all. Merely a ship, for Megatron's personal use."

That was... horrible. Miko couldn't imagine a worse fate. A living, sentient being converted into a tool, spending the rest of eternity in a deathless slumber. She couldn't comprehend that even Megatron would be so cruel, to damn his own subordinate in such a way.

It made fear fill up her chest. What would become of _her_, then? Held against her will, kept by a sadist as a pet, was she so different from poor Trypticon? That fear turned into rage.

"So that's what you do all day?" Miko raised her voice in a venomous spat, trying to ignore that bubble of static from her vocalizer. "Ruin people's lives?"

"I work to perfect the next age of modern supersoldiers and continue to research possible methods to restore Cybertron to its former glory," Shockwave answered curtly, ignoring the snap in her voice.

"What could you possibly do to make Cybertron _better_?"

"I already have," finally the scientist was pulled from his work, turning to face her. He continued in that stupid monotone voice, like he was telling mere fact instead of self-boasting. "I was the one that perfected spacebridge technology, allowing our race to travel to other planets and collect resources. It provided the materials I needed to construct Crystal City."

That threw Miko off guard. "Wait, wait. You built a _city_?"

"A hub that would allow scientific minds to gather and trade knowledge. I had my laboratory stationed there." The fins on his helm flattened a little, a reaction the femme had never seen before. "However, when I failed to properly predict the outcome of an experiment, I was made to leave my own city."

"Because you blew it up?"

"...More specifically, my experiment damaged much of its infrastructure."

"You _did_ blow it up."

Shockwave fell silent then, his antenna twitching ever so slightly. If Miko had blinked, she would have missed it, and were this any other mech she would have dismissed it completely as a bodily twitch. Such as humans tapping their foot, or messing with their hands.

This wasn't the case with Shockwave, though. He never did anything of the sort, seemingly to be almost as robotic as most humans would believe synthetic life to be. But, small as the twitch was, it proved that even Shockwave wasn't above his own emotions. Before Miko could determine _what_ emotion, the scientist droned on.

"I was relocated to Kaon. As I was... restricted from continuing my work, I chose to use my skills elsewhere by aiding the gladiators there."

Kaon. Wasn't that the Decepticon capital? Where... Megatron came from? After he became Champion of the Pits. Kaon's very own gladiatorial arena, where the warriors of the lower castes were forced to fight to the death, in order to prove their worth to move up in a rigid society. Bulkhead said that was how Megatron gained his fame and power, how he was allowed into Iacon in the first place. If Shockwave was there...

"Is that how you met Megatron?" Miko concluded.

"I was Megatronus's personal surgeon," Shockwave replied. "I provided him state-of-the-art weaponry for the matches."

"Bet you broke all those restrictions they had on you to make Megatron those weapons," Miko huffed, trying to get a rise out of Shockwave.

"Considering the gladiatorial matches were illegal, it was hardly relevant," the Decepticon defended.

"If they were illegal why were they allowed?"

"Because it was an effective pastime. The fighters only came from the lower castes, while those of the higher castes sponsored the fights. Since it brought in much revenue, those in higher power looked the other way."

"Corruption and politics go hand in hand no matter the species it seems." Miko rolled her optics, fingers tapping away at the berth now.

"Kaon was a lower-caste city. Many exiles and outlaws were expelled there, and thus, the cycle of violence continued. Megatron vowed to break this cycle, by breaking the caste system."

"By starting a war!"

"By attempting to usurp a corrupt and inefficient government," Shockwave retorted, in a sharp voice, that almost—_almost_—sounded like a snap.

"So you joined him to get back at those that kicked you out?"

"Megatron promised to allow me to continue my research, as long as I brought results to the Decepticon cause. He has kept that promise, and for that, he has my loyalty."

Miko narrowed her optics. She was disliking this mech more and more with every word that came out of his... whatever. Shockwave had said it all in a monotone, factual voice, but the femme heard that hidden emotion underneath the words, that had been driving his actions since the dawn of the Decepticons.

Bitterness.

He was _bitter_ at a society he worked so hard to perfect, only to be undermined and casted aside along with the rest of Cybertron's filth. Miko remembered that Ratchet told the children how the Decepticon cause was originally a revolution, that quickly turned to a very violent and nasty civil war.

If all the Decepticons were like Shockwave, she could see how it gained so many followers. That didn't mean she liked her captors anymore. If anything, the scientist's story told they were all a bunch of thugs.

Miko jumped when Shockwave suddenly turned to her, closing the distance between them. There was barely time to react as the scientist brought a device up to her, scanning her frame before forcing her to lay on the berth.

"What are you doing?" Miko squeaked.

She tensed, armor clamping down on her protoform as restraints appeared on her limbs, pinning her down. Immediately panic rushed through her spark and her cooling fans clicked on. No, no, not again!

"Conducting a test for my research," Shockwave answered.

"Y-you can't—" she tried to protest in vain, but it was no use as her receptors were shut off. "P-please..."

"Calm down. The stress could damage your internal systems."

It was as factual as ever as Shockwave turned attention to array of deadly tools. Miko felt stupid. No wonder the Decepticon was bothering to entertain her. He was _distracting_ her, as he gathered his tools and swooped in for the kill. And she had fallen for it.

"What are you doing this time?" she dared to ask, though part of her didn't even want to know.

"I devised a theory that could result in greater productivity in your warp drive—and control," Shockwave answered.

"What's the point of that?" she snapped. "You won't even let me use it!"

"This will allow _me_ to regulate its function."

W-what? What was that supposed to mean? The human-turned-Cybertronian couldn't demand an answer, as suddenly Shockwave plugged into her medical port.

"Inducing stasis..."

* * *

"Shockwave," Megatron greeted upon entering the lab, the scientist working dutifully on his task.

Shockwave was many things, chief of which was a devote servant to his own work. One of the many reasons Shockwave had been indoctrinated into the Decepticon cause in the beginning and remained ever since... so long as he was given the tools and resources to do as he pleased.

Such as fodder for his experiments, including the former organic femme. She was restrained to one of the medical berths, optics dim and blank in stasis lock as Shockwave was observing her protoform. The scientist perked up at his lord's arrival, but was much too invested to abandon his work.

"My lord," the Decepticon replied respectively.

"How are things with your slave? Is she serving you properly?" Megatron asked, casually nearing, claws behind his back.

"Yes. She has provided great contributions to my research."

"Excellent."

The tyrant settled by the femme, looking down on the experiment. Shockwave was unconventional to say the least. Most surgeons provided sedatives to patients, but rather than waste the materials, the scientist used an old trick to force the patient into stasis lock. Megatron waved his claws in front of the slave's face and of course, got no reaction. If it wasn't for the cerulean light behind her optics, he would have thought she was deactivated.

"Is she conscious?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Shockwave answered bluntly, never taking his optic off his work for long. "The femme is incapable of movement or speech. The lack of which makes my work much smoother."

"Hmm..."

If only he could do the same with that other brat. He had thought destroying the former organic mech's resolve would convince him to obey, but that foolish Wheeljack (and Starscream's incompetence) ruined everything. Fear and pain were effective tools, but the slave had only responded with even _more_ defiance. It was infuriating.

It was that same defiant look the fleshling had given him when they first met. Somehow the little insect found a way to operate one of the drillers, and had the trapped Decepticon lord at his complete mercy. It would have been a humiliating demise for the Champion of Kaon, terminated by misfortune, but any competent being would have taken the opportunity to destroy his enemy.

Jack was not just any competent being.

He had seen Vector Sigma—a piece of legend—in the fleshling's hands, wielding the knowledge of the Primes. Orion Pax had been taken away from him. Again.

All because of an _insect fleshling_. That Optimus Prime had _hand_ chosen in the event he had perished while traversing Unicron's very veins. It infuriated him, and at the same time intrigued him greatly to know why _he _had been worthy of carrying on such a legacy.

Perhaps that was what drove Megatron to give the youngling dark energon. To see if Unicron would accept him as easily as Primus did. And so far, the lifeblood of the Chaos Bringer was doing an excellent job dragging Jack from the Prime's reach. And closer to Megatron's.

But his will had not been contained just yet. The warlord expected as such. A sentient, living being was harder to reign in than a mindless, lifeless monster.

It was strange to feel the brush of another's thoughts. Megatron had meant to override them with his own, but instead he was greeted with defiance. The tyrant had grown tired of it. He ripped apart every last piece of it from the brat's mind, and sure enough, it left the youngling a shivering mess on the floor.

Megatron had sensed nothing since then. Until he had gone to organize patrols, to feel something cold and sharp pierce his spark. It spread throughout his frame and almost completely dominated his processor. It was a foreign feeling, one he had felt only a handful of times in his entire existence. It took him time to name it.

Fear.

_Jack's_ fear.

The terrifying sensation that coursed through Megatron's veins almost sent him into a frenzy, until it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Followed by a comm from Soundwave, reporting that he was taking the boy back to his designated quarters. Along with an apology for trespassing in the lord's private quarters. _No one_ had access his personal chambers. Megatron accepted and demanded what had happened to his pet. Soundwave merely replied that the prisoner was startled by the spymaster's presence, and the link was closed off.

The only conclusion he could come up with was that Soundwave's mere appearance had terrified the former fleshling. Rightly so, if he heard any stories from the Autobots regarding his third-in-command. Soundwave was a fierce, competent warrior, coupled with many other skills that had proven invaluable and irreplaceable throughout the millennia.

The same went for Shockwave. In the scientist's absence, the Decepticon's technology had faltered. Knock Out had proved a competent surgeon (most of the time, anyway), even perfecting the cordial psychic patch, an invention that was not his own. But now that Project Predacon was paramount, and the only one that could see its completion was Shockwave, Megatron could not take the risk of losing his most prized engineer once again.

Claws behind his back, observing the grotesque operation before him, the Decepticon leader spoke, "I understand you confronted the Autobots in the field?"

"Only to ensure that the Predacon bone would be obtained, Lord Megatron," Shockwave answered, imbedding a part of artificial mesh inside the femme.

"I believed that you perished once, and I highly doubt that Project Predacon can be completed without you."

Shockwave paused his work for a moment, tools still imbedded in his project, as he digested his lord's words.

"I will leave the fetching of bones to Starscream, and confine myself to my laboratory in order to accelerate results," the scientist decided. "I will send the femme in my stead."

"Excellent," Megatron nodded. "For I am rather impatient to witness my army of beasts trample humankind underfoot."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Shockwave conceded, returning to his work as the warlord grinned in a sinister fashion.

"Have the femme combat ready in a joor. She will be heading on her first mission with Starscream and my pet."

"The slave mech, my lord?"

The smile widened dangerously. "The Predacon."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Predaking is really fun to write! I honestly can't get enough of it ^^ And Miko is having such a hard time...
> 
> On a separate note, I have been really enjoying the new game Vampyr and I can't get enough of it. Though I've been hearing complaints about the combat, which I didn't think was too bad, and a choice system that isn't clear cut...which I don't have a problem with. Adds some realism to the game, because you have no clue as what's 'right' to say to a person all the time.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for getting off topic! Been kind of obsessed with it lately and I'm not even that much of a vampire fan ^^'.

Starscream made an exaggerated sigh as they stepped out of the groundbridge, scowling at the pair that he had been _forced_ to bring along. Honestly, couldn't Megatron have trusted him to take care of this by himself? If anything, his new 'comrades' would slow him down.

The femme was quiet again, arms around her middle as she stared straight towards the ground. Glancing at her, Starscream noticed the fine tremble rippling across her body. Meanwhile, the brute of a beast, which he had spent the last several joors trying to tame, stomped through the groundbridge the moment it had opened. Even on the soft, padded ground, it was making terrible noise. Its sniffed the salty air, neck craning back and forth as its heated gaze flicked over the alien landscape.

It was flat and completely barren, covered in too-green vegetation and dirt. _Everything_ on this wretched planet was dirt. And mud. And wet. Sure enough, not even fifty units from them, the landscape disappeared, cut off and replaced by choppy grey waters that stretched to the horizon. It shouldn't be too hard to find the missing excavation team. There was nothing here.

"Spread out," the Air Commander ordered. "And—"

He was cut off as something _large_ slammed into him. He was sent to the ground with a squawk as the Predacon barreled over him, its too-sharp claws scratching his delicate polish. Before Starscream could reprimand the brute, it spread its broad wings. It jumped into the air with a single flap, letting out a dull roar that echoed across the landscape. Great. Now every creature that wasn't deaf would hear the beast for miles.

"Brainless brute," he sneered. Then he turned to the femme. "Come along, you. _I_ have to find that wretched bone so Shockwave can make more of these monstrosities."

"He's going make more of those robodragons?" the slave inquired, but the voice was so small Starscream hardly heard her.

"Yes. And for Primus's sake, speak up!"

Starscream remembered when he (and the others) had captured the organic younglings, and she was by far the loudest. Now she was too quiet, and the Seeker wholly blamed that idiot Shockwave.

It was that stupid inhibitor, he knew it was. He even complained to Megatron, but of course, the Decepticon leader had merely added it to the list of his dismissed grievances. Deactivating a warp drive was like deactivating the warper itself. No wonder the femme could hardly function. Telling a warper not to warp was like a telling a flyer not to fly or a grounder to, well, not stay on the ground.

It was against rational thought, against functioning, and against _nature_. But noo, Shockwave knew _best_.

Skywarp would be sparkbroken.

Starscream shook his head. No, best not to go there.

"Alright, _fine_," the femme snapped at him irritably, following at his pace. "What does this stupid thing look like anyway? Cyclops never gave a description.

"An old, hardened piece of protoform. Not unlike your 'fossils' on this planet,'" Starscream answered.

The girl huffed. If she was warping, they would finish this job in half the time, and he wouldn't have to get his polish wet and ruined. They crossed over to the edge of the cliff. Starscream glanced over the edge only to see where the foamy waves crashed into the sand far below. Along with the greying chassis of the excavation team.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight," he commented dryly. The Decepticon frowned at the sight of the water. "And now I'll have to get my feet wet... I'll never understand what anyone saw in hiding so many relics and energon on such a miserable planet."

"Everything is miserable to you," the aggravating girl retorted.

Starscream took it back—he liked it better when she was silent. Skywarp could never shut up, either. He would be— The Seeker stamped down the train of thought.

"Just get down there," he snapped, pointing at the black abyss of sea cave near the fallen Decepticons.

"How?"

Oh.

"I forgot you're a _grounder_," Starscream seethed. "Guess you'll have to jump, then."

With that, he swan dived, transforming into a jet. He neatly landed on the small patch of rock, straightening confidently. He peered up to see the femme leaning over the precipice, optics bright. And showing no inclination of following. The Decepticon commander sighed.

"Any day now!" he called impatiently.

The femme shifted, wincing a little. Then _slowly_ started to scale down the precipice, one careful step at a time.

Starscream rolled his optics. With a frame like that, she could have easily taken the brunt of the impact. Again, he blamed Shockwave, for sending her out when she had yet to fully heal. And for taking her warping abilities away.

It was terribly tempting to leave her to her own devices, but the Decepticon decided to wait. He folded his arms over his chest and tapped his thruster on the ground, the only signs that betrayed his impatience.

"_Finally_," he grumbled out when she reached the bottom. "Let's go! I want this done and over with as soon as possible."

"You and me both, Stilettos," the femme snapped back at him, following the Seeker into the cave.

"Starscream," the Decepticon corrected.

"Stilettos."

The Seeker growled and was tempted to swipe his claws at her. However, then he would have to explain to both Shockwave _and_ Megatron why he struck a 'valuable prisoner'. And after the last two incidents, not even Starscream was willing to test the warlord's patience should he fail to watch a slave yet again.

So instead, he led the way into the darkness. The only light was filtering from the entrance behind them, leaving a dark, menacing void ahead. There only sound was their pedes _sloshing_ in muddy water. Disgusting! Starscream was grumbling with each breath, and he failed to hear the femme pause.

"Stilettos!"

"It is _Commander_ Starscream!" the Seeker retorted in a seethe, whirling around.

"Is this it?" the femme offered, holding up an irregular shape. The Decepticon snarled with impatience.

"That is a rock."

"Well, a fossil is kind of like a rock, isn't it?" she huffed, tossing it to the side. "So how do we know which one of these rock thingies is going to be prize?"

Only a human wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Starscream opened his mouth, to explain the fundamental science of the different between an ancient metal giant and a spec of dust when a sound interrupted him.

He froze was a growl-like, rumbling noise echoed off the cave. Not the Predacon. Engines. Coming closer.

"Is that—" the femme went to say, but Starscream interrupted her, his arm transforming into a null-ray cannon.

"Autobots," he growled, ready to fight- or flee.

* * *

Miko knew that sound anywhere. A deep, rumbling growl of an engine. It woke her up every morning, it greeted her every time she stepped out of school, it came for her whenever she snuck through a groundbridge. She found her spark pulsing faster and faster until artificial light filled the void ahead of her, and the flash of a familiar green.

"Bulkhead!"

She rushed forward with a second thought, close the distance between her and her guardian in a single bound. Only when Miko took a single step, vicious talons dug into the scuff of her neck and harshly yanked her back.

"Stay where you are!" Starscream shouted, shoving her behind him, keeping his cruel hold on his prisoner.

Bulkhead didn't miss a beat though; he immediately transformed at the sound of her voice and the Seeker threatening her, a fierce scowl on his face as his hand transformed into a mace. "Let her go, Starscream!"

"Bulkhead..." Miko whined, even trying to force her way forward.

Even with her bulky new size, Starscream was stronger than he looked, effectively holding her in place. All the while taking the opportunity to taunt his opponent.

"And lose a perfectly good slave? I think not," the Seeker purred.

"A _what_?" Bulkhead roared, taking a stomp forward.

"Nah ah ah!" Suddenly the barrel of null ray cannon turned to Miko's abdomen. Not fatal, but it would hurt. A lot. "You don't want anything to happen to poor _Miko_, would you?"

The human-turned-Cybertronian tried to jerk away, only to be given a shock for her thoughts of disobedience and running. Bulkhead was _right there_!

"Coward!" Bulkhead snarled. "Let her go and face me!"

There was another set of engines, just as aggressive as Bulkhead's. Miko gasped in delight at the sight of Wheeljack, and an blue truck beside him. Was that Optimus?!

Her hopes were slightly dashed when she saw that it was _not_ Optimus, but rather a nearly all-blue mech she did not recognize.

"Let me _go_, Stilettos—!" Miko tried to jerk away again. Only to let out a cry when white-hot pain shot up her arm. Starscream grinned.

"What do you know, that wretched thing is good for something," the Seeker cackled.

"What did you do to her?" Bullhead demanded.

"Oh, the usual. Interrogation, torture, experimentation. She's been keeping us quite entertained."

Miko had hardly ever seen her guardian angry. The most furious she had saw him when Optimus was reverted to Orion Pax, and the team was left leaderless. That was nothing.

Suddenly Bulkhead's optics spiraled several degrees, the edges lining with hateful red. His entire frame shuddered as raw fury filled his veins. He let out almighty, thunder-like roar and charged forward, to pummel the Seeker into scrap.

"Soldier, stop!" the blue mech cried.

"Wreck him, Bulk!" Wheeljack cheered.

Suddenly Starscream's cannon charged.

Then a long, deafening roar reverberated the tunnel.

The Seeker's whole body jerked, Miko along with him. Both realized what it was instantly.

"Bulkhead, run!" the former human shouted at the mech. "There's a dragon—it's just outside. Nng!"

She screamed as her arm was lit with pain once again. Her knees buckled without her permission, and it was only because of Starscream's grip on her that she didn't collapse onto the floor. The edges of Bulkhead's optics turned purple, tainted with hate. He raised his mace high, braced to bring it down on the Seeker's helm.

Only light that had been trickling into the tunnel to vanish. The entire tunnel trembled as earth quaking stomps came. A screech filled the air, so loud everyone present covered their audios. Miko glanced over her shoulder, only to see a giant, black mass and terrible yellow eyes.

She whimpered softly as the dragon forced its way into the tunnels. Vision blurred, she was just able to make out Bulkhead and the other two yelling at each other as the beast roared again, its throat glowing orange. The femme let out a startled yelp as suddenly she was shoved towards the ground, falling onto the sloshy mud face-first, just as singing heat of flames flew over her helm.

"Not in a _tunnel_, you unruly beast!" Starscream shrieked at the Predacon. "You'll turn everyone in here into scrap, including _me_!"

The dragon ignored him, letting out a furious growl once it realized its prey had disappeared into a side tunnel. Hissing, it stomped over to the crevice. It was smaller than the beast, but like a cat, the monster forced its muzzle through the threshold and its body folded to fit into the too tight space. Miko could only watch in horror as the dragon's long tail slipped deeper inside the caverns—where Bulkhead and the Autobots were forced to flee. The entire tunnel was still quivering as the monster dug its way into their hiding spot. Determined to finish its hunt.

"NO!"

Miko tore free of Starscream's hold, ignoring her shock bracelet. She had to save them, no matter how badly it hurt her!

She ignored the Air Commander's furious screech as she forced her body forward. Electricity coursed through her veins as the inhibitor sent shock after shock throughout her body. She felt it tearing into the sensitive data of her processor, ripping away warping and battle protocols.

She had to do this though, had to save Bulkhead! No longer was she a weak, useless human, only good for getting in the way and bringing trouble. Now she could _help_ them!

Miko willed her body to transform, fighting against the inhibitor, against _Shockwave_.

Suddenly she was a Jeep, tearing down the very same tunnel that the Autobots had used to flee. The stone walls were torn apart, the floor covered in debris from pebbles to gigantic boulders. Occasionally she would smack into a wall or rock, but did not let it stop her. Rains of dust fell on top of her windshield as the entire cavern trembled, accompanied by ear-splitting roars and screeches. Along with high-pitched plasma fire.

She saw the light at the end of the tunnel. But it was a fiery red color, dancing across the walls before disappearing and reappearing as quickly. Then she realized what it was.

Sure enough, she speed into the cavern, only narrowly avoid a gigantic clawed foot. Miko let out a yelp and veered away, too quickly and too sudden. She skidded across the ground and had to transform to stop on all fours. She glanced up to see the dragon looming above her, but its attention was not drawn towards her.

Instead, it breathed fire above them where Wheeljack was jumping from one perch to another to avoid its line of sight. Bulkhead was wrestled with its whip-like tail, trying to use his heavy weight to pin it down. Meanwhile the Not-Optimus mech was circling around the beast, using twin cannons to pepper it with energon.

Miko seethed. It felt like fire was coursing through her fuel lines. She shuddered at the pain, her body barely holding together under the strain. She used all her will to stay on her pedes. She couldn't give up. She couldn't give up. Not when Bulkhead needed her.

She fought against the instinct to leave, to escape, to warp. Every time she thought of that, the inhibitor would send another assault. Instead, she focused on what the Decepticons _wanted_ her to do. To fight, to destroy.

She didn't know how she did it. But without warning, she felt something in her arm shifting, turning, changing. Suddenly, her servo was replaced by a large-barreled cannon, just like Bulkhead's.

Miko could _feel_ the energon inside humming as it charged. Then it _dis_charged, a powerful blast shooting from the cannon and striking the dragon in the leg. The Predacon hissed as its plating was scorched, the blast sending it slightly off balance from the force. It turned its menacing gaze towards her, but the human-turned-Cybertronian only replied with a glare of her own.

"Miko, run!" Bulkhead bellowed. "It's too dangerous!"

She wasn't running away anymore.

Miko moved forward defiantly, another charge in far blaster growing as she prepared to strike the monster again.

The Predacon growled fiercely at her, shifting its weight and wicked armor bristling, but did not move towards her. If anything, it looked confused why the femme was advancing towards it.

"Miko, _get down_!" Bulkhead shouted at her, trailing the femme away from the predacon.

"I can—"

She was cut off with a scream as suddenly a fresh flare of agony coursed through her. Suddenly she heard a voice, filled with cold, controlled fury, in her audios as it hacked into her comms.

"Your disobedience will not be tolerated," Shockwave scolded her, sending another assault from the inhibitor.

Her high-pitched screech drowned out Bulkhead's shout and a deep snarl above her. Suddenly long, razor-sharp fangs snagged the back of her neck, plucking her up like a kitten.

"N-nooo...!" she whimpered, her body convulsing as the dragon brought her farther and farther away from her friends. She heard shooting and yelling before her vision blacked out.

* * *

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried, watching the Predacon snatch his charge like a scrap of energon. It raised her high, like holding a prize. Only for a bolt of energon hit its optic.

The dragon, as Raf called it, roared in agony as its sensitive lenses were vaporized. It thrashed its maw side to side, stumbling into a wall, unknowingly dropping its catch. Miko clattered to the hard ground with a horrible thud, and did not move, forced into stasis lock.

"No!" the Wrecker cried, seeing the unmoving body of his girl.

What had the Decepticons _done_ to her?

He was so distracted, he loosened his grip on the tail. Allowing the Predacon to whip it around, right into Ultra Magnus. Both large mechs were slammed into the wall, a shower of debris falling on top them as they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, no, you don't," Wheeljack taunted above the creature, pulling out a grenade.

Activating it, he chucked towards the monster with all his might just as the dragon turned its attention to him. The projectile flew towards its wide open jaws, the back of its throat alit with fire.

And then the beast whirled around, slapping the grenade away with its tail. Wheeljack watched with horror as it clanged from one wall to the next, its beeping becoming louder and faster with each hit. Then it finally hit the ground, rolling to a stop. Only to let out a piercing ring.

"Oh, scrap…"

* * *

Miko couldn't move. Her body was heavy, cemented to the ground. She couldn't think. Every thought faded away before she could finish it. She couldn't see. A dark, murky fog covered her optics. She couldn't hear. Everything was muffled.

Suddenly she felt something sharp and cold wrap around her arms, digging into the gaps of her armor. The world lurched without her permission. There was a harsh sound above her.

"Rngh, why are you so _small_, yet so _heavy_," Starscream's voice grumbled above her.

Miko didn't respond. She couldn't even think enough to form the words. Her body ached and she could barely feel her arm when she twitched.

"No doubt _Shockwave_ is going to want to know how you came to be in such a state," Starscream grunted as he trudged along. "The stupid brute should have stayed behind—"

"STARSCREAM!"

"Scrap..."

Miko peered through the darkness to see a blue glow of an energon cannon. A giant, bulky mass stepped forth, covering in dust and scrapes. But it couldn't be Bulkhead. He didn't have purple optics.

"I'm going to pound you into scrap metal!"

It was his voice, but something was wrong. It wasn't that nonchalant, exuberant tone she was used to. It was harsh, deep, _menacing_. Suddenly the talons holding her twitched, the only sign she received of Starscream's flinch at the _livid_ Wrecker. He hid his growing fear with his mocking drawl.

"Not while your charge is in my possession," the Seeker retorted. "Or should I say former charge?"

"You miserable piece of—"

Bulkhead's roar was interrupted by a sound. A metallic clink against solid rock, it should have been insignificant, but in the silence of the cavern, it was explosive. Both mechs glanced down to see an round, smooth object roll across the ground at their pedes.

A Predacon optic.

Above them, there was a pleased, victorious rumble.

"What do you know, it _does_ fetch," Starscream commented dryly, glancing up at the menacing shadow of the Predacon.

It glared down at them from its perch, eyeing the immobile femme in the Seeker's talons. And the angry Autobot braced to attack.

Then Megatron commed in, demanding to know where his bone was. Starscream groaned once the call was over. There was no time to relax however.

Bulkhead charged at him during his distraction, mace held high when the Predacon suddenly roared, keeping down from his perch.

Wicked fangs closed around the rampaging Wrecker's cannon, so tight there was a sickening _crunch_ of metal. Like the heavy-weight frame weighed nothing, the beast rose Bulkhead into the air. It twisted its neck side to side, trying to disorient its prey and tear it apart at the same time. Judging by Bulkhead's yells, it was doing efficient job. Starscream cackled at the sight, reminded when the unruly creature gave him the same treatment.

Finally the Predacon released its catch, sending Bulkhead literally flying across the cavern. He was sent into the wall with such force it shattered on impact, a web of cracks spreading across the rock. The Wrecker groaned.

"M-Miko..." he murmured, weakly, longingly looking at his captured friend.

He fell into stasis lock along side his comrades. Starscream grinned maliciously.

"Excellent," he purred. He pointed a long talon at the downed Autobots. "Now finish—"

He cut off with a squawk when the Predacon leaned down over him, growling deeply. He flinched back, unwittingly stepping away from the fallen femme. With a satisfied huff, the beast plucked up the Predacon optic in its jaws and almost _gently_, wrapped Miko in its talons. Before Starscream could protest, the dragon slammed its tail on the ground and flapped its wings.

It tore through the hole above them, caused by explosion, and flew into the sky.

* * *

"Ugh!" Miko groaned as the beast landed on the deck with her, the shockwaves resonating through her form.

The claws moved away from her, where after a great maw nudged against her. There was a deep rumble around her. Scorching metal was cocooned around her, pressing against her, so hot it was almost painful to touch. Miko tried to flinch away, to escape, to—

The inhibitor shocked her.

The femme wailed and fell to the floor. The desperate energy that had filled her evaporated. Now there was only exhaustion, her body no longer able to fight the effects of the device. So she lay there limply, trying to wait for the pain to reside. All the while the metal moved around her and a distressed chirp came from above her.

Miko blinked and was met with burning yellow optics.

The femme screeched and flailed away, only to ram into a solid wall. But it was hot—too hot. Then she realized it was the robodragon's side. The creature had wrapped its serpentine body around her, keeping her in place.

"I'm not food!" she cried out, giving herself to her pedes to try to find an escape. There was none however, nor any purchase to be found as it held her securely.

The dragon's chest rumbled deeply. Miko thought for certain that it was going to melt her into slag—

Only for it to touch is massive head to hers in a very light touch, careful of his 'crown' when he moved away. It let out another rumbling noise, that sounded like a purr. Miko didn't realize her entire frame was shaking, her armor rattling.

"G-get off of me!" she yelped. She tried to force her way out of the tail wrapped around her, but it kept its hold, keeping her effectively pinned.

Looking back the wicked armor of her captor, she realized there was no where to go. The deck of the Nemesis was spread out before her, telling there was no chance of escape.

_No_.

She was so _close_. She hadn't just escaped Darkmount, just to wander into Decepticon territory. She had escaped her captors' grasp, she had found the Autobots. Bulkhead was _there_. All she had to do was reach out and _touch_ him.

Now it was all gone.

She was trapped.

And alone.

Miko couldn't stop the staticky sob that erupted from her vocalizer. She curled into a pitiful, trembling little ball.

"Bulkhead..." she sobbed, lubricant falling from his optics in a steady flow now. How could she have failed? The formed human supposed it wasn't a surprise, considering she failed everything else in her life.

She failed her family. When her parents realized she had lost interest in her piano lessons and her studies, they had sent to the United States to 'have new experiences'. She wouldn't be surprised if they were just getting rid of her. Just like the Autobots, when they pushed her and the others away, leaving them at school to be kidnapped by the Decepticons. She failed her friends.

Now she failed Bulkhead.

Lubricant spilled from her eyes and her body racked with ugly sobs. There was a croon above her and the warmth around her shifted. She jumped with a scream when something wet slid against helm. She glanced up, only to see the yellow optics of the Predacon, craning its long neck down to nuzzle her again.

More tears slipped down, alarm filling her as a _tongue_ slid out from the beasts maw and _licked_ the droplets away. A shiver ran through her, disgusted, but unable to do anything about it in her current predicament.

By now her limited world was rumbling with that purring sound. It was deep, smooth, and warm. Miko was oddly reminded of her cats. Whenever she was upset, one of the usually rambunctious and aloof felines always appeared by her side. All she had to do was pick one of them up and hold it to her chest. Their lulling purrs always managed to quell her sobs and they always gave her comforting licks, as if to assure her everything was going to be okay.

Miko couldn't see how anything was going to be okay.

And when the door to the deck opened, followed by a series of heavy clanking and a flash of deep purple plating, it was going to be worse.

Especially where there was an evil glint of silver.

Miko whined pitifully and immediately pressed herself against the dragon, ducking underneath the broad wing wrapped protectively around her.

"I did not predict the subject would be able to resist the inhibitor," Shockwave seethed, and she felt his menacing optic burning through the metallic membrane to glare at her.

"The _children_ are full of surprises it seems," Megatron said, staring at his pets. "I trust you can develop another means to control this one? She is proving to be rather _difficult_."

"Only Starscream would fail to contain yet another prisoner. I will set on a more effective solution immediately." Miko trembled. No, she didn't want to be anywhere near Shockwave ever again. The inhibitor was bad enough. She jumped sky high at his bark. "Come out, femme."

The human-turned-Cybertronian instead huddled into the hot cocoon around her with a high-pitched whine. It caused another croon from the dragon, which rubbed her side with its mighty tail. No, no, she didn't want to go back. Ever.

She was promptly shocked once more, causing a disturbed growl from the dragon. Megatron frowned at the display.

"It seems one pet has taken the other as it's own." His voice was lowered, barely a growl as he made his displeasure known.

"Although much of Predacon behavior remain elusive," Shockwave replied, "it is possible it has confused the femme for a sparkling."

Megatron only scoffed and stepped forward in that slow, controlled stride. Miko whimpered and pressed further away with each step. Practically buried underneath the Predacon's body, she only had a slim view as the warlord turned his attention to the dragon. It _growled_ at his approach, and the ex-gladiator wisely paused a safe distance at its warning hiss.

His crimson optics were narrowed dangerously, but he held out his palm expectantly. At first, Miko panicked that Megatron was demanding for her head. Instead, the dragon took something from its talons with its jaws and deposited the object in the Decepticon leader's claws.

"The mission was a success," the tyrant announced as he observed the fossil of an ancient optic. "The Predacon has proved it is as adept at fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots, and the femme's presence provided a valuable distraction."

Miko squeaked when she felt that horrible gaze settle on her, only for there to be a possessive hiss and the wing enveloped her completely.

"Here is your sample, Shockwave," Megatron said, turning his attention to his chief scientist. "You will work on processing its CNA as the femme recovers."

"Yes Lord Megatron," the scientist nodded, his optic bright as he stared in the direction of the femme, hidden under the beast's frame and currently unreachable.

Miko did not dare move or even make a sound as the lumbering steps of Shockwave moved away. There was another rumble, but she couldn't tell if it was in contempt or interest or something funny. Whatever it was, Megatron walked away.

Relief filled the former human's veins so fast that all her tensed cables and clamped armor uncoiled. She collapsed against the dragon with a sigh.

"Well, you're good for something, at least..." she muttered, even if she did highly resent the fact that it had attacked her friends.

The Predacon merely replied with a purr, reaching down to nuzzle her cheek with its snout. She wondered if Shockwave was right, that it really thought she was some misshapen Predacon baby. Or was it just lonely as she was?

She leaned against its thick hide, feeling its heat seep into her armor. It reverberated with the purrs, giving that unique rhythm that soothed her spark. And there was another rhythm, deep within the dragon's breast, that flickered and flared like a fire. The human-turned-Cybertronian offlined her optics, _feeling_ fire pulse against her. The dragon curled around her, hiding her from the elements and any prying optics.

It was the first time, in a very long time, that Miko felt safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian: Basically in the headcannon of this series, optic color can change depending on ones emotions. It's not so flippant that you see blue eyes turn red and red turn blue several times a day though. In Bulkheads case, the extreme anger he felt when seeing that Miko had been hurt and being hurt kind of pushed him over the edge. Misgel can explain it better than I can though!
> 
> Misgel: Pretty much what Rian said. But for those who read my other stories and also wonder, blue optics represent positive emotions and red optics are for negative emotions. Purple is the “transition phase” between the two, when a ‘Bot is still experiencing mixed emotions. For Bulkhead’s case, he felt unconditional love of Miko and dire hatred towards Starscream. Just a headcannon of mine that inconveniently corresponds with an actual canon plot point.

Raf sped down the runway as fast as his tires would allow, his engine roaring loudly at the strain. Everything went by in a dizzying blur as the wind glided over him.

_"Transform now!"_ Bumblebee ordered over the comms.

Raf tried to obey the order, but he was going so fast he had to direct his focus to slowing down. Wasting precious seconds as he transformed, only to skid and stumble across the ground. Wailing, he was just barely able to catch himself before tumbling over his heels.

_"Too slow, Raf,"_ his teacher chided over the com. "You need to have a faster reaction time than that if you want to fight with the rest of us."

Raf sighed in disappointment. They did this whenever the runway was clear, with Lennox's permission, of course. Bumblebee would have him transform into his alt, doing laps at different speeds, practicing his transformation, and testing his reflexes. Sometimes, they would combine the exercises. Raf wasn't doing very well.

He spun off the runway several times, it took too long for him to transform, and he reacted to Bumblebee's coaching too slowly. Naturally the mech's frustration got the better of him, and he accused that they were stupid excises. The Autobot replied they were basic drills for cadets on Cybertron, and for Raf, it was especially important so that he may adjust to his new body.

He didn't realize it would be so hard. Then again, his worst subject was gym.

More than once he found himself questioning why he was doing this, and the answer always came immediately—to save his friends. So he stuck it out, hoping to improve enough to help the Autobot cause.

"Let me try again," Raf said over the comms—which was an absurd idea by itself. Sure, it wasn't much different than a cell phone. Only that it was in his _head_. "I'll get it this time—I promise."

There was a staticky sigh. "Alright, Raf. Once more. You got this."

Raf smiled, relieved he had such an encouraging friend. "Yeah. I go—"

He was cut off by a distant, but ferocious roar. Immediately followed by a loud, thunder-like crash that reverberated across the air. Raf flinched. It sounded like a whole building came down!

"What was that?" he gasped, trying to remember how to engage his weapons. "'Cons?"

"It sounded like it came from the hangar," Bumblebee realized.

"Are we under attack?!" the youngling exclaimed, extremely worried now as he transformed once more, gunning it for the building. Had the Predacon found them?!

Sure enough, he heard several more deafening crashes, coming straight from the Autobots' private quarters. They were so loud the metallic sound carried over the bustle of the military base. Raf had to awkwardly wheel around frantic squadrons of technicians and soldiers, skidding several times. He couldn't blame their panic; his own spark thrummed madly as 'Bee pulled up beside him. It sounded like something was rampaging through the hangar. Something big. And angry.

He shifted faster than he thought possible, racing inside along with Bumblebee and a multitude of soldiers. They stormed into the hangar, weapons raised, only to be greeted by a furious shout of, "_Bulkhead_! I needed that!"

"What's going on here?!" came an angry shout from below—Lennox had stormed in, along with every soldier in the vicinity. Each one was wired up, tense.

Only to scurry in all different directions as a dented energon cube was thrown towards them. Raf and Bumblebee instinctively covered the humans as the gigantic metal box slammed onto the concrete floor with a horrible thud, leaving cracks.

"Bulkhead! Calm down!" Arcee barked over the noise. "Acting like this isn't going to save Mi—"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT WILL!"

It was then Raf was able to take in the room that was formerly the main lobby of Hangar E. It looked like a tornado had swept through. The array of computers that he and Ratchet spent days constructing were cracked and dented, there were several pieces of the rafting that were ripped off, and busted energon cubes were scattered across the floor. Along with quite an amount of debris that were once equipment that were used by the Cybertronians.

The Autobots made a semi-circle around Bulkhead like he was a raging bull, which was pretty much true. His plating was bristling to make him look twice as large, taking up a good portion of the hangar. His arm was in the form of a mace as his lips were drawn in a furious snarl and... were his optics _purple_?

"Whoa... What's up with Bulkhead?" Raf whispered to Bumblebee, who merely shook his head as he didn't know either.

"If you destroy the base then there will be _no_ chance of saving Miko!" Ratchet snapped at the Wrecker.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING AROUND HERE, THEN?" Bulkhead bellowed in a volume so loud it hurt Raf's sensitive hearing. The rampaging Autobot's tainted optics flared. "I'LL SCRAP EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"Stand down, soldier," Ultra Magnus ordered sternly, his optics narrowed and voice firm. "This is neither the time nor the place for you to lose control of yourself."

"HE HURT HER! THAT MISERABLE PILE OF SCRAP HURT HER!"

"W-what's going on?" Raf gasped, inching closer to his guardian

"The 'Cons had Miko with them," Wheeljack muttered with venom.

He was the only one the sidelines, back leaning against the wall as his arms were folded over his chest. Judging by the icy fury in his optics, it looked like he was about to join in on the rampage.

"Can someone explain what exactly happened?" Arcee demanded of the two, her optics hard.

"_Starscream_ happened," Wheeljack spat. "We were looking for that bone of yours when he showed up with Miko. Used her as leverage to save his own skin."

Immediately the Autobots tensed and optics went wide and bright. Raf trembled. M-Miko was there? Like what happened in Texas, when Jack was there...

"Is it true? Did he hurt her?" Ratchet demanded.

"I saw the scars."

Raf's spark stilled at the declaration. That meant they...they were _torturing_ her.

If... they were hurting her, then what about Jack? Arcee had said when she tried to pull him through the groundbridge, he suddenly had a meltdown. When she tried to console him, he had only attacked her. Jack would never to that. He loved Arcee. They were partners.

Was it because of what their captors were doing to them?

It was the only thing he could imagine. Maybe they were threatened with pain and death if they didn't comply, or worse. Raf felt sick at the thought of that. His friends were suffering and they had yet to do _anything_ to help them. They couldn't even secure _one_ of these stupid fossils the Decepticons were obsessing over.

Bulkhead started on another rage filled rant when Ultra Magnus put a stop to it.

"That is _enough_," he proclaimed, grabbing the mech's arm before he could damage more equipment.

"This is inexcusable behavior. Until you learn to control your emotions, you will remain in the base."

Bulkhead opened his mouth to give a furious reply, but never got the chance.

"And then what?" Wheeljack spat, finally stepping forward, glare set on the commander. "You'll ground us for changing our paint jobs?"

Magnus narrowed his optics and his voice filled with warning. "Watch your tone, soldier."

"I'm not one of your 'soldiers.' I'm a Wrecker. And so is Miko."

"I oversee the jurisdiction of the Wreckers." Ultra Magnus countered, his gaze narrowed at Wheeljack now.

"That doesn't _make_ you one."

"You can follow my orders or you can walk away—as you did before."

Wheeljack scowling at the cold tone. "Then I'm glad I left the Wreckers when I did."

"Aren't you all forgetting something?!" Ratchet snapped from the side. "Now isn't the time for infighting! We have a Decepticon base that needs taking out, a growing army of superbeasts, and Optimus and Smokescreen are still missing! I say we have our hands full as it is without the rest you adding to it!"

The medic stepped between the trio of Wreckers, which were in the progress of glaring down each other menacingly. The stalemate was broken when Wheeljack snorted in contempt.

"I'm not filling my servos with a bunch of fossils, if that's what you're saying," the Wrecker seethed. With that, he whirled around, stomping away.

"Where are you going, soldier?" Magnus barked.

"Going to get Miko."

"You will not jeopardize our operations for a single femme."

"That _femme_ is a _Wrecker_ and she is a _prisoner_. I'm going to fix that, and no one's going to stop me," Wheeljack ranted, pausing just so he could glare at his superior. "You're not my commander, and you're certainly no Optimus Prime."

Ultra Magnus blinked at the accusation, and Raf realized it was the first reaction he had ever seen out of the commander. In the three years he had known the Autobots, he had never seen one speechless, and he didn't expect Magnus be the one of all mechs. He only stared, amazed, along with the rest of the Autobots, as Wheeljack stalked out of the hangar. Even the confused soldiers stared, hastily stepping out of the way.

"That's... not good," Raf muttered as the mech headed for the _Jackhammer_.

* * *

"This is a disaster," Lennox sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"You should have been there the first time Optimus disappeared," Fowler commented drily.

"Is this just as bad?"

"I'd say it was worse."

"_How_ could it have been worse? We're on the brink of planet-wide war with an alien race that either wants us dead or used as slaves, our only allies are outnumbered a-hundred-to-one and none of our weapons can even scratch that citadel!"

"We have the kids," Fowler pointed out.

"Yes, _kids_ that are suddenly robots, and not-even-God-knows-how that happened," Lennox shot back.

"Robots with superior strength, weaponry, and intelligence. The Autobots are training Raf how to fight. And if I understand correctly, Jack and Miko are resisting."

"And how long do you expect them to last? They're _kids,_" the NEST commander stated bitterly. He really needed a drink right now. "In no way shape or form taught how to deal with torture or interrogation. And Raf is going up against an enemy with _millions of years_ of combat experience. There's no way he's going to catch up in a few months."

"So you're saying those races with Bumblebee are for nothing?" Fowler questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

Lennox's lips pressed into a thin line. "It gives him something to do. To get his mind off... the trauma. And it gives him hope."

The military liaison only scoffed and shook his head, unable to think of a proper reply. He knew the lieutenant colonel was right though. Both being ex-Rangers, they had seen their fair share of combat. It would be a very, very long time before the children would be considered capable fighters. Time they did not have.

"Poor kids..." he muttered.

"We need to use what we have _now_," Lennox stated bluntly. "And that's the Autobots and military forces."

"And energon detectors," a new voice interrupted as the door opened. Both men glanced up to see Epps stepping into the room. "We just got something in Kenya. Faint, but detectable. Could be one of your alien dinosaurs."

"Any Decepticons?"

"Not yet. That might change soon if we don't hurry, though."

"I'll call the boys," Fowler decided, already rising to his feet.

"No," Lennox refused. "Sending U.S. soldiers to another country would send the wrong message and it would take to long to get permission to enter their airspace."

"Yeah, well if you didn't notice, the 'Bots are about to start another civil war."

"We'll take a small group," Lennox decided, standing up as well. "We're less likely to attract attention that way."

The lieutenant colonel thought quickly. Kenya was mostly grasslands. Rough terrain and few roads. His first thought was the Wreckers, and he just as quickly shot it down. Bulkhead was still brooding, Wheeljack had stormed off, and Ultra Magnus knew little of Earth's terrain. That left...

"Arcee and Bumblebee will go."

"A reasonable choice. They'll need a face, though," Fowler suggested, staring the man down. "I can't have two vehicles without drivers roaming around a reserve without permission."

"I'll go," Lennox volunteered.

"And when was the last time you were in the field?"

"Mission City."

"Three years ago," Epps added.

"I've keep up with the training regime," Lennox huffed, slightly insulted that his best friend was calling him out on his capability.

He had been a staff sergeant back then, and his sole duty was to guide his men into the next battle. He did just that in Mission City, when the Decepticons tried to launch an attack on mankind. It was only because of the Autobots that drove them away before the invasion had begun, even damaging Megatron enough to force the Decepticon leader to flee into space.

Because of Lennox's experience, especially with the alien race, he was promoted to the lieutenant colonel of NEST. However, being General Bryce's second-in-command meant a lot of deskwork. Too much deskwork. If humanity was at stake, Lennox wasn't going to sit on his ass and let his men take the fire.

It wasn't in him to stay safe as others were fighting and dying. He _hated_ that kind of leader, one who wouldn't be willing to put his own life on the line along with the soldiers he commanded.

"Besides, Bumblebee and Arcee will have my back," Lennox added at the pair's uncertain glances.

He had seen both in combat, and knew both were capable of handling themselves. If it came to a fight, the commander would probably be in the way more than anything, but they would need him nonetheless. The Savannah had a low population, but if tourists on a safari decided to take pictures of a spotless Camaro and motorcycle, he needed to cover them. The fact he was itchy for some action certainly didn't hurt.

"It'll have to be cleared with men up top, but I'll put in a good word for you," Fowler nodded, conceding to the man's will.

Lennox gave a wide smile, flashing teeth.

"What would I do without a friend like you?"

"Probably get yourself killed a long time ago," the government agent replied gruffly, but a humorous tone was underneath it. He stared at his long-time friend. "Just try to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"I make no promises."

* * *

Jack heard the door to his room open, Megatron stepping through the door. He knew it was the Decepticon lord simply from how the whole room shook when he walked.

The former human did not dare move as he lay on the berth. He kept his optics offlined, feigning recharge. Maybe if he didn't react, the Decepticon leader would become bored and leave him alone. He wouldn't hurt him again. It was a fruitless hope as the silver titan paused next to the berth, looming over him.

"I know you're online."

The mech's spark sunk and he wondered how to respond. Fearing the monster's wrath, Jack's optics onlined, only to meet a crimson gaze.

The mutant said nothing—the last thing he wanted was a repeat of their last conversation—which led to torture. Soundwave's words also echoed in his mind. To be _compliant_ with Megatron.

He sat up, slowly, trying to ignore the demon's evil grin. Suddenly the Decepticon shifted. Jack flinched. Only when he glanced down, his tanks rolled at a cube held out in his direction. Full of dark energon.

"Refuel," Megatron ordered. "Then we will continue your training."

There was a moment of hesitance, before Jack begrudgingly took the cube from Megatron and sipped. The taste wasn't as vile as before, which became a worrying thought for Jack.

The Decepticon leader watched him as he drained the cube, which made the mutant all the more jittery. But his captor seemed satisfied, ushering him out the door and down the hall.

As they traveled closer to the training room, greater Jack's anxiety came. Every time Megatron touched him, it was to cause pain. He was suspicious the exercises were merely an excuse for the sadistic tyrant to beat his enemy's pet. The former human wouldn't put it past him, and the notion of once again being locked in the same room as his tormentor sent fear though his veins. Unknowingly, filling his EM field, brushing against Megatron's. The warlord said nothing of it though, continuing on.

Jack braced to unsheathe his blades the moment they stepped through the threshold. He remembered the last time Megatron had brought him here, and started attacking him almost immediately. Instead, the former gladiator folded his servos behind his back, causing the prisoner to eye him warily.

"Transform," the silver titan ordered.

"Into my alt?" Jack asked, optics narrowed at the mech.

Megatron nodded and his glare gave no room for refusal.

"I don't ha—"

Then Jack remembered he _did_ have an alt mode. He had scanned it during the skirmish in Texas to escape. The human-turned-Cybertronian didn't know how he did it. Overrun with Megatron's will, the action required no thought at all. Now he would have to do it on his own.

Jack couldn't remember how he did it.

"_How_?" he asked, though he feared this would bring Megatron's anger upon him.

"You did it before," Megatron replied, unimpressed.

"I... I don't remember—"

"Then _remember_."

It was in that dangerous growl and Jack had to will himself not to flinch. He didn't want to know what Megatron would do to him this time if he failed. He forced air to vent through his systems. He figured out to use his weapons—he could figure out this.

He had to, or else he was going to be beaten into the ground again. Or worse, mentally assaulted until he was a whimpering wreck.

So Jack focused on the sensation of transformation that he felt with his blades. Only this time, he imagined it going through his whole body. He honestly hadn't expected anything of it.

Then he _felt_ something inside of him _move_. One of the chambers of his T-cog spun to life. He watched with detach fascination—and horror—as his plating shifted into impossible angles. His limbs vanished as his chest projected forward. His helm tucked into his body as his wings converted into doors. His claws retracted and wheels spun into place.

It took a matter of seconds, and it required hardly any thought.

It felt… _natural_...

Now he was a Lamborghini Gallardo on an alien spaceship.

If Megatron was tall before, Jack almost choked at his gigantic size as the warlord sauntered over to him, grinning in satisfaction. The mech-now-car tried to not to gun it as the Decepticon rounded him, eyeing him like a collector buying an expensive car.

"Although the technology is primitive, it should suffice for speed and agility," Megatron commented at last after circling him several times. "Though it is a pity you are still incapable of flight. That will be remedied."

_Flight?!_ Automatically Jack's anxiety spiking up. He knew he was a so-called 'triple changer' and all, but couldn't his second mode just be another car?! Being a Lamborghini was absurd enough. The idea of being thousands and thousands of feet above the ground—

His thoughts were interrupted by Megatron's bark, ordering him to return to bipedal mode. The former human hastily climbed to his feet. His processor spun at the jolting experience of transformation. That was going to take some getting used to.

So caught up in the disorienting sensation, he almost didn't hear the distinctive sound of metal sliding against metal. Only when Jack glanced up to see Megatron's naked blade, the energon in his veins went cold. The mech instinctively drew his own weapons. He was _not_ going to be caught off guard like the first time again. Megatron's grin was the only warning Jack receive before the Champion of Kaon charged forward.

Hours must had passed. The pair danced around each other, swiping and slashing and stabbing their blades towards each other all the while trying avoid all of those things at the same time. Occasionally, blades clashed. Occasionally, blades scraped across metal. Jack had already several cuts—two his arm, one on his chest, and another on his cheek. Megatron only bled from the minuscule slice across his leg.

Jack came to realize although he knew plenty of the Decepticon leader, he knew nothing how the ex-gladiator fought. Despite his large frame, the titan moved with swift agility. Every movement, every jerk, every strike, was done with calculated, focused control. Megatron molded offense and defense together, using his blade to swipe at his opponent and using it to block Jack's own attack. He kept a solid balance between, and the former human was having no luck breaking it.

The human-turned-Cybertronian attempted to test the waters, slashing at Megatron before ducking back. The ex-gladiator quickly caught on and proceeded send a volley of attacks, forcing Jack on the defensive. He tried to assimilate a plan—he needed to think—but it was hard while trying to avoid a blade to his throat or face or chest every second. The mutant knew he couldn't wait to exhaust his opponent. He doubted Cybertronians tired like humans did, and it was likely Jack would wear down long before Megatron did.

And given the Champion's _long_ history of battle, with Optimus being the only one able to match him in combat... Jack didn't favor his odds. The fact he had only managed a cut on Megatron's leg proved the futility of his struggles to win.

But this wasn't about winning. This was about 'training', or what passed for it in Megatron's skewed vision.

The ex-gladiator would point out every flaw in Jack's form, movements, and attacks. If the mutant didn't remedy it quickly, then he would be brutally knocked down to the floor, only be plucked back up and forced to continue. And of course, the warlord hardly uttered a praise. He _was_ getting better though, however. But he still had a _long_ way to go.

To prove as such, Jack hissed as Megatron's sword clipped his audial fin, and he had a strong suspicion it was on purpose. The former human gritted his denta and dived forward, just narrowly avoiding another deadly slice. He didn't register that he had breached Megatron's defenses—he merely sliced the blade across the titan's shoulder with an awful grating noise. Jack tried to leap away, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the smack of retaliation.

He was sent across the room with a cry, skidding across the ground before he dug his claws into the floor to stop himself. He glanced to see the wound he had inflicted was so shallow it didn't even bleed, but Megatron eyed it with interest nonetheless.

"Good," the tyrant commented, but Jack couldn't tell if it was sincere or not.

He couldn't help but feel the swell of pride that he managed to land a blow, but the warlord was quick to remedy that. He climbed to his feet just as Megatron surged forward.

"Do not get overzealous," the silver tyrant chided, punctuating each would with a brutal strike. Each one came from a different angle, and Jack had difficulty blocking them.

He desperately tried to back away, only for his energon to run cold when his wings pressed against the wall. Then he realized. Megatron had let him land a hit on purpose, just so the ex-gladiator could manipulate the course of the battle.

Jack raised his blades to meet the sword coming down for him. He didn't see the clawed servo snatching his wrist. He let out a yelp as he was tossed to the floor. Before the mech could even think about getting up, a knee was on his stomach and the sharp edge of Megatron's sword was on his throat.

"You need to be _cunning_ as well as fierce if you want to survive in a real fight," the Decepticon leader scolded him, the blade nicking the delicate wiring between the plates of armor. Dark energon bled from the cut as Megatron withdrew his sword.

The warlord's dominating EM field pressed against him as he settled his weight on the youngling's chassis.

Panic shot up to Jack's chest.

_Megatron leaned his _heavy_ weight on his stomach, pinning him, forcing the dark energon down his throat._

"_Get off of me_!" Jack screamed, clawing at the limb holding him down.

Megatron did _not_ look impressed, frowning deeply at the panicked youngling. Jack stared with wide optics, pushing back with everything he had, but it was no use. He flailed madly, trying to wriggle free, even desperate enough to rake his claws across Megatron's chest. It left scratches with a horrible noise, but the dictator's snarl was more of annoyance than pain.

"Enough," he snapped, snatching Jack's wrist and pinning it to the floor.

The former human recognized that tone. The same one Megatron used whenever ever it brought pain.

Jack's spark fluttered, but he did not look away. No, that would only give his tormentor more satisfaction from the pain. He tried to reign in his field, his thoughts, but couldn't stop the violent flinch when there was brush against his mind.

"Is that fear I sense, boy?" Megatron inquired, cocking an optic ridge.

"No," Jack hissed.

Crimson optics flashed dangerously. "Do not lie to me."

"Says the leader of _Decepticons_," he retorted automatically, then pursed his mouth shut afterwards.

Megatron only chuckled darkly. "All the more reason you should not try to deceive me."

Jack glared. It was only natural Decepticons had a radar for lying, and their lord was a master of it.

"Duly noted," the mutant grunted as Megatron finally shifted off, allowing him to scurry to his feet.

He tried to scramble away, already bracing for the next blow, only for claws to clutch his chin.

"Channel that fear into your actions, not _in_actions," Megatron said, like it made perfect sense. "Emotions can be useful weapons, if wielded properly."

Risking the warlord's wrath, Jack opened his mouth to say a rude comment about a Chinese fortune cookie, only to be cut off by the opening of door. Both glanced out to see who would be foolish enough to walk into a live training match.

"Soundwave," Megatron greeted, his surveillance chief calmly approaching the pair. Coordinates appeared on the Decepticon's visor. "Another Predacon signature has been detected?"

A nod. The tyrant grinned.

"Excellent. Prepare to retrieve it for me," Megatron stated as he released Jack, gesturing towards him instead now. "My newest _recruit_ will join you." The tyrant shot the youngling an intense glare. "Any insubordination will warrant you a _severe_ punishment."

Jack couldn't help but flinch, and he had strong suspicion Megatron noticed this one. The mech eyed Soundwave warily. The spymaster wasn't even looking in his direction, like he didn't exist. Like he hadn't saved the former human's life over a day ago. It was then Jack realized—he didn't know anything about Soundwave. He didn't know what he was thinking, with that blank visor betraying no emotion. And it unnerved the mech to his core.

So Jack than did the only thing he could. He nodded in acceptance, recalling Soundwave's words.

"Yes... Lord Megatron," he said stiffly, through gritted denta.

He saw Megatron blink in the corner of his optic, the warlord shifting his curious gaze towards him with a raised optic ridge. However, Soundwave saved him yet again, stepping forward. The third-in-command waved in a 'come here' gesture, and Jack obediently stepped forward just as the groundbridge opened.

And the pair stepped through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misgel: Revision: this is the longest chapter of the story. So far. Rian and I have too many ideas.

Jack stepped out of the groundbridge, hesitantly. He scanned his surroundings, trying to determine where the Decepticons had taken him this time.

"Where are we?" he asked, turning to Soundwave, who was apparently both his guard and his guide. Schematics flashed on the surveillance chief's visor, showing a small map the world with a red dot representing their next scavenger hunt. "Africa?"

The spymaster made a silent nod. Jack eyed his surroundings. Flat, dried grass that tickled his pedes stretched before him all far as the optic could see. A handful of single, lonely trees with twisted branches dotted the landscape. A herd of wildebeests grazed in the distance, silhouetted against the grey haze of the mountains beyond. The sun was sinking low, having fiery shades dance across the gigantic wall of clouds in the sky. Light flashed across the storm's dark underbelly.

Yep, definitely Africa.

Without another word, Soundwave moved ahead at an unhurried pace.

"And so it begins..." Jack muttered dryly, following the 'Con as he led the way.

They weren't in their alt modes, but the former human wasn't _super_ worried about that. Even if humans spotted them, Soundwave wasn't the type to go out of his way to go on a killing spree. At least he hoped.

Nonetheless, Jack eyed their surroundings, looking for anything with two legs. He only saw barren landscape in every direction. His spark clenched as once again, he noticed he could make a break for it. He could speed away in his new alt mode, getting as much distance between him and Soundwave as possible until he found civilization, and more importantly, the Autobots.

Only the mech knew it was impossible.

The terrain was too rough for a Lamborghini, which was made to glide across smooth roads, not untamed wilds. Even if he had an appropriate ground mode, Soundwave, a flyer, would easily be able to catch up to him. If he didn't just use one of his groundbridge tricks to take him.

Now he was forced to help the Decepticons fight against his friends. He hoped this time he and Soundwave would be too late to retrieve the bone. That the 'Bots won the battle and Jack didn't even have to fight them.

However, with Soundwave's calm, slow pace, he became all the more edgy. He had gone back to completely ignoring the youngling. He had _so_ many questions. He didn't know where to begin, and he didn't know if the Decepticon would even answer them. Jack summoned his courage and blurted out the question that had been burning at him since his last encounter with Soundwave.

"You said I was like Orion Pax," he started, spitting out the sentence hastily. "How?"

Soundwave tilted his head to look at Jack, his spark going still as that black visor stared at him. The former human squirmed under that stoic gaze, and the Decepticon was silent for so long that Jack thought the communications officer was going to keep his vow of silence. Finally—

"Orion Pax: compassionate."

"That's it?" Jack grumbled, glaring at the mech. "A little compassion doesn't mean I'm like Orion Pax. He's freaking Optimus _Prime _now!"

"Primes: corrupted by greed and power."

Naturally the mutant opened his mouth to rebuke him, only to realize had none. Oh, how he wished he didn't know how true that was. He shuddered as the images Megatron forced upon him flashed across his optics. Zeta Prime had tortured, murdered, and desecrated Decepticons and Autobots alike. He didn't care about his people. He just wanted to keep all the power to himself. He wasn't a Prime. He was a monster that used Primus's name as a shield for his heinous actions. A False Prime.

No, Optimus wasn't like that.

"Orion Pax: cared."

Jack shook his head. Soundwave's answer just made him more confused. Since when did Decepticons care about _compassion_? Why did that make Megatron so angry?

"If that was the case, why did he choose to work with Zeta?" Jack asked. He didn't include the mech's title. He didn't deserve it. "Instead of Megatron?"

"Orion Pax: loyal to Primes."

"Even though he plotted to rebel against them?"

"False: not rebel, convince."

"Right." Jack paused in thought, recalling bits and pieces of Ratchet's story. "He tried to convince the Council, right? To abolish the caste system..."

"High Council: set in ways. Orion Pax: suggested compromise. Lord Megatron: did not accept."

"But why? Wouldn't _something_ have been better than _nothing_? It could have seeded the beginning of change."

"Orion Pax: named Prime. Primes: only chosen by Primus. Not Council. Optimus: a puppet."

"And Megatron knew that," Jack concluded.

"Lord Megatron: angry that Orion Pax was swayed so easily."

"But... he _was_ chosen by Primus. After anyway," Jack argued as they continued on to their destination.

"Orion Pax: journeyed to core. Likely took Matrix of Leadership for himself," Soundwave retorted.

Jack shook his head. No, Optimus wasn't like that. He was nothing but a strong, kind leader with a respect for every sentient being.

"You just said he was compassionate. Why would he steal the Matrix if he really cared about Cybertron?"

"War: desperate."

Jack opened his mouth to refuse, to continue the argument, but he realized it was useless. Trying to convince Soundwave to change his mind was like trying to convince Megatron—it was not going to happen. The third-in-command had been with his lord since the dawn of the Decepticons. It could be argued he had co-founded the faction. Although Jack could not see his optics, if he even had any, he was sure they were a crimson red of hate.

He wondered if any Decepticon was capable of change. From what he saw and knew, it seemed unlikely that any would change their ways. With a sigh, the pair continued on. Soundwave didn't speak more after that, the visor on the mech's face blinking more rapidly they closer they got the hidden treasure.

They approached a rise that broke the flat landscape. It wasn't until they almost reached the top that Jack heard something. He flicked his audial fins, unsure if he heard correctly.

No, it couldn't be...

He heard voices, muffled by distance, on the other side. A smooth, calm voice; a series of beeps and whirs; and a tiny, but authoritative tone.

"Let's get this thing hauled back to base. We don't have time to lose," ordered a voice he didn't recognize.

"Alright," Arcee—oh, Primus, it was _her_—replied. "Come on, 'Bee. Let's hurry before—"

Jack didn't hear what she said next.

Suddenly there a shifting sound beside him. He stared in shock as suddenly the armor of Soundwave's _back_ removed and transformed. Jack recoiled at the creature that landed at his pedes. It was a four-legged beast, with a long, whip-like tail and a narrow snout with glaring red optics.

"What is _that?_" he asked incredulously. The mutant eyed Laserbeak on the mech's chest and came to the conclusion that the odd creature was another symbiote.

"Designation: Ravage," Soundwave explained. He looked down at the mechanimal, which glanced up at him, like a dog—or was it a cat?—obeying its master. "Mission: enforcement."

While Jack just stared, confused, Ravage snarled and lowered his belly to the ground. Suddenly he bristled, smooth plating turning wicked. The mech recoiled as a line of spikes appeared down the casette's back, its tail splitting into three razor-sharp blades.

"Wait, did you hear that?" the male voice hissed, accompanied by the sound of shifting feet.

With a growl, Ravage pounced.

There were metallic screeches and yelps and shouts, as the Decepticon descended upon them, quickly followed by metal clangs, high-pitched fire, and muffled thuds. And... was that a gunshot? Jack raced forward, only for thick and firm tendrils to wrap around his arms.

"Soundwave! Let me go!" the human-turned-Cybertronian hissed, pulled at the data-cables, but of course, the Decepticon did not budge.

Restrained, he peered down to see four figures—Arcee and Bumblebee were shooting at Ravage, whose back had produced a mini-gun of sorts, dodging the fire and responding with his own rounds. Behind the Autobots was a man in military fatigues.

In the human's hands was an assault rifle, peppering the Mini-Con with bullets. Most of them bounced off harmlessly, but Ravage would snarl whenever one embedded in the gaps of his armor. Something the vicious Decepticon did not appreciate.

With a metallic roar, the cassette raced forward, claws extended. Straight for the soldier.

The man cursed and tried to dodge out of the way, but Jack knew he wouldn't make it in time. But Arcee could.

The Autobot closed the distance, wedging herself between the frail human and Ravage. The Decepticon's claws raked across her dorsal plating with a terrible noise and the motorcycle winced. But she didn't let go of the soldier, arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace while using her body as a shield.

Jack blinked.

Who was _this_? Jack wasn't aware that Arcee knew any other humans. Was this her... No, it couldn't be.

He watched as Arcee jumped out of the line of fire as Bumblebee wrestled Ravage to the ground. She used the distraction to bound away, depositing the man slowly, gently, next to the shelter of a nearby boulder. Close enough he could fire, but far away enough that the Decepticon wouldn't be able to pounce at him again. The soldier nodded. Arcee smiled.

Jack jolted.

He _knew_ that smile. That was the one that she gave him, and only him. That she would always be there, she would always have his back. She would always be his partner.

Yet she shared it with this stranger, who Jack had never seen before in his life. Almost instantly a stab of betrayal struck his spark at the thought of being _replaced_.

Why... why would she...

After everything they had been through?

Partners didn't just diss each other!

His mouth curled into a snarl, spark pulsing rapidly in his chest as the dark energon in his veins began to run hot through him. His optics glowed a sinister purple.

How _dare_ she replace him! Give up on him!

Suddenly he felt that familiar dark presence envelope his mind.

**_Engage them_**.

Jack needed little convincing before he was lunged forward. He utterly ignored how Soundwave attempted to stop him from fighting the enemy, ripping out of the hold of the tentacles. He activated his blades and jumped off the ravine, landing in a crouch beside the hole that the Autobots had just dug up. In order to steal what rightfully belonged to the Decepticons.

"Jack!" Arcee called out to him, but he only glared at her, eyeing the prize that laid in the ground, still half-buried. The Autobots flinched as Ravage began firing again, forcing the pair to move.

The motorcycle was so busy on dodging the attack, she didn't notice Jack closing the distance between them. That was until she turned, only to see a wicked sharp blade coming for her head. With a yelp, Arcee ducked down. When the mech followed up with a second strike, she flipped backwards, out of his range.

"Jack! Stop!" she yelped, optics widened with shock. "It's me, Arcee! Remember?"

Jack snarled at her, baring fangs at the femme as he paused for only a second to ready his blades. Glancing at Bumblebee on his right, and the human behind him, Jack put on a burst of speed, taking off towards the femme.

He sent one slash after another, not letting up his relentless attacks. Arcee dodged every one of them with supreme reflexes and dizzying acrobatics. But not once did she raise her arms, eject her blades, or activate her blasters. She scrambled away from Jack, trying to gain as much distance between them, only for the mech to close it in a sparkpulse.

"I _know_ the Decepticons did something to you!" his _former_ partner was shouting over his grunts and growls. "You have to fight it!"

The mutant ignored her, sending another slice towards her neck. Only something _hard _to slam in his side. Jack wheezed as he crashed onto the ground, a heavy weight on top of him, pinning his arms.

"_Snap out of it!_" a prosthetic voice ordered above him. "_We want to help you!_"

"I don't need your help!" Jack snarled in a harsh voice.

With a yell, he snapped his helm forward, colliding with the brow of his assaulter. Bumblebee wailed, neck forced back and a servo flying to his faceplates. The former human immediately took advantage, wrenching an arm free and sending his fist into the Autobot's helm.

The mech was forced to the side, his weight falling off of Jack. He tried to correct himself, but the mutant brought his knees to his chest. He rammed his heels into the scout's chest, sending him flying back. He used the momentum of the movement to leap to his pedes, optics scanning the battlefield.

Then saw a blue blur race for him. Jack swatted the pest away, sending the Autobot into the other. They landed in a tangle of limbs, clumsily trying to free themselves. The mutant unsheathed his blades, slowly stalking towards them as the Autobots scrambled to his feet. Both flinched at his menacing glare, instinctively stepping into battle stances.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Arcee murmured.

The Autobots charged. Jack met them with raised blades. The battle went by in a blur of movement, metal hitting metal with terrible clangs and screeches. The felt pain rack his frame, only to return the favor and hear a yowl in response. His mind, body, and soul drove him on, fighting his enemies. _Distracting_ them.

A crackling sound filled the air, followed by a high-pitched scream of Bumblebee. Arcee immediately snapped her gaze over at her friend's shout, only to see the yellow scout falling to the ground. Soundwave stood above him, data-cables still sparking with electricity. Jack immediately took advantage, sending a right hook into her helm.

"Ugh!" the femme groaned, collapsing to her side and sliding several feet away.

"Arcee!"

Jack snapped his helm at the source of the voice, to see the human still cowardly hiding behind the rock. The mech narrowed his optics at him, baring fangs. The miserable insect tried to take what was his. He stepped forward. The fleshling stepped back, raising his rifle at the mech, but did not fire.

"Stand down, Jack!" the creature shouted, trying to fill his voice with authority, but at this distance it sounded like a squeak. "Don't make me do this!"

The former human didn't heed the words, as he stepped forward. There was a pull in his arm, and he focused. Plating shifted into a fusion cannon, humming with power. He raised the barrel at the human, ready squash it like the bug it was. Then a servo gripped his shoulder.

"Fleshling: no threat," Soundwave decided. "Mission: retrieve sample."

Ravage was already on it, half of his long, slender body in the hole that the Autobots started, tossing up pawfuls of dirt into the air. Finally the cassette made an excited growl. Jack peered over at the mechanimal to see an ancient piece of armor impeded in the soil. Then the mech noticed something particular.

There was a sharp object made of crude metal, that almost looked like stone, covered in rust and soil. It was embedded in the piece of armor, plunged so deep it had failed to dislodge even after centuries.

"A spear," Jack stated simply, optics locked onto the ancient weapon, surprised to see such a primitive weapon jutting from the armor of a Predacon.

"Origin: human," Soundwave observed.

Even more surprising, then, that such a mighty beast fell to _insects. _But which was the hunter? The Predacon? Or the humans?

Jack shook his head. It did not matter. As long as the beast could destroy Autobots.

He turned to his loyal third-in-command. "Get it and let's go. Before—"

Suddenly there was a clanking noise at their pedes. The group glanced down, only to see a dirty green sphere, hissing as its contents interacted with the oxygen of the air. All three flinched, but it was too late.

Jack wailed suddenly his dust filled his vision with a terrible noise, racking his audios. There was a push of air against his chassis, sending him back, and hissed as sharp projectiles dug into the gaps of his armor.

"Nnrgh!" the mech roared, as suddenly there was an explosion of pain from his abdomen.

He instinctively wrapped his servo around it, only to feel something wet and hot and sticky. Soundwave fared a little better than he, but Ravage was racked with shards, energon dripping from his wounds. The cat snarled at the human, racing for the fleshling.

The insect fired with its gun—which was far too loud for such a tiny mechanism—peppering the charging mechanimal with minuscule projectiles. Until a series of clicks sounded.

The human yelled something that sounded like a curse, throwing down the useless weapon in a rage. Then cowered at the sight of a furious Ravage bearing down on him.

Then suddenly, a roar filled the air, so loud Jack felt his entire frame reverberate. He glanced up, only to see a silver streak cross the sky. Raining superheated ammunition on the poor cassette.

The Decepticon disappeared in a solemn of smoke with a high-pitched scream. Jack instinctively stepped forward, but before he could raised his cannons, the silver streak moved out of range. He looked back down to see a wounded Ravage, struggling to his pedes, frame trembling as sparks flew.

"Ravage: retreat," Soundwave ordered, hastily moving forward to reclaim his partner.

The cassette did not have to be told twice. Limping and a piece of armor hanging off from the combination of cheap assaults, the Decepticon lunged the distance between him and his master. He transformed into a piece of armor, clicking back into place as a seemingly innocuous part of Soundwaves body. Another roar filled air.

"Fowler!" the human yelled, even as he held a finger to his ear. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" a voice replied over the coms.

Jack narrowed his optics at their attacker. It was a silver, sleek, and narrow flyer, obviously human design. It was similar to Starscream's alt mode, but it was more... fitting.

The mech felt something within him move, his T-cog's second chamber whirring to life. Eager to finally be complete.

He curled his servos into fingers as power surged through him. He was vaguely aware of beams of lights coming from his optics as he took in every detail of the flyer, embedding it into his very body. Then he felt... whole.

The flyer, Grumman F-14 Tomcat, was still circling, although it was shaky, its systems malfunctioning after being invaded. Suddenly it righted, turning towards the Decepticons yet again. Jack braced, ready to terminate the threat once and for all.

Suddenly bolts of energon flew through the air in the machine's direction. All of them were wide, and it would have been a pitiful shot, if Jack didn't know Soundwave missed on purpose. Insects were not worth their time. To prove as such, the flyer veered away, giving air space to the pair.

A thin servo clasped the mech's shoulder. "Jackson: fly."

Before the youngling could reply, the Decepticon surged forward. In a flicker of an optic, Soundwave transformed into a predator drone, shooting into the air in seconds. Once again, transforming came easily to Jack—too easily, as he jumped into the air, his body shifting and contorting into bizarre shapes before thrusters burned, pushing him into open sky.

He instantly felt cold clutches of gravity wrap around him, trying to drag him back down. He forced himself to tilt upward, feeling the wind glide over his sharp and narrow wings, lifting him up higher and higher. He felt the air cycling through his engines as his rotors sent it through with twice as much force, launching him even further.

Jack evened out, to feel the pull of gravity and the wind beat against him. So great his entire frame shuddered as he tried to force himself to stay aloft, to fight the forces pushing him down. He was lagging behind Soundwave, forcing the mech to slow so that Jack could keep up.

He felt energon redirecting through his fuel lines, trying to power his thrusters and engine. Only when it did, agony coursed through his frame, radiating through his neural net in waves. He felt colder, even as he was under warm sun. His body became heavier.

Jack felt himself sinking. Lower and lower. Faster and Faster. The ground was rising, coming closer and closer and closer.

Panic surged through his systems. He was falling! He couldn't stop! He was going to die, he was going to die!

"Jackson: correct!" Soundwave's monotone voice had broken with a roar, filling his audios.

A surge coursed through him.

With a growl, he forced himself to tilt upwards, and through the groundbridge that yawned open for him.

Immediately he was greeted with the landing pad of the _Nemesis_. He transformed out of his alt the moment he was able to get close enough without shattering his struts. He landed clumsily, tumbling a few times before coming to a stop. The world tilted as his knees buckled underneath him.

Jack meant let out a strangled cry, a desperate gasp that escape his lips. He watched the deck of the _Nemesis_ rush up to meet him, only to stop with a jar of impact. The youngling was faintly aware of the thick and strong silver arm around his middle.

**_"Good pet,"_** praised a familiar voice, both in his mind and his audios praised.

Jack could only moan, hanging limp in Megatron's grip. All energy in his limbs had vanished. He had unknowingly used all his energon in order to transform and to fuel his newfound alt mode. Any trace of Megatron's influence in his mind was gone, his thoughts now floating aimlessly.

"Nng..." he groaned, unable to push away or move away from his captor. His legs were unable to support him, the warlord's arm being the only thing to keep him from falling onto his aft.

He offlined his optics, trying to shut out his surroundings—Soundwave and Megatron muttering to each other, the cold wind of the desert night nipping his plating, the warmth of his captor's frame. The unbearable agony. He just wanted it all to disappear. He wanted to disappear. Stasis lock did not seem so terrible right now. At least it would be an escape.

"Contact Knock Out. The two of you are in need of a medic," Megatron ordered.

Jack didn't hear Soundwave's response. Instead the world shifted with a jolt as a second arm slipped under his knees. Jack squeaked when it sent a fresh wave of pain through his frame. Megatron hushed him, pressing the little frame to his chest. The former human couldn't find the energy to resist.

Instead, he slumped against the warlord's shoulder. The hot sunlight of the desert disappeared, replaced by the bowels of the Nemesis. Jack only felt the rocking rhythm of Megatron's long, slow stride, oddly lulling.

He struggled to remember what had happened and to know what was happening now. There was Arcee and Bumblebee and... someone else...

A... _human_.

What... what were they doing with a human?

Jack groaned in Megatron's arms, unable to think past that as his processor was aching now. The sound of a door opening hissed in his audios. He was faintly aware of being gently placed onto a cold berth.

"What is the name of Primus happened?" came Knock Out's voice, shrill and high.

"He was injured in battle," Megatron rumbled above him. "Repair him, doctor."

"This one can't seem to keep himself intact," Knock Out sighed as he reached for the scanners. "What happened this time?"

"An _insect_ used some primitive grenade. It damaged him. Fix him!"

The last part came as a loud bark, and Jack could practically hear Knock Out's flinch. Suddenly there was a red shape above him, temporarily replaced by a bright light.

"Scrap... The shrapnel ruptured his tanks. No wonder his energon is everywhere!"

W-wha...?

Jack shifted, only for agony to course through his body. From his _stomach_. Or where it used to be. He placed a tentative hand on the site, only to feel something wet and sticky. Dark energon. Blood. _His _lifesource.

He thought he heard Knock Out muttering there was no time for sedatives, but it sounded like muted garble. Suddenly something sharp and precise dug into his abdomen, wrapping around the shard digging into his frame.

"Nng!" Jack screamed, arching his back as Knock Out pried the piece of shrapnel from his midsection. Megatron forced him back down, holding him still as Knock Out continued his work.

Frag, it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it _hurt_.

Suddenly Jack felt that presence return to his mind. He flinched with a keen. The agony began to ebb away, as if it was blocked from reaching his processor.

"Hush now," Megatron cooed, stroking his helm with claws. Almost gently.

He vented heavily, optics cycling in and out as he tired and failed to focus on the forms above him. He was exhausted, hurt, hungry, wishing nothing more for this day to be _over._

His processor slowed without his permission, sending recharge protocols he did not allow. The last Jack saw was Megatron staring down him, still holding on to his frame and assuring him with their bond.

The world disappeared.

* * *

_Jack lounged in the couch, arms folded across his chest. He heard Miko and Raf playing video games, judging by Miko's shouts and huffs along with Raf's little giggles, the youngest of three winning. Nearby, Ratched was complaining, saying the distracting sounds were ruining his concentration. The teenager just smirked as Miko gave a smart retort, and closed his eyes._

_"Jack?"_

_The boy opened his eyes to meet kind, gentle, calm optics. His guardian. His best friend. His partner._

_"Hey, Arcee," he greeted with a sleepy smile as the femme drew closer._

_He felt a touch on his cheek, sliding across his brow._

_"I'm here, little one."_

_He was home. He was safe. He was—_

_"You will always be mine."_

Jack opened his eyes to meet blood-red optics.

He gasped as his spark almost flew out his chest.

"No! No, get away!" Jack screamed, moving backward to avoid the grasp of the silver tyrant.

Only to slam into a solid wall.

Jack froze and it took a long moment for his optics to focus on his surroundings. He was in his 'room', carefully laid across his pitiful berth. With Megatron setting on the edge, glowering gaze boring into him.

"Calm down," the dictator ordered in a tone that was too soft. "Your injuries are still healing."

Jack had a hand to his spark, staring wide-eyed at the warlord in terror as it took him a moment to realize that he had been _dreaming_.

It wasn't real.

Jack slumped against the wall at the head of the berth, his spark heavy. He was still a Decepticon prisoner. He was still at the mercy of Megatron. He offlined his optics with a sad sigh.

"Knock Out has assured me that you will make a swift recovery," Megatron's voice cut into his thoughts, "all due to the dark energon coursing through your veins."

R-recovery? He shifted, only to feel a prick of pain in his abdomen. He glanced down, to see pale scars of welding across the wires of his body. What—

Suddenly he remembered. He was with Soundwave, in Africa. They found the Predacon remains. Only, the Autobots got there first. There... was a fight... and there was—

Jack only remember smoke, and being pepper with pain. A bomb. An explosion. From—

The soldier.

"Arcee..." he muttered, drawing sharp, hot optics to his form as he remembered the military man. Her _new_ partner.

"Soundwave reported to me that she was there," Megatron recalled. The warlord snarled as he mused, "Obviously the Autobots have found a way to track Predacon signatures, if they continue to intercept us."

The former human immediately shifted his glare to his captor. "You made me try to _kill_ her."

"She is your enemy. It is only fitting for you to defend yourself while performing your duty," he retorted, calm as could be but Jack knew that could change in a second.

Even though, the former human felt hot rage in his veins. He didn't know what he was angry about, why he felt like this, but he didn't care. He didn't even care about consequences of his actions as he retorted in a spat, "Arcee would _never_ hurt me."

"No, obviously she'd rather have the humans do her work."

Jack flinched as he remembered. The explosion. It was from a _grenade_. The soldier had tried to kill him. And then... there was a jet, firing at him. When he didn't even hurt them! He didn't even fire at them!

"Why..." He didn't even realize he spoke it aloud. "Why did they do that? Arcee would have told them-"

"Of what happened?" Megatron interrupted when he trailed off. "No doubt."

"Then _why_."

The Decepticon leader frowned, leaning forward. "You still consider yourself a human? After all this time?"

"I am—"

"You _were,_" Jack clipped his mouth shut and looked away, finding an interesting spot on the wall as Megatron continued, "You are a miracle of science, Jack. An impossibility, a defiance of all logic, yet you exist. You were born into a body of flesh and now you walk as a giant. You are capable of feats you could _never_ achieve as a human. You are no longer their kind." The boy flinched at the cold statement, feeling it crawl under his armor, and he knew the warlord wanted it to. He looked back to the dictator, who was staring at him intently. "And that is why the humans fear you. You are a_ threat_. It is why they wish to _destroy_ you."

"But Arcee wouldn't." He shook his head, clinging to the last shred of hope he had. "Even if she has a new partner—!"

"That's just it, isn't it? She has a _new_ partner."

Jack felt his veins turned to ice. Somehow _hearing_ it, especially from someone else, sounded so much worse than a paranoid thought. When the mutant did not reply, Megatron took it as an invitation to continue.

"Surely you realize by now that she does not care for you," the warlord started, only to be cut off by Jack's furious yell.

"Yes, she does! She's my friend! She's—she _was_—my..."

Jack trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. For some reason, it was suddenly painful to say a simple word.

"No, Jack," Megatron shook his head. "She abandoned you, remember? Soundwave found you alone, unguarded. How long did she ignore you, before we finally found you?"

Jack remembered it vividly, even though it felt like a lifetime ago. Before this horrible mess, the Autobots were distant. They didn't bring their human allies to the base as often and if they did, they hardly lingered. Their guardians didn't _speak_ to them as often. They weren't there to protect their humans when the Decepticons kidnapped them. And they didn't—

"And even then, when the Omega Lock was destroyed, she _left_ you. She saw you, she could have saved you, but instead she fled into the spacebridge."

"That's... that's..." he tried to refute, but his mind came up blank as his spark grew cold with doubt. Unbeknownst to him tears had started to prick his optics, on the verge of falling down.

"Think about it," Megatron urged. "You were not even the first. Tailgate, Cliffjumper."

"You _murdered_ them!" Jack tried to defend.

"And she had them replaced before their chassis were even cold. For a more _competent_ partner. Tailgate died because he was foolish enough to be captured, so Arcee chose Cliffjumper. When he fell in battle, she chose a human to be her guide."

Jack's spark twisted. Megatron made it sound like he was nothing more than a tool. No, that wasn't—

"And when you became too much trouble, she chose a more... _independent_ guide."

Jack didn't reply, he didn't know how to reply. He felt the static building up in his vocalizer, the lubricants threatening to fall from his optics. Megatron narrowed his optics and leaned forward, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"Arcee sees her 'partners', nothing more than collateral damage. She has _never_ cared about you. It why was she tried to have you terminated today." Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when claws touched the scars on his chassis, tentatively. "And she almost succeeded."

"I-it's not..." Jack started, but the words died on his lips, unable to come up with an argument to counter Megatron. She had attacked him, the human attacked him, and so had Bumblebee. "I just... thought... she saw me, as an equal."

"She saw you as a _pet_, nothing more."

Jack's tanks rolled. How many times had she ordered him, pestered him, about staying out of the way? Telling him that he wasn't _capable_? Was she trying to protect him, or was he only a burden?

"And that changes today," Megatron stated, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "You are no longer the _frail_, _weak_ being you used to be."

Jack offlined his optics, a tear trailing down his cheek, despite how hard he tried to stop it. He didn't react as suddenly a warm servo cupped the side of his face, a gentle claw brushing the tear away, and the ones that came after.

"I know you fear me, and I cannot blame you after the pain I caused you." The mutant shivered, but said nothing. He was still silent as the warlord leaned forward, closing the distance between them, pressing his helm to his. "I made a promise to take care of you, and I intend to keep it. I will not hurt you again. _No one_ will hurt you again. You are mine and mine alone."

There was a ragged intake, in which Jack didn't respond right away, his form shaking now. Claws moved to rub slow, rhythmic circles across the mutant's wings. It made Jack half-shuddered his optics, slouching into the touch rather than recoiling.

"Now, recharge, my dear," Megatron ordered. "You need your rest."

Whatever energy Jack had left had long since left him. His optics offlined before he even fell back on the warm, soft plush of the berth. He rolled on his side, Megatron still stroking his wings. Comfortingly. Protectively.

Where he was _safe_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian: This was a fun chapter! ^^ I hope you all think so too! We get to see more interactions between the kids and the 'cons, and I always enjoy that.
> 
> Also, just a little side note, this fic will have no romantic (or sexual) pairings whatsoever. Just felt that needed to be cleared in case anyone was wondering!
> 
> Misgel: Hehe I like this chapter, too. Another thing to note, Jack and Miko are not considered Decepticons. Their main priority is still escaping and getting back to the Autobots. However, they have very different approaches how to survive their ruthless capture, as you'll see in this chapter, all the while the Decepticons are trying to manipulate them. So yes, some of the 'Cons, including Megatron, will seem OOC at times, but remember he's the leader of the Decepticons for a reason.

"Awaken, little one," Megatron's voice spoke, stirring Jack from his recharge. The mutant groaned, trying to prevent his systems from onlining.

"Five more minutes," the mech mumbled, trying to fight off the coming consciousness.

He almost succeeded, sinking into recharge, hardly feeling talons stroking his sensitive audial fin. And giving it a persistent tug. Jack yipped more in surprise than pain, optics onlining immediately and shooting up into a sitting position.

"I'm up!" he insisted as the claw didn't release his audial fin, wincing when it was pinched.

"Good," Megatron purred. He gave the fin another stroke, as if to rub the lingering soreness away, before retracting his servo.

Jack automatically clasped his own servo over the fin, mostly to prevent the warlord from touching it again. The mech's mind was still a bit of a mess as he struggled to recall yesterday, before it all came flooding back. And how Megatron had comforted him. How the warlord didn't mock his weakness, instead staying by his side.

Still, Jack's pride was bruised. He had tried so hard to be strong, yet he continuously proved to be a weak sparkling. He felt pathetic. He had cried more than anything, and yet again he had wailed like a baby in front of Megatron. And for some reason the warlord did not leave him.

Unlike Ar—

No, he couldn't go there.

"You will accompany me to perform a certain… task," Megatron cut through his thoughts again, hands behind his back.

Jack cocked an optic ridge, curious. The Decepticon leader hardly asked him to accompany anywhere, save for dragging the youngling to the warlord's quarters for a dosage of dark energon or to the training arena for another "match." He certainly never asked the youngling aid him in anything. Jack wondered what would be so important, anyway.

"Another Predacon scavenger hunt?" he asked, slowly rising to his pedes. His legs were unsteady, between yesterday's excitement and the sedatives lingering in his systems, but he was able to stay upright.

"Rather another small beast," Megatron retorted in an irritated mutter.

"You've already managed to clone another Predacon?" the human-turned-Cybertronian asked. He didn't like the sound of the dictator's tone, or what it implied.

"No."

Without another word, the warlord lumbered out of the room, expecting the youngling to follow. Guess an explanation was too much to ask. Realizing he didn't have a choice, Jack followed Megatron through the winding corridors of the Nemesis, until the black walls were replaced by pale morning sunlight.

"The deck?' Jack's furrowed his optics ridges, confused as to why Megatron would bring him here of all places. Unless... "Are we... going for a flying lesson?"

Megatron didn't have the chance to reply as suddenly there was a deep hiss that lingered through the air. Jack immediately froze, the energon in his veins growing cold. He recognized that sound. He still remember those furious, yellow optics, glaring at him. Fangs flashing in the firelight, ready to tear him apart—

The former human was jolted from his thoughts at another familiar screech, but this one was much higher pitched.

"You despicable beast!" Starscream raved. "Hand her over, immediately!"

Jack glanced over at the source. His spark pulsed twice as fast as he locked onto the sight of the Predacon. It was curled in a tight ball, wings flared over its body, almost looking like a mountain of black metal. Instead of its terrible gaze directed towards the youngling, it glared at Starscream, growling threateningly as the Seeker raised an energon prod. Before Jack could protest, the Decepticon drove it into the Predacon's neck, electing high-pitched screech of pain and fury.

A wicked tail shot out, and Starscream lived up to his name as he was sent flying across the flight deck. The Predacon hissed as it resettled back into its tight ball, optics still alert for incoming threats. Apparently the included any Decepticon, as Jack spied Shockwave a safe distance from the beast. His audial fins were tilted back and his optic was dilated, and it took the mech several long seconds to realize the scientist was _annoyed_. Next to him, Megatron raised a single claw towards the grumpy beast.

"Convince her to come out," he ordered.

"Convince _who_ to come out?" Jack asked incredulously, his own spark racing at the thought of having to deal with that beast. It clicked then, as there was only one "her" on the ship. "_Miko_ is with that thing?!"

"It appears the Predacon has acquired an attachment to her," Shockwave explained, his monotone voice reflecting a _hint_ of aggravation. "And she likewise."

"And you want me to get her out. From a dragon," the youngling stated in a deadpan tone, staring blankly at the beast.

"She refuses to cooperate," Megatron explained. "Perhaps you will be more of an influence."

"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, Miko doesn't listen anybody."

"Convince her and I will allow you to speak to her. Or I will use more... _forceful_ methods."

Jack frowned. What he would _give_ to talk to Miko, if just a few minutes. To see if she was okay, what happened to her... just her _voice_ was enough for him. And the mech didn't know what "methods" Megatron had in mind. From personal experience, he realize he didn't _want_ to know. He sighed, and realized once again, he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll do it," he complied.

He didn't see Megatron's nod, instead forcing himself to take a step forward. Then another. And another. With each step, the massive form of the Predacon inched closer, his anxiety grew, and his legs became heavier and heavier.

Then the beast's great head turned in his direction. Jack's frame tensed up as he was stared down with fierce yellow optics. His wings stiffened, hiking up as he did his best not to tremble. The Predacon let out a growl, and it took all his willpower not to turn on his heels and flee. He wished Soundwave was here, in case the dragon lashed out at him again. Instead, he felt three and a half pairs of optics boring into his back, expectant. He was alone this time.

Summoning the rest of his courage, Jack took another step. This time the dragon did not snarl, instead staring at him. It still didn't assure him. If anything, if made him all the more uncomfortable being under that terrible gaze. He tried to not focus on it, rather roamed his optics across the mountain of metal. Was Miko _under_ that thing? He saw no trace of her, and was suspicious if the Decepticons merely set him up again.

"M-Miko?" he called, hesitantly. He wasn't expecting a reply.

"Jack?" Her voice was muffled, as if she was talking through a wall. However, Jack determined it was coming from the dragon, right underneath its protective wing.

"Miko!" he called out again, both greatly relieved she was alright, and terrified that she really _was_ in the clutches of the vicious monster. Then he looked up at the beast and saw that it could change at a moment's notice. "C'mon Miko—get over here!"

"I'm not leaving," the femme replied in that infamous, stubborn tone he knew all to well.

Jack should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"You're really going to stay here?" He asked her, growing nervous as the beast continued to stare at him.

"Yep."

"You're _not_ living under a dragon."

"You sound like Megatron."

Jack couldn't even imagine how that absurd conversation must had gone. No wonder the tyrant was desperate enough to drag him into this mess.

The mech rolled his optics. "Miko..."

"Why? Robodragon's nice."

She already named it. Great.

"Robodragon tried to _eat_ me," Jack said flatly, eyeing the monster that was eyeing him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I accidentally walked in its kennel and it thought I was food."

"You probably scared him."

Him? How long had Miko been with the beast? Long enough to be friendly with it, obviously. He only shook his head, failing to understand her logic more than anything.

"_How_ did I scare... him?"

"How would you like it if someone barged into your room?"

"It wasn't like I _threatened_ him," Jack huffed, unable to believe that they were actually arguing about a dragon. He jumped when it suddenly growled, as if adding its own two-cents.

"See? You should apologize to him," Miko suggested.

"I'm _not_ apologizing to a dragon."

The Predacon growled again.

"_No_. I'm not—" Jack shook his head. "What am I doing? I'm not having this conversation. Just come on out, Miko, before Megatron gets mad."

_More than usual, at least,_ he thought, but he did not voice it.

"Nope," Miko refused.

"Why?"

He didn't get another stubborn reply, and he thought Miko didn't hear him. Then after a long pause, her voice filtered through the wing, but it was low, "Shockwave's gonna hurt me again."

Jack turned back to the scientist in question, glaring at the one-optic mech.

"He _hurt_ you?" Jack demanded, lowly.

"He..." Miko started, only to trail off. Instead, she said, "I overheard him. He's mad at me."

The Predacon shifted with a croon, as if picking up on her distress. The youngling frowned. Jack's spark almost broke at the fearful whine in her voice. Instead of the energetic, rapid yellow, her voice was low whine. It sounded misplaced, coming the brave, reckless, hot-headed femme. It was then the mech realized, just why the femme was so stubborn this time. She was _terrified_. She was as scared of Shockwave's wrath as he was wary of Megatron's. Perhaps more.

Jack knew Miko all to well. Once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. If she didn't want to leave, she wasn't going to. But that meant the Decepticon would force her, and they _would_ hurt her. The mech glared for a moment, trying to think. He came up with a solution. He knew it was a stupid, perhaps useless idea, but it was the only one he had.

He turned back around, storming back to Megatron. The Decepticon leader looked down at him with a raised optic ridge and servos behind his back, noting that the mech was empty-handed. Rather than explain himself, Jack paused a safe distance from the dictator and glared.

"I'll convince Miko to do what you say, if you promise you won't punish her," Jack demanded, gesturing to where the girl was hiding.

"The femme has been nothing but trouble since she arrived," Megatron retorted with a snort, eying the beast behind Jack with a mild amount of contempt.

The human-turned-Cybertronian honestly wasn't surprised, and it was one of the few times he didn't blame her. Especially considering Megatron could easily say the same about the young mech.

"You asked me to talk to her, and I am. She won't work with you if you keep _torturing_ her."

The larger mech growled, his lip curling into a snarl as his optics brightened. "If it will remove her from the beast then she will not be punished, but only if she does so _willingly_."

"Shockwave won't harm her?"

Megatron let out an impatient sigh and turned to his lieutenant. "Shockwave, you will ensure the femme will suffer no pain."

"...As you wish, Lord Megatron," the scientist stated, and Jack knew he was reluctant to say as much.

"Now then," Megatron growled, glancing down at the youngling.

"Thank you," the former human replied, though he had to force the words through his denta. He back around, nearing the mountain of a monster. "Come on Miko, please come out. I promise—"

Without warning, the dragon extended its neck in the flicker of an optic. Jack jumped sharply, but he wasn't fast enough. The Predacon lowered its great jaws and seized his limb, almost swallowing it whole.

"What are you doing?!" he screeched as the beast bodily dragged him forward, towards its bulk.

Its deep growl drowned out the startled shouts of the Decepticons. Jack wailed as suddenly the world panned and suddenly dark, suppressive heat surrounded him, crushing him. Then a pair of blue optics blinked at him.

"Hi," Miko chirped.

"...I hate you," Jack hissed, though not even he was sure who was he referring to.

"Love you, too."

The mutant rose his voice to a furious shout. "Let me out of here!"

Jack flailed, pushing at the underbelly of the beast. Part of him wondered how Miko could have bared to stay here this long without feeling claustrophobic. The mech found himself _trapped_ between the cold, hard floor of the flight deck and the burning hide like a smothering cocoon. The dragon's _heavy_ weight pressed against him, on the verge of crushing.

Suddenly the metal around him reverberated at the dragon growled. He could barely hear the furious shouts of Starscream, that seemed higher pitched than even before. He thought he heard a series of growls that suspiciously sounded like Megatron, but he wasn't sure. It was impossible to be sure of anything, in here. And the Predacon showed no signs of letting them go.

"Told you he likes you," Miko insisted.

"Yeah, well, the feeling's not mutual!" Jack shouted, glaring through the darkness at his captor. There was a hiss, but he couldn't tell if it was directed at him or the raging Decepticons. He hit the thick armor of the monster with his fists, demanding, "What does it want, anyway?"

"I think he thinks we're baby Predacons."

"I'm _not_ a kid!"

"Oh, _please_," She scoffed. "Bumblebee's the youngest, and he's like a _millions_-years-old! Compared to them, we're just zygotes."

Jack pointed a finger at her. "_Never_ use that analogy again. Like, ever."

"You are such a stuck-up."

"No, I just don't want to be held hostage by an evil, ferocious dragon that's probably going to have me as a late-night snack."

"It's better than being than with those afts."

Jack gritted his denta, trying to get through to her thick skull. "Miko, come on! If we do what they say, this will go by easier!"

"_How_?" the femme demanded, her voice suddenly turning into a screech. "How is any of this _easy_? Ever since we woke up on this stupid boat, they done nothing but treated us like—like _pets_! And not in a good way!"

"And this is better?!" Jack nearly shouted back at her. "You can't spend the rest of your life here! And when they do manage to get you out of here, it's just going to be worse!"

"I doubt it."

Jack gritted his teeth. Why was Miko so _stubborn_? Some part of him was convinced she enjoyed testing others' patience, but he knew all to well that the Decepticons would not be tested. It was only a matter of time before their captors got impatient, and all three of them—delusional dragon included—would pay the consequences.

"Miko, Megatron promised that Shockwave won't hurt you anymore," Jack explained hastily. "He—"

"And I'm supposed to buy that?" Miko interrupted in a snarl.

"I am not going to keep going back and forth with you."

At his _snarl_, he gripped the femme's arm with surprising strength, dragging her forward. Only for her to dig her heels in.

"No! I'm not going! I'm not going! _Traitor_!" she screeched, claws at his wrist.

"I'm _trying_ to keep us alive!"

"Then just let me die!"

The words made Jack freeze. It took him a long moment it came from Miko. Larger than life Miko. Not...

"You don't mean that," the mech insisted.

"I don't want to be anywhere without Bulkhead," his friend retorted, her voice suddenly cracking. There was long moment of silence between them, then she continued with a high-pitched, static-filled voice. So low Jack could hardly hear her. "I _saw_ him, Jack. He was _right_ there. Then... then he was gone! Now I'm stuck here again! I don't want to be in this stupid place anymore!"

"We're going to get out," Jack promised her quickly. "Then you and Bulkhead can go dune bashing together—but you have to pull it together and make it through this, Miko.

A bubble of static escaped her vocalizer and single tremor went through her frame.

"I just miss... everyone..." Miko confessed in a pitiful, heartbreaking whine.

It was then Jack decided to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He pressed his forehead to hers, so she had no choice but to look in his optics.

"We'll survive this, Miko," he promised. "We're both going to survive this. I can't do this without you," when the femme only quivered in his hold he moved to say, "You're the stupidest and bravest girl I ever met. If anyone can make it through this, it's you."

The femme remained motionless for a long time, and he feared his words once again fell on deaf audios. Then, finally, Miko nodded, slowly, trying to swallow another sob. Jack held her close, knowing this would be the last time for a while he would have to chance to do so, if at all.

He gently led her out from under the beast, who rumbled and crooned, craning its long neck to gaze at them. Jack had to repress a shout when its head lowered to him, staring with those golden optics.

"Ah, I was afraid we would have to restrain the beast to drag you out," Megatron rumbled, his voice filled with mocking relief, and a hint of irritation of dealing with the absurd mess to begin with.

Miko glared and opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut her off when a firm squeeze to her servo. She glanced at him, and at his stare, shifted her gaze to her pedes. Like a puppy knowing it was in trouble, she trudged over to Shockwave, who was waiting impatiently.

Jack watched, stabilizers tensed and ready to step in as the scientist fussed over his subject, turning Miko this way and that. Most likely noting the grime and scratches across her chassis that had effectively ruined her finish. Eventually Shockwave finished his examination, and judging by his rapid mutterings and heated glance at Starscream, he was not happy. However, Miko did not show her fear, head held high, as he ushered her back into the Nemesis, servo possessively gripping her shoulder.

Jack watched them go, disappointed his friend was taken away from him one again. And terrified that she was left at the mercy of the mad scientist. No wonder the free-spirited girl was so upset, if a sadistic control-freak was her "master."

"Will she be… okay?"

Jack didn't realize he said it out loud, staring as Megatron's swiftly answered, "Shockwave will care to her needs."

"...He won't hurt her?"

The Decepticon leader sneered down at him. "You have my word, little one."

"That doesn't mean much." Jack said grimly, causing the smirk to widen.

"No, it doesn't," Megatron agreed, but before the mech could protest further, he stepped away. "Come now."

Jack reluctantly followed, eyeing the dragon still in the corner of the flight deck. It (or he?) looked agitated, with its talons digging into the metal, head low to the ground and raised tail flicking in annoyance. But rather glaring at him or Starscream, it focused its gaze on the sealed door where Miko vanished.

Megatron had apparently followed his gaze, remarking, "You will not have to trouble yourself with the beast anymore. Starscream will be its handler."

"Oh, good," Jack said, genuinely pleased with this bit of information. "I can expect him to be a puddle of molten metal soon; that'll be good news for everyone."

Instead of immediately reprimanding him, the warlord let out a deep, amused chuckle. Jack expected Megatron to guide him back inside the _Nemesis_, or at least the fortress of Darkmount, but he was instead only confused when they came to an edge of an spire. The youngling did not dare approach or look over it, not wanting to be reminded how high up he was.

His confusion only grew when Megatron ordered, "Transform."

"Into a Lambo?"

"Into a flyer," the titan stated clearly, not amused by Jack's cheek.

Instantly all the energon in Jack's lines drained. Images from the last time flashed across his optics. His fuel lines, desperate trying to reroute energon, as it bled from his systems. The roars of another flyer, circling around him, as desperate shouts came from below. The ground, rising up to meet him, coming far, far too close.

Jack shuddered. No, he didn't want to do that again anytime soon.

"Can't that wait?" he pleaded, his wings drooping. "I just _crashed_ yesterday. Knock Out had to perform emergency surgery!"

"Hmm, true," Megatron recalled, and the human was shocked that the warlord was actually humoring him. Only for his hopes to be dashed when his captor added, "How fortunate, then, you have dark energon in your veins."

"Y-Yeah, but it... it still didn't go so well..."

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Before Jack could work up another protest, claws clasped around his shoulder. He let out a high-pitched shriek as the ground vanished beneath him and the world panned. Then Darkmount was gone.

"_Ahhhh!_" Jack screamed, his arms flailing like windmills, as useless as it was, as he hurtled towards the ground.

He heard the air roaring in his audios, the world going by in violent streaks, he felt his armor rattling and wires being painfully pulled. The blue sky drew farther and farther away. As the brown, solid, hard ground came closer and closer.

Jack's spark hammered in his chest. He couldn't stop! He had to do something, had to change, had to fly!

Jack shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate, trying to will his body to shift at his command. It was hard, with the wind so loud in his audios. The panic certainly didn't help, either.

_'You can do this, Jack,'_ he told himself. _'You did it before, you can do it again.'_

He remembered. He remembered the air flowing around him, keeping him aloft. Fighting gravity. Coming so close to the heavens he could kiss the sun.

Jack transformed.

His limbs were replaced by sharp wings, that cut through the air with incredible precision. He tilted his nose up, trying not to notice how the desert floor filled his entire vision. Then it was replaced by bright blue sky.

The mech-turned-Tomcat wobbled then—but forcibly corrected himself before he could be pulled into a nose dive. The way he saw was... strange to the least. He detected his surroundings with sensors he didn't know he had. He _felt_ his surroundings rather than _saw_, and was aware of things he had not noticed as a mech. Including how many units the ground was underneath him, but he tried to not focus on it. Instead, he brought his attention to the object that kept moving across his sensors. Circling in the sky far above him, waiting patiently.

Another jet, he realized faintly as he had to focus almost all of his being on just flying. Was it Starscream or Megatron, though? As he extended his sensors, he realized the object was too large, too bulky, to be Starscream's. He felt dread settle in his tanks, when he realized Megatron wasn't going to come down and join him. And Jack decided he did not want to test the warlord's patience.

However, his frame shuddered at the distance between them. Megatron couldn't expect him to fly that high, could he? He winced when a spike of impatience drove into his head, his energon running hot as Megatron was practically demanding that he fly upward _now_.

Jack's engine stuttered. By now he had flown several _wide_ circles, focusing more on keeping his body straight and level more than anything else. He didn't know how he would find the will to go up. He desperately tried to remember what he knew about flying.

The more air that hit under the wings, the more lift there was. The more lift, the higher the plane became. The human-turned-Cybertronian's first instinct was to fly straight up, but he knew that was a no-go. Flying straight up had the least lift and the most resistance. Stall was when there was no lift. He _really_ didn't want to stall.

"Come on now, you can do it..." Jack said to himself, wishing he could believe it as he forced himself to tilt, trying to catch the most air as possible.

It was agonizingly slow and most of the flight he spent wobbling as he angled his circle to rise higher and higher. He still sensed Megatron above him, who had managed to pass the time with lazy acrobatics and eye the other flyer, all the while sending encouragement through their bond.

**Higher.**

**Level out.**

**Faster.**

"I'm trying!" he nearly shouted back.

Jack was lost in thought, trying to focus on all the different sensations assaulting his body all the while trying to stay aloft. He didn't even notice a familiar object settling by his wing until there was just as familiar roar of thrusters.

"Alright, alright, I think I've got this!" he said confidently, realizing he had managed to stay aloft for several minutes and his shuddering had steadily decreased.

"Follow," Megatron ordered through the comms.

He banked right, and Jack hesitantly mimicked his movements. When the Cybertronian leveled out, he jetted forward with a clap of thunder. The Tomcat tried to will himself to go faster, trying to figure out how to redirect energon to his thrusters. But he had spent so much time trying to just keep his balance, he did not know how to use this new form well as Megatron sped ahead.

"S-slow down," Jack pleaded, struggling to keep up.

He didn't expect the experienced flyer to comply, his thrusters dimming as he decreased his speed. Jack stayed behind Megatron and a couple wingspans to his side. The warlord had ordered the latter, or else the Tomcat would get caught in the Cybertronian's jet wash and his engine would stall. Jack wisely obeyed.

It was then Megatron tilted in a gentle, slow descent, winding around the width of Darkmount. Jack was relieved, as it was easier to work with gravity rather than against. However, he couldn't help the apprehension that filled his frame as the ground came closer and closer. When the former human was convinced the dictator was going to slam into the desert nose-first, he straightened out. Jack just barely managed to copy him.

He decided he didn't like whatever game Megatron was playing. First, testing him how high he could fly, then how low. It made him anxious what else his "teacher" had in store, especially when the tall towers of the mountains rolled into view.

His pace was slow and careful as they weaved through the mountains, the human-turned-Cybertronian internally cringing when he came too close to a rock face more than once.

**Do not panic**, Megatron said to him, and he knew why instantly as he started to wobble a little.

Jack tried to control his hammering spark, but it was hard. This was so... he didn't have a word for it. He had practically come back from the dead, he had felt the blood of Unicron course through him, he had learned transformation. This was nothing like any of that.

Every sense that tickled his detectors felt explosive, every force that pulled him in so many different directions was disorienting, the idea he was _thousands_ of feet in the air was surreal. As a human, he always wondered what the sensation of flight would be like, to fly among the clouds and never come down. Jack thought he would enjoy it, but instead his human instincts screamed in fear, all too aware the simplest mistake could have him killed.

Once again, he became all too aware of the difference between him and his captors. The Decepticons made flight seem so easy—cutting through the air with unnatural speed and agility to perform impossible acrobatics with impossible grace. The mutant always assumed it was because their frame—that they had been created for the very purpose for flight. No doubt that was true, but they had _millions_ of years to practice and master the art. While he was only a sparkling, born in a body that could only ever dream of flying.

Jack flinched when a presence pushed at his mind forcibly, wiping away his thoughts as the presence of Megatron bared down on him.

_Focus!_

Not a moment too soon, as the human-turned-Cybertronian was jolted from his thoughts only to see a sheer rock face in front of him. With a screech, Jack veered to the right. He swooped over the solid, dry ground, sending a dust cloud into the air. He felt the tug on gravity on his wings as the poor angle ripped the wind away from him.

His entire frame shuddered, trying to restabilize, trying to lift. Just when he thought he was going to stall out, the force of air found its way underneath him and pushed him up, like a giant, invisible hand. Jack released air through his vents in an odd sigh. That was far too close for comfort.

He extended his sensors, searching for his guide. Only that there was no silver glint that greeted him, only colorless arid mountains.

"Megatron?" he called through the comms.

Static.

What? Where did he go?! Jack realized the uneven terrain of the mountains must have separated them. But why wasn't he answering? Cybertronian technology was too advanced to run into a problem like interference. Thinking quickly, Jack panned up, clearing the rolling valleys of the mountains in seconds. The skies were empty.

This time Jack called through the bond. Only to press against a wall.

What—

Then a shadow fell over him.

Jack heard the roar of thrusters before he even detected the massive frame hurtling towards him. With a scream of thrusters, the Tomcat swerved out of the way in a clumsy barrel roll. Just as Megatron tore through the space he once occupied.

"What the frag was that for?!" he shouted, more to himself than anything as he fought to right himself again, his spark pulsing rapidly.

"Testing your reflexes," Megatron replied, all too casually. "Even in the skies, you are not immune to threats."

"You tried to kill me!"

"The same will be with your opponent."

"The Autobots can't fly!" Jack snapped, failing to see the logic in the dictator's statement.

"No, but humans possess flyers of their own. Something they did not hesitate to use on you."

The energon in Jack's veins went cold, reminded how he claimed his alt mode in the first place.

"Fine," he spat out, keeping up his pace behind and to the side of Megatron as they swiveled around the mountains again.

"You lasted longer than I anticipated," his guide mused. Jack wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or not, but didn't have to ponder on it as the Decepticon lord ordered, "Come, we are done for today."

With that, the titanic flyer circled around towards Darkmount. With a relieved sigh, the human-turned-Cybertronian mimicked him, his frame shuddering with exhaustion. He doubted he could keep this up much longer, and they still had the journey home.

The former human froze.

No, his home was destroyed, by the Decepticons. By the monster that flew beside him, so close that their wings could touch with the simplest movement. However, the idea of collapsing in his berth and being left in peace did not seem unpleasant.


	18. Chapter 18

"He seems to be doing a bit better," Ratchet said to Bumblebee as Raf sparred with Bulkhead.

The match was nothing serious—merely a chance for the youngling to practice the basic combat skills Bumblebee had taught him. Unlike most of their training sessions, Bulkhead was extremely cautious, careful with his strength and size, fighting defensively rather than offensively. However, it was still painfully obvious who was more skilled of the pair.

"_Still not enough to be cleared for combat_," the scout replied sadly, watching as Bulkhead effortlessly blocked a kick from Raf and proceeding to throw the youngling to the floor. He couldn't help but smirk when the determined mech leaped back to his pedes. But he was all too aware that in a real battle, he would not be given that opportunity.

"It takes time," the medic mused, then turned a knowing look to Bumblebee. "In fact, I remember a certain someone was considered lacking among his peers at the Academy?"

"_Hey, that was a long time ago_," Bumblebee shot back, doorwings rising sharply in response. "_And I think by now that I've proven myself!_"

"Then allow Raf to prove himself. He has already shown he is no ordinary Cybertronian. Not only did the Omega Lock convert him, it blessed him with the power of a Prime."

"_We don't know that for sure_," Bumblebee retorted, glaring at the old Autobot in warning.

Ratchet was stubborn as always, replying, "No other Cybertronian has possessed the Lenses except for Alchemist Prime."

"_That doesn't make him one_," Bumblebee snapped. He did not want Raf to be a Prime, especially in these times. The responsibility was too great to bear for someone so young and inexperienced. Besides, they already had a Prime, wherever he may be.

"Have you practiced his... ability at all?" Ratchet questioned.

"_No_."

"And why not?"

"_I'd rather focus on his combat skills, first. Ultra Magnus agrees with me_."

Ratchet blinked at Bumblebee as if he told the medic he was an organic. "He has one of the most valuable and rarest talents in the known universe, and you're wasting time with skills he may never master and not the one he can?"

"_It won't do him much good in combat. If he's surrounded by enemies I want him to at least be able to defend himself_."

Ratchet opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by a wail. Both mechs turned to see Bulkhead rolling Raf over his shoulders and onto the ground. Before the youngling could get back up, the Wrecker placed a knee on his torso and seized his shoulders.

"HA! Pinned ya again!" Bulkhead announced triumphantly.

"Y-yeah, yeah..." Raf muttered, sounding very frustrated that he hadn't won a single match yet, or even gotten a hit in.

The older Autobot pushed off and straightened, offering a servo for the little one to take. Raf took it and pulled himself to his pedes, covered in dust. To avoid the bustle of the base and potentially damaging their private quarters, the Autobots had set up a makeshift training ring on the other side of the island. However, usually it left the trainee's dirty.

Raf sighed. It looked like he would have to get another wash.

"_You'll do better next time, Raf_," Bumblebee assured him, while Ratchet's brow was furrowed at the thought of the youth going at it _again_.

The medic gave a defeated sigh as Bumblebee approached his charge. He aided in Raf brushing off the worst of the dust, only to feel tight cables underneath clamped armor.

"I'll never be good as you guys..." the youngling sighed sadly.

"It takes time," Bumblebee assured. "I went through years of training, and it was only accelerated because it was during the war."

"_Millions_ of years. We don't have that kind of time!"

The scout tried to give an assuring smile. "_Don't push yourself, Raf. You're doing great so far_."

Raf pulled his lips down in a pout, looking at the ground. "I just want to help..."

"Perhaps you can work on your other powers in the time being," Ratchet suggested lightly to the little 'Bot. "Such talents would go a long way in helping things out around here."

Bumblebee glared at the older Autobot, but he pretended to be oblivious.

"I... guess I could try," Raf muttered, shifting pede to pede. "I just... I don't know how I do it."

"All the more reason to try."

"_I really think Raf should rest, Ratchet—_" Bumblebee tried to interject, only for the medic to silence him.

"Well, it is Rafael's decision."

Instantly the former human tilted his helm up. "I'll—I'll do it!"

Bumblebee sighed, but shrugged his shoulders, resigned. "_Alright, then. Just don't strain yourself, alright_?"

Raf nodded. "I can do it, 'Bee."

Raf sighed, bringing his servos up to the console. Only for them hover above the keys, shaking madly.

"Ease up a little, Raf," Ratchet spoke softly, the little 'Bot needing some encouragement. "Don't stress yourself over it."

"I-I k-know," the youngling replied, though his voice was quivering.

He read the lines of codes scrolling across the screen. It was so familiar, so easy for him to read. It came so natural to him before, the human-turned-Cybertronian had no idea how just command the computer to come to life. He didn't know what he wanted it to do, anyway.

"Okay... what should I do?" he asked Ratchet, hoping the Autobot would give him some guidance, but the medic shook his head.

"This is something you must do on your own," the medic insisted.

Raf vented again and turned his focus back the computer. He focused on the screen before him, taking in every character, every digit, every symbol. He read it all and processed it, piecing together into a puzzle no one knew. He knew the gigabytes of data streaming behind it, thrumming with power. Power than ran the machine, the base, the world. He could feel it. He could feel that sensitive string of coding that circumnavigated the data core, protecting it from outside threats even though only one could break the whole firewall down.

_I can do this_, Raf thought, steeling his nerves as he extended his servos, carefully moving bits and pieces of the data. _If there's one thing I'm good at, it's computers!_

With that assurance, his consciousness pressed against those lines of code. Pulsing, moving, _thinking_. It felt _alive_, ready to be activated, always on the alert, waiting for the day—

Raf jumped sky-high as suddenly a shrill, warning alarm sounded throughout the hanger. Red lights flashed in danger. Almost instantly, the door to Fowler's office burst open, the man sprinting through with a wild look in his eyes.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" he yowled, running so fast he almost vaulted over the railing.

Raf was so startled he was merely frozen, unable to reply. Leaving the Autobots scrambling in confusion while Ratchet only let out a disappointed sigh. Sure enough, Lennox and a team of soldiers stormed into the hanger, weapons in their hands.

"What's going on?" the lieutenant colonel demanded.

Finally the youngling got his vocalizer to work, saying, "Sorry... That was me..."

Raf quickly rearranged the data as it was, leaving it be as his hands drooped, depression taking root in him at yet _another_ failure.

"What do you mean 'that was you'?" Lennox demanded, looking more confused than anything as he lowered his weapon.

"I... I was trying to connect to the computer, and the security system thought there was a virus. It rebooted, but it triggered the security alarm..."

Fowler heaved a sigh, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow. "Thank, goodness. I thought the 'Cons had us made."

"Speak for yourself," Epps spat, "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

Noticing Lennox's annoyed look, Raf looked to his pedes and flattened his audial fins.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"Tell the boys to go back to what they were doing," Fowler said dismissively, waving off the soldiers behind Lennox.

The NEST commander did as such, and the men took no hesitation in leaving. The man lingered for a moment.

"Just be more careful next time, alright?" Lennox requested and trailed after his men.

"Yeah..." Raf muttered, his head turned down and optics slightly dimmed.

Bumblebee glanced at him and placed a servo on his shoulder. "_It'll take some time, Raf. You don't know how to use it, yet_."

"Are you sure about that?" Ratchet replied. "He had no trouble breaking through the systems' firewalls. Only a handful of Cybertronians—"

"It's... it's fine, Ratchet," Raf piped up in a small voice.

"Raf, there's no need to get so discouraged after your first attempt," the medic insisted in an unusually soft tone. "Perhaps you should give it another try."

"Later," Bumblebee interrupted. "Let Raf rest. He's had a long day."

"Bumblebee—"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Raf agreed, already turned away from the console, servos pressed tight to his side.

Before there could be another protest, the youngling quickly fled the hanger.

* * *

Raf kicked at a crate before moving on to another. He was so angry. Angry that he wasn't making any progress in combat, that he couldn't help. Angry at himself.

Jack and Miko were being sent out into the field by the 'Cons. They were fighting, even if they didn't want to, but they were doing something. Perhaps they were learning to control their new bodies quicker than he was, or perhaps they had their own powers. Meanwhile Raf was stuck here. Doing nothing, or worse, screwing up. He was _useless_! He had always been useless—

"Raf?"

The human-turned-Cybertronian started. Instead of a metallic twang or a bark, it was a small, frail voice. He looked down to see a familiar figure.

"Oh, um, hi, Ms. Darby," Raf stuttered, caught off guard by her appearance.

So caught up in his training and his own grievances, he hadn't seen the woman in some time. The mother looked worse for the wear, like she had aged by years. Dark bags were under her heavy-lidded, puffy red eyes and her frown lines had deepened. Her usually tan and healthy skin was pale. He was so used to seeing her in scrubs, it was odd to see her in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked softly, tucking her hands under her arms. "Is everything alright?"

Raf opened his mouth, possibly to vent, but realized it would be no use. He would just sound like a whiny child. His self-doubt and hesitance were insignificant when her son was taken. June had to beside herself. Her son was a gigantic robot, who she had yet to see with her own eyes. Instead, Jack was at the mercy of monsters. The former human did not know if she had been told that they met Jack in the field—_twice_ now—and both times he had openly attacked the Autobots.

Raf knew something was wrong, he knew it. Jack would never hurt his friends. Ever. But telling something like that to June would make her worse than she already was. He could see she tried to put on a brave face, looking up at the Autobot with kind, concerned eyes.

He wondered if she still saw him as the little boy that was her son's best friend or alien being. Jack would bring him over occasionally, either to do homework or play video games or just have dinner. She had treated him with nothing but warmth, acting like he was part of their little family. Raf had really appreciated it, but now he was at a loss for words.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" June offered quietly, moving over to his leg. Raf was a bit startled when a warm, soft hand touched his plating.

The mutant ex-vented. How could a person be going through so much, yet be so kind? He wished he was more like that, instead trapped in his own pity-party. Realizing there was nowhere to sit in the storage hanger, the Autobot crouched to a knee, even as he said, "I'm fine, Miss Darby. There's nothing to talk about, really."

Raf was told he was a terrible liar, and honestly, he hated lying. As a person whose hobby was finding the truth of things, he couldn't bring himself to say otherwise. Sure enough, June saw right through the lie. Instead of chiding him, she readjusted her sweater to wrap tightly around herself, putting her hands under her arms. She moved so she would be in the former human's of sight.

"So what's it like?" she asked, leaning on a crate.

"What's _what_ like?"

"Being... an Autobot."

"It's..." There was no words to describe the surreal situation Raf found himself in. "...different."

"Do you... feel things differently now?" she asked, curiosity peeked.

"I... I guess. I mean, I feel things, like I used to, but everything's so sensitive. It's like... someone took all my senses and dialed them up to the highest setting."

"Like how?" June asked, tilting her head.

"Like... I can see that ink stain on your sweater." The woman looked down in a panic, but Raf was already noting other observations going through his processor. "I can tell its eighty-three point two Fahrenheit degrees. I can hear them shooting at the range."

"That's so far away, though," June muttered, tilting her head curiously. "Can you tell how fast my heart is beating?"

Raf had to think about that. Not even his sensitive hearing could detect that, not when there was so much interfering. He couldn't tell by glancing at June. He narrowed his optics, taking in every detail of the woman, her height, her weight, her shape, her appearance. The human squirmed underneath the scrutinizing gaze, only to let out a squeak when a bright light engulfed her. June was frozen as a statue as Raf's processor filled with observations of her biological workings.

"Um, eighty-two beats per minute. Uh, is that fast?"

"Not when you're startled," June replied. "What did you do?"

"I... think I scanned you."

"Like Ratchet does?" she inquired, honestly quite intrigued by the former humans abilities. "That's... useful. We could certainly use stuff like that in the hospital."

"Are you working there now?" Raf asked.

The woman nodded. "Fowler was able to work me in. I get a few shifts. Keeps me busy. Keeps my mind off... things."

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Darby," Raf said pitifully, as he really didn't know what to say to comfort her. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

"It's nothing you did, honey," June sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "It's just that... ever since Jack's father left... it's just been us."

Raf frowned. He didn't know much about Jack's dad. The older teenager hardly said anything about him, and if he did, and if he did it was usually an off-handed comment. And he would change the subject before his friends could question him further. The genius came to conclusion the boy never talked about him because he didn't know that much the man himself.

"Jack is a good boy," the mother continued in a warm praise. "He's always been responsible. Does well in school, and... has handled this far better than I have. I felt so bad, making him step up when he shouldn't have to, for not providing a strong father figure in his life."

"He had you, though," Raf argued, but he felt like it was a lame point.

"I was away at work for most of the time. I wanted Jack to have someone to look up to, but..." June trailed off with a sigh. "I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. I thought I found the perfect man who would care about me for the rest of my life." The woman looked down sadly. "That didn't end up being the case."

The youngling saw the guilt in her eyes, but he didn't know what she could blaming herself for. Jack's capture? His upbringing? Or was she really questioning her role as a mother? None of that was true.

"You didn't force Jack to do anything. He did it because he loved you."

"I know and that's why—" She choked on a sob, her shoulders shaking. "I keep thinking that if I had been a better mother, had been at home more often, that maybe he wouldn't in this situation and—"

She broke off with another sob, and Raf felt his spark ache. He didn't know how to comfort the distraught woman, not when he could hardly comfort himself. Hesitantly he reached out, placing the tip of his finger on her shoulder, in a small attempt to calm her.

"None of this is your fault, Ms. Darby," he tried assure over her heart-breaking cries. "We'll get Jack back, I promise!"

He didn't tell her how hopeless that promise seemed right now, but he wouldn't leave his friends to suffer.

"I can't just _sit_ here, _waiting_," June replied. "I have to do _something_!"

"Maybe... maybe you can help the soldiers out?"

"I help them the best I can in the hospital, treating their wounds. And I'm not a fool, going up against giant robots."

"I don't think I'm any better, either. The others have gone on missions, but... I'm not allowed to go on any of them. Bumblebee says because I have to train, but I think they're just trying to get me out of the way." The mech shifted on his haunches, staring down at the ground. "Ratchet wants me to practice my... ability, but I'm not good at that, either."

"You probably need time," June suggested quietly. "I certainly didn't become a nurse overnight."

"Y-yeah, I know. But I'm usually able figure out things really quickly, but I don't know how to learn... this." The former human gestured at his new body, and his meaning was clear.

"You start with small things, first, and then you work your way up. Something easy."

"Like what?"

"Have you tried your laptop?"

"Er, no," Raf muttered, looking away. "My hands are too big—"

"You could use your power."

The mutant thought for a moment, tilting his helm. That could work. As long as he didn't fry it.

With a sigh, the youngling reach into the gap within his chest—a subspace, Bumblebee had taught him—and pulled out the delicate device. It was absurd, in his old body it was almost heavy. Now it was ridiculously tiny between his forefinger and thump. He placed it on the ground with a gentle carefulness, and just as tentatively pried it open.

Sure enough, he was greeted with the lock screen, demanding a password only he knew. He glanced at the keys, that were far too small to touch a single one.

Which meant he _had_ to use his powers, if he ever wanted to use the computer again. The youngling frowned, concentrating as he reached for his powers.

"You can do it," June encouraged, forcing a smile through her own tears.

Raf narrowed his optics, focusing on the computer. He remembered the password he would put in every single time he used it, every single day. It was something ingrained in him, to the point it was muscle memory. That it required no thought at all. He pressed against the wall of his computer, feeling the knot of coding that acted like a lock. One he could break effortlessly.

Suddenly the lock screen was replaced with his desktop.

"See? Baby steps!" June assured, a little mirth returning to her hoarse voice.

"Y-yeah!" he said, quite surprised that it actually _worked_. "I... I think I can do this. If I practice enough."

"Do you want to try a little more?"

Raf nodded eagerly, and concentrated. He felt familiar files, ones he looked at every day—homework, articles, pictures, and many documents—swim through his processor. He pushed forward, moving aside streams of data and stepping into the world that was his laptop. Only to feel something so, so, so much greater. Limitless, even.

Countless data-streams, countless lines of code, unlimited number files of audio, visuals, and texting. Raf gasped. He knew the internet was large and insane, but feeling it, was unfathomable.

He was nearly lost to it for a moment, but pulled back before it could fully suck him in. He shuddered, the rush heavy and intense. He could do this. He could do this. How many hours did he spend surfing the internet? However, the genius knew in the back of his mind, he could spend a lifetime researching the world wide web, and still could never find all its secrets.

And since the Autobots had such long lifespans...

Yeah, he would have all the time he needed to figure this stuff out.

But Raf realized he didn't have that kind of time. He doubted human gossip and articles would exactly be helpful to the Autobots, not when they were at war. They needed something to gain advantage over the 'Cons. To find what they were plotting, to find Jack and Miko, to find another Predacon bone—anything. _Anything_ that gave them a chance—

Suddenly an article flashed across the computer. Raf focused on the lines of data that formed the bold letters of the title.

**UNIDENTIFIED ANCIENT FOSSIL FOUND IN PERU**

"Hm..." He furrowed his metal brows, scanning deeper into the data of the article. "This is...promising, I think."

**Scientists are baffled by a finding of a talon-like fossil. Some zoologists argue it belongs to a member of the Order Crocodilia, but archeologists suggest it is too large for the species according the fossil record of that time. Some believe it may be an undiscovered reptile. It has been taken to Lima National Museum of Archaeology, Anthropology, and History for DNA testing and—**

Raf blinked. Suddenly the data of his processor spun, trying to differentiate between foreign and natural coding. Suddenly his stabilizers failed and he caught himself on all fours. He ex-vented, trying to expel the heat he did not realize built up.

"Raf!" June cried.

"I-I'm fine," he assured the woman, steam rolling off his form. "Got a little carried away there..."

"Baby steps, remember?" June reminded him.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling now. "At least now I know I _can_ do it. And I.. I think I found something."

"What?"

The youngling pointed to the computer, which had the article pulled up on the screen. Along with dozens of other tabs, the laptop roaring at the strain of it all. Raf ignored it for now, his optics locking on to a familiar, yet foreign shape, covered in dirt. Some of it had been removed, no doubt by tools, to make recognizable enough to identify as a smooth, curved claw, the tip ending in a sharp point.

"I think it's a Predacon talon. They discovered it at an archaeological site in Peru and they transported it to the Lima National Museum for testing."

"So that means we should get the 'Bots to keep it out of Decepticon hands," June surmised easily.

Raf shook his head. "The bone would be in some laboratory or something. The 'Bots wouldn't be able to get it." Not to mention the kind of panic would occur giant robots just trotted into a museum. "Maybe we should tell Agent Fowler—"

"I could do it," June insisted.

"But Ms. Darby—" he began, but the woman would have no word of it.

"I can do a simple _pick up_, can't I?" she insisted, placing her hands on her hips. "How hard can it be to break into a museum?"

Raf cringed, reminded the last time he and his friends thought it was that easy. Only for Miko to get arrested, Jack and him almost got killed, and the Energon Harvester was snatched by the Decepticons. Oh, and they came face-to-visor with Soundwave.

"Er... I don't think that's such a good idea, Ms. Darby..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"We both said we wanted to get out there, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but…" Then Raf caught on to her word choice. "Wait, _we_?"

"I'm going to need a ride. I can't exactly portal myself into a museum."

"But I can't do that by myself. I have to at least tell the others about the find—"

"Or, we could go right now."

Raf shifted from pede to pede. Was this okay for them to do or should he contact the others? Well... it could be that bad just look. It was just a milk-run, after all.

"...Alright. But only to look. I can't have you getting arrested because of a breaking and entering. Okay?"

"Please, I've gotten myself out of plenty of situations. I can handle a guard that takes his job too seriously."

"With your... charm?" he asked, sounding very uncertain about that.

"I can be very persuasive."

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled hesitantly, the pair walking back to the Autobot hanger.

For once, the main lobby was empty. The Autobots had must have retired for the night. Most of them, at least. Cybertronians didn't have to recharge as often as humans required sleep. Raf believed Arcee and Bulkhead went to do weapons training. Which meant they didn't have much time.

"I can set the coordinates to 'bridge us in," he told her, seeing that she was determined in this.

"How do we get back?"

"Uh... we'll have to call Ratchet. He... won't be happy."

"Better ask forgiveness than permission, I always say."

Raf didn't have the spark to tell her such logic did not apply to the old Autobot. There had been plenty of times the youngling feared Ratchet's wrath more than Megatron.

"Right. Let's do this if we're gong to do it," the human-turned-Cybertronian suggested, not wanting to push their luck with getting caught.

With a quick search, Raf inputted the coordinates and the groundbridge came to life. He cringed at the deafening hum. No doubt someone heard that. At least it meant they would reply to his call when he would request a portal home. He promptly transformed, opening his passenger door invitingly for June.

However, his anxiety spiked when he realized what he was doing. Learning how to function, how to transform, and the limits of a Cybertronian were one thing. But letting someone within his cab... it was _weird_. He tried to reason with himself. It really wasn't so different than marsupials. Kangaroos and koalas carried their young in their pouches, right? It couldn't be that strange...

"Are you sure?" June asked, leaning down and peering inside.

"Yeah, j-just get, um, in," Raf tried to be assuring, but he was edgy, looking in his rearview mirror for a furious Ultra Magnus.

However, as the woman sat across the leather of the seat, he realized his analogy was a terrible one. He felt her weight brushing against every fiber, almost like she was pressing against his neural net. He couldn't resist the shiver that coursed through him as a result, or how it made him jerky as he moved forward. Thankfully he was able to sort it out quickly enough to get some speed going.

With that, he drove into the groundbridge as it closed behind him.

* * *

**Rian: I had this pic below commissioned by a friend of mine! It's how the kids look as Cybertronians! I think he did a really awesome job ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

The Great-Beast paced his enclosed space, what the Screaming-One called a 'kennel'. He did not like it. The absence of the great-plain-of-the-sky made his inner fire burn with anxiety. So he was left with his other senses. He smelled a great deal, each scent unique, from the crisp air to the stale dirt to the metallic twang of his space. He heard more. The overbearing hum of the great-wingless-stone-monster, the stone-like clanking of the Two-Walkers, the sharp sounds of their glossas, the bellowing roars of the Great-One, his master.

And then there were little squeals and chirps of the hatchlings that crawled upon the ship... though he heard them less often now. Such sounds had him curling his talons into the floor in distress. He still remembered that Small-One, limp and injured at the Bulky-One's feet. The filthy pest, Au-to-bot, had hurt her, he was sure of it! The Two-Walker would finish her, and the Screaming-One, if he had not intervened.

However, as he returned to the great-wingless-stone-monster, roosted upon the great-dark-mountain, he did not understand its distress. Surely the Great-One and his Creator saw? How could they expect him just to surrender a hatchling, when it clung so desperately to his hide? His confusion only grew when the Great-One brought the Little-One, just as agitated. He expected a hatchling to feel safe with its sire.

The Great-Beast knew what he was immediately—the scent he had only ever smelled on his master was unmistakable. The spawn of the Great-One approached him with great hesitance, at first, but the Little-One had no reason to fear him. He would never harm as fragile a thing as a hatchling.

He watched with curiosity as it chirped at the hatchling clinging to his hide. Then he realized. It was only natural that hatchlings gravitated towards each other, as they would one day hunt side-by-side. It gave the Great-Beast an idea.

Without a second though, he snatched the Little-One up. It squealed in fright, but he merely placed the hatchling underneath his wing. But then it had settled against his warmth once it saw the other hatchling. Clearly the Great-Beast was right to hold them both, ignoring how the annoying Screaming-One went into a frenzy. However, they hadn't been as... energetic as he thought they would be.

He heard their disturbed chirps and whines, even over the growls of the Great-One and his Creator. Surely they knew the state of their hatchlings? Predaking had to protect them! The hatchlings need guidance, protection. Perhaps the Great-One was too busy leading his clan to properly care for them.

It certainly explained why the femme had been taken by his Creator. As least she was in capable talons. The Two-Walker seemed quite upset, not hesitating to usher his hatchling into the bowels of the great-wingless-stone-monster, likely leading back to the safety of the nest. As for the other two, the Great-Beast had almost let out a roar as he watched the Great-One toss the Little-One off of the back of the great-wingless-stone-monster. However, the Great-One only chuckled at his hatchling's scream and proceed to change shape.

It was just like the other Two-Walkers he had hunted, except the shape had odd wings instead of rounded paws. It made the Great-Beast as confused as well as fascinated. It was then he realized.

The Great-One had been teaching his hatchling how to _fly_ with his not-wings by literally tossing him from his nest. A clever approach, if a dangerous one at that. However, it proved an effective method, as the two eventually glided across the currents-of-the-sky side-by-side. Albeit, the Little-One appeared exhausted upon return, going as far as to lean on the Great-One for support when he thought the Great-Beast wasn't looking.

Humph, if only the Great-One wasn't so possessive, and the Great-Beast would show the Little-One how to properly fly. However, a proper Creator would never allow their hatchling in the talons on another. Suddenly annoying shriek filled his audios, rudely interrupting his thoughts.

"Unruly beast, return to your kennel!" the Screaming-One pestered.

The Great-Beast growled deep from his chest. He would not follow the command of such a weak and scrawny creature. He wasn't even worth a meal. He ignored the Two-Walker, curling his long body once again. He tucked his optic underneath his tail, preparing to doze underneath the tiny-fires-of-the-sky.

Only for a sharp pain to come from his neck.

A growl instantly emanated from his throat, mandibles spread wide and threateningly. How _dare_ this cretin attack him!

He was not some beast!

The Screaming-One raised the lightning-stick again, braced to bring it down. Only to squawk with fear as the Great-Beast snatched the lightning-stick with his fangs. He ripped it out of the Two-Walker's talons and snapped it in half.

"Ahh!" the coward shrieked, as the mighty flyer rose to full height, looming over the nuisance. The Screaming-One fell onto his backside, terrified and crawling backwards on his pointy wings.

Before the Great-Beast could open his jaws wide to have the scrawny thing as a small meal, only for a familiar roar to interrupt him.

"Starscream!" thundered the Great-One, the hatchling by his side. The young one was grinning wryly at the Screaming-One's predicament. "Is there a reason you are aggravating my beast?"

"I-I'm am _trying_ to get the beast cooperate, Lord Megatron! All it does is laze about! It's completely disrupting the flight patrols!" The Screaming-One turned to the Great-Hunter and bared his fangs. Instantly he bristled. To show one's fangs was a challenge. However, the Two-Walker was none-the-wiser as he continued, "Brainless brute has no idea what I'm saying."

"I would have a hard time understanding you, too," the Little-One commented.

Immediately the Screaming-One spun around. "You would like to repeat that, _slave_?"

"Hmm? You were saying something?"

"Why you impudent little—!" the Screaming-One snarled at the smaller hatchling, causing the Great-Beast to growl once again at the scrawny being.

The Two-Walker gave another squawk, even bouncing onto one leg in fear. However, before the Great-Beast could drive off the miserable scrap, he felt the brush of talons against his neck. He turned, leaning into the Great-One's touch.

"Shockwave has initiated the cloning progress of the specimens gathered thus far," the Master told, his crimson optics flaring. "This beast will be but the first of a new wave of beast machine super soldiers."

There would be more of his... brethren? The Great-Beasts optics narrowed slightly, immensely intrigued by the idea that there would be more like him.

He would not be alone.

The Great-One's claws slipped to the underside of his jaw, scratching the sensitive metal there. A deep rumble came from the Great-Beast's throat, tilting his head and narrowing his optics to content slits.

"Come, Jack," the Master suddenly hailed.

He did not miss the shiver of the Little-One, as if he tasted bad hunt. He kept the Great-One's bulk between him and the Great-Beast. He scented a trace of fear from the Little-One, yet he did not know why.

"I'm-I'm good," the hatchling muttered hastily.

"The Beast will not harm you. Soon you will have more Predacons as your comrades."

Another strange shiver, but the hatchling stepped forward. Slowly, hesitantly, the Little-One lay his palm across the Great-Beast's neck, brushing much like his sire had. The Great-Beast crooned under the touch, tilting his head slightly so the small talons could reach just the right spot. The Little-One flinched at the growl, but realizing there was no reason to, he continued.

Suddenly there was clanking of pedes, and the Great-Beast glanced over to see a flash of shiny red.

"My liege," the new Two-Walker bowed, claws over his breast. "We've located another of Shockwave's Predacon energy signatures. Weak, but steady."

"Excellent," the Great-One purred. He turned to the Shiny-Red-One. "Knock Out, do not return empty-handed."

"_Moi_? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Isn't 'empty-handed' two words?" the Screaming-One jeered.

The Shiny-Red-One scoffed, scowling at the seeker spitefully, "You would know, wouldn't you?" Ignoring the Screaming-One's snarl, he added, "I will not fail you, my liege."

"I will hold you to it, Knock Out," the Master retorted. "I expect you to be more competent than _some_." With that, he fixed the Screaming-One with a dangerous glare, making the Two-Walker flinch underneath the gaze. "Starscream, assume the task of monitoring for Predacon energy signatures, at once!"

He ended in an impatient bark, that even had the hatchling flinching.

"O-of course, Lord Megatron," the Screaming-One said obediently, leaving quickly. The Great-Beast's tail twitched in delight, eager to see him gone.

"I'm sure you'll find the gig as invigorating as I did, Screamer!" the Shiny-Red-One called after him, tone mocking.

There was a vicious growl and a much lighter one by the Great-Beast's side. He glanced down to see the Little-One had relaxed again, now that the Screaming-One was gone. Only for his folded wings to twitch when the Great-One turned his attention to his hatchling.

"You will come with me," the Master ordered, and the Little-One did not disobey, stepping by the silver titan's side as they returned to the bowels of the great-wingless-stone-monster.

The Great-Beast huffed as he was left alone once more. He hadn't minded the hatchling's presence, or his Master, but it was what it was.

The Two-Walkers came and go as they pleased to the top of the great-wingless-stone-monster. Albeit, some of them, especially the Faceless-Ones, flinched at the sight of his massive form. When they realized he was not a threat, they continued, changing shape and taking to the great-plains-of-the-skies with a burst of fire. There was always more than one, and they always returned, though the Great-Beast had no idea what they could be doing. Perhaps they desired to be in the skies as much as he did.

He had few other visitors. Mostly his Creator, to his relief, who always muttered and took slithers of his hide, sometimes speaking to him in his language. To his displeasure, the Screaming-One visited the most, too, whipping him with that lightning-stick and giving him ridiculous commands.

He was not some slave to bow and scrap. He was a Hunter! He soared across the great-plains-of-the-skies and lay waste to any prey below!

Not to be the _plaything_ of such a sniveling scraplet. The Great-Hunter desired nothing more than to snap him in half between his jaws.

He was _no one's_ plaything.

* * *

Raf really, _really_ hoped June would find that bone and quick. The sooner they were back, the better. He was already picturing horror scenarios of the Autobots' rage once they found out he had sneaked out of the base.

He sat parked in Lima National Museum's parking lot, all too aware of how out in the open he was. After spending several weeks in Diego Garcia, he had completely forgotten how isolated the island was from the mainland. Or another time zone. It was past midnight, leaving the parking lot completely empty, save for a couple cars he assumed belonged to the night guards'. And him, a fiery orange Corvette in the middle of it.

Raf wanted desperately to sink out of sight, know how odd he must have looked. Oh, where was June?

"Come on, come on..." he pleaded, wishing desperately that she would hurry along.

Finally the front door of the museum swung open, revealing the woman in question, a large wooden box in her hands. He could tell it was heavy, judging by her shaking arms and knitted eyebrows. He slowly moved forward to close the distance, pulling up to her. Even though he was aware the lot was empty, he still kept his sensors alert for any prying eyes. Last thing they needed was to explain a car moving by itself after _stealing_ a fossil.

"Thanks," June gasped, dropping the bone in his backseat.

"D-Did everything go okay?" Raf couldn't help but ask, and realized it was probably a foolish question. Considering there wasn't any alarms blaring.

"Just a seventy year old guard that took his retirement job too seriously. Thank goodness I took Spanish in college."

"Er, that's good. Did he give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Raf sighed as he opened the passenger seat. Finally, they managed to get a step ahead of the 'Cons. He could finally prove to the team he wasn't useless. That he wasn't just some kid anymore—

Suddenly the youngling detected something—distant and small, but coming in fast. Sure enough, a pair of lights filled his rear view mirror. The energon in his veins turned cold.

Oh, no...

"Get in!" he shouted to June, his door slamming open as he immediately opened the channels to contact the base.

Only to receive static.

Panic shot into his spark. Not good. Not good at all—

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged in," a haughty voice filled his comms as a sleek, red Aston Martin casually pulled up next to him. "_Nice_ rims. You have quite a taste in style. Hmm... I don't remember meeting an Autobot like you. You wouldn't be—hmm, what was it—Rafael?"

Raf shut the door as soon as June was inside, his tires squealing as he burned rubber, before tearing off in a burst of speed. A chuckle filled the channel and Knock Out sped after him, the sports car's engine purring.

"Ah, and I see you found my Predacon talon for me. Thank you for saving me the trouble of acquiring it."

Raf ignored him, speeding as fast as his alt would allow, but in his rear view mirrors he could see that Knock Out was steadily keeping pace, _playing_ with him.

"Faster! We have to go faster!" June squeaked, looking over her shoulder at the blinding pair of headlights.

"I'm trying!" Raf retorted.

In the tight, narrow streets of downtown Lima, it was difficult for the Corvette to pick up speed. He rounded corner after corner, taking random turns, trying to lose sight of his pursuer. Knock Out stayed with him with each one, effortlessly gliding across the pavement while Raf skidded. So late at night, there weren't as many cars out on the road, but the handful that remained created dangerous obstacles. Raf narrowly avoided several while Knock Out easily spun around them.

The human-turned-Cybertronian knew that the sports car could _easily_ outrace him, if not outright shoot him. However, the Aston Martin stayed in his rearview mirror, taunting. And filling his comms with mockery.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?" Knock Out laughed, only to break up into hysterics when Raf narrowly missed slamming into a truck. "Where'd you learn how to drive?"

The Corvette ignored him, feeling as though his spark was trying to burn out of his chest as he sped along. All the while June was clutching the pleather of the seat, frightened as much as he was. So caught up in his panic, he sped across an intersection, not realizing the light was red. Until a blaring horn of a semi truck deafened his audios. White light filled the cab, along with June's ear-splitting scream. In reflex, Raf sped forward out of way, only for something hard to violently slam into his back tire.

There was a delicate _crunch_ and pain flared from the busted metal, spreading across his pain. He instantly lost his concentration, spinning across the pavement with high-pitched squeals. Suddenly a white, chain-linked fence appeared in his headlights, but Raf completely forgot how to use the breaks. There was a jarring jolt of impact as his nose tore through, creating even more dents and scratches across his frame.

When his smooth tires ran across gravel, loosing what little traction he already had, Raf instinctively transformed, trying to stop. Of course, June let out another screech as she was tossed into the air. The former human snatched her in one servo and the talon in the other, rolling head over heels across the ground until he finally skidded to a halt. He lay still, groaning, not caring the dust he threw up in the air was slowly settling back down on top of him.

There was a sound of a transformation behind him, followed by confident, slow steps. A tsking sound pierced the air.

"You're certainly rough around the edges," Knock Out drawled.

Raf struggled to move, shifting onto all fours—only for his limbs to buckle under his own weight.

"Raf!" June cried, pressing her weight against him, trying rouse him.

"M...Miss Darby...r-run...!" he managed to say, his optics blurred from dust and his processor _aching_. "G-get the bone!"

The woman opened her mouth to refuse, but she eyed the Decepticon nearing them, and realized there was nothing she could do. She spun on her heels, snatching the box and fleeing into the trainyard.

"Now that just won't do," Knock Out hummed, eyeing the fleeing woman, and then Raf. "I don't suppose you'll be going anywhere soon, but just to make sure..."

A long rod materialized in medic's servo, crackling with electricity. With a wicked smirk, the Aston Martin twirled it in his fingers before raising it with both servos. Before Raf could work up a scream, Knock Out brought the stasis-inducing weapon down.

The world went black.

* * *

"Oh, no..." June gasped softly, clutching the package closely. She lay flat on her belly underneath a train car, having almost no room to move. At least she was out of sight.

The woman hid under the belly of a crane, the dirty gravel effectively ruining her favorite sweats, but she was shivering too much to care. She watched with horror as some shock-prod was driven into poor Raf's chest, provoking a harsh cry before abruptly being cut off as unconsciousness overtook him. His eyes went dark with a hum of his systems being forced to shut down.

The monster above him cackled with delight. Only a moments ago it was an Aston Martin, now it was a ten-foot-tall, clawed and red-eyed demon. A Decepticon. One of the beings that took her son. Now Raf was under his heel.

The metal giant brought two fingers to its ear, before speaking aloud, "Knock Out to Lord Megatron: I have secured one vintage Predacon talon. Plus, one of the former humans, to employ as a hostage, a lab experiment, well, any way you see fit. So go on, Big M, tell me you love me more than Starscream." A pause. "'Ello? Too familiar?"

June gulped. She had only so much time before Knock Out's boss picked up his call. Raf could taken at any moment if she didn't do anything to help. But what could she do—

"~Oh, little lady~!" the Decepticon called in a mocking, singsong voice as he stepped off of the human-turned-robot and wandered further into the trainyard. June ducked further under the massive vehicle as those blood-red eyes scanned every detail of his surroundings. "Are we playing a human game now? Because I would be happy to teach you the Decepticon version: 'hide and go shriek'!"

June clutched the crate impossibly close to her chest, her breath caught in her lungs. She had to move! She had to hide the talon! Somewhere...

The woman held her breath as she heard the heavy footsteps of the Decepticon move away. She took her chance crawling out of her hiding place, instantly for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end as she was once again exposed to the elements. The mother's first instinct was to go help Raf, but that would do them no good. Instead, she scanned across the trainyard trying to find a place, any place, to dispose of the fossil and—there!

A few cars still resting on the rails, their interior open to the elements. Full of coal, a shade not too different from the Predacon talon. Finding it in that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. June practically sprinted across the distance, kneeling down to wrench open the crate. Seizing the smooth material, the woman tossed the talon into the railcar with all her might. She still held the now empty crate closer to her chest, heart thrumming.

"Oh, _fleshy_!" the Decepticon called, circling back from his fruitless search. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He paused beside an unmoving Raf, that wicked staff back in his hand. He rose it high, discharging electricity. "Or the runt gets it!"

June had an idea.

It was a terrible idea. Dangerous and bordering on, if not straight up, suicide. But it was the only gamble she had left to take.

She ran forward, in direct view of the giant demon.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. The Decepticon smiled victoriously, but lowered his deadly weapon. "I'll give you this talon if you promise to let us go."

"Certainly," he said in that haughty, mocking tone. "_If_ you give me the talon first."

June swallowed and tossed the empty crate, which landed with a heavy thud as if it still carried its invaluable treasure. The Decepticon's eyes flared with greed.

Not wasting a moment, the monster plucked it up in his sharp talons. Only when he brought it close to his face, preparing to open it, his expression then soured into anger.

"Try as you might, but you can't con a 'Con," Knock Out hissed, crushing the empty crate in his hand with a sickening _crack _of wood. June knew he could break her bones just as easily, swallowing as she took a hesitant back.

Before the woman could move or even work up a scream, the metal giant closed the distance between them in a single bound. He swiped her up into the air with a single hand-so fast her head spun. She blinked rapidly as her gaze was filled with an evil red glare.

"_Well_? Where is it?!"

June swallowed down the bile in her throat. Instead of focusing on the monster painfully squeezing her ribs, she thought of her baby boy. How many close encounters did Jack have with these monsters? How many times had he been almost been killed? Yet, he had always went back to the Autobots, always went on another mission. Now he was at the Decepticons' mercy. Was this what he felt like?

June had to be brave, had to keep it together. For her Jack. Mustering all her courage, she glared right back at the giant.

"I hid it in a train car," she admitted. "Let us go, and I'll tell you where it is."

Knock Out glanced around the trainyard, only to be greeted with dozens and dozens of the containers, all filled to the brim. Far too many for him to scan. The medic snarled.

"Then I guess I just stick with what I have," the Decepticon threatened.

"You sure about that?" June smirked.

She wrenched an arm free, raising her pepper spray to the mechs face. He stared at the little device with confusion, which was a grave mistake. The burning substance assaulted the sensitive senses of his optics, making him shriek in pain.

"Argh! MY OPTICS!" Knock Out screamed, dropping the woman immediately in favor of rubbing the foul stinging substance out of his optics. June hit the ground running, making a dash for Raf.

"Raf!" June cried, placing her little hands on the warm chassis, trying to shake the unconscious mech. Behind her, she heard Knock Out snarling and growling like a demon, stomping on the ground as he flailed. Drawing nearer.

"Come on, come on," the woman prayed. In a moment of desperation, she curled her hands into a fist, slamming it into the human-turned-Cybertronian with a dull clang. "Wake up!"

Bright blue optics blinked open.

* * *

Raf couldn't move. He felt his stabilizers locked in place, his processor sluggish and slow, unable to send data through his neural net. Through the fog of his frozen systems, he realized what was happening: stasis-lock. The former human couldn't get his body to obey him—he couldn't even online his optics or work his vocalizer. He heard sounds above him—snickering, yelling, and a shriek.

June's shriek.

The fog over his mind became a little clearer, the numbers and symbols more acute to his mind and he _knew_. He had to break out of it if they were going to escape. He had to help June. He had to stop Knock Out. He had to _help_. He clung to that train of thought, using it to channel all the will in his body. He propelled energon to flow through fuel lines. He forced data to move faster. He had stabilizers recalibrate. Raf _saw_ the inner workings of his body, just like he saw the _Harbinger_, the military network, the Internet.

Raf moved.

Just as June let out another wail.

Immediately his instinct reached out. Latching onto the looming crane above him. It operated on gas instead of energon, but Raf could feel the fuel filling its tank all the same. All it needed was an ignition.

He could sense the algorithms, and what he needed to start the ignition. It was easier than flipping a switch, the machine stirring to life in an instant. Raf could feel the mechanisms of the crane—from the levers of the controls to the long, unmoving arm.

Knock Out snarled, pawing at his ruined optics.

The crane moved.

The Decepticon growled and hissed, lenses spiraling, desperately trying to regain focus. Only to see a large, dull object to fill his vision.

The Decepticon yowled in pain the crane hit him square in the chest, sending him stumbling across the open space. Before he could regain his balance, the back of his legs hit a rogue forklift, sending him tumbling over it.

"W-we have to go," Raf said, voice barely above a whisper. "_Now_."

Raf grinded his denta as he climbed to all fours. The wires of his body were still stiff, and his stabilizers shook with strain as the youngling tried to apply weight on them. He concentrated again, trying to fight the effects of the forced stasis-lock. Above his struggles, he heard a shrill scream over the trainyard.

"MY FINISH!" Knock Out shrieked. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE—"

Raf blocked it out, sending another crane slamming into the mech and once again to the ground. The human-turned-Cybertronian's limbs creaked. He could sense another thing… something that was scrambling his communication.

He offlined his optics. He... he had to contact the others!

Raf focused.

June pressed against his side, terrified as the 'Con grew even angrier, shaking where he had fallen.

"Come on, Raf, we have to get out of here!" she pleaded

The youngling ignored her, his tinted vision focusing on the data only he could see. He could _see_ the signal Knock Out was transmitting, could feel it invading his systems. He-he could fix it!

Suddenly a roar split his concentration in half. Raf glanced up, to see Knock Out had returned to his pedes. Sure enough, there was a sizeable dent and several ugly scratches across his chassis. The Decepticon charged towards him, his stasis-prod back in servo. This time the medic was wisely avoiding the cranes' reach, even ducking as one swiped at him.

Raf narrowed his optics, scanning the trainyard, analyzing every detail the universe had to offer. Any assistance it could provide. The human-turned-Cybertronian locked on the sleeping beast beside him.

June screeched as Knock Out cleared the distance, raising his prod high, braced to bring it down upon his prey. Only for the train to ram into him.

"Nng!" the Decepticon cried out, metal screeching on metal as he was pushed further away from them.

Raf's stabilizers failed. He collapsed back to the ground with a moan. He thought he heard a wail, tiny hands pressing against his plating, trying to rouse him. The mutant couldn't. He felt all his energy drain from his systems. His processor slow and sluggish, like an overworked computer. It was hard to think.

Raf could barely turn his helm to see the woman. She was dirtied and scratched, but relatively unharmed. That was... good...

The former human blinked, realizing he could no longer see that signal floating across the air. His channels were clear of static. He only heard a low groan of pain, muffled by distance, as Knock Out had been dragged to the opposite side of the site. Clearing Raf from his communication scrambler. The former human opened up a comlink.

"Bumblebee... help..." the youngling croaked, his vocalizer strained and his thoughts light.

It wasn't instant, but someone did respond, thoughgh Raf couldn't make out the words. Instead, he merely sent out their coordinates, desperately hoping someone would come.

Raf's helm fell against the gravel underneath him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his optics online. Everything hurt. His processor hurt. A grating scream didn't help.

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours!" Knock Out seethed, rising from his spot, his ruined plating bristling.

Only for the Decepticon to freeze when there was a hum and a green light filled the night.

"Nnrgh!" Knock Out shouted in fury, transforming back into an Aston Martin and driving off into the maze of the city.

Leaving Raf and June behind.

The youngling heard sounds above him—the crooning of buzzes and whirrs, but he could not understand. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Raf..."

The former human fell into recharge.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brave New World: Gilded Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388518) by [TheFriendlyCritiquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyCritiquer/pseuds/TheFriendlyCritiquer)


End file.
